L'Égaré
by AsterRealm
Summary: Désigné pour garantir l'intégrité du village, Akaashi n'a qu'une mission : convaincre l'esprit fuyant d'Oikawa de participer à un rituel que personne n'a encore réussi à lui faire accomplir, même si cela nécessite de se perdre en chemin.
1. Premier été

Bienvenue sur cette fanfiction qui est passée de l'OS aux chapitres des 15K ! À la lecture, je peux vous garantir :

Des fantômes ; des références obscures à Project Zero 1, 2 et 3, mais particulièrement au 2 dont il est hautement inspiré mais vu que personne y a joué mdr osef it's between me and myself ; des rituels chelous ; du Mystère ; DE L'ANGST (mais pas que) ; Akaashi, Kuroo et Kiyoko being the best looking trio EVER ; Also des doses saines de Kuroaka, d'Iwaoi, et des doses très saines de AKAOI

Elle fera 12 chapitres + 1 épilogue et update relativement tous les deux mois ! L'essayer, c'est l'adopter ! (enfin j'espère... i like it tho...)

Le rating M est pour **violence** , no smut sorry :/

TW : Violence physique, violence psychologique, child abuse, suicide mentions, Major Character Death (vous avez lu le résumé je gage) et _last but not least_ des sacrifices humains !

Merci à Jeymay pour la relecture de tous les chapitres et also les bonnes discussions de scénario, et obviously thanks in advance à Thalilitwen pour ses merveilleuses analyses reviewées... oui je vois l'avenir... i'm a magician

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Ils étaient trois à attendre dans le grand salon.

Akaashi ne connaissait pas les deux autres. Pas vraiment, en tout cas. Il avait bien aperçu la fille, à l'occasion, sans doute lors d'un regroupement ou d'un autre. Jamais très loin des longues robes de sa mère, elle avait alors le port droit de quelqu'un qui n'avait rien à prouver. Elle arborait déjà cette expression distante, timide peut-être, anxieuse sans en avoir l'air. Elle était seule, aujourd'hui, mais c'était toujours la tête haute qu'elle attendait la décision du grand maître.

L'autre garçon, lui, ne se fatiguait pas à afficher une expression aussi solennelle. Akaashi le vit bâiller discrètement par deux fois. Il regardait souvent le plafond, l'air impatient, comme si la réponse était prête à tomber directement du ciel.

Sans surprise, il fut le premier à briser le silence.

— Je croyais qu'ils n'en avaient que pour une minute ou deux, marmonna-t-il moins pour eux que pour lui-même.

La fille — comment s'appelait-elle, encore ? — lui jeta un regard désapprobateur. Quant à Akaashi, il ne réagit pas. À vrai dire, il n'était même pas sûr de pouvoir parler ; la boule qui s'était formée dans sa gorge s'était faite plus solide avec les minutes, et il commençait à avoir la nausée.

L'autre garçon tapota le sol du pied sur un rythme inconstant. Akaashi songea à le faire taire, mais il n'en eut pas le courage. Il porta son regard sur les portes du salon, celles qui menaient au reste de la maison ( _au lieu de délibération_ , songea-t-il, puis il ravala douloureusement sa salive en espérant ne plus y penser), et les fixa sans rien dire. Elles s'ouvriraient d'une minute à l'autre. Il _fallait_ qu'elles s'ouvrent.

— Comment vous vous appelez ?

Akaashi se tourna vers l'autre garçon en pinçant les lèvres.

— Quoi ? fit ce dernier. Ils n'ont pas l'air de vouloir revenir tout de suite, et on ne nous a pas interdit de parler, si ?

Comme ils ne réagissaient pas, il prit la fille à témoin.

— Ils nous l'ont interdit ?

Elle hésita, puis regarda ailleurs.

— Je ne crois pas, souffla-t-elle tout de même.

— Vous voyez ? On va passer pas mal de temps ensemble, alors autant faire connaissance. Pas que je ne vous connaisse pas du tout, évidemment. Vous êtes clairement de la vieille école, et il n'y a que quatre familles à l'ancienne suffisamment versées sur le sujet pour être appelées ici.

Akaashi ne put s'empêcher de tiquer.

— Quatre ? répéta-t-il.

— Les Ukai, énuméra le garçon, les Shimizu, les Akaashi, les Ushijima. Ukai Keishin a 22 ans, ce qui raye la famille de la liste. C'est ça, non ? À moins qu'ils aient été pécher chez les jeunes pousses ? Ça n'a pas l'air d'être leur style, note. Ça manquerait un peu de professionnalisme.

— Ils t'ont pris toi, répliqua Akaashi. Ils ne font pas si attention que ça.

Le garçon porta une main à sa poitrine, l'air blessé.

— Dur, fit-il.

— Les Ushijima ne sont plus dans la course, l'informa la fille.

Elle observait une nature morte d'assez mauvais goût posée sur le mur de la cheminée. Une gerbe de fleurs de toutes les tailles s'étalait en cent couleurs passées.

— Ah bon ? s'étonna l'inconnu. Je croyais que c'était une très vieille famille. Ils ont au moins un garçon de notre âge, ajouta-t-il en jetant un coup d'œil à Akaashi.

— Ce n'est pas lui, le reprit-elle. Wakatoshi ne voit pas.

— Il est aveugle ?

Akaashi leva les yeux au ciel. La fille afficha un timide sourire.

— Il n'a manifesté aucun don.

— Ah. La vieille école.

Il y eut comme un instant de flottement, puis le garçon lâcha :

— Je suis Kuroo Tetsurō, au passage. Si ça vous intéresse.

Akaashi n'avait jamais entendu ce nom-là. À en juger par l'expression de la fille, il n'était pas le seul.

— Je viens de Tokyo, ajouta-t-il pour répondre à leur question muette. Mes parents ont décidé de déménager dans le coin. Plus d'opportunités, apparemment. Ce n'est pas le grand maître qui va leur donner tort.

— Shimizu Kiyoko, se présenta la fille.

— Alors je suppose que tu es Akaashi, devina Kuroo en se tournant vers lui. Et ton prénom, c'est quoi ?

La porte choisit cet instant pour s'ouvrir en grinçant. Ils se replacèrent en ligne, bien droits, dans l'attente de leur sentence prochaine. Ukai Keishin entra dans le salon, l'air mal à l'aise.

— Kiyoko, dit-il.

Elle blanchit à vue d'œil.

— Tu as un frère, n'est-ce pas ?

— Un demi-frère, précisa-t-elle. Mais il ne voit pas.

— D'accord. Et vous ? demanda-t-il en se tournant vers les garçons.

Kuroo haussa les épaules.

— Je suis fils unique, aux dernières nouvelles.

— Keiji ?

Ce dernier déglutit. Il n'avait aucun doute sur le fait qu'Ukai connaissait déjà la réponse. Il dit :

— Un frère et une sœur.

— Plus âgés, c'est ça ?

— Oui. Mon frère travaille avec votre... avec le grand maître, se reprit-il.

L'homme grimaça.

— Je vois. Merci.

Il tourna les talons et disparut dans le couloir. La porte ouverte laissa entrer un courant d'air qui les fit tous trois frissonner.

— J'ai cru que j'allais mourir, lâcha Kuroo à voix basse. Ils sont fous, de faire un truc pareil ? Dites-nous qui vous avez choisi et arrêtez de poser des questions idiotes, qu'on en finisse.

Ils durent encore patienter une dizaine de minutes avant qu'Ukai ne revienne, cette fois accompagné du grand maître en personne, un homme d'une soixantaine d'années à l'air sévère qu'Akaashi n'avait jamais vu que de loin.

— Asseyez-vous, dit-il, et ils s'exécutèrent sans un bruit.

Lui-même prit place sur un canapé richement décoré tandis qu'Ukai, debout à sa droite, s'éclaircissait la gorge.

— Nous avons longuement analysé la situation, déclara-t-il. Nous avions un choix à faire, et il n'a pas été facile. C'est la première fois que nous avons autant de candidats, enfin... (Il secoua la tête et prit une inspiration.) Bref, je suppose qu'on vous a parlé de...

— Ferme-la et dis-leur, l'interrompit sèchement le grand maître.

Un tic agita la lèvre d'Ukai. Il soupira.

— Ce sera toi, Keiji.

Akaashi cilla. Il se mit à triturer la manche de son pull sans y faire attention.

— Et si je n'y arrive pas ? demanda-t-il d'une voix faible.

Ukai ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais le grand maître l'arrêta d'un geste de la main.

— Tu dois réussir. Nous n'avons plus le choix, Akaashi-kun. Vos parents sont censés vous l'avoir enseigné.

Il se leva et posa la main sur l'épaule d'Akaashi, l'air las.

— Tu n'es pas seul. Toute la communauté est derrière toi. Quant à vous deux, ajouta-t-il à l'attention de Kuroo et Kiyoko, ne vous croyez pas tirés d'affaire pour autant. Nous aurons besoin de tous les exorcistes disponibles, confirmés ou non, si nous voulons atteindre notre objectif. Toute cette histoire n'a que trop duré. Nous aurions dû y mettre un terme il y a des années déjà.

Il y eut un silence, puis il reprit :

— Nous nous reverrons bientôt.

Akaashi espéra qu'il avait tort.

Le grand maître le salua, puis il quitta la pièce sans ajouter un mot.

 _xxxxx_

Il n'était pas seul.

Il avait rencontré chacun des exorcistes présents dans le grand salon au cours des quatre mois nécessaires à sa préparation. Certains le considéraient avec inquiétude, les mains moites, murmurant de temps à autre un mot d'encouragement quand il se trouvait à portée. D'autres le dévisageaient avec espoir, une lueur dans le regard, et hochaient la tête, confiants.

C'était la tristesse, pourtant, qu'il voyait sur la majorité des visages, parfois la résignation, et Akaashi commençait à croire qu'ils savaient déjà l'entreprise vaine, qu'ils songeaient à ce qui se passerait ensuite, le jour J, quand tout espoir serait à jamais perdu et qu'un autre de leurs enfants serait sacrifié sur l'autel de l'injustice.

— Keiji ?

Il sursauta. Sa mère avait détourné la tête pour ne pas le regarder.

— C'est l'heure, murmura quelqu'un derrière lui. Vas-y.

— Surtout, n'accepte rien de ce qu'il essayera de te donner, rappela quelqu'un d'autre.

— N'aie pas peur.

— Pense à la communauté.

— Je compte sur toi.

— Tu...

Il arrêta d'écouter. Tout le monde se tut à l'instant où il posa la main sur la porte du jardin.

Il se tourna une dernière fois vers eux, mais ce qu'il vit ne lui inspira rien d'autre qu'une cruelle vague d'anxiété. Alors il retint son souffle et, tout en se vidant doucement l'esprit, l'ouvrit.

Le jardin était aussi beau que ce qu'on lui avait décrit.

Des arbres de toutes les formes et de toutes les tailles s'épanouissaient çà et là, entourés de parterres de fleurs colorées et méthodiquement organisées de sorte à faire ressortir leur parure chatoyante. Une plante grimpante s'enroulait autour d'une arche dont les morceaux encore visibles étincelaient sous les rayons du soleil. Akaashi pouvait deviner un étang, un peu plus loin, traversé par de grosses pierres polies par les ans et couvert de plantes aquatiques d'un vert resplendissant. Il se demanda s'il y vivait des poissons, puis se rappela où il se trouvait.

Il fit un pas dans le gravier. La porte se referma derrière lui.

Il n'y avait personne dans le jardin. Akaashi n'entendait rien d'autre que le vent dans les branches et ce qui ressemblait au clapotis de l'eau. Il resta là, immobile, à attendre que quelque chose se produise. Il ne se passa rien.

Alors il avança un peu, curieux, puis un peu plus, son angoisse mêlée à une admiration croissante, espérant que, peut-être, il n'aurait pas à faire tout ce qu'on attendait de lui, qu'on l'avait rejeté avant même de l'avoir rencontré.

Puis quelqu'un se mit à chantonner, quelque part au loin, et son sang se glaça dans ses veines.

Il était là. À genoux devant l'étang, le visage au-dessus de la surface, un bras plongé dedans jusqu'à l'épaule. Sa main libre tenait un bouquet de fleurs du jardin.

Il n'y avait personne une seconde plus tôt. Akaashi l'aurait juré.

Il lui fallut un moment pour relâcher sa respiration ; encore plus pour avoir le courage d'avancer vers lui.

Il avança néanmoins. L'autre ne se retourna pas.

 _Tu devras initier la conversation_ , lui conseilla la voix d'Ukai, lointaine mais claire. _Il n'y a pas d'autre moyen._

Il n'était pas certain d'en posséder la force. Toutes les leçons qu'il avait apprises au cours des derniers mois se détachaient de lui comme des oiseaux migraient avec l'hiver. Il ne savait plus rien. Plus rien.

 _Il n'y a pas d'autre moyen._

 _Ils comptent sur toi._

 _Notre dernière chance._

Alors il ouvrit la bouche, et dit à voix basse :

— Ma mère me chantait cette chanson.

L'autre ne se retourna pas. Il parut froncer les sourcils, mais Akaashi ne le distinguait pas assez bien pour s'en assurer.

— Pas la mienne, dit-il pourtant. C'est un ami qui me l'a apprise. Il a dit que ça m'aiderait à mieux dormir. Que ça tiendrait les cauchemars à distance.

Il ne s'était pas attendu à recevoir une réponse. Rassemblant son courage, il s'approcha.

— Un ami ? répéta-t-il simplement.

— Ça fait un moment. Tu peux me tenir ça une seconde ?

Sur ces mots, il lui tendit le bouquet. Akaashi ne fit aucun mouvement pour l'attraper.

— Eh bah, merci, soupira l'autre en haussant les épaules.

Il sortit le bras de l'eau et se redressa brusquement, faisant reculer Akaashi d'un pas. Puis il considéra le bouquet d'un œil critique et, sans avertissement, le jeta dans l'étang.

— Pourquoi t'as fait ça ? demanda Akaashi sans y penser.

Il se mordit la joue pour se reprendre. L'autre se tourna vers lui puis haussa les sourcils.

— Pourquoi tu fais cette tête ? Tu peux parler normalement. Tout le monde s'en fout, des règles de bienséance, non ? En parlant de ça, on se connaît ?

Akaashi se raidit.

— Non, répondit-il doucement.

— Tu connais mes parents ? Attends, c'est eux qui t'ont envoyé ici ? Ils détestent que je reste dans le jardin, pour une raison ou une autre...

Akaashi secoua la tête. Discuter avec lui lui donnait le tournis. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Il paraissait tellement...

L'autre lui attrapa le poignet si soudainement qu'il eut tout le mal du monde à réprimer un hurlement.

— Calme-toi, je voulais juste savoir si tu m'écoutais, fit l'autre en levant les yeux au ciel. Donc, tu viens d'où ? « D'où viens-tu », si tu préfères ?

Sa première pensée fut : _Il me prend pour un idiot_ , immédiatement suivie par : _Sa main n'est même pas froide_ , puis : _Je n'aurais jamais dû accepter tout ça._

 _Je n'aurais pas dû me laisser faire._

Il ouvrit la bouche en espérant trouver quelque chose à dire, mais il ne pouvait se concentrer sur rien d'autre que la main agrippée à son bras, le martèlement de son cœur comme un tambour dans ses oreilles bourdonnantes.

— Hé ho ?

L'autre pencha la tête, baissa les yeux vers sa propre main ; puis, comme s'il avait compris, il détacha ses doigts du poignet d'Akaashi, et fit un pas en arrière, l'air mi-embarrassé, mi-méfiant.

— Je ne voulais pas te faire peur, se défendit-il en faisant la moue. Ça aiderait si tu parlais un peu. Tu comprends ce que je dis, au moins ?

— Désolé, dit Akaashi à mi-voix. Je crois que je me suis perdu.

Pour le coup, l'expression de l'autre changea du tout au tout. La surprise prit le pas sur la méfiance, puis Akaashi y distingua ce qui ressemblait vaguement à de la compassion.

— Tu es perdu ? répéta-t-il.

— Je ne connais pas bien le village, expliqua Akaashi. (Il prit une inspiration tremblante, à peine exagérée.) Je... je voulais m'en aller, mais on m'a dit de venir ici...

— Tu as vu mes parents ?

Il fit non de la tête. L'autre pinça les lèvres.

— Bien sûr que non. Ils ne reviendront pas avant à moment. Tu peux attendre ici avec moi, si tu veux. Comment tu t'appelles ?

Lui donner son nom aurait ruiné des années d'éducation minutieuse. Il y songea un instant, puis balaya ses doutes d'un soupir. Son éducation n'aurait pas dû le mener ici, de toute façon. S'il en croyait ce que lui avaient raconté les exorcistes, ceux qui avaient tout vu, tout entendu depuis le premier jour, l'autre ne pouvait pas lui faire grand-chose. Pas tout de suite, en tout cas. Il décida de jouer son rôle jusqu'au bout.

— Akaashi Keiji, déclara-t-il avec un signe de tête en guise de salut. (Après une brève hésitation, il ajouta :) Et toi ?

L'autre cilla. Il resta immobile un instant, l'air ailleurs, puis ferma les yeux.

— Oikawa Tooru, répondit-il après un moment. Tu veux bien m'aider ?

— T'aider à quoi ?

Oikawa lui accorda un sourire embêté.

— Tu as du temps à perdre, non ?

Puis il désigna un parterre de fleurs d'un geste de la tête.

— Les chardons. Je n'arrive pas à m'en débarrasser. Chaque année, c'est la même chose. C'est pire encore.

Akaashi s'approcha du parterre. Oikawa avait raison ; il y en avait un peu partout, pointant leurs têtes entre les fleurs soigneusement organisées avec la rigueur d'une petite armée. Il ne les avait pas remarqués en passant, mais il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il y avait prêté grande attention au départ.

Comme Oikawa s'accroupissait pour déraciner les mauvaises herbes, il s'agenouilla à ses côtés, à une distance raisonnable, toutefois. Il attrapa un chardon, ignora sa piqûre désagréable, puis se mit au travail tout en gardant un œil sur son voisin. Ce dernier s'appliquait à la tâche, l'air concentré, et sifflotait entre ses dents.

Akaashi pouvait encore sentir sa main autour de son poignet.

Tangible. Trop réelle.

 _Ce n'est pas normal_ , souffla la voix de la raison. _Il faut partir._

Il frissonna. Bien sûr, qu'il voulait s'en aller. Personne n'avait envie de s'occuper de ça, ni lui ni les autres exorcistes, mais c'était son travail, et il s'en acquitterait comme il se devait de le faire. Parce que la communauté comptait sur lui.

Parce que _c'était_ réel, et que c'était exactement la raison pour laquelle il se trouvait là. Rien ne servait d'avoir peur. D'autres s'en étaient sortis avant lui.

Pour les premières étapes, du moins.

— Je déteste ça, marmonna Oikawa pour lui-même en jetant un chardon derrière lui. Ça devrait s'arrêter, au bout d'un moment, non ? Mais c'est chaque année la même chose.

Akaashi s'arrêta. Le soleil était déjà bas sur l'horizon, mais son front perlait de petites gouttes de sueur salée.

— Tu aimes jardiner ? demanda-t-il.

Oikawa rassembla les mauvaises herbes arrachées et lui sourit. L'espace d'une seconde, Akaashi oublia où il se trouvait. Il sourit à son tour, juste un peu, avant de s'asseoir par terre.

— Non, l'informa Oikawa. J'en ai l'air ?

Akaashi acquiesça en silence.

— Je n'ai rien d'autre à faire, confia Oikawa. Cet endroit est d'un ennui mortel. Et puis, de toute façon, si je ne le fais pas, personne ne le fera. Mes parents ne viennent jamais ici. J'y jouais souvent, quand j'étais petit. Avec...

Ses yeux se perdirent dans le vague une seconde, puis revinrent à Akaashi, accompagnés d'un sourire étrange, un peu moqueur, qui ne manqua pas de lui procurer des frissons dans le dos.

— Ça impressionne les invités-surprises. Ce n'est pas si mal. Et toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

Akaashi déglutit. Il parcourut le jardin du regard. Le soleil couchant lui donnait une couleur orangée, étonnamment triste.

— C'est joli, dit-il simplement.

— Joli... peut-être. Je me demande si...

Il s'interrompit, les yeux vers le ciel.

— Akaashi ? murmura-t-il sans le regarder.

— Oui ?

— Mes parents ne reviendront pas tout de suite. Il faut que j'y aille. À demain, Kei-chan.

Puis il disparut, et le jardin avec lui.

xxxxx

Akaashi ne ressortit pas tout de suite. Il resta là, assis au sol, à observer la jungle de ronces et de plantes fanées qui s'enfonçaient dans l'ombre avec la tombée de la nuit. Il pensa : _Kei-chan._

 _Trop réel._

Il se leva après ce qui lui sembla être une éternité.

Comme prévu, une petite foule patientait encore près de la porte, la plupart d'entre eux installés sur des chaises disparates, probablement venues d'autres maisons. Tous étaient silencieux, les yeux rivés sur lui.

Ils attendaient qu'il parle, mais il n'y avait rien à dire.

Alors se mirent à pleuvoir les questions.

— Tu vas bien ?

— À quoi il ressemble ?

— Quel âge a-t-il ?

— Il t'a dit quelque chose ?

— Tu penses qu'il te laissera revenir ?

— De quoi avait-il l'air ?

— _Akaashi-kun ?_

Quelque chose lui compressait douloureusement la poitrine, sans qu'il parvienne à savoir quoi. Il s'appuya sur le mur, la respiration sifflante.

— Laissez-le, gronda Ukai Keishin en dispersant les curieux.

Il ne l'avait même pas vu approcher. L'homme posa les mains sur ses épaules.

— Nous en discuterons plus tard. Cet endroit est maudit. Il faut qu'on s'en aille.

Akaashi hocha la tête et le suivit sans un mot. Il ignora les regards et les murmures. Il n'entendait rien d'autre qu'un bourdonnement constant au creux de ses oreilles, une voix déjà étrangère qui disait : _Si je ne le fais pas, personne ne le fera._

Il ne pensait qu'au jardin. À la lumière du soleil sur l'étang. À la façon dont il lui avait tendu les fleurs. Il avait failli les prendre. Il avait failli...

Il ne revint à lui qu'une fois dans le salon privé du grand maître Ukai, si calme, loin de la nervosité des autres exorcistes, de la maison Oikawa et de ses fleurs fanées. Kuroo avait une main sur son épaule ; il la retira au moment où Akaashi s'en aperçut. Kiyoko était là, elle aussi. Elle le dévisageait sans rien dire, mais son expression valait tous les discours du monde.

— Tout va bien ? demanda Kuroo. Tu trembles.

— J'ai la nausée, répondit Akaashi.

Il s'en était rendu compte en le disant. Il ramena ses jambes vers lui, soudain terriblement vulnérable.

— Ukai-sama est parti chercher quelque chose pour toi. Il a dit que c'était normal. Qu'aucun de ceux qui avaient été acceptés à l'intérieur n'en était ressorti en pleine forme. Il a raison, tu sais. C'est maudit. Ça rendrait malade n'importe qui.

Il fit une pause, puis, comme Akaashi ne répondait pas, poursuivit :

— Ça s'est bien passé, hein ? T'es resté là-bas si longtemps, je commençais à avoir les boules. Ils étaient prêts à envoyer quelqu'un, pas vrai, Kiyoko ?

Elle acquiesça.

Le grand maître Ukai entra à cet instant, un petit plateau avec une tasse fumante à la main.

— Bois ça, dit-il à Akaashi.

Ce dernier obéit. Le liquide ne goûtait rien de spécial, si ce n'était une légère note d'amertume qui s'attardait sur sa langue.

— J'ai des questions à te poser, dit le grand maître en s'installant sur un fauteuil au design épuré. Tu vas y répondre, puis tu iras te laver à l'étage. Une purification sera toujours nécessaire après un passage dans la maison principale. Tu comprends ?

— Oui.

— Bien. Kiyoko et Kuroo seront témoins de nos entretiens présents et futurs, puisqu'ils sont désignés pour te remplacer si quelque chose se passe mal. Leur cacher quoi que ce soit ne pourrait que vous faire du tort.

Il hocha la tête. Comme par miracle, la nausée s'apaisait déjà.

— Je sais que tu l'as vu, dit Ukai. S'est-il adressé à toi ?

— Oui, répondit Akaashi.

Il regardait la tasse plus que le grand maître, mais celui-ci ne s'en formalisa pas.

— De quoi avait-il l'air ?

— Je ne sais pas quoi dire.

L'homme fronça les sourcils.

— Quel âge avait-il l'air d'avoir ?

— Le mien.

— Il te l'a dit ?

— Non.

— T'a-t-il paru méfiant ?

Akaashi réfléchit avant de répondre :

— Parfois.

— A-t-il évoqué les autres ? Ceux qui sont venus avant toi ?

— Il a parlé d'un ami, se rappela Akaashi.

Ukai claqua la langue.

— Pas ça. Aucune importance. Autre chose ?

Akaashi s'agita. Il sentit son souffle se coincer quelque part dans sa gorge.

— Il a dit « à demain »...

— Peut-être possède-t-il encore quelques vagues réminiscences, dans ce cas. Il aura tôt fait de les oublier.

— Il a mis du temps à se rappeler son nom.

Cette fois, Ukai marqua un arrêt. Il plissa les yeux, très légèrement, puis demanda :

— Combien de temps ?

— Quelques secondes. Une minute. Je ne sais pas.

Le grand maître expira longuement. Kiyoko et Kuroo échangèrent un regard.

— C'est plus urgent que je ne le pensais. Tant pis. Tu dois persévérer, Akaashi. Nous t'offrons bien plus de temps qu'à quiconque avant toi. Tu sais ce que ça signifie.

On le lui avait répété mille fois.

— Je dois y aller doucement, récita-t-il. Je sais.

— Sa confiance est primordiale pour la suite des événements. Tes parents, comme tous les exorcistes de la région, travaillent d'arrache-pied pour mener notre mission à bien. Tu t'en rends compte, n'est-ce pas ?

— Les autres ont échoué, souligna Akaashi à mi-voix.

Ukai croisa les bras. Ses sourcils froncés lui donnaient un air sévère qui fit regretter à Akaashi d'avoir osé partager son avis.

— Les autres n'avaient qu'une semaine, rappela Ukai d'un ton sec. Tu as plusieurs années. Nous avons perdu le journal, mais j'ai cru comprendre en le lisant que « les autres », comme tu dis, n'ont eu aucun mal à s'en faire un ami. Pour autant qu'il puisse l'être, bien entendu. Solidifie ce lien autant que possible. Fais attention à ne pas te laisser charmer, et tout ira bien. (Il se releva.) Vous pouvez vous en aller. Je parlerai aux exorcistes. Quant à toi (il se tourna vers Akaashi), tu as besoin de repos.

Kuroo se leva, rapidement suivi par Kiyoko. Akaashi ne bougea pas.

— Oui ? fit Ukai.

— Il a essayé de me donner quelque chose.

Les deux adolescents lui jetèrent un regard inquiet.

— Je suppose que tu ne l'as pas accepté, ou tu ne serais pas ici avec nous.

— Il savait ce qu'il faisait.

— Il ne sait rien, répliqua Ukai. Là réside tout le problème. Mais il essayera encore, sois-en sûr. C'est tout ?

Akaashi hésita. Incapable de soutenir le regard inquisiteur du grand maître, il détourna les yeux.

— Comment est-il mort ?

Ukai laissa échapper un soupir.

— Ne pense pas à ça. Savoir comment ne mènera à rien. L'important, c'est de savoir pourquoi tu te trouves face à lui aujourd'hui. Et tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ?

— Oui.

Il n'en était pas certain.

Il ne quitta le bureau qu'une fois Ukai partit, et répondit à peine aux gestes compatissants de ses deux camarades. Non, il ne savait pas. Il avait cru savoir.

Il ne dormit pas bien, cette nuit-là, et ses rêves ne lui apportèrent aucune des réponses qu'il avait espéré y trouver.

 _xxxxx_

Akaashi avait les mains plongées dans une terre riche et humide quand il sentit un poids contre son dos.

— Déjà au travail ? Mes parents devraient t'engager à plein temps.

Akaashi tenta de se retourner, mais Oikawa s'appuyait tant et si bien qu'il ne put que lâcher ses outils pour éviter de se retrouver le nez dans le parterre.

— Kei-chan ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? Un petit souci, peut-être ? Tu veux en parler ?

Il pouvait entendre son sourire dans sa voix. Oikawa n'avait pas mis deux jours à s'adapter à sa présence, et si Akaashi avait d'abord pris ça comme une réussite, il commençait désormais à en éprouver quelque regret.

Prenant appui sur ses mains, il se redressa d'un bond, le faisant chuter sur l'allée de pierre. Oikawa se mit à geindre. Akaashi l'ignora.

— T'es horrible, aujourd'hui, commenta Oikawa en s'asseyant. Personne ne m'a jamais traité comme ça.

— Peut-être que « personne » aurait dû, répliqua Akaashi.

Oikawa se plaqua une main sur le cœur, l'air outré.

— J'ai mal, se plaignit-il. C'est tout ce que ça te fait ?

Akaashi sourcilla. Oikawa laissa échapper un éclat de rire.

— Horrible, répéta-t-il.

Akaashi ne put contenir un sourire. « Ne pas se laisser charmer » avait semblé si facile, quelques jours plus tôt.

Il se remit au travail sous le regard perçant d'Oikawa qui, manifestement, ne se sentait pas l'envie de faire quoi que ce soit d'utile.

— Je me pose des questions, l'entendit-il dire après un long moment.

Akaashi releva la tête vers lui. Oikawa ne souriait plus, mais il ne paraissait pas spécialement contrarié. Il décida de ne pas s'en inquiéter.

— Des questions ? demanda-t-il. Sur quoi ?

— Sur toi.

Peut-être devait-il s'en inquiéter un peu. Il soupira.

— Quelles questions ?

— D'où tu viens, où tu vis, ce que tu fais quand tu n'es pas avec moi. Tu as l'air d'avoir beaucoup de temps à perdre.

— De Tokyo, répondit-il machinalement.

Ce n'était pas exactement un mensonge. Il y était né et, s'il n'en gardait aucun souvenir, y avait néanmoins vécu les premières années de sa vie.

Mentir à un esprit n'était jamais conseillé. Mentir à un esprit comme celui-là pouvait tout réduire à néant.

Oikawa pencha légèrement la tête.

— Tokyo ? Et quoi, tu t'es perdu ?

— Je... reste chez mon oncle, avec ma mère. Cette semaine seulement. Pour changer d'air.

— Ah.

Il afficha une mine un peu déçue, puis haussa les épaules.

— Et qu'est-ce qu'il fait ici, ton oncle ?

Akaashi n'aimait pas trop la tournure que prenait la conversation.

— Il a toujours vécu ici.

— Vraiment ? Où ça ?

— Dans la vallée, inventa-t-il.

— Il travaille ?

Il hésita. Oikawa ne semblait pas près de lâcher l'affaire.

— Oui, dit-il finalement.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ?

Akaashi se mordilla nerveusement l'intérieur de la joue.

— Il est exorciste.

Oikawa cilla. Au cours des quelques secondes de silence qui suivirent, Akaashi regretta d'avoir répondu.

— Exorciste, hein ? déclara lentement Oikawa. Il parait que c'est de famille.

— Ça l'est.

— Tu es un exorciste ?

— J'apprends encore.

Oikawa l'étudia un instant.

— Tu peux voir les morts ?

— Parfois.

— De quoi ils ont l'air ?

 _De gamins qui posent trop de questions._

— Ça dépend. Certains ont l'air normaux. D'autres pas.

— Ils font peur ?

— En général.

Oikawa croisa les bras.

— Comment tu les reconnais ?

Akaashi haussa les épaules.

— Je les reconnais, c'est tout.

— Je croyais qu'ils avaient l'air normaux.

— Ça ne les empêche pas d'être difficiles à rater.

— Et moi ?

Akaashi déglutit.

— Quoi, toi ?

— Est-ce que je suis mort ?

Il pinça les lèvres.

— Oui, sans doute.

Il y eut un bref silence. Oikawa éclata de rire.

— J'en étais sûr. Tu fais semblant de rien, mais tu ne manques pas d'humour, au fond.

Akaashi essaya de ne pas laisser transparaître son soulagement. Il sourit pour masquer la vague d'angoisse qui l'envahissait aussi sûrement que les chardons s'appropriaient le jardin chaque nuit.

Il se releva en époussetant son pantalon. Quand il se retourna pour parler à Oikawa, il ne trouva personne.

Deux bras s'enroulèrent autour de ses épaules. Il cessa de respirer.

— Je sais quelle est ta fleur favorite, dit-il contre sa nuque.

Son souffle s'était considérablement refroidi. Akaashi resta figé, incertain de l'attitude à adopter.

— Ah bon ? souffla-t-il faiblement.

— Celle-ci, annonça Oikawa en ouvrant la main.

Une pâquerette en mauvais état gisait à l'intérieur. Akaashi secoua lentement la tête.

— Menteur.

Son ton léger le rassura un peu.

— Je ne mens pas, répondit Akaashi.

— Vraiment ?

— Je ne mens jamais.

— C'est exactement ce qu'un menteur dirait.

— Je ne sais pas comment faire.

Oikawa rit.

— Tout le monde sait comment faire. Mais ne t'en fais pas, Kei-chan. Je ferai toujours semblant de te croire.

— Merci.

— De toute façon, je finirai bien par la trouver.

— Trouver quoi ?

— Ta fleur préférée. Et quand je la trouverai, tu l'emporteras avec toi.

— Pour quoi faire ? Je n'aime pas tellement les fleurs.

— Parce que c'est important pour moi. Tu n'acceptes jamais aucun cadeau, aussi insignifiant soit-il. C'est comme si tu me mettais au défi.

— Je n'ai jamais fait ça, objecta Akaashi.

— Mais c'est comme si. De toute façon, tu n'as pas le choix. Si tu refuses, je ne te laisserai plus jamais venir ici. Je demanderai à mes parents de t'empêcher d'entrer. Il leur arrive encore de m'écouter, tu sais ?

Akaashi soupira.

— Fais comme tu veux, céda-t-il.

— Alors tu l'accepteras ?

— Je suppose.

— Promets-le.

Ça sonnait comme un ordre. Akaashi ferma les yeux un instant. Ukai le tuerait sûrement, mais il n'avait pas le choix.

— C'est promis.

Oikawa s'écarta enfin. Akaashi relâcha son souffle, le cœur battant. Lorsqu'il tourna la tête vers Oikawa, il le trouva tout sourire, les yeux pétillants d'une émotion qu'il n'osait pas identifier. La fleur était tombée par terre. Son regard s'attarda sur ses pétales chiffonnés.

— Ce n'est pas tout ça, intervint Oikawa en l'arrachant à sa contemplation, mais on a du travail. Tu as vu le fond du jardin ? J'ai l'impression de vivre dans un terrain vague.

Il se dirigea vers l'autre côté du jardin d'un pas guilleret. Après quelques instants, Akaashi le suivit sans un mot.

Oikawa avait récupéré son caractère habituel lorsqu'ils arrachèrent la dernière mauvaise herbe, une plante urticante qu'Akaashi ne connaissait pas. Il le taquinait encore quand le ciel commença à rougir, apportant avec le crépuscule un soupçon de mélancolie.

— Il est tard, fit Akaashi.

Oikawa tirait gentiment une mèche de ses cheveux.

— Tu ne te coiffes jamais, chez toi ? Ton oncle devrait avoir honte. À sa place, je ne te laisserais même pas sortir.

Akaashi écarta sa main et se releva.

— Il faut que j'y aille.

Oikawa lui lança un regard indéchiffrable.

— Tu reviendras demain ? demanda-t-il.

Sa voix ne transportait aucune émotion particulière, mais c'était exactement ce qui la rendait inquiétante. Il posait la question chaque jour, désormais, et toujours de la même façon.

— Oui, répondit Akaashi.

— D'accord. Tant mieux. Je t'aime bien, Kei-chan. Toi aussi, pas vrai ?

Akaashi hocha la tête.

— C'est bien. Je n'ai jamais trop aimé les exorcistes, tu sais ? Toujours à essayer de me dire quoi faire et où aller. À jurer qu'il n'y a rien d'autre à faire. Des menteurs, tous autant qu'ils sont. Mais tu n'es pas comme eux, Kei-chan. Tu ne mens jamais.

Akaashi s'agita. Au-dessus d'eux, le ciel s'assombrissait à vue d'œil.

— Il faut que j'y aille, répéta-t-il.

— Eh bien, vas-y.

L'idée de lui tourner le dos le mit soudain mal à l'aise. Il recula de quelques pas et se retourna seulement lorsqu'il fut assuré qu'Oikawa s'était remis au travail.

Il était pratiquement arrivé à la porte lorsque sa voix s'éleva derrière lui, aussi claire que s'il lui parlait à l'oreille.

— Si j'étais mort, je t'emporterais avec moi. Je t'aime bien, Akaashi. J'aurai besoin d'un ami, là-bas, tu comprends ?

Akaashi ne commit pas l'erreur de répondre. Il ouvrit la porte, se laissa glisser contre le mur du salon, puis, sans savoir pourquoi, il se mit à pleurer.

xxxxx

— Pauvre idiot, gronda Ukai. N'as-tu donc rien appris, après toutes ces années ? Ne vous a-t-on pas rappelé toutes les règles avant de vous amener ici ? Tu sais très bien ce qui est en jeu, Akaashi.

— Je sais, marmonna ce dernier sans oser lever la voix.

— Et pourtant, tu continues à te comporter comme un gamin sans cervelle. Ta mère aurait-elle oublié de t'enseigner la plus élémentaire prudence ?

— Il ne m'a pas laissé le choix, se défendit Akaashi. Il...

— Tu aurais pu changer de sujet ! Mieux, tu aurais pu te taire ! Et pourtant te voilà enchaîné à une promesse qui non seulement met ta propre vie en jeu, mais également celle de toute la communauté ! C'est notre dernière chance, Akaashi, combien de fois faudra-t-il te le répéter ?

— Je n'ai pas mis ma vie en jeu, répondit-il d'une voix sèche. Je n'aurai pas à tenir ma promesse.

— Grande nouvelle ! Et comment comptes-tu t'y prendre, jeune homme ? Une promesse est une promesse. Il n'y a aucune échappatoire possible.

— Je n'ai pas de fleur préférée.

Il y eut un silence. Kuroo, qui s'était appuyé contre la porte, émit une toux forcée.

— Alors tu lui as menti, dit lentement Ukai.

— Je lui ai dit que je n'aimais pas ça.

Ukai marmonna quelque chose dans sa barbe, mais Akaashi ne l'entendit pas. Il avala un peu d'eau puis s'éclaircit la gorge.

— Je ne veux plus rien entendre de semblable, déclara-t-il d'un ton abrupt. Tu as encore un jour pour faire tes preuves. Ne me déçois pas.

— Je ferai de mon mieux.

Ukai le fixa un long moment. Enfin, il se leva.

— J'espère bien. Sortez d'ici, tous les trois.

Ils s'exécutèrent sans un mot.

Leurs parents les attendaient sans doute dans le grand salon, mais Akaashi se rendit dans une chambre vide et se laissa tomber sur le lit. Comme il l'avait espéré, Kuroo et Kiyoko l'avaient immédiatement suivi.

— Je ne voulais pas faire ça, dit-il à voix basse. Il ne sait pas de quoi il parle.

— Ukai-sama est un peu dur, mais il a été témoin de plus d'échecs que de réussites, nota Kiyoko. Il est inquiet, c'est tout.

— C'est ridicule. Il ne fait rien d'autre que regarder et attendre.

Et puis, Ukai n'était pas là-bas. Akaashi avait peur, pas lui. Il n'en avait pas le droit.

— Je me demande s'il était présent, ce jour-là, lâcha Kuroo. Il a peut-être tout vu.

— Ça m'étonnerait, répliqua Akaashi.

— Pourquoi ? Il n'est plus tout jeune. Je ne sais pas quand tout ça a commencé, mais...

— Il n'y a pas si longtemps, intervint Kiyoko. Quarante ans maximum. Mais Ukai ne pourrait pas l'avoir vu. Sa famille ne s'est installée ici qu'après l'incident.

— Quelle idée, commenta Kuroo.

Elle haussa les épaules.

— Les exorcistes d'ici n'étaient plus capables d'endiguer le phénomène. Ils ont simplement fait appel à ceux qui avaient une chance de le gérer correctement. C'est Ukai-sama qui a lancé ce système, d'ailleurs. Son propre frère en a fait les frais.

— Il est mort ? s'inquiéta Akaashi.

— Pas tout de suite, non.

— Il a dit qu'il m'emporterait dans la tombe.

Kuroo et Kiyoko échangèrent un regard.

— Oikawa ? demanda Kuroo.

— Je lui ai dit que j'étais exorciste. Il a dit qu'il m'aimait bien.

Il porta les mains à son visage.

— Je ne peux pas y retourner, souffla-t-il. Je ne peux pas...

Kiyoko s'approcha de lui et posa les mains sur ses épaules.

— Tu es arrivé jusqu'ici, dit-elle avec douceur. Tu peux encore tenir un jour.

— Et s'il ne me laisse plus repartir ? S'il comprend que...

— S'il arrivait quelque chose, l'interrompit Kuroo, on viendrait te chercher. C'est aussi simple que ça. Ne t'en fais pas, je suis sûr que tout se passera bien.

— Le jour du sacrifice est encore loin, assura Kiyoko. Tu ne risques rien.

Il en doutait. Il ne répondit rien.

 _xxxxx_

Oikawa le regardait sans rien dire, assis contre le mur du jardin. La journée s'était écoulée sans heurt, si bien qu'Akaashi en avait presque oublié l'angoisse de la veille. Il nettoyait les briques à l'aide d'une brosse aux poils épais. Elle ne se trouvait pas là avant, il en était certain. L'influence d'Oikawa sur le jardin lui apparaissait chaque jour un peu plus importante, et il commençait à se demander à quel degré celui-ci le contrôlait réellement.

— Kei-chan, dit-il enfin.

Akaashi interrompit son mouvement et se tourna vers lui.

— Tu dois avoir beaucoup d'amis, chez toi.

Akaashi haussa les sourcils.

— Pas tellement, répondit-il.

— Pourquoi ? Les exorcistes sont plutôt populaires, par ici.

— Pas chez moi.

De toute façon, il n'était pas du genre à le crier sur les toits.

— Je n'ai pas d'autre ami que toi, dit Oikawa.

Akaashi conserva le silence. Il se remit au travail.

— J'en avais un, mais il m'a laissé derrière.

— Comment il s'appelait ?

Oikawa se releva, une violette entre les doigts.

— J'ai trouvé ta fleur favorite, dit-il.

Akaashi la considéra un instant, puis il secoua la tête en signe de dénégation. Oikawa soupira.

— Tu reviendras demain ?

— Quoi ? Il n'est pas si tard que...

Il leva les yeux vers le ciel crépusculaire et se tut.

— On a beaucoup travaillé, commenta Oikawa. Tu reviendras demain ?

— Non.

À sa grande surprise, Oikawa ne réagit pas. Il se contenta de se rasseoir, le visage impassible.

— Au revoir, alors, dit-il d'une voix plate.

Akaashi hésita.

— Au revoir, Oikawa-san, répondit-il finalement.

Il abandonna la brosse au sol et se dirigea vers la maison. À peine avait-il posé la main sur la porte, cependant, qu'il sut que quelque chose n'allait pas.

La poignée de s'abaissait pas. Il déglutit.

Autour de lui, l'air se refroidit considérablement.

— Laisse-moi partir, murmura-t-il.

Une voix gutturale et désincarnée s'éleva derrière lui.

— Où vas-tu, exorciste ?

Un frisson glacial lui parcourut l'échine. Akaashi resserra son emprise sur la poignée.

— Je rentre chez moi, répondit-il.

Son ton manquait d'assurance. Il pria pour que l'esprit n'en remarque rien.

— Menteur.

— Je ne mens pas.

Il sentit comme une main contre son dos, et l'air se réchauffa soudain.

— Kei-chan.

Akaashi retint son souffle.

— Ne me laisse pas tout seul.

— Oikawa-san, il faut que j'y aille.

— Il m'a laissé derrière.

— Je reviendrai l'année prochaine.

La main s'appuya un peu plus.

— Promets-le.

Cette fois, il n'hésita pas. Ukai n'était pas ici, de toute façon. Il n'avait rien à dire.

— C'est promis.

Le poids disparut. Les épaules d'Akaashi s'affaissèrent.

— Je t'attendrai, murmura Oikawa.

Puis le jardin s'effaça et, enfin, la porte s'ouvrit.

* * *

Plus le temps passe et plus la page de style sur Antidote me donne la nausée mmh

Sur ce merci d'avoir lu, à une prochaine. Next Love C41


	2. Deuxième été

Salut,

Ça fait pas encore six mois donc c'est une update rapide vmvc. Ce chapitre est ultra long et oui je regrette tout oui.

Bonne lecture ! On se retrouve... un jour... dans un moment...

* * *

 _Une main serrée autour de son poignet. Elle le tire vers l'arrière, mais il ne bouge pas. Il ne bouge pas._

 _Il observe._

— _Keiji, ce n'est pas le moment. Viens._

 _Sa mère commence à perdre patience. Elle ne comprend rien. Elle le tire à nouveau, fermement cette fois, mais il reste immobile, les yeux rivés sur le mur d'en face, à attendre que l'ombre qui s'y est déposée daigne enfin l'ignorer._

 _L'ombre ne le quitte pas des yeux. Elle lui offre un sourire trop large, trop lent._

— _Il me regarde, murmure Keiji._

 _Sa mère sourcille, puis laisse échapper un soupir._

— _Alors ne le regarde pas, dit-elle. Allez, viens. Je demanderai à ton frère de s'en occuper._

 _L'ombre lui fait au revoir de la main. Avec un frisson, il obéit._

 _xxxxx_

Le petit café était quasiment vide au moment où Akaashi s'y installa. Il avait choisi une table bancale, quelque part au fond, à l'abri du regard indifférent des passants. Il savait que c'était absurde. Personne ici ne le connaissait, et il n'était plus assez jeune pour qu'on s'inquiète de le voir sans compagnie.

Il commanda un verre d'eau, mais n'y toucha pas. Les employés faisaient à peine attention à lui. Ils devaient avoir l'habitude.

Il leva les yeux quand la porte s'ouvrit avec un tintement de clochettes. Kiyoko ne ressemblait en rien à ce qu'il avait vu d'elle lors de l'été précédent : ses cheveux attachés retombaient lâchement sur un t-shirt de sport clair, et elle portait une paire de lunettes rectangulaires qu'elle n'avait pas avant. Il lui fit un signe de la main, et elle le rejoignit avec un sourire timide.

— Bonjour, Akaashi-kun. Tu es en avance.

Il haussa les épaules.

— Toi aussi, fit-il remarquer.

Elle s'assit face à lui. Un serveur vint prendre sa commande puis repartit aussi vite.

— Tu as l'air différent, dit-elle après un moment de silence. Je ne t'ai pas reconnu tout de suite.

Il doutait d'avoir changé de quelque manière que ce soit. Huit mois avaient passé depuis cette semaine estivale, mais Akaashi était toujours le même.

— Je suppose que c'est une question de contexte, hasarda-t-il.

— J'imagine.

Le serveur lui apporta un jus de fruit qu'elle mélangea d'un air absent.

— Je me suis souvent demandé comment tu allais, finit-elle par dire d'un ton hésitant. Je pensais qu'ils nous permettraient de garder contact. J'ai demandé à mes parents, mais ils sont restés très évasifs sur la question. Ils disent que ce n'est pas aussi simple.

— Les miens n'en parlent quasiment pas.

— Ce n'est pas étonnant, dit-elle. Mais je ne vois pas en quoi nous permettre de nous voir changerait quelque chose à leur existence.

— Ils ont simplement peur que notre bon Keiji perde de vue sa grande mission, déclara une voix derrière eux. Vous avez appris à lire l'heure ? Vous me donnez l'impression d'être en retard. J'espère que je n'ai rien raté d'important.

— Bonjour à toi aussi, Kuroo-kun, dit Kiyoko.

Il les salua d'un signe de tête, puis prit place à côté de Kiyoko. Il vérifia l'heure sur son portable, avant de pousser un profond soupir.

— Si tôt, commenta-t-il. Enfin, ça nous fait au moins un point commun. Tu as changé, Keiji. Je ne t'avais presque pas reconnu.

— C'est Akaashi, pour toi, répliqua celui-ci avec agacement.

 _Et je n'ai pas changé._

Kuroo leva les mains en guise d'excuses.

— Très bien, Akaashi, comme tu le sens.

Il se tourna vers Kiyoko.

— Jolie tenue, commenta-t-il. Quel sport ?

— Athlétisme. Il y avait une compétition ce matin.

— Tu aurais dû nous le dire plus tôt, on serait venus voir.

— Avec ma famille dans les gradins ? Mauvaise idée.

Kuroo croisa les bras derrière la tête.

— J'étais occupé, de toute façon. J'avais entraînement.

Personne ne lui demanda de quoi. Il leva les yeux au ciel.

— De volley, précisa-t-il quand même. Vous n'êtes vraiment pas très sympa, vous le savez ?

Akaashi laissa échapper un bâillement. Kiyoko afficha un sourire.

— Je ne me sens pas respecté, ici, se plaignit Kuroo. J'aurais dû rester chez moi. Moi qui me faisais une joie de partager mes récentes et incroyables découvertes avec vous...

— On t'écoute, dit Akaashi.

Kuroo secoua la tête.

— Laisse-moi manger quelque chose avant. J'ai passé une heure et demie assis dans un train.

— Quel rapport ?

— Aucun, mais personne ne devrait révéler de grand secret le ventre vide. Cela dit, ajouta-t-il, je suis très curieux de connaître les vôtres, en attendant.

Akaashi se tourna vers Kiyoko. Elle secoua doucement la tête.

— Malheureusement, je n'ai pas trouvé grand-chose, soupira-t-elle. La majorité de notre bibliothèque est entreposée chez ma grand-mère, mais je ne la vois qu'une ou deux fois par an. Mes parents ne veulent rien me dire. Wakatoshi m'a aidé à fouiller sa propre bibliothèque, mais il n'y reste rien d'intéressant.

Kuroo sourcilla.

— Comment ça, il n'y _reste_ rien ?

— Je croyais qu'on t'en avait parlé, dit-elle avec étonnement. Les documents relatifs au rituel et au village en général ont été déplacés par le grand maître il y a une bonne vingtaine d'années. Je doute qu'il reste quoi que ce soit chez ma grand-mère, d'ailleurs.

Kuroo laissa échapper un léger sifflement.

— Eh bah.

— « Moins ils en savent, mieux ils se portent », lâcha Akaashi. C'est comme ça qu'Ukai-sama fonctionne.

— À l'ancienne, commenta Kuroo. Je suppose qu'il ne veut pas de changement d'avis intempestif. Les vieilles familles sont vraiment toutes pareilles. Si leur rituel implique des tortures corporelles ou d'autres horreurs, on a quand même le droit de savoir.

Le serveur posa sur la table trois coupes de glace bien trop grandes pour un estomac humain. Kuroo les distribua avec un large sourire.

— Enfin, mangez, dit-il, puis on parlera.

— Tu n'étais pas obligé, s'étonna Kiyoko.

— Rien de tel qu'une bonne glace pour lancer une conversation.

Ils le remercièrent puis mangèrent dans un silence pensif.

— Comment t'as eu accès à la bibliothèque des Ushijima ? demanda finalement Kuroo, les sourcils froncés comme s'il venait d'y penser.

Kiyoko lui lança un regard indéchiffrable, puis elle sourit.

— J'y suis souvent invitée, expliqua-t-elle. Wakatoshi n'y passe pas autant de temps qu'ils le souhaiteraient, alors ils comptent sur moi pour me cultiver à sa place.

— Et quoi, vous êtes mariés ?

Elle eut un rire.

— Je suppose que c'est leur objectif à long terme, dit Kiyoko.

— Sérieusement ?

— Qu'est-ce que tu croyais ? intervint Akaashi. Si Ushijima-san ne voit pas, sa famille est finie.

— Et alors ?

Akaashi et Kiyoko échangèrent un regard éloquent.

— On ne laisse pas s'éteindre une lignée d'exorciste comme celle-là, dit Akaashi. Ses parents n'accepteraient jamais qu'il se trouve une exorciste ordinaire, sans vouloir t'offenser, Kuroo. Et comme Reiko est déjà prise, il ne reste plus que...

— Ça va, j'ai compris, le coupa Kuroo en plissant du nez. Je rêve. Qui est Reiko ?

— Ma sœur, dit Akaashi.

— Ta sœur ! s'exclama Kuroo. Quel âge elle a ?

— Vingt-trois ans. Elle a eu un enfant il y a quelques mois.

Il y eut un silence étrange, un peu trop long, puis Kuroo hocha la tête avec un sourire.

— T'es tonton, alors ? Félicitations.

Kiyoko faisait tourner sa cuillère dans le fond de la coupe, l'air songeur. Akaashi éloigna la sienne pour croiser les bras sur la table.

— Alors ? demanda-t-il enfin. Tu vas nous parler de tes récentes et incroyables découvertes ?

— Je vois que tu es un bon auditeur, remarqua Kuroo. Qu'en est-il de _tes_ découvertes ?

Akaashi sourcilla.

— Je n'ai rien à vous dire. Ma mère évite le sujet et mon père ne veut pas en entendre parler. Je n'ai pas de bibliothèque à fouiller ni de conversations à espionner.

— Je croyais que tu venais d'une famille importante, nota Kuroo.

— Plus ou moins. Ma mère est issue d'une deuxième union.

— Je suppose que ce n'est pas très bien vu.

— Ils s'en fichent. Ceux qui voient ne sont plus si nombreux, aujourd'hui.

Contrairement à ses demi-frères et sœurs, sa mère avait réussi à en mettre trois au monde, ce qui lui valait plus de considération que n'importe quel autre membre de la famille. Ça n'avait pas empêché ces derniers de conserver la majorité de leur héritage, et Akaashi n'était certainement pas assez versé sur le sujet que pour en réclamer un quelconque accès.

— De toute façon, poursuivit-il, je ne pense pas qu'on ait quoi que ce soit d'intéressant. Ma famille n'a jamais été très haut placée. Elle remonte à loin, c'est son seul avantage. Les Ushijima ont toujours été les meilleurs d'entre nous ; s'ils n'ont rien, c'est terminé. À moins que l'un d'entre vous ait un accès privilégié au domaine des Ukai, bien entendu...

— Tu n'as pas un frère qui travaille pour le grand maître ? demanda Kuroo.

Akaashi ferma les yeux un instant. Son cœur s'était emballé sans qu'il comprenne pourquoi. Après tout, la question était légitime. D'eux trois, il était sans doute le plus à même de pouvoir s'y rendre.

En théorie.

— Si, dit-il finalement.

— Il pourrait avoir entendu des informations, non ?

Akaashi s'éclaircit la gorge, puis but un peu d'eau. Il ne répondit pas. Kuroo lança à Kiyoko un regard interrogateur auquel elle réagit par une moue indécise.

— Akaashi ?

— Je ne peux pas le lui demander. Il est probablement déjà au courant de tout, de toute façon.

— Ça facilite les choses, non ?

— Non.

Il n'ajouta rien. Sentant qu'il valait mieux ne pas s'aventurer plus avant sur ce terrain, Kuroo se redressa sur sa chaise et tapota des doigts sur la table.

— Bon, eh bien, à mon tour. Je viens peut-être d'une famille d'exorcistes de bas étage, mais vous savez ce que j'ai et que vous n'avez apparemment pas ?

Comme il semblait attendre une réponse, Kiyoko fit non de la tête.

— Bien deviné, dit Kuroo. Une connexion internet. Eh oui ! Même le grand maître Ukai ne peut pas cacher ce que recèlent les meilleurs sites d'informations paranormales du pays. Aucune rumeur ne peut échapper à ceux qui savent où...

— Viens-en aux faits, l'interrompit Akaashi.

Kuroo lui tira la langue.

— Préparez-vous à être époustouflés, l'avertit Kuroo. Je n'ai pas trouvé énormément plus que ce que nous savons déjà, et presque rien sur ce qu'il s'est passé ces dernières années, mais les rumeurs sur le village coulent à flots.

— Que disent-elles ? demanda Kiyoko.

— Eh bien, beaucoup de choses plus ou moins vraies, répondit Kuroo avec un enthousiasme manifeste. Ils disent que le village est maudit, ce qui était peut-être discutable à une époque mais indéniablement vrai aujourd'hui. Ils disent que la région a été longtemps épargnée par les épidémies, mais qu'elle a été plus durement touchée que n'importe quelle autre par la grippe et ses copains depuis le début des années septante. Une partie des habitants sont partis vivre ailleurs, mais ça n'a rien changé. La malédiction les suit partout. La plupart d'entre eux n'auront pas le loisir de mourir de vieillesse, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.

— C'est pour cette raison qu'ils nous ont appelés, souligna Kiyoko. On est déjà au courant.

— Bien sûr, bien sûr, mais savais-tu que la majorité des exorcistes de l'époque ne sont plus sur le circuit ? Ceux qui ne sont pas malades ou morts n'ont eu aucune descendance, et quand ça arrive par miracle, les enfants « ne voient pas », comme vous le dites si bien.

— Et tu as lu ça sur internet, dit Akaashi, la mine dubitative.

— Bon, non, pas ça. J'ai pris contact avec quelqu'un qui prétendait venir de là-bas, sur un forum. Je l'ai rencontré en janvier, et il m'a raconté un tas de trucs.

— Tu l'as rencontré ? répéta Kiyoko. Je te croyais plus prudent.

— Et alors ? Je n'y suis pas allé tout seul. Mon meilleur pote est venu avec moi. Bref, ce mec avait le même âge que moi, et sa famille a quitté la profession depuis longtemps. Ils sont moins secrets que chez nous, c'est sûr.

Akaashi avait ses doutes, mais il ne dit rien.

— Comment il s'appelle ? demanda-t-il.

— Sakusa Kiyoomi.

— Ça ne me dit rien, fit Kiyoko.

— Pas étonnant, vu ce qu'on sait sur les personnes présentes à cette époque, c'est-à-dire rien. Il n'était pas très sympathique, ajouta-t-il en plissant les yeux, mais je ne suis pas étonné que sa branche ait survécu, vu son obsession malsaine pour l'hygiène. Bref. Selon lui, un de ses cousins à je ne sais quel degré aurait été le premier à tenter la grande aventure. Il ne savait pas très bien de quoi il s'agissait, cela dit, et je ne lui ai rien dit. Je suis sûr qu'Ukai le saurait.

Mal à l'aise, Akaashi détourna les yeux.

— Quoi qu'il en soit, reprit Kuroo d'une voix mystérieuse, il a entendu beaucoup de choses sur ce soir-là.

— Comme ? dit Akaashi.

— Des histoires d'horreur stupides, pour la plupart. Et la manière dont Oikawa-san est mort.

Il y eut un silence. Kiyoko lui fit signe de continuer.

— Apparemment, poursuivit donc Kuroo, il se serait suicidé.

— Impossible, répliqua Akaashi derechef. Il avait l'air vivant. Les suicidés ne ressemblent pas à ça.

— Je sais, je sais. Je le lui ai dit. Il a dit que d'après les rumeurs, il se serait, comment dire, tiré une balle. J'imagine que l'histoire a été déformée pour ne pas nuire aux témoins.

— Une arme à feu ? répéta Kiyoko avec un hoquet de stupeur.

— Quoi ?

— Ça ne colle pas, dit Akaashi. C'est trop...

— Brutal ? termina Kuroo.

Violent, pensa Akaashi. Absurde.

— Vous avez l'air sceptiques. Vous savez, les armes à feu existent depuis plus longtemps que ça. J'en ai discuté avec Kenma — mon meilleur ami, précisa-t-il en constatant que les autres fronçaient les sourcils — et c'est beaucoup plus logique. Si le rituel a échoué, c'est qu'il y a une raison.

Comme les deux autres ne réagissaient pas, Kuroo émit un profond soupir.

— Je ne vais pas vous faire un dessin, si ? Oikawa a dû refuser de réaliser le rituel, ça, on s'en doute — mais je ne pense pas qu'il l'ait fait contre sa volonté ; à mon humble avis, il ne l'a pas fait du tout.

— Parce qu'il était mort avant, murmura Akaashi. On lui a tiré dessus ?

— Ils ont dû balancer son corps dans la fosse en croyant que ce serait suffisant. Pas très malin de leur part. On ne rigole pas avec les rituels comme ceux-là, surtout s'ils impliquent à un moment ou à un autre un sacrifice humain.

— Quelle horreur, dit Kiyoko.

— Mais ils ne peuvent pas... commença Akaashi, mais Kuroo l'arrêta d'une main.

— Vous trouvez ça horrible ? Je doute que les participants aient toujours été heureux de se jeter dans la fosse, même pour le bien de la communauté, dit-il lentement. Ils ont dû prévoir le coup, au bout d'un moment. Oikawa refuse d'entendre parler du rituel, pas vrai ? Pourquoi agirait-il autrement qu'à l'époque ? Ils ont essayé de le forcer à le faire, et ça n'a pas marché. C'est aussi simple que ça. Après toutes les années passées à le préparer, ils ont certainement perdu patience.

Pour le bien de la communauté, songea Akaashi. Il se sentit soudain pris de vertiges. Il vida son verre d'eau d'un trait et le reposa d'une main tremblante.

— Tu vas bien ? s'inquiéta Kiyoko. Tu as l'air pâle.

 _Ça va_ , voulut-il répondre, mais quelque chose s'agita dans un coin de sa vision, et soudain —

L'ombre souriait.

Akaashi retint son souffle, les yeux rivés sur la fenêtre qui donnait sur la rue. L'ombre n'était pas entrée. Immobile, ce qui lui servait de tête collé contre la vitre, elle souriait.

Son cœur s'emballa.

— Akaashi ?

Kuroo et Kiyoko suivirent son regard.

— Tu vois quelque chose ? demanda Kuroo à voix basse.

— Vaguement, répondit Kiyoko. Ça n'a pas l'air bon. Akaashi, qu'est-ce que c'est ?

L'ombre leva lentement un bras dans une parodie de salut, puis elle disparut.

Il relâcha sa respiration, puis passa une main sur son visage blême.

— Mon frère est rentré, déclara-t-il dans un souffle. Il faut que j'y aille.

Kuroo ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais Akaashi le fit taire d'un geste.

— Il faut que j'y aille, répéta-t-il plus calmement.

— Laisse-nous au moins ton numéro de téléphone, soupira Kuroo. Je ne vais pas pouvoir me contenter d'un rendez-vous illégal par an, vous savez. Vous n'êtes pas si nuls, au final.

Le visage d'Akaashi s'adoucit légèrement. Tous les trois échangèrent leurs informations de contact, puis Akaashi les remercia et s'en alla.

L'ombre n'était plus dans la rue quand il la traversa pour rejoindre l'arrêt de bus le plus proche, mais il la vit, debout au milieu des voitures, lorsque le bus démarra pour le ramener chez lui.

 _xxxxx_

Son frère n'était nulle part en vue lorsque Akaashi arriva chez lui. Le couloir sombre de l'entrée ne l'invitait guère à espérer, cependant, et c'est sur ses gardes qu'il retira ses chaussures et son manteau avant de se rendre dans le salon.

Sa mère, une tasse de thé à la main, pianotait sur un ordinateur portable, tandis que son père paraissait plongé dans la lecture d'un livre plus ancien que la maison elle-même.

Akaashi regarda autour de lui. L'ombre le dévisageait à travers la vitre du salon, plus tangible que jamais, la bouche ouverte sur un amas de ténèbres grouillantes. Akaashi suivit le mouvement de sa main qui se tendait lentement vers le ciel.

— Où est Yū ? demanda Akaashi, faisant de la sorte sursauter ses deux parents.

— Keiji ! Où étais-tu passé ? demanda sa mère en posant une main contre sa poitrine. Tu m'as fait une peur...

— Comment fais-tu pour toujours savoir que ton frère est ici ? l'interrompit son père.

Akaashi conserva un silence obstiné.

— Il a dû voir ses chaussures, intervint sa mère. Tu veux que je l'appelle ?

— Non. Où est-il ?

— En haut, répondit-elle. Il purifie la maison.

— De quoi ?

— Il va falloir le lui demander.

Il ne préférait pas. Il sortit de la pièce et se dirigea d'un pas silencieux jusqu'à la salle de bain.

Il s'arrêta quelques secondes devant le miroir. Il n'avait pas changé. Rien n'avait changé. Il était toujours trop jeune, trop pâle, le regard trop vide. Il plaqua une main sur les yeux de son reflet.

Puis il sourit, et il oublia un peu qu'il avait peur, juste assez pour pouvoir se laver en se frottant la peau jusqu'à ce qu'elle prenne une teinte rouge vif, pour pouvoir plonger la tête dans l'eau sans avoir envie de s'y noyer.

Il se rhabilla dans le plus grand silence. Quand il ouvrit la porte, son frère l'attendait derrière, le dos droit, le regard posé sur lui comme on posait les yeux sur un oiseau mort au milieu d'un trottoir.

— Keiji, dit-il en guise de salutations.

— Yū, le singea Akaashi sur le même ton.

Il regretta immédiatement d'avoir ouvert la bouche. Les yeux de son frère se plissèrent dangereusement. Ignorant les battements douloureux de son cœur, Akaashi fit mine de retourner dans le salon. Yū l'arrêta d'une main sur l'épaule.

— Où crois-tu aller ? siffla-t-il d'une voix dangereusement basse.

— Dans le salon, répondit-il sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

Son frère secoua la tête.

— Voyons, Keiji. Tu ne comptes quand même pas te présenter devant ta famille comme ça ? Tu peux te laver jusqu'à t'arracher la peau, si ça t'amuse, mais ça ne te débarrassera pas de la puanteur que tu laisses partout sur ton sillage.

— J'ai été purifié, marmonna Akaashi en serrant les dents.

— Pas suffisamment, on dirait.

Akaashi expira longuement.

— C'est peut-être toi qui répands cette odeur, alors, souffla-t-il.

Yū pencha légèrement la tête. Après un moment, il lui sourit.

— Keiji, Keiji, soupira-t-il.

Il lui posa une main sur la joue et ferma les yeux un instant. Akaashi se figea d'instinct.

— Qui a bien pu te donner l'idée que tu étais assez important pour pouvoir me parler comme ça ? Le vieil Ukai ? Il ne faut pas croire tout ce qu'il dit. Crois-tu avoir la moindre utilité à ses yeux ? À ceux de la communauté ?

La main de Yū glissa jusqu'à sa nuque où elle agrippa violemment ses cheveux pour tirer sa tête en arrière. Il ne souriait plus.

— Tu te crois en sécurité ? demanda-t-il d'une voix d'autant plus menaçante que son sourire s'était agrandi. Invincible ? Ah, Keiji. Tu ne t'es jamais montré très malin, mais je ne te pensais pas aussi naïf. Regarde-moi.

Akaashi garda les yeux obstinément fixés sur le plafond.

— Tu ne vaux rien, Keiji, tu le sais. Tu ne vaudras jamais rien, quoi que le « grand maître » puisse murmurer à tes tendres petites oreilles. Ne commets pas l'erreur d'oublier qu'il dispose de deux substituts. Au fond, il devait savoir que tu serais incapable d'y arriver.

— Il a confiance en moi, articula Akaashi.

Peu enclin à admirer son obstination, Yū le plaqua violemment contre le mur et attrapa sa mâchoire pour le forcer à le regarder dans les yeux.

— Je t'interdis d'ouvrir la bouche, cracha-t-il.

Akaashi tenta de le repousser, mais ses mouvements lui parurent lents et ses membres flasques, ce qui arracha à Yū un nouveau sourire sans joie.

— Je vois, dit-il. Je vois.

Il le relâcha doucement puis posa les mains sur ses joues.

— Tu vas payer, promit-il, et Akaashi n'en douta pas un instant. Va manger quelque chose. Maman a laissé une assiette pour toi dans le frigo. Et ne t'en fais pas, ajouta-t-il en lui tapotant la joue droite. Je ne t'oublie pas.

Yū lui ébouriffa les cheveux puis se dirigea vers le salon.

Akaashi ne se détacha du mur qu'après une dizaine de minutes. La sueur avait collé son t-shirt dans son dos tant et si bien qu'il préféra se changer avant de rencontrer l'un de ses parents au détour d'un couloir. Il n'alluma pas la lumière de sa chambre, de peur de croiser son reflet dans le grand miroir installé sur le mur. Il revêtit un nouveau t-shirt, attendit, le retira, en enfila un autre. Celui-là ne lui plaisait plus tellement. Il aurait peut-être moins de peine à s'en débarrasser.

Il était près de huit heures quand il descendit dans la cuisine. Alors qu'il mangeait sans appétit, il entendit des voix s'élever dans le hall d'entrée.

— Tu es sûr que ça ira ? demandait sa mère, et le cœur d'Akaashi se serra.

— Bien sûr, fit Yū.

— On peut emmener Keiji, si tu préfères. Tu serais plus tranquille.

Yū éclata de rire.

— Il fait partie des grands, désormais, pas vrai ? Il doit voir ce qu'un véritable exorciste peut faire. J'aurai besoin d'un assistant, de toute façon. Je ferai attention à lui, ne vous inquiétez pas.

— Pas de bêtises en notre absence, plaisanta son père. Quand pouvons-nous revenir ?

— Lundi soir, répondit Yū. La maison ne sera pas sûre avant ça. Tu sais ce que c'est.

— Très bien. À lundi, dans ce cas. N'hésite pas à nous contacter s'il y a un problème.

Ils échangèrent encore quelques politesses, puis la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et se referma, plongeant la maison dans un silence malveillant.

Yū apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte de la cuisine. Il regarda Akaashi manger pendant ce qui lui parut une éternité, puis il soupira.

— Keiji, Keiji. Pourquoi pleures-tu ? Il ne s'est encore rien passé.

Mais il ne pleurait pas. Il serra les poings. Il essaya, tout du moins, mais il était incapable de dire s'il était ou non arrivé à ses fins.

— Toujours à faire des histoires, continua Yū, mais ce n'est pas grave. Ce n'est pas grave, Keiji. Tout va bien se passer. Tu sais comment ça marche. Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais le choix. Ukai aurait dû s'en charger lui-même, mais en plus d'être un lâche, c'est aussi un profond ignorant, comme tu l'as sans doute remarqué. Pose tes couverts. Je me chargerai de la vaisselle.

Akaashi obéit sans protester. Ses mains étaient couvertes de sueur.

— Combien penses-tu pouvoir encaisser ? demanda Yū en s'asseyant face à lui. Deux heures ? Six ? Vingt-quatre ? Papa et maman ne reviennent qu'après-demain. Tu vas devoir te montrer plus fort que ça.

Il secoua la tête.

— Mais je me sens clément, aujourd'hui. Ton petit numéro d'adolescent rebelle n'a même pas réussi à me mettre de mauvaise humeur. C'est trop important, tu comprends ?

Il sortit son téléphone de sa poche et le tendit à Akaashi.

— Tu as deux minutes. Fais attention à ne pas réveiller le petit.

Ses mains tremblaient tellement qu'il eut du mal à taper le numéro qu'il connaissait pourtant par cœur. Il colla l'appareil à son oreille, le souffle court. Chaque sonnerie semblait être séparée de la précédente par une année entière. Il faillit hurler lorsqu'il tomba sur le répondeur, puis il raccrocha et rappela directement, trop conscient du regard de son frère qui, le menton posé entre ses mains en coupe, comptait les secondes à voix haute.

Akaashi laissa échapper un hoquet de terreur quand la voix de sa sœur retentit à l'autre bout de la ligne.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Yū ? demanda-t-elle avec une hostilité évidente.

— Reiko, réussit à prononcer Akaashi.

— Keiji ? s'exclama-t-elle. Où es-tu ?

— À la maison, articula-t-il précipitamment. Reiko, viens me chercher, s'il te plaît. Il est... Je ne peux pas...

— Où est-il ?

— En face de moi.

— Mets le haut-parleur.

Il s'exécuta et fit glisser le téléphone au milieu de la table.

— Yū, dit-elle à travers l'appareil, s'il lui arrive quoi que ce soit, je te jure que...

— Ah, Reiko ? Je ne t'entends pas bien. Keiji est un peu malade, il a dû t'appeler par erreur.

— Tu n'as pas _intérêt_ à...

Il coupa la communication, l'air fatigué.

— Bien. La purification. Allons-y, et sois sage, pour une fois. Tu ne voudrais pas que ça tourne mal.

Yū le saisit par le bras et l'emmena à l'étage. Akaashi ne résista pas lorsqu'il le fit entrer à l'intérieur du grenier, pas non plus quand il l'obligea à s'agenouiller au centre de la pièce, comme il l'avait fait des dizaines de fois depuis qu'il avait aperçu son premier esprit — l'ombre que son frère pensait avoir exorcisée mais qui flottait encore dans les recoins les plus sombres, accroupie face à lui, un sourire trop large sur un visage dévasté.

Yū alluma les bougies qu'il avait placées là des années plus tôt. Il partit chercher trois bols en terre cuite qu'il posa au sol devant son frère, puis les remplit d'eau.

— Tu connais la chanson, dit-il. Ne parle pas. Ne résiste pas. Tout va bien. Ça ne fait pas mal.

Akaashi dodelina de la tête. Les limites de la pièce s'évanouissaient dans un océan de ténèbres.

Yū s'assit face à lui et claqua des doigts.

— Ce n'est pas le moment de partir. Réveille-toi.

Il leva les yeux sans conviction. Aucune forme de volonté ne résistait à l'épaisseur suffocante de la nuit.

— Un bol pour purifier le corps, dit Yū en laissant tomber quelques gouttes d'un liquide sombre dans le premier bol.

Il plaça les mains au-dessus du deuxième bol, nettement plus large, dont l'eau étrangement sinistre absorbait jusqu'à la lumière vacillante des bougies.

— Un pour purifier le cœur, continua Yū. Et le dernier...

Il déposa trois feuilles vertes parfaitement identiques dans le troisième bol.

— Pour purifier les yeux. Je compte sur toi, Keiji. Ne parle pas. Ne crie pas. Bois.

Akaashi prit le premier récipient et le porta à sa bouche. L'eau était un peu plus amère que d'habitude, mais il ne le remarqua qu'à peine.

La réaction fut immédiate : il ne fallut pas une minute pour qu'il soit saisi de haut-le-cœur violents, et le contenu de son estomac se répandit au sol, ne laissant dans sa gorge qu'une douleur enflammée et acide. Il ferma les yeux pour ne pas le voir. Son frère le nettoya sans un commentaire, puis il poussa le deuxième bol jusqu'à lui.

— Le cœur, répéta-t-il à voix basse. N'aie pas peur. Regarde-la bien.

L'eau ne reflétait même pas son visage. Elle se mouvait avec lenteur, comme un animal, et Akaashi la regarda jusqu'à ce que sa vision se brouille à nouveau.

Ses larmes ne firent aucun bruit lorsqu'elles tombèrent à l'intérieur.

— Bien, commenta Yū.

Il tendit la main jusqu'à toucher les cheveux d'Akaashi, puis il lui fit baisser doucement la tête, jusqu'à ce que son visage se retrouve entièrement submergé par l'eau glacée.

Il resta immobile une bonne minute. Quand il commença à se débattre, la poigne de Yū le maintint au fond sans état d'âme.

Il sentit quelque chose de froid caresser sa peau, une main désincarnée aux longs doigts visqueux, puis une autre, une autre encore, jusqu'à ce qu'il oublie entièrement la présence de l'eau. Il entrouvrit la bouche. La referma. Quelque chose s'agita dans sa poitrine, sans qu'il sache exactement quoi.

Des voix murmuraient des prières au creux de ses oreilles, tantôt colériques, tantôt implorantes. Il ne comprit pas ce qu'elles disaient, mais il n'aimait pas ça. Il tenta à nouveau de se dégager, en vain.

 _Tout va bien._

Au moment où il se sentit perdre connaissance, Yū le tira en arrière et le contenu du bol se déversa devant lui.

— J'ai entendu, dit Yū comme s'il répondait à une question muette. Ils s'accrochent à toi comme des tiques. Tu ne peux vraiment pas t'en empêcher, pas vrai ? Tu étais censé les envoyer dans l'autre monde. Ce monde n'a pas de place pour le regret.

Mais il ne regrettait rien.

Il n'avait pas crié.

— Ce n'est pas terminé.

Yū souleva le troisième bol et le versa sur la tête de son cadet.

Les lumières furent les premières à disparaître, puis ce fut le tour des bols, puis de Yū lui-même, jusqu'à ce qu'Akaashi se retrouve dans l'obscurité avec l'ombre accroupie pour seule compagnie.

Elle ne souriait plus. Elle se balança d'avant en arrière avant de s'immobiliser comme une odieuse statue de pierre.

 _N'aie pas peur._

 _Ça ne fait pas mal._

Akaashi baissa les yeux vers le sol. Malgré l'absence de lumière, l'eau luisait légèrement. Il s'en approcha jusqu'à distinguer ce qui ressemblait à un corps blafard aux contours imprécis dans ses reflets brillants. En dépit de tous ses efforts, il ne parvenait pas à en deviner les traits, que l'eau rendait encore plus incertains.

Il murmura : Je ne vois rien.

Il ne cria pas.

Puis son frère porta le premier bol à ses lèvres, le maintint au fond du deuxième (les voix chuchotaient des secrets intraduisibles, et il se sentit sur le point de comprendre, mais sa conscience lui échappa et il revint trop vite à lui), versa le contenu du troisième sur son crâne et, une fois de plus, il était seul — _non_ — dans les ténèbres.

L'ombre s'était rapprochée. Il ne la regarda pas.

Au fond de l'eau, la forme était couchée, probablement morte, mais Akaashi n'aimait pas les hypothèses et le temps passait trop vite, alors il dit :

— Je ne vois rien.

Il sentit à peine le liquide amer s'écouler dans sa gorge ou l'oxygène lentement retrouver ses poumons.

Le corps paraissait reposer dans une flaque de sang noir. Un frisson glacial lui parcourut l'échine. Il y avait quelque chose à comprendre. Quelque chose à faire.

— Je ne vois pas...

Il ne reconnut Oikawa qu'à la sixième tentative, et c'est la septième qui, le plus, lui retourna l'estomac.

Oikawa paraissait un peu plus âgé, s'il en croyait le peu qu'il pouvait discerner de son visage. Couché sur le ventre, ses deux yeux ouverts sur un vide absolu, il était tiré par des silhouettes indistinctes, laissant sur le sol terreux un sillon de sang frais.

 _Ça ne fait pas mal._

Soudain, Kuroo se trouvait devant lui, accroupi à la place de l'ombre, et il secouait la tête de dépit.

— Abattu, dit-il. Je te l'avais dit.

— Pas étonnant qu'il soit resté là-bas, soupira Kiyoko dans son dos.

Il fit volte-face. Elle le regarda d'un air grave.

— Mais je ne vois pas... commença-t-il, et Kuroo l'interrompit avec un simple :

— Tu devrais peut-être lui poser la question.

— Il est juste là, ajouta Kiyoko.

Akaashi se pencha vers le reflet, si près qu'il sentit l'eau mouiller son front déjà couvert d'une sueur glacée.

— Comment est-il mort ? chuchota-t-il si bas qu'il douta que quiconque l'ait entendu.

Le corps se redressa soudain avant de disparaître sans avertissement.

— Il ne me dira rien, souffla Akaashi. Je ne veux pas savoir...

Il baissa les yeux vers le sol. Un plant de myosotis avait poussé juste devant lui, une question silencieuse.

— Non, dit Akaashi.

— Il te manque déjà ? demanda Kuroo.

Non. Sans doute.

— Tu lui manques beaucoup, dit Kiyoko. Mais c'est trop tôt.

— Je sais.

Il regarda autour de lui. Le grenier n'était guère plus qu'un lointain souvenir, désormais. Il pouvait sentir l'odeur des bougies, s'il se concentrait assez, l'eau sur sa peau aussi, mais le reste lui paraissait si distant, intangible, comme un rêve qu'il aurait oublié de quitter.

— Comment êtes-vous arrivés ici ? demanda-t-il enfin.

— Je t'ai entendu crier, répondit Kiyoko. (Elle paraissait si déliée, elle aussi, immatérielle, un simple nuage de fumée.)

— Il nous a suffi de te suivre jusqu'ici.

Son cœur se serra à lui en faire mal.

— Vous êtes morts ?

— Les hommes partent, les souvenirs restent, dit Kuroo.

Kiyoko posa les mains sur ses épaules.

— Mais ce n'est pas le moment de partir, déclara-t-elle d'une voix douce. Réveille-toi.

Les bougies réapparurent, et c'est à cet instant seulement qu'il s'arrêta de hurler.

 _xxxxx_

Il ne savait pas ce qui l'avait réveillé. Sa sœur le faisait descendre du grenier en le soutenant du mieux qu'elle le pouvait, tandis que Yū, assis devant la porte, les regardait faire sans réagir.

— Tu..., commença Reiko, je ne sais même pas comment...

Yū croisa les bras.

— Vas-y, parle.

— C'est ton _frère_. Comment oses-tu... (Elle se mordit la lèvre comme pour s'empêcher de continuer.) Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ?

— Une simple purification. Tu sais de quoi je parle.

— Une de tes inventions dangereusement stupides, cracha Reiko. Je ne sais pas qui tu es, Yū, mais tu n'es pas mon frère. Si Keiji ne se réveille pas d'ici deux minutes, je te jure que j'exorciserai moi-même chaque fragment de ce qui te reste d'âme jusqu'à ce que tu...

Akaashi ouvrit les yeux et se redressa lentement.

— Je vais bien, dit-il.

Ça sonnait faux, mais il ne savait pas quoi dire d'autre. Il ne mentait pas vraiment. Il se sentait vide, ni bien ni mal, si ce n'était sa gorge dont irradiait une douleur détachée.

— Keiji !

— Tu vois ? fit Yū. Je sais ce que je fais.

— Et combien de fois l'as-tu fait, exactement ? À quelle profondeur ai-je dû aller le repêcher, à ton avis ?

— Ça aurait pu être pire. Papa et maman ne reviennent que demain soir.

— Tu aurais continué jusque _demain soir_?

— Écoute, c'est déjà du passé. Pas vrai, Keiji ?

Il avait eu tort. Il ne se sentait pas très bien.

Il acquiesça sans y penser.

— Pourquoi tu l'as suivi ? le réprimanda sa sœur en l'aidant à se relever. Tu savais très bien...

— Ne lui mets pas de mauvaises idées en tête. Keiji savait que c'était nécessaire.

— Keiji ?

Celui-ci cilla.

— Est-ce qu'on l'a abattu ? demanda-t-il. Oikawa-san.

— De quoi tu parles ? demanda Reiko. Yū ?

Ce dernier haussa les épaules.

— Mais je l'ai vu, insista Akaashi. Dans le dernier bol.

— Tu l'as vu ? répéta Yū. Lui ? Avec toutes les merdes qui te tournent autour ? Quelle blague. Je n'arriverai jamais à rien avec toi. Enfin, quelle importance ? Tu seras mort dans quelques années, de toute façon. Je ne devrais même pas me donner du mal.

— Sors d'ici, lui ordonna sa sœur. Rentre chez toi et pends-toi, ça vaudra mieux pour tout le monde.

Yū éclata de rire.

— Pitié, ce n'est pas moi qui vais mourir jeune. Je n'ai plus rien à faire ici, de toute façon. Vous transmettrez mes excuses à papa et maman. Ah, et au passage, Reiko — Keiji n'est pas mon frère. C'est une offrande. Un bouc émissaire. À ta place, je ne m'y attacherais pas trop.

Il partit sans ajouter un mot. Tremblante de rage, Reiko conduisit Akaashi jusqu'à sa chambre.

— Ils auraient dû l'interner le jour où il a commencé à s'inventer ces « purifications » ridicules, marmonna-t-elle. Je t'ai entendu crier depuis le jardin. Tu es sûr que ça va ? Tu veux quelque chose à manger ?

— J'ai envie de dormir.

Alors qu'il se mettait au lit, elle s'adossa au mur, pensive.

— Je n'ai jamais compris ce que vous faisiez, lui et toi. Sérieusement, à quoi tu pensais, Keiji ? Maman m'a dit que tu n'avais pas voulu partir.

Il ne répondit pas. Le plafond ondulait doucement au-dessus de lui, une mer calme et docile, comme il l'avait été.

Reiko soupira.

— La prochaine fois, fais demi-tour, dit-elle. Ou appelle-moi _avant_ qu'il te tombe dessus. Tu sais que tu peux compter sur moi, pas vrai ?

Un souhait, pas une certitude. Il ne savait pas, parce qu'elle avait tort. Il ne pouvait pas faire demi-tour. Il ne pouvait compter sur personne. Il était seul. Insignifiant. Toujours utile, mais plus pour longtemps, et lorsqu'il aurait échoué comme tous les autres avant lui, alors il...

Le plafond s'illumina d'un millier d'étoiles. Il les regarda briller, apathique.

— Keiji ?

N'obtenant aucune réponse, Reiko se leva pour quitter la pièce.

— Tu t'en vas ? demanda Akaashi.

Sa voix lui parut lointaine, à mille lieues d'où il se trouvait encore.

— Je reste ici jusqu'à demain, lui assura sa sœur. Ne t'en fais pas. Il te laissera tranquille.

— D'accord.

Elle lui sourit.

— Bonne nuit, Keiji. Fais de beaux rêves.

 _xxxxx_

Il s'éveilla au milieu de la nuit, le visage enfoncé dans son oreiller trempé de sueur. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour comprendre où il se trouvait ; quelques minutes pour oublier le cauchemar qui se cramponnait encore à son esprit, s'écoulait dans ses veines comme un poison mortel.

Il s'assit sur le lit pour calmer les battements furieux de son cœur, expira lentement, puis se passa une main sur les yeux en espérant effacer les images qui dansaient encore derrière ses paupières.

Dans ses rêves, l'ombre se tenait si proche de lui qu'il pouvait sentir son haleine fétide sur sa peau. Elle levait la main pour le toucher, mais il s'arrachait au sommeil avant qu'elle en ait l'occasion. Il espéra que ça n'irait pas plus loin.

Les cauchemars avaient commencé le jour de la purification. Ils ne s'étaient plus arrêtés depuis. Ce n'était pas tout à fait inhabituel, mais Akaashi ne les conservait d'ordinaire qu'une poignée de semaines, et ils n'avaient jamais été aussi étranges et précis.

Il jeta un coup d'œil au futon installé non loin du sien. Enroulé sur lui-même, Kuroo dormait encore du sommeil du juste ; Akaashi estima préférable de ne pas le déranger.

Il s'approcha discrètement de l'unique fenêtre de la pièce. La maison principale s'élevait au-dessus d'une petite colline sombre, à peine visible dans l'obscurité. Du jardin, on ne distinguait que les murs, ainsi que quelques arbres dont les branches malades tentaient vainement d'échapper à leur destin funeste. Peut-être ressentaient-ils la présence d'Oikawa, eux aussi.

Akaashi se demanda distraitement où ce dernier disparaissait pendant l'année, quand le jardin refusait de l'accueillir — ou qu'il refusait de s'y rendre. La réponse lui resterait probablement pour toujours mystérieuse. Il laissa échapper un soupir.

La perspective de le revoir après un an d'absence l'enthousiasmait autant qu'elle le terrifiait. Rien ne permettait de prédire la réaction d'Oikawa, qui n'avait jamais rencontré le même exorciste deux fois d'affilée. Il ne se souvenait peut-être pas de lui. Il était toujours possible qu'il faille tout recommencer à zéro. Et s'il se souvenait de lui, qu'en était-il de l'accueil qui lui serait réservé ? Akaashi n'avait pas failli à sa promesse, mais un an s'était écoulé depuis. Un an de solitude pouvait faire plus de dommages qu'une promesse trahie, surtout sur un esprit instable comme celui-là.

C'est avec une boule au creux de l'estomac qu'Akaashi attendit l'aube, et lorsque le premier rayon de soleil caressa l'horizon, il s'habilla discrètement et sortit de la chambre à pas de loup.

Le silence qui régnait encore dans les couloirs le mettait mal à l'aise. Le petit salon était vide ; la cuisine, pleine des odeurs endormies de la veille. Sans savoir pourquoi, Akaashi s'était préparé à trouver le grand maître Ukai assis dans un fauteuil à l'attendre, le regard dur et les bras croisés, comme il l'avait souvent vu ces derniers jours. Il était ici depuis une semaine, et l'homme ne l'avait quasiment pas lâché des yeux.

Mais personne ne le surveillait, pour le moment, et le jour était levé.

Akaashi déverrouilla la porte d'entrée et sortit. Le vent transportait jusqu'à lui des effluves fleuris, comme une invitation. Il quitta le domaine sans un regard en arrière. Si « la communauté » tenait tant à ce qu'il se mette au travail, il ne les décevrait pas. Après tout, il était attendu.

 _xxxxx_

Le jardin resplendissait dans la lumière du matin. Akaashi resta un moment immobile, soudain envahi par une vague de tristesse qui, si elle ne lui appartenait pas, lui était familière. Il balaya le jardin des yeux. Des chardons avaient poussé sur une partie des plantations, étouffant un parterre de fleurs autrefois d'un doux bleu d'été.

Au milieu des feuilles mouvantes et des fleurs tournées vers le ciel, Oikawa brillait par son absence. Il était là, pourtant. Akaashi n'avait aucun doute sur la question. Il pouvait sentir sa présence comme un bruissement dans l'air, plus forte encore qu'avant, mais toujours intangible.

Hésitant, il ouvrit la bouche et appela :

— Oikawa-san ?

Puis il entendit quelqu'un chantonner, quelque part à sa droite, et soudain il était là, à genoux dans l'herbe, le bras presque entièrement plongé dans les eaux claires de l'étang. Le soulagement lui donna le tournis. Il s'était à peine rendu compte de l'angoisse qui lui torturait les entrailles.

— Qu'est-ce que tu cherches ? demanda-t-il d'une voix qu'il espérait calme.

Oikawa ne réagit pas. Il fronça les sourcils, puis plongea une deuxième main dans l'eau, troublé.

Akaashi s'approcha prudemment.

— Oikawa-san, répéta-t-il. Est-ce que tout va...

Les quelques plantes aquatiques qui flottaient à la surface frémirent à peine lorsque Oikawa bascula dans l'eau.

Akaashi se précipita vers l'étang. Oikawa n'était nulle part en vue. Il crut apercevoir un mouvement, tout au fond de l'eau, mais il disparut avant qu'il pût investiguer plus longtemps.

— Que cherches-tu, exorciste ? dit une voix dans son dos.

Akaashi s'immobilisa. Soudain las, il ferma les yeux.

— Une issue, répondit-il à voix basse.

— Il n'y en a plus aucune, dit Oikawa.

 _Alors j'aurais dû rester chez moi._

Akaashi se redressa pour lui faire face, mais le garçon s'était à nouveau évaporé dans les airs.

— Je n'ai pas envie de jouer, le prévint-il. Je m'en vais.

Une contrariété sans fondement le poussa à se diriger vers la porte d'un pas vif. Il posa la main sur la poignée qui, à son grand étonnement, ne lui offrit aucune résistance.

La porte s'ouvrit sur le salon, sombre et inhospitalier.

— Il m'a laissé derrière, murmura Oikawa dans son dos.

Akaashi se retourna. Accroupi au sol, les bras serrés autour de ses genoux, Oikawa le dévisageait, l'œil vide.

— J'ai tenu ma promesse, rappela Akaashi.

Oikawa cilla, puis enfouit son visage entre ses mains.

— Ne me laisse pas tout seul, marmonna-t-il contre ses paumes.

Akaashi soupira.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux de moi ?

À sa grande surprise, Oikawa se mit à rire. Akaashi referma la porte.

— Oikawa-san.

Oikawa s'arrêta aussi brutalement qu'il avait commencé. Il leva les yeux vers lui et, cette fois, Akaashi crut y déceler une étincelle de reconnaissance.

— Kei-chan ?

Oikawa se releva d'un bond puis, sans prévenir, il se jeta sur lui.

— Kei-chan ! s'exclama-t-il en le serrant contre lui. Tu es revenu !

Le poids de son corps manqua de le faire basculer. Akaashi sentit une étrange chaleur lui traverser le ventre. Il éloigna Oikawa d'une main sur la poitrine.

— Je t'ai attendu, dit Oikawa en le saisissant par les épaules. Je t'ai attendu encore et encore et –

Il s'interrompit et porta les doigts à ses joues comme pour mieux le regarder.

 _Je n'ai pas changé_ , pensa Akaashi.

Oikawa plissa les yeux, puis déclara :

— Tu sens bizarre.

— Super, répliqua Akaashi. Merci.

— La sauge. Le sel. L'ipéca. Ce n'est pas un mélange très agréable. Tu essaies de repousser quelqu'un ?

— Non, répondit Akaashi.

— Alors qui t'a fait ça ?

Son ton nonchalant ne pouvait pas masquer la lueur de colère qui s'était allumée dans ses pupilles. Akaashi estima préférable de ne pas l'échauffer.

— Ton jardin n'a pas l'air en très bon état.

Oikawa le relâcha pour regarder autour de lui.

— Ah, c'est chaque année la même chose. Je devrais peut-être laisser ça comme ça.

— Je peux t'aider, si tu veux.

— Toujours autant de temps à perdre, à ce que je vois. Tu es retourné chez ton oncle ?

Akaashi marqua un temps d'hésitation, puis répondit :

— Quelque chose comme ça. Je reste pour la semaine. Je me suis dit que c'était l'occasion de venir te voir.

— Ah. Eh bien, au travail, puisque ça t'amuse tant que ça.

Ils s'installèrent devant le parterre le plus touché et se mirent au travail.

 _xxxxx_

Le soleil était couché depuis longtemps quand une main se posa sur l'épaule d'Akaashi, lui tirant un sursaut.

— C'est moi, dit Kiyoko. Ukai-sama est très inquiet.

Il supposa qu'il s'était endormi. Il étouffa un bâillement, puis répondit :

— Qu'il vienne.

Elle secoua la tête.

— Il ne veut pas entrer.

Akaashi baissa les yeux vers ses mains sales. Les outils qui s'y trouvaient encore une heure plus tôt s'étaient évanouis avec le reste du jardin.

— J'ai cru qu'il m'avait oublié, souffla-t-il. Kiyoko ?

— Oui ?

— Si je me perds, vous viendrez me chercher ?

— Tu t'es perdu ?

Il fit non de la tête.

— Je ne préfère pas, dit-il.

Il accepta la main qu'elle lui tendait et se releva.

— Je suis toujours là, lui assura-t-elle. Kuroo aussi.

— Merci.

Ukai les attendait à l'intérieur. Son visage sévère n'invitait pas à la discussion, mais Akaashi se força à parler quand même.

— Il a mis un moment à se souvenir de moi.

Ukai haussa les sourcils.

— Le jardin s'est détérioré. Je ne sais rien de plus.

— Tu t'y es rendu sans attendre mon accord.

Il n'y avait rien à répondre à ça. Kuroo lui conseilla d'un geste de ne pas se défendre.

— Les choses auraient pu mal tourner, insista Ukai.

 _Et alors ?_ souffla une petite voix à l'intérieur de lui-même.

— Je suis toujours là, dit-il enfin.

— Et pour combien de temps encore ? Ressens-tu la faim, lorsque tu te trouves à l'intérieur ? La fatigue et la soif ? Depuis quand ne t'es-tu plus alimenté ? Ne laisse pas cet enfant manipuler ton esprit. Ta mission est capitale. Elle n'aboutira toutefois à rien si tu continues d'ignorer ce que ton corps exige.

Il se tourna vers son petit-fils, qui observait la scène d'un air désolé.

— Assure-toi qu'il mange correctement, Keishin. Vous passerez tous à la purification plus tard.

Akaashi sentit son cœur accélérer. Il ne montra rien de l'angoisse désagréable qui s'éveillait au fond de sa poitrine et suivit Kuroo et Kiyoko jusqu'à la cuisine.

 _xxxxx_

Les purifications exigées par le grand maître Ukai relevaient plus d'ablutions anecdotiques que d'un rituel particulier. Akaashi en était parfaitement conscient ; l'année précédente, il s'y était prêté sans rechigner, et il était certain que le danger était inexistant.

La vue de la petite bassine d'eau fumante, pourtant, lui retournait l'estomac. À côté de lui, Kuroo se frottait vigoureusement la nuque en sifflotant. L'immobilité d'Akaashi lui tira un haussement de sourcils interrogateur.

— Je ne peux pas, dit Akaashi en guise d'explications.

— Tu ne peux pas quoi ?

Son regard voyagea de la bassine à Akaashi, intrigué.

— C'est juste un peu d'eau, dit Kuroo d'un ton qui se voulait rassurant. Ça ne peut pas te faire de mal.

Ce n'était pas le problème. Sachant qu'il serait incapable de partager ses émotions avec Kuroo, il partit s'asseoir contre le mur plus loin.

— Si c'est ma présence qui te dérange..., commença Kuroo d'une voix incertaine.

— Non. C'est compliqué.

— Je peux t'aider, si tu te sens mal.

— Merci, Kuroo-san. Ça ira.

Kuroo le dévisagea un moment.

— Ukai s'en rendra compte, l'avertit-il. Tu as passé ta journée là-dedans.

— Il n'aura qu'à me laisser ici, répliqua Akaashi.

Kuroo haussa les épaules.

— Si c'est vraiment ce que tu veux. Je t'attends en bas.

Il quitta les lieux. Akaashi resta là un bon moment, puis il souleva la bassine et la vida dans le coin de la pièce prévu à cet effet.

Si Ukai avait remarqué quoi que ce fût, il ne le partagea pas avec eux.

 _xxxxx_

— T'as l'air fatigué, Kei-chan.

Couché par terre, Oikawa prenait le soleil en arrachant les quelques brins d'herbe qui ondoyaient à sa portée.

— Tu aurais l'air aussi fatigué que moi si tu daignais te mettre au travail, rétorqua Akaashi.

— Pour quoi faire ? Tu te débrouilles très bien tout seul. De toute façon, ça ne sert à rien. Quoi qu'on fasse, ils repousseront. Tu devrais dormir plus, tu sais ?

— J'aimerais bien.

— Insomnies ?

— Juste des cauchemars. Ça passera.

— Les cauchemars ne passent jamais. Ils s'oublient, c'est tout.

Il paraissait plus sérieux que d'ordinaire. Akaashi le poussa du pied.

— Merci, dit-il. Ton optimisme embellit vraiment ma journée.

Oikawa l'ignora.

— Ah, j'en ai assez, geignit-il. Je préférerais encore que ce jardin soit infesté de rats.

Akaashi s'autorisa un léger sourire.

— Ne le souhaite pas trop fort, s'il te plaît. Ça pourrait nous causer des problèmes.

Oikawa lui jeta une poignée d'herbe à la figure.

— Tais-toi et travaille, pauvre imbécile.

Akaashi s'arrêta. Oikawa le regardait avec un sourire suffisant aux lèvres, comme une invitation à la vengeance.

— Le gosse de riche prétentieux qui sommeille en toi se montre enfin, dit Akaashi. Moi qui te croyais au-dessus de tout ça.

— Voyons, Kei-chan. Ma famille n'est pas si riche que ça, elle a simplement une certaine importance dans la région.

— Et c'est ce qui te permet de me parler comme ça ?

— Je rigolais. Tu m'en veux ?

Akaashi fit mine de réfléchir.

— Je ne sais pas encore. On verra en fin de journée.

Mais Oikawa ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Il s'assit en tailleur, l'air grave.

— Dis-moi la vérité.

Akaashi l'avait suffisamment entendu dire cette phrase pour savoir qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une prière jetée au hasard du vent.

— Je t'en veux pas, assura Akaashi.

— Si tu le dis, répondit Oikawa sans conviction.

Il laissa son regard vagabonder sur l'étang, puis ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur un buisson vert pâle qu'Akaashi n'avait jamais remarqué. Ses feuilles étaient identiques à celles que son frère avait placées dans le troisième bol, quelques mois plus tôt. Cette découverte lui laissa un goût amer dans la bouche.

 _De la sauge. Il se moque de moi._

— J'ai une idée, déclara soudain Oikawa en revenant à son ami. Un petit jeu.

— Non merci.

— Tu vas essayer de deviner le plus d'informations sur moi rien qu'en me regardant.

— J'en sais déjà trop, soupira Akaashi. Ça ne servirait à rien.

— Et je ferai la même chose avec toi.

— Qu'est-ce que j'y gagne ?

— En dehors de mon respect ? Rien. Allez, Kei-chan. C'est juste pour passer le temps.

Leurs regards s'affrontèrent un moment. Vaguement mal à l'aise, Akaashi finit par céder.

— Très bien, dit-il. En dehors du fait que tu sois un gosse de riche...

Oikawa leva les yeux au ciel.

— Je dirais que tu ne sors pas beaucoup, poursuivit Akaashi sans y prêter attention. Né en été, sans doute.

— Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

— C'est une saison qui a tendance à rendre les enfants invivables.

Oikawa eut un sourire.

— Continue.

— Tu n'aimes pas jardiner, mais tu aimes suffisamment les fleurs pour t'en occuper correctement. Tu es probablement assez têtu pour revenir d'entre les morts, mais tu manques de courage.

— Merci...

Akaashi le regarda droit dans les yeux.

— Je sais que tu t'ennuies parce que tu te sens seul.

Oikawa n'avait pas arrêté de sourire. Il dodelina de la tête.

— Trop facile, commenta-t-il. C'est tout ce que tu as appris ?

— Tu te crois plus fort que moi, constata Akaashi. Mais je ne crois pas que tu aies toujours une aussi haute opinion de toi-même.

— C'est une façon de le dire. Mais je suis plus fort que toi, Kei-chan.

Ça n'avait pas l'air de le toucher au cœur. Oikawa se remit à arracher des brins d'herbe avec impatience.

— Quoi d'autre ?

Akaashi le considéra un instant.

 _Ils t'ont abattu comme un animal,_ songea-t-il. _Je me demande s'ils s'en sont voulu. J'en doute. Après tout, ils n'avaient rien perdu. Tu étais mort depuis le début, à leurs yeux._

 _Personne ne t'a jamais pleuré. Ça ne m'étonne pas._

— Tu es bien silencieux.

— Je réfléchissais.

— Tes intenses réflexions ont-elles porté leurs fruits ?

— Pas vraiment.

— Alors je suppose que c'est mon tour.

Akaashi lui lança un regard désabusé.

— Ne me regarde pas comme ça, dit Oikawa d'une voix tranquille. Tu sais que tu n'as pas le choix. Tu ne l'as jamais eu, de toute façon. Ni avec moi, ni avec personne d'autre.

 _Ça commence bien._

— Je suis déjà au courant, répondit-il.

— Je sais. Regarde-moi, Kei-chan.

Il obéit. Oikawa cueillit son visage entre ses mains, comme il l'avait fait la veille, mais le mouvement n'avait rien d'heureux, cette fois ; malgré la légèreté des doigts d'Oikawa sur sa peau, ils lui rappelaient les mains de son frère, lisses, froides, implacables, celles qui disaient : _Tu vas payer. Je ne t'oublie pas._

— Il faut que je te le dise. Il le faut. Kei-chan.

— Arrête avec ça. « Kei-chan ». Je déteste ça. Arrête.

Oikawa ouvrit légèrement la bouche, déconcerté, puis il fronça les sourcils et pointa sur sa poitrine un doigt accusateur.

— Ne me mens pas, l'avertit-il. Kei-chan...

— Arrête !

— Tu viens sans doute d'une famille qui se croit importante. Qui l'a été à un moment ou un autre. Mais plus maintenant. Vous n'êtes plus personne. Tu as dit que tu venais de Tokyo, mais ta famille doit venir de la campagne. Ça se voit, précisa-t-il en posant le doigt sur son front. On n'efface pas comme ça des générations à traîner ses pieds dans la boue. Ils se sont peut-être élevés grâce à leurs activités particulières, mais au fond, rien n'a changé. Quelqu'un chez toi le sait. C'est pour ça que tu es ici, pas vrai ? Ils doivent vouloir attirer l'attention de mes parents. C'est ce qu'ils font tous.

Il sourit.

— Mais mes parents s'en fichent, tu sais ? Je pourrais leur chanter tes louanges nuit et jour, ma parole n'a aucune importance à leurs yeux.

— Tu te trompes. Ma famille s'en fiche.

— Tu penses ? Je leur poserais la question, si j'étais toi. Mais je n'ai pas fini de jouer.

Akaashi l'observa sans ciller.

— Tu n'es pas enfant unique. Je l'ai pensé un moment, mais c'est clair, désormais. Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Un grand frère ou une grande sœur ?

— Les deux, répondit Akaashi.

— Quelle chance. Qui est le plus âgé ?

— Mon frère.

— Alors c'est ta sœur qui a de la chance. J'ai une sœur, moi aussi. Et un neveu. Enfin, il parait. Je ne l'ai pas vu souvent.

— Moi aussi, dit Akaashi à l'étourdie.

— Un neveu ? Ça alors.

Il resta un moment immobile, comme en pleine réflexion.

— C'est drôle, tu sais. Que tu sois le benjamin de la famille, je veux dire. C'était pareil pour les autres.

Akaashi tiqua.

— Quels autres ?

— Des amis, répondit distraitement Oikawa. Mais ce n'est pas bon signe, Akaashi.

— Quels amis ?

Les yeux d'Oikawa se perdirent dans le vague.

— Ils sont tous partis, dit-il. Je ne sais pas où ils sont allés. Des petits derniers, chacun d'entre eux, ou presque. C'est étrange, tu ne trouves pas ? Enfin, je suppose que c'est normal. Ils sont si faciles à manipuler.

Sur ces mots, il lui adressa un sourire taquin.

— Faciles à reconnaître, aussi. Tu veux connaître le secret ?

Akaashi supposa qu'il le lui donnerait de toute façon. Il haussa les épaules.

— Quand tu les regardes bien, ils ont tous ce même mélange d'expressions. Un peu de tristesse. Une pincée de colère. Un bon morceau de solitude, le tout sous une grosse couche de renoncement. C'est comme une recette de cuisine. Ils finissent par apprendre ce que nous savons déjà, toi et moi. Il n'y a aucune issue. Juste une attente interminable, et à la fin, on meurt. C'est comme ça que ça se passe, par ici. Personne ne fait de dernier enfant pour le plaisir. On ne le fait que pour protéger ses aînés. Tu sais ce que ça signifie, pas vrai ?

Il sourit à nouveau. Akaashi réprima un frisson.

— Ça signifie que tu n'étais pas assez bien pour qu'ils délèguent la tâche à quelqu'un d'autre. Ils t'ont abandonné dès la conception. On est pareils, toi et moi. Aucune porte de sortie. Juste une attente interminable. Tu ne manqueras à personne, Kei-chan. Surtout pas à tes parents. Avec un peu de chance, ta sœur s'en voudra quelques jours. Puis ils oublieront.

— Tu commences à être insultant, commenta Akaashi.

— Moi ? Jamais. Je te l'ai dit. On a beaucoup de points communs, c'est comme ça. Il n'y a rien à faire.

— Je préférais quand tu ne disais rien. J'aurais dû te laisser dormir.

Oikawa l'ignora.

— Ils ne me laisseront jamais partir. Mais je ne me laisserai pas faire.

Il arracha une poignée d'herbe sans le regarder.

— Je ne me laisserai pas faire, répéta-t-il en serrant les dents. Ce n'est pas terminé.

— Je ne comprends rien à ce que tu racontes.

— Alors tu verras, Kei-chan. Mais au fond, tu sais que j'ai raison.

À vrai dire, il n'avait pas tellement envie d'y réfléchir. Il se tourna vers le coin du jardin sur lequel il avait travaillé la veille. Certains chardons avaient déjà repoussé, leurs feuilles tranchantes déployées vers la lumière du soleil.

Quand il revint à Oikawa, celui-ci lui tendit une minuscule violette.

— Laisse-moi tranquille, dit Akaashi en se relevant. Et viens m'aider, cette fois. On n'arrivera à rien sans ça.

— Tu n'aimes rien, commenta Oikawa. Encore un défaut.

— Continue comme ça et je te ferai taire moi-même.

Oikawa gloussa.

— Et qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire, m'exorciser ? J'aimerais beaucoup voir ça.

Akaashi partit vers le coin du jardin, et Oikawa ne tarda pas à le suivre en trottinant.

 _xxxxx_

Il ne savait pas quelle expression il avait affichée, en retournant dans la maison, mais Ukai la prit bien plus au sérieux qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Il le fit sortir du bâtiment sans un mot, puis le conduisit jusqu'à son salon privé. Kiyoko et Kuroo s'installèrent à ses côtés, comme ils le faisaient d'habitude, mais quelque chose dans leur attitude lui parut curieux, un peu décalé. Une boule désagréable se forma au creux de son estomac. Sans savoir pourquoi, il se sentit pris de nausées.

Ukai leur servit de son étrange thé amer, puis s'installa.

— Tu n'as pas l'air bien, commenta-t-il en jaugeant Akaashi du regard. T'es-tu purifié correctement, ces derniers jours ?

— Oui, mentit-il.

Kuroo lui lança un regard en biais. Par chance, il n'ouvrit pas la bouche.

— Alors nous avons un problème. Akaashi, tu vas trop loin. Tu t'enfonces un peu plus chaque jour et à une vitesse affolante. Si nous laissons la situation persister, tu te retrouveras de l'autre côté avant d'avoir pu mener ta mission à bien.

Akaashi soutint son regard mais ne répondit rien.

— Il va falloir arranger ça. Je n'aimerais pas avoir à te remplacer. Tu peux encore faire demi-tour, poursuivit-il d'un ton adouci. Il n'est pas trop tard.

Ils savaient tous les deux que c'était un mensonge. Akaashi baissa la tête.

— J'ai fait tout ce que vous me demandiez, dit-il.

— Mais tu manques de prudence. Je t'avais dit de ne pas te laisser charmer. Continue comme ça, et c'est deux esprits que nous aurons à exorciser. Nous ne pouvons te laisser partir en laissant derrière toi une tâche inachevée.

— Je fais mon possible, marmonna Akaashi. Ce n'est pas...

— Je n'ai pas dit que ce serait facile. Rappelle-toi cependant que personne ne t'a forcé à participer à tout ça.

Akaashi esquissa un sourire.

— Ça te fait rire ?

— Non, dit-il. Je serai plus prudent.

Ukai secoua la tête.

— Ça ne suffira pas. Nous allons diminuer le temps accordé à tes visites. Y passer l'après-midi devrait suffire pour le reste de la semaine.

— Ça ne marchera pas, répondit Akaashi.

Oikawa lui en voudrait à mort. Il l'obligerait à revenir.

— Tu ne perds rien à essayer. Nous sommes toujours prêts à intervenir, si besoin est. Tu dois également accorder plus de temps à la purification, ajouta-t-il avec sévérité. Elle ne sert à rien si elle est réalisée avec indifférence. L'ombre de la mort te colle à la peau, Akaashi. Des hommes plus expérimentés que toi ont fini par y succomber. Débarrasse-t'en le plus vite possible. Quant à vous deux, dit-il à l'intention de Kuroo et Kiyoko, je vous conseille d'y prêter la plus grande attention.

Il s'enfonça un peu plus dans son fauteuil, l'air satisfait.

— Maintenant que ceci est réglé, parle-nous de ce qu'il t'a dit.

Akaashi hésita. Il avait la bouche sèche.

— Il pense que ma famille vient d'ici, dit-il.

— Il se trompe. Quoi d'autre ?

— Il m'a parlé des autres. Ceux qui sont venus avant moi.

Ukai se frotta le menton, pensif.

— Tu en es sûr ?

— À peu près.

— Et que t'a-t-il dit ?

— Pas grand-chose. Qu'ils lui manquaient.

— Alors il te ment, Akaashi. Rien d'extraordinaire à ça. A-t-il mentionné le rituel ?

Akaashi secoua la tête.

— Il ne tardera pas à le faire, j'espère. Je préférerais qu'il soit au clair avec ça, ou la situation n'avancera à rien. Tu ne peux pas le convaincre s'il ignore de quoi il s'agit.

— Vous pensez que je devrais lui en parler ?

— Pas pour l'instant. Ça lui reviendra à un moment ou un autre. Il est temps d'aller vous purifier, tous les trois. Vous viendrez manger plus tard.

Il les congédia d'un geste. Akaashi crut qu'ils se rendraient à l'étage, mais Kuroo les emmena jusqu'à ce qui leur servait de chambre pour la semaine.

— Pourquoi tu lui mens comme ça ? lâcha-t-il dès la porte fermée derrière eux. Il essaie de t'aider, c'est tout.

— Je ne lui fais pas confiance, prétexta Akaashi.

La vérité était qu'il n'en savait rien. Ukai le mettait mal à l'aise, mais l'explication n'était pas là.

Kuroo leva les yeux au ciel et croisa les bras.

— Si c'est Oikawa qui t'en empêche...

— Ce n'est pas ça.

— Quoi, alors ?

Akaashi ne sut pas quoi répondre.

— Cet esprit t'influence plus que tu ne veux bien l'admettre, intervint Kiyoko.

Il se tourna vers elle.

— Je sais comment gérer ça.

— Mais ça ne fait que trois jours et regarde-toi, tu...

— Je vais bien, l'interrompit-il d'un ton irrité.

— Tu n'en as pas l'air, si tu veux mon avis, dit Kuroo. T'as l'air malade, Akaashi. Et quand on est là-haut, tu as surtout l'air d'avoir...

Akaashi leva une main pour le faire taire.

— Je n'ai pas peur de lui, déclara-t-il d'une voix tranchante.

— Je suis désolée, Akaashi, mais ce n'est pas l'impression que tu donnes, dit Kiyoko.

— Ça n'a rien à voir avec lui, d'accord ? C'est réglé, de toute façon, non ? Alors laissez-moi tranquille.

— Comme tu voudras, répliqua Kuroo. Mais ne compte pas sur moi pour te prendre en pitié.

Il avait l'air aussi exaspéré que déçu. Akaashi détourna les yeux et se dirigea vers la porte.

— Tu ne vas pas nous parler de ce qu'il t'a dit aujourd'hui ? demanda Kiyoko.

— Non.

Il sortit sans rien ajouter.

xxxxx

Kuroo ne lui adressa pas la parole au cours des jours suivants. Akaashi aimait à penser qu'il n'en avait pas grand-chose à faire. Il ne lui parlait pas non plus, pas plus qu'à Kiyoko qui, elle, tentait tout de même de lancer quelques ersatz de conversations.

Étrangement, Oikawa se révéla également plutôt taciturne. Il lui arrivait encore de lui proposer des fleurs au hasard — une jacinthe, une anémone, du chèvrefeuille, aussi, bien qu'il n'en ait pas aperçu dans le jardin au cours de ses pérégrinations —, mais ses paroles se faisaient légères et vides de sens, si bien qu'Akaashi commençait à se dire qu'il avait commis, en changeant si brusquement ses habitudes, une erreur fatale.

Le dernier jour, il dut le chercher pendant près d'un quart d'heure avant qu'il se manifeste, assis sur un banc qu'on avait dû jeter après des années d'abandon. Il regardait l'étang, l'air contrarié, mais il sourit quand Akaashi le rejoignit.

— J'imagine qu'il est temps de nous mettre au travail. Tu t'en vas aujourd'hui, non ?

— C'est ce qui est prévu.

— Dommage, soupira Oikawa. Et dire que je commençais tout juste à bien t'aimer.

Akaashi voulut répondre, mais Oikawa se dirigeait déjà vers le parterre de fleurs le plus proche en lui faisant signe d'aller voir ailleurs. Akaashi pinça les lèvres. Aucun autre mot ne fut échangé pendant les heures qui suivirent.

Le soleil rejoignait l'horizon quand, en arrachant une mauvaise herbe particulièrement tenace, les doigts d'Akaashi entrèrent en contact avec un objet dur et lisse. Il creusa jusqu'à pouvoir l'extraire et le nettoya rapidement de la main.

Outre sa noirceur brillante, il s'agissait d'un fragment de poterie ordinaire. Il le posa à côté de lui sans comprendre, puis reprit ses activités.

Il fut à nouveau interrompu une minute plus tard. C'était une pièce plus large, cette fois, courbe et fêlée, et Akaashi sentit un malaise grandissant s'emparer de lui tandis qu'il la posait à côté de la première. Il creusa plus profondément, tomba sur un troisième morceau, puis un quatrième, un cinquième, jusqu'à ce que le sol soit recouvert de débris de différentes formes et tailles. Il les observa, paralysé. Leur origine ne faisait aucun doute. Il les avait suffisamment détaillés, dans le grenier, pour ne pas les reconnaître au premier regard.

Il sursauta lorsque Oikawa se retrouva à côté de lui, le visage inexpressif. Akaashi ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais sa voix lui fit défaut.

— Tu pleures, constata Oikawa d'un ton sans émotion.

Akaashi releva la tête vers lui. Dans son cœur, l'angoisse se disputait à la colère, et il ne sut rien dire d'autre que :

— Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça ?

Oikawa ne lui répondit pas. Il posa une main sur ses cheveux.

— Tu m'as beaucoup manqué, dit-il. Kei-chan.

Il marcha sur un morceau de bol qui se brisa un peu plus sous son poids.

— Tu n'as plus besoin de t'inquiéter. Tout ça n'a plus d'importance. Tu t'étais laissé faire. Je m'étais laissé faire. Mais plus jamais.

Il prit le visage d'Akaashi entre ses mains.

— Je m'en irai avant qu'ils s'en rendent compte, continua-t-il à voix basse. Et tu viendras avec moi.

Akaashi tenta de se dégager, mais Oikawa resserra sa prise.

— Tu viendras avec moi, d'accord ? Promets-le.

— Non, murmura Akaashi.

— Il le faut. Promets-le-moi. Je ne mettrai pas les pieds dans cette caverne. Je ne peux pas m'en sortir tout seul. Tu es le seul à pouvoir comprendre. Aide-moi.

— Je ne peux pas, hoqueta Akaashi.

— S'il te plaît. Il est parti, et je ne peux pas y arriver tout seul. Regarde-moi.

Il le regarda et sentit sa volonté vaciller.

— Le monde change constamment, mais pas toi. Tu es comme moi. Immuable. Tu ne changeras jamais. Je te connais, Kei-chan. J'ai besoin de toi. Il faut que tu m'aides.

Il fit glisser ses pouces sur les joues d'Akaashi, comme pour les débarrasser de ses larmes inutiles.

— Tu reviendras l'année prochaine ?

— Non, répondit Akaashi.

— Menteur, répliqua Oikawa avec un sourire. Au revoir, Kei-chan. Je t'attendrai. Tu vas beaucoup me manquer.

Puis il se pencha vers lui et posa les lèvres sur son front.

Le jardin s'évanouit.

 _xxxxx_

Kuroo le retrouva dans la salle de purification, la peau rouge vif à force de la frotter sans délicatesse. Il l'arrêta d'une main sur l'épaule.

— Ça suffit. Je sais ce que je t'ai dit, mais tu en fais trop. Viens, on descend.

Akaashi abandonna l'éponge dans la bassine, mais il ne bougea pas.

— Je ne veux pas mourir, murmura-t-il.

Puis, comme il se remettait à pleurer, il récupéra l'éponge et se frotta l'avant-bras comme s'il espérait le voir disparaître à jamais. Après un moment, Kuroo la lui retira calmement des mains et la posa hors de portée. Il exhala avant de le prendre dans ses bras d'un geste maladroit.

— Tu ne vas pas mourir, le rassura-t-il. On ne le laisserait pas faire.

Il s'écarta un peu.

— Je suis sûr que tu peux y arriver. Allez, on s'en va.

Il l'aida à se relever, et quand ils sortirent de la pièce, Akaashi ne pleurait plus.

* * *

N'oubliez pas la règle : ne pas attendre la suite ne pourra que vous faire du bien quand le chapitre suivant sortira, dans dix jours ou dix ans lol.

Merci pour la lecture, n'oubliez pas que les reviews c'est gratuit et que ça fait plaisir, gros kiss


	3. Troisième été - 1

No offense mais c'est le 5ème chapitre que je publie ? In a row ? did y'all see this or what ?

Bonne lecture 8)

* * *

Ils avaient frappé cinq minutes plus tôt, et personne encore ne leur avait répondu. La maison n'était pourtant pas vide ; Akaashi avait aperçu une forme indéniablement humaine glisser au fond d'une pièce sombre, et celle-ci devait les avoir entendus.

— Elle est peut-être sourde, suggéra Kiyoko en faisant tourner les bracelets qui s'empilaient autour de son poignet. Tetsurō a dit qu'elle n'était plus toute jeune.

— Il a aussi dit qu'elle était prévenue, mais elle n'a pas l'air de nous attendre.

Ses propres bracelets le démangeaient. Les perles de pierre et de bois se cognaient les unes aux autres dans un bruit qui aurait pu être agréable mais qui, pour l'instant, lui donnait surtout envie de les arracher.

Remarquant qu'il commençait à les triturer avec un peu trop de vigueur, Kiyoko lui frappa légèrement le dos de la main.

— Tu ferais mieux de laisser ça tranquille, dit-elle.

— Pourquoi ? Ça ne sert à rien. Je pourrais aussi bien les balancer quelque part.

Elle haussa un sourcil, et il s'excusa d'un geste des épaules.

— Ça n'a peut-être pas de sens pour nous, mais ça en aura pour elle. Les clients aiment bien le côté ésotérique, tu sais. Ils ne feraient jamais confiance à deux adolescents ordinaires.

— Je suis sûr que Kuroo ne s'embête pas tant que ça, lui.

Les exorcistes de la ville ne devaient sûrement pas se vêtir comme au siècle dernier ou porter des bijoux inutilement encombrants. Il se passa une main sur le front. La chaleur combinée à l'humidité d'orage ne faisait rien pour améliorer les choses. Il chassa une mouche qui s'était posée sur son bras avec irritation.

— Tetsurō n'est personne, nota Kiyoko. Il fait ce qu'il a envie de faire. Si _nos_ familles apprenaient que nous avions réalisé un exorcisme sans y mettre les formes...

Akaashi esquissa un sourire.

— Je te trouve bien insolente. J'espère que tu ne dis jamais ça devant lui.

— Je ne dis pas ça contre lui, corrigea-t-elle. Mais il faut rester réaliste. Ce travail n'aurait jamais pu exister si nos noms n'étaient pas entrés dans l'équation à un moment ou à un autre.

Il n'était pas suffisamment idiot pour lui donner tort.

Il regarda discrètement l'heure sur son téléphone. Le rendez-vous était passé depuis une dizaine de minutes déjà.

— On devrait peut-être réessayer, proposa-t-il sans conviction.

Elle lissa une mèche de ses cheveux d'un air absent.

— Non, ça ne sert à rien. Je vais lui téléphoner. Le connaissant, il s'est peut-être trompé de maison.

Akaashi en doutait. Qu'elle soit hantée ou non, la maison ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Son état général, comme les plantes mortes qui jonchaient le sol, suggérait l'abandon. Celle qui vivait à l'intérieur devait en faire des cauchemars ; lui-même commençait à se sentir anormalement agité, et il n'était pas particulièrement nerveux de nature, même avec ces choses-là.

Kiyoko venait à peine de porter son téléphone à son oreille lorsqu'un jeune homme les héla depuis la route. Il descendit de son vélo, épousseta son t-shirt et les salua respectueusement.

— Je suppose que vous venez pour l'exorcisme ? devina-t-il en sortant une clé de sa poche avant.

Les adolescents échangèrent un regard. Kuroo leur avait parlé d'une vieille femme, pas d'un homme qui prononçait le mot « exorcisme » dans la rue sans le plus petit indice d'embarras. Voyant qu'ils hésitaient, l'inconnu leur offrit un sourire d'excuses.

— Je suppose qu'elle ne vous a pas répondu. Elle est un peu paranoïaque, pour être honnête. C'est moi qui ai demandé à vous voir. Je m'appelle Takinoue Yūsuke, je suis son petit-neveu.

Il ouvrit la porte.

— Entrez, entrez. Je vais la prévenir, alors installez-vous où vous pouvez.

Sur ces mots, il s'enfonça dans le couloir.

Akaashi balaya l'entrée des yeux. Quelques photos jaunies avaient été clouées de guingois le long d'un mur blanc sale. Un bâton d'encens à moitié brûlé dégageait une fumée à l'odeur indéfinissable et lui donna envie de tousser.

— Tu reconnais ? demanda-t-il à Kiyoko en lui montrant l'encens.

Elle fronça les sourcils.

— Du bois de santal, je crois. Mais il y en a d'autres, ailleurs dans la maison. Le mélange n'est pas très heureux.

— Elle essaie sûrement de la protéger, nota Akaashi.

Mais c'était trop tard. Chaque seconde passée ici l'emplissait d'un malaise grandissant. Le doute n'était plus permis.

— Je suppose que notre venue n'était pas du luxe. Moi qui pensais que Tetsurō leur avait menti...

— Si le folkloriste s'est vraiment rendu au village, ce n'est pas étonnant. Il a dû rapporter quelque chose en partant.

Extraire un objet, même banal, d'un lieu qui avait vu tant de drames se produire ne pouvait qu'apporter des ennuis. Il ne savait pas si l'entièreté du village était maudite, mais les bâtiments qui l'étaient n'appelaient pas vraiment à la chasse au trésor.

— Avec un peu de chance, dit Kiyoko, ce n'était pas volontaire. S'il s'agissait d'un objet et qu'il l'a caché...

Un grincement sinistre résonna au-dessus de leur tête. Akaashi fronça les sourcils.

— Ce n'est pas un objet, déclara-t-il d'une voix grave.

Elle regarda le plafond, incertaine.

— Je ne crois pas non plus. Enfin, on verra bien.

Takinoue revint vers eux d'un pas vif. Il les conduisit dans le salon, où les attendaient deux tasses de thé chaud. La vieille dame était là, assise dans un petit fauteuil antique, et elle les observait sans mot dire.

— C'est eux, dit Takinoue en les désignant d'un geste. Il paraît qu'ils sont très doués.

Akaashi n'en était pas convaincu, mais il estima préférable de rester coi.

— Ils sont trop jeunes, ronchonna leur hôtesse. Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'ils fassent ?

— Ah, arrête un peu. Je suis sûr qu'ils s'en sortiront. Ils ont l'habitude, non ? Tu veux t'en débarrasser, ou pas ? (Il prit Kiyoko à témoin.) Vous pouvez le faire, pas vrai ?

— Nous ferons tout ce qui est en notre pouvoir, assura-t-elle.

— Tu vois ?

La vieille dame grommela quelque chose qu'ils ne comprirent pas.

— Soit, dit Takinoue, ils sont là, alors... Côté pratique, maintenant : combien ça va nous coûter ? Le type au téléphone nous a dit qu'il faudrait voir avec vous.

Akaashi eut très envie de lever les yeux au ciel, mais il prit sur lui. Kuroo était incorrigible.

— Juste le déplacement, répondit-il.

Takinoue laissa échapper une exclamation.

— Quoi, vous faites ça gratuitement ? C'est quoi, ça, l'amour du métier ?

— Une arnaque, oui, jeta la vieille.

Kiyoko se tourna vers elle.

— Votre fils était folkloriste, c'est bien ça ?

— Et alors ?

— Il se trouve que son travail nous intéresse beaucoup.

— Son travail ? Il n'a rien fait de sa vie. L'a fouillé un ou deux trous pour revenir s'enfermer ici comme quand il était gosse, puis il est mort.

— Il aurait commencé à compiler des documents sur un lieu très important à nos yeux, insista Kiyoko. Si nous pouvions...

— Si c'est si important que ça, pourquoi vous n'allez pas lire les vôtres ? Vous devez bien en avoir, des grandes familles comme vous. À moins que les exorcistes de ce pays ne brûlent leurs archives ?

— Un peu de respect, Mamy ! s'exclama Takinoue. Excusez-la, elle n'est pas dans son assiette.

— Je vais parfaitement bien ! jappa-t-elle avec férocité.

— Nous disposons de nos propres sources, bien entendu, dit Kiyoko d'un ton mesuré, mais la plupart d'entre elles se sont perdues avec les années. Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que l'endroit dont nous parlons a une réputation... compliquée. J'imagine qu'il vous en avait touché un mot.

Elle haussa les épaules.

— Certains se sont empressés de se défaire de tout ce qui avait un lien avec cet endroit, poursuivit Kiyoko. La congrégation admet aujourd'hui qu'il s'agissait d'une erreur. C'est pour cette raison que nous avons besoin de toutes les informations possibles.

Takinoue arqua les sourcils.

— Les informations ? répéta-t-il.

— Votre oncle s'y est rendu plus d'une fois.

— Qu'est-ce que vous voulez, exactement ? intervint la vieille dame. Et ne racontez pas de salades.

Akaashi jeta un regard à Kiyoko, puis il répondit :

— L'accès aux documents, s'ils existent encore.

— Et s'il n'y en a pas ?

— Nous nous sommes engagés. S'il n'a rien conservé, nous repartirons une fois le travail effectué.

Il y eut un silence. Takinoue sirotait son thé sans les regarder.

— Très bien, déclara la femme. Si ça vous fait plaisir. Il les gardait dans une malle de sa chambre. La clé doit être quelque part dans son bureau.

Takinoue leur adressa un clin d'œil victorieux. Soulagé, Akaashi sourit.

— Merci, dit-il.

— Pas la peine de me remercier, rétorqua-t-elle. Il n'a jamais laissé personne y jeter un œil, alors je ne sais pas si vous y trouverez quoi que ce soit. Ce qui est sûr, c'est que cette chambre était sacrée, à ses yeux. Si j'étais vous, j'y mettrais pas un pied.

Puis elle se leva et quitta la pièce, sa tasse à la main. Takinoue soupira.

— Pas facile, hein ? Mais je suppose que c'est bon pour vous. Je sais pas comment vous fonctionnez, alors, euh... je suppose que vous allez chercher d'où vient ce truc, quel qu'il soit, hein ? Je peux pas vous aider, en tout cas. Toute la baraque me donne des palpitations, à croire que je vais mourir jeune.

— C'est à l'étage, l'informa Akaashi.

— Comment vous savez ça ? Vous venez à peine d'entrer. Enfin, c'est votre truc. Vous avez besoin de quelque chose ? Elle collectionne toutes sortes d'encens, si ça vous est utile.

Akaashi secoua la tête. Il préférait éviter l'utilisation de parfums douteux, surtout si la présence d'un esprit finissait par s'avérer.

— Vous avez des récipients vides et de l'eau de source ? demanda Kiyoko.

— Oui, bien sûr. Je vais chercher ça tout de...

— Non, l'interrompit Akaashi.

Kiyoko lui lança un regard interloqué.

— Tu sais que c'est la meilleure façon de faire, lui rappela-t-elle.

— Ce n'est pas la seule.

Il serrait les poings à s'en faire mal.

— Non, mais c'est celle que je maîtrise le mieux. La plus rapide, aussi.

— Laisse-moi m'en charger, alors.

— Akaashi...

— On a besoin de ces documents, pas vrai ? Laisse-moi m'occuper de l'exorcisme.

Elle le jaugea du regard.

— D'accord, dit-elle, mais pas tout seul. On le fera de la façon qui t'arrange. De quoi as-tu besoin ?

— J'ai déjà ce qu'il faut.

Il tapota son sac.

— Bon, fit Takinoue. Si vous êtes d'accord, vous pouvez monter. Appelez-moi si vous avez besoin d'aide.

Ils hochèrent la tête et grimpèrent à l'étage. Celui-ci n'était pas très étendu. Un petit couloir sombre donnait sur une salle d'eau inutilisée, une chambre et ce qui devait être une sorte de débarras. La présence qu'ils avaient perçue en entrant ne se manifesta nulle part. Comme le débarras ne contenait rien d'intéressant, ils se dirigèrent vers la chambre.

La porte coulissa avec un faible chuintement. Kiyoko y pénétra la première, suivie par Akaashi.

La pièce, à vrai dire, n'avait rien d'extraordinaire. Un bureau de bois verni était placé sous une fenêtre aux rideaux fermés ; un placard ancien, à moitié ouvert sur des futons poussiéreux, semblait les observer de loin. Les livres ne manquaient pas ; posés un peu partout au sol en piles inégales, ils respectaient un ordre tout à fait aléatoire, les dictionnaires mélangés aux romans de fiction et guides touristiques, et Akaashi se prit à espérer qu'ils n'auraient pas à tous les vérifier avant de tomber sur ce qu'ils cherchaient.

— J'imagine que c'est ici, dit Kiyoko.

Sa voix lui parut étrangement étouffée. Il acquiesça. La pièce était on ne pouvait plus banale, mais quelque chose dans l'air lui donnait l'impression de compresser sa poitrine, et il commençait à craindre que le travail ne se révélerait pas aussi aisé que prévu.

— Définitivement pas un objet, commenta-t-il en passant un doigt sur le bureau.

Il frotta la poussière contre ses vêtements.

— Ça a l'air hanté, mais je ne vois rien d'autre, dit Kiyoko. Tu crois que c'est lui ?

— Le folkloriste ?

— Elle a dit qu'il ne voulait pas qu'on entre de son vivant. Ce ne serait pas la première fois.

— Tu sais comment il est mort ?

— Sakusa-san aurait parlé d'un accident de voiture. Mais franchement, je ne sais pas quoi en penser.

Elle regarda autour d'elle. Akaashi ouvrit son sac et en sortit plusieurs bandes de papier couvertes d'inscriptions à l'encre noire, ainsi que quatre racines de curcuma. Il plaça les premières par terre jusqu'à former un cercle plus ou moins régulier, puis déposa les secondes sur celui-ci, à distance égale.

— Tu comptes vraiment faire ça ? demanda Kiyoko.

— Ça fonctionne correctement.

— J'espère pour toi que l'esprit n'est pas très puissant. On aura de la chance si ça parvient à le piéger. Et même si ça marche, comment comptes-tu le bannir ?

Akaashi tendit les mains devant lui, la paume vers le ciel. Deux cercles imbriqués y étaient tracés en parfaite symétrie.

— Un transfert, comprit-elle. Je n'en ai encore jamais fait. C'est compliqué ?

— Pas tellement.

— Et pour le réceptacle ?

— J'en ai un dans mon sac. Dans la boîte. Tu peux l'ouvrir, mais évite de le toucher.

Elle s'exécuta. Dans la boîte dormait une poupée sans visage, ses longs cheveux noirs étalés sous son dos. Son kimono était simple, mais joliment réalisé. Kiyoko en approcha les doigts, puis retint son geste.

— Elle est magnifique, murmura-t-elle. D'où vient-elle ?

— Ma sœur les fabrique. Ce sont ses cheveux, d'ailleurs. On doit y ajouter les nôtres, si on veut qu'il reste en place.

Sur ces mots, il sortit une paire de ciseaux de son sac et se coupa une petite mèche à l'arrière du crâne. Kiyoko l'imita sans protester, puis la lui tendit. À l'aide d'une pince, Akaashi les enfonça dans le ventre de la poupée, puis il prit un marqueur et traça grossièrement les cercles sur les paumes de Kiyoko.

— Et maintenant ? demanda-t-elle. Il n'est toujours pas là. On devrait commencer à chercher.

Il hocha la tête. Tandis que Kiyoko commençait à fouiller le bureau, il se dirigea vers le placard. Une odeur de moisi lui fit plisser le nez. Il ouvrit la porte — rien.

Juste un futon inutilisable, des draps, et quelques vêtements abandonnés. Il les déplaça en espérant trouver autre chose, sans succès.

— Kiyoko ?

— Mh ?

— Elle avait parlé d'une malle, non ?

— Je crois, oui. Tu n'en vois pas ?

— Il n'y a rien, là-dedans.

Il l'avait peut-être emportée jusqu'au débarras. Il traversa la pièce, puis un frisson lui parcourut l'échine.

— J'espère qu'Ukai-sama n'est pas venu jusqu'ici, commenta Kiyoko.

Akaashi retourna sur ses pas. Il sortit les affaires du placard, les posa au sol, puis s'engouffra à l'intérieur. Le plafond n'était pas si haut. Avec un peu de chance...

Il tendit le bras et poussa les plaques du plafond avec une facilité déconcertante. Des toiles d'araignées rencontrèrent le bout de ses doigts, mais il n'y prêta aucune attention. Après une fouille à l'aveuglette, sa main effleura une surface lisse qu'il saisit et fit glisser vers lui.

La boîte était parfaitement uniforme, sans aucun signe particulier si ce n'était une fissure sur le dos, à peine visible sur le bois brut.

— Enfin, laissa-t-il échapper.

Il sortit du placard et vint poser la boîte sur le bureau. Kiyoko l'examina sous toutes ses coutures, puis demanda :

— Tu sens quelque chose ?

Il secoua la tête en signe de dénégation.

— Ce n'est pas une malle, dit-il, mais c'est toujours ça. Elle est fermée à clé, cela dit. Tu as regardé dans les tiroirs ?

— Rien de concluant.

— Plus qu'à la forcer, alors.

Joignant le geste à la parole, il tâcha d'ouvrir la boîte en serrant les dents. Elle ne bougea pas d'un pouce.

— Je peux peut-être essayer avec ça ? proposa Kiyoko en sortant une pince à cheveux plate de son sac. Je ne m'en sers pas trop.

— Tu sais crocheter les serrures ?

— Non, mais je peux essayer.

Elle ouvrit la pince et introduisit la partie la plus fine dans la serrure.

Un bruissement dans l'air. Ils s'immobilisèrent. Akaashi sentit les poils se dresser sur sa nuque.

 _Ne l'ouvre pas. C'est à moi._

Il fit volte-face. L'esprit se tenait à quelques centimètres à peine de son visage, la bouche ouverte sur une odeur d'humidité à donner la nausée. Par réflexe, Akaashi leva le bras pour se protéger. L'esprit fit marche arrière avec ce qui aurait pu être un cri d'effroi, mais qui ressemblait surtout à un hurlement de colère.

Les bracelets à son poignet se refroidirent si vite qu'il crut s'être blessé, mais il n'eut pas le temps d'y regarder de plus près ; déjà le spectre le fixait droit dans les yeux et, d'une voix caverneuse, à des années-lumière d'ici, il prononça :

 _Tu nous appartiens déjà._

Il cessa de respirer.

— Akaashi, l'appela Kiyoko dans un souffle, et il remarqua soudain que l'esprit avait reculé jusqu'au cercle.

Ce dernier l'avait remarqué, lui aussi, car il tenta d'avancer avec un grondement rageur pour se prendre un mur invisible de plein fouet. Son visage tordu se contracta un peu plus, puis il émit un long cri plaintif. Ses yeux noirs s'enfoncèrent dans ses orbites ; ses articulations semblèrent se mouvoir d'elles-mêmes, laissant ses membres dans des positions qui n'avaient plus rien d'humain.

Les ténèbres se rassemblèrent peu à peu autour de lui, et l'air se figea. Le dos d'Akaashi se couvrit de sueur froide. La rage pure qui émanait de l'apparition n'était pas celle d'un homme mort par accident ; c'était celle d'une âme qui s'était volontairement arrachée à la vie, et qui était volontairement restée.

Ceux-là avaient toujours été les pires de tous. Le dialogue n'était pas une option.

Et les barrières ne tiendraient pas.

— On n'a pas le temps de l'affaiblir, dit-il d'une voix étonnamment calme. Il faut qu'on le fasse tout de suite. Fais ce que je fais. N'entre pas dans le cercle.

Il prit le coffret qui contenait la poupée et la laissa tomber sur les bandes de papier. Certaines d'entre elles s'écaillaient déjà. Akaashi expira longuement.

Il tendit la main vers l'esprit qui, soudain, s'était tu. Le sang d'Akaashi se glaça dans ses veines. Quelque chose n'allait pas.

Il échangea un regard avec Kiyoko, compta jusqu'à trois du bout des lèvres, puis tous deux attrapèrent la poupée de leur main libre. Elle absorba leur énergie comme une éponge, et Akaashi eut le plus grand mal à rester concentré sur sa tâche.

L'odeur d'humidité se fit de moins en moins forte, mais l'esprit était toujours là. Son visage grouillant de ténèbres se tourna vers Akaashi. Il sentit plus qu'il n'entendit :

 _Que cherches-tu, exorciste ?_

L'exhaustion l'envahit.

 _Des réponses_ , songea-t-il.

 _Menteur_.

Puis l'air fut saturé d'un parfum de fleur d'oranger, si bien qu'il en eut l'estomac retourné.

 _Non_ , pensa-t-il, au bord de la suffocation.

L'esprit s'accroupit. Il lui sourit.

 _Tu nous appartiens déjà._

Puis la présence disparut, et il ne resta dans la pièce que l'odeur de la poussière.

 _xxxxx_

Le visage de la poupée pourrissait à vue d'œil. Kiyoko la souleva du sol et l'évalua d'un œil critique.

— Il faut qu'on la brûle, dit-elle.

Akaashi acquiesça en silence. Il défit le cercle du pied, puis rassembla les bandes et les lui tendit.

— Ça aussi, commenta-t-elle. Autre chose ?

Il regarda son poignet. Sur les six bracelets qui y trônaient encore dix minutes plus tôt, cinq avaient vu la plupart de leurs perles se briser ou blanchir au contact de l'esprit. Un seul demeurait intact, un bracelet d'un noir de jais aux perles joliment lustrées. Akaashi fit un geste pour l'enlever, mais Kiyoko l'arrêta.

— Garde-le, dit-elle. Je ne pensais pas qu'il tiendrait aussi bien.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Il détesta la faiblesse de sa voix.

— De l'obsidienne noire. Les Ushijima m'en ont fait cadeau, quand on a commencé à parler du village. J'en ai une bonne dizaine, alors ne t'en fais pas.

Elle ramassa les bracelets inutilisables et les lâcha dans le coffret avec la poupée et le papier, puis elle craqua une allumette qu'elle jeta à l'intérieur.

Akaashi s'assit à côté du feu. Malgré la réussite de l'exorcisme, la chair de poule ne l'avait pas quitté. La bouche sèche, il entendit la voix de l'esprit répéter : _Menteur_ , puis il ferma les yeux.

Une fleur d'oranger.

Une étrange colère envahit ses pensées. Oikawa n'avait pas le droit de venir le chercher ici. Il n'avait pas le droit de s'immiscer dans sa vie comme si elle n'était rien d'autre que sa propriété. Hors du jardin, Akaashi était libre. C'était du moins ce à quoi il s'était accroché jusqu'ici.

Il leva les yeux vers Kiyoko, qui le regardait avec inquiétude.

— Tu l'as entendu ? demanda-t-il d'un ton incertain.

— Juste « ne l'ouvre pas ». Il t'a parlé, pas vrai ? C'est l'impression que j'ai eue.

Akaashi s'efforça de sourire.

— Un petit peu.

— Je me disais bien qu'il ne se débattait pas beaucoup. Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ?

— Que j'étais un menteur.

Elle parut un peu soucieuse, mais il lui signifia d'un geste que tout allait bien.

— Il est parti, maintenant. C'est tout ce qui compte.

— Si tu le dis... Ah, Takinoue-san.

Ce dernier venait d'apparaître dans l'encadrement de la porte, la mine plus curieuse qu'effrayée.

— Ça a marché ? demanda-t-il en observant les flammes qui, dans le coffret, s'amenuisaient déjà.

Ils firent oui de la tête.

— Super. Génial. Merci, je... C'était quoi, finalement ?

Akaashi ne lui répondit pas. La gorge nouée, il garda les yeux fixés sur les braises.

— Le folkloriste, l'informa Kiyoko.

— Ah.

Il se frotta les mains l'une contre l'autre comme pour récupérer un peu de chaleur perdue.

— Il est mort dans un accident de voiture, c'est ça ? dit-elle.

— Pas vraiment un accident. Il a foncé dans un arbre, il paraît. (Il soupira.) Enfin, c'est de l'histoire ancienne. Ça fait bien vingt ans. C'est bon, maintenant, hein ? Il est parti pour de bon ?

— Il ne reviendra pas, assura Kiyoko. Dites, pour la malle...

Il se passa une main dans la nuque, l'air embarrassé.

— Oui, à ce propos... Je suis vraiment désolé. Un drôle de type l'a emportée il y a deux ans. Je n'en savais rien, je vous le jure. Elle me l'a avoué tout à l'heure.

Akaashi entendit Kiyoko soupirer. Il releva les yeux. Le feu s'était tout à fait éteint, maintenant, et il ne restait de la poupée qu'une forme calcinée indéfinissable.

— Elle avait peur que vous vous en alliez, c'est tout, se défendit Takinoue. J'ai rien à voir là-dedans. Vous pouvez toujours fouiller, si ça vous dit. Vous n'aurez qu'à garder ce que vous trouverez. Cette maison est assez maudite comme ça.

Il jeta un coup d'œil un peu trop appuyé à sa montre.

— Bon, j'ai du travail. N'hésitez pas à passer au magasin, si ça vous dit. Je vous ferai une réduction.

Ils n'en avaient pas grand-chose à faire, mais le remercièrent quand même. Takinoue les salua puis fila d'un pas vif.

Un silence dépité flotta au-dessus d'eux. Kiyoko posa une main sur la boîte.

— C'est fini, alors. Enfin, on pourra toujours essayer de l'ouvrir ailleurs.

Akaashi répondit par un son mi-figue, mi-raisin. Il récupéra le coffret brûlé et le jeta dans un sac de tissus rêche, puis son œil fut attiré par un éclat brillant au milieu des cendres. Il écarta celles-ci du bout des doigts.

— C'est notre jour de chance, murmura-t-il en saisissant la petite clé.

Il la posa sur la paume de sa main, souffla dessus pour la libérer des derniers résidus de poussière, puis la tendit à Kiyoko.

— Je suppose qu'il ne voulait pas s'en séparer, dit Akaashi.

La clé correspondait parfaitement à la serrure du coffret ; Kiyoko le déverrouilla puis l'ouvrit d'un geste lent, et un sourire illuminait son visage quand elle répéta :

— C'est notre jour de chance.

 _xxxxx_

La neige tombait quand ils se retrouvèrent trois mois plus tard dans le café qui les avait accueillis l'année précédente. Kuroo était déjà installé au moment où Akaashi arriva ; Kiyoko les rejoignit quelques minutes après, ses cheveux cachés par un bonnet de laine qu'elle posa sur la table après avoir pris sa commande.

— Ça fait un bail, commenta Kuroo avec un sourire. Vous avez l'air en forme.

— Toi aussi, fit Akaashi.

Kuroo lui adressa un clin d'œil.

— J'ai hâte de voir ce que vous avez apporté, surtout. Comment s'est passé l'exorcisme ? Joli bracelet, au passage.

Akaashi le fit machinalement tourner autour de son poignet. Il haussa les sourcils.

— Comme si tu ne le savais pas déjà.

— Le voir écrit est une chose, l'entendre dire en est une autre.

— C'était plus compliqué que prévu, c'est tout. Merci pour tes informations, d'ailleurs. N'hésite pas à les vérifier, la prochaine fois.

Kuroo posa le menton entre ses mains en coupe, un dangereux sourire sur les lèvres.

— Rancunier ? J'ai fait mon possible, tu sais. Je ne pouvais pas savoir qu'il l'avait fait exprès.

— Bien sûr.

— Sérieusement, Akaashi. Je ne vous aurais pas envoyé là-bas si le job n'avait pas été faisable. D'accord, il était un petit peu en colère, mais ça s'est bien terminé, non ? T'as rencontré plus effrayant que ça.

Mais Oikawa avait l'air réel, lui, et ça faisait toute la différence. Il ne devait même pas l'exorciser. Juste le convaincre de finir ce qu'il avait commencé, si c'était possible.

Et à vrai dire, le temps passant, il en doutait de plus en plus.

— Arrêtez un peu, les sermonna Kiyoko.

Elle extirpa une farde de son sac et en sortit un petit paquet de photocopies qu'elle fit glisser vers eux.

— J'ai parcouru les documents, les informa-t-elle en replaçant ses lunettes sur son nez. La majorité contenait des notes de terrain et des pensées sans intérêt. Ils ne mentionnent ni le fonctionnement du rituel ni Oikawa-san. Juste des vieilles coutumes, mais rien de concluant.

— Pitié, fit Kuroo, donne-nous au moins une ou deux bonnes nouvelles.

— Tu dis ça comme si c'était _toi_ qui avais dû rester en tête à tête avec lui, rétorqua Akaashi.

— J'ai travaillé aussi, tu sais ? Dans l'ombre, peut-être, mais travaillé quand même. Vous ne l'auriez jamais trouvé sans moi.

— Sans toi ou sans Sakusa-san ?

— C'est déjà un exploit de garder contact avec lui, je te signale. Il a une horrible personnalité.

— Pire que la tienne ?

— Vous êtes infernaux, les interrompit Kiyoko alors que Kuroo s'apprêtait à répliquer. Si ça continue comme ça, je vous mets tous les deux dehors.

Ils se turent avec docilité. Mieux valait ne pas l'énerver.

— Bien. Deux choses. La première : le folkloriste n'a pas fait que prendre des notes de terrains au hasard. Il a également effectué un recensement officieux de tous les habitants du village au moment où il s'y est rendu, ce qui correspond plus ou moins au dernier rituel — le dernier authentique, en tout cas.

Kuroo, qui sirotait son verre sans bruit, arqua un sourcil.

— Authentique ? répéta-t-il.

— Ceux qui ont suivi l'échec d'Oikawa-san ont été organisés par la congrégation. Ils ne comptent pas. Les rares notes qui concernent le rituel décrivent une préparation qui s'étale sur plusieurs années. Et les exorcistes qui ont été désignés pour le remplacer...

—... servaient juste d'amuse-gueule, comprit Kuroo. Une préparation dans l'art aurait été une perte de temps.

C'était pour cette raison qu'Oikawa devait être convaincu, pas renvoyé, songea Akaashi. Le rituel n'était pas terminé. Il attendait, avide d'une conclusion refusée depuis trop longtemps, et il commençait à perdre patience.

— C'est pour ça que c'est si important pour eux, alors, poursuivit Kuroo en lui jetant un regard. Si Oikawa ne termine pas le rituel, c'est que personne n'y arrivera jamais. Ils utiliseront une diversion...

Akaashi frissonna.

—... puis réaliseront le plus grand exorcisme jamais imaginé. Quelle que soit la chose que les villageois cherchaient à apaiser, elle doit être terrifiante. Je me demande s'ils s'attendent à nous voir participer.

Akaashi en doutait. On lui en avait à peine parlé.

Kiyoko fit glisser un document vers eux. Plusieurs arbres généalogiques étalaient leurs branches sur une dizaine de générations. Les noms étaient difficilement lisibles, et la plupart d'entre eux, pour la génération la plus récente, avaient été barrés à l'encre.

— Elle est plus que terrifiante, dit Kiyoko d'une voix grave. Tous les noms effacés sont ceux de personnes disparues après les faits. Il a dû continuer à éplucher les journaux après être parti.

— On dirait que les forums n'avaient pas tout faux, commenta Kuroo. Si ça date d'il y a vingt ans, je suppose qu'il ne reste plus personne aujourd'hui. Et c'est quoi, ça ?

Il pointa un groupe de personnes encerclées du doigt. Ceux-ci traversaient les générations, mais seuls trois arbres semblaient touchés par le phénomène. Kuroo tenta de décoder les noms en plissant les yeux ; Akaashi attira l'une des feuilles vers lui et l'imita.

— Iwa...izumi, déchiffra-t-il après quelques secondes. Ça vous dit quelque chose ?

Ils secouèrent la tête. Sept noms avaient été entourés. Akaashi fronça les sourcils.

— Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? demanda-t-il.

Kiyoko lui tendit un autre arbre. Neuf noms étaient mis en évidence, cette fois. Ceux-là lui sautèrent aux yeux. Il l'avait su dès qu'il l'avait tenu entre les mains.

— Oikawa, murmura-t-il. C'est sa famille ?

— Regarde la dernière génération.

Il porta son attention sur le bord inférieur de la page. Oikawa Tooru était encerclé, mais un autre nom jaillissait une génération en dessous. Oikawa Takeru était proprement barré, comme sa mère — la sœur d'Oikawa — et leurs parents avant eux.

Son neveu. Il lui en avait parlé.

— Ils sont morts, murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

Bien sûr. La malédiction avait commencé avec Oikawa. Sa famille était en première ligne. D'après les ajouts manuscrits du folkloriste, Takeru n'avait pas dépassé l'adolescence.

— Ah ! s'exclama Kuroo en reposant sa feuille sur la table. Je crois que c'est Utsui quelque chose. Ils n'ont pas autant souffert que les deux autres, si vous voulez mon avis. À part quelques morts ici et là et deux sacrifiés, ça a l'air d'aller.

— Sacrifiés ? demanda Kiyoko.

— C'est la seule explication, non ? Notre Oikawa n'est pas barré, mais il est bel et bien mort. Il participait au rituel, alors... Et puis, si on regarde la fréquence, sur les trois arbres, on en est plus ou moins à... quoi, un par génération ?

Akaashi vérifia d'un coup d'œil. Kuroo avait raison. À l'exception d'une génération une centaine d'années plus tôt, où un nom avait été encerclé chez les Utsui comme chez les Oikawa, ils semblaient répartis de façon plutôt régulière. Aucune date de décès n'avait été ajoutée, mais ils avaient dû disparaître sans descendance, car aucune branche ne leur succédait jamais.

— Il y a autre chose, déclara Kiyoko. J'ai regardé ce que je pouvais, et les noms entourés ne le sont pas au hasard. Ce sont tous des derniers nés.

— Et ? demanda Kuroo.

— Et regarde-nous, murmura Kiyoko. Je ne pense pas qu'ils nous aient choisis aléatoirement.

Kuroo ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma. Il secoua la tête. Puis, contre toute attente, il laissa échapper un petit rire.

— Le grand maître ne laisse vraiment rien au hasard ! pouffa-t-il. À croire que l'un de nous était condamné depuis le début — ah, désolé, Akaashi.

— Ce n'est rien, répondit-il d'une voix faible.

Au fond, il l'avait toujours su. Il expira longuement.

— Je ne compte pas mourir, de toute façon.

Kuroo lui adressa un sourire.

— Moi non plus. Bon, passons sur le danger de mort — on sait qu'Oikawa a été désigné pour le dernier rituel, mais qu'en est-il des derniers-nés des deux autres familles ?

Akaashi reprit les feuilles.

— Le dernier Utsui est mort depuis longtemps, et il était fils unique. Il devait avoir quarante ans au moment du rituel.

Trop vieux, sans doute. Oikawa avait dix-huit ans lorsqu'on l'avait emmené. Akaashi en aurait dix-huit la semaine de sa dernière visite. Ukai ne laissait rien au hasard, jamais.

— Et pour l'autre ? demanda Kuroo.

Il suivit les lignées des yeux. Lui aussi était mort, mais la date ne lui était pas inconnue.

— Iwaizumi Hajime, lut-il. Il est mort le jour du dernier rituel.

— Sérieux ? fit Kuroo en se levant à moitié pour regarder. Ah, mais attends voir. Ils sont quasiment nés le même jour.

— Qui ? demanda Kiyoko.

— Oikawa et cet Iwaizumi. Bon, un mois d'écart, en fait. On peut dire qu'il l'a échappé belle. Ça devait se jouer entre eux deux, ils ont juste chopé le plus jeune. Enfin, je dis ça, mais s'ils sont morts le même jour...

— Je me demande s'ils l'ont utilisé en remplacement, murmura Kiyoko.

— Franchement, ça ne m'étonnerait pas. Qu'est-ce que t'en penses, Akaashi ?

Akaashi n'en pensait plus rien. La voix d'Oikawa résonnait dans ses oreilles, aussi claire que s'il avait été juste à côté de lui. Il chantonnait un air ancien, un sourire aux lèvres.

 _C'est un ami qui me l'a apprise. Il a dit que ça tiendrait les cauchemars à distance._

Ses yeux se posèrent sur le nom d'Iwaizumi Hajime. Il cessa de respirer.

 _Il m'a laissé derrière. Il m'a laissé derrière. Il m'a laissé..._

 _C'est lui. Ça ne peut être que lui. Il..._

— Akaashi ? l'appela Kiyoko.

Il sursauta.

— Pardon.

Ils attendirent un moment. Akaashi avala un peu d'eau, puis il concentra son attention sur le coffret.

— C'est quoi, la deuxième chose ?

Kuroo lui lança un regard suspicieux. Kiyoko, elle, soupira.

— Une carte, dit-elle sans enthousiasme.

La culpabilité lui donna envie de détourner les yeux, mais il tint bon. Il considérait Kiyoko et Kuroo comme ses amis, et ils en savaient déjà beaucoup, mais cette conversation était entre Oikawa et lui, et il n'en parlerait que si c'était nécessaire.

— Une carte de ? insista-t-il.

— Du village. Il n'a pas vraiment changé. Il a entouré un endroit, mais n'a laissé aucune note. Je ne sais pas ce que ça veut dire. C'est au milieu de nulle part.

— Ça doit être lié au rituel, avança Kuroo.

— C'est une caverne, dit Akaashi. Oikawa l'a mentionnée.

Il n'avait pas besoin de voir la carte pour en être persuadé.

— Définitivement lié au rituel, alors. On devrait aller y jeter un coup d'œil, un jour ou l'autre.

Kiyoko secoua la tête.

— Impossible. Ils nous remarqueraient.

— Pas en été, évidemment... ils ne surveillent pas le village en permanence, si ? Si on y allait avant...

— Sans moi, fit Akaashi.

Rien qu'en parler lui donnait la nausée. Ils n'avaient aucune idée de ce qui pouvait bien se trouver à l'intérieur. Ils ne tiendraient jamais le coup.

— Quelle bande de rabat-joie ! Enfin, c'est vous qui voyez. J'essaierai de me renseigner, si ça vous dit.

— Merci, Tetsurō, dit Kiyoko.

— À votre service. Vous voulez manger quelque chose, avant de partir ? Je vous en dois une. Je me sens un peu coupable, à force, avec cette histoire de fantôme en colère.

Ils sortirent une heure plus tard. La neige tombait dru, et Akaashi referma le col de son manteau avec un frisson. Il salua les autres d'un signe, conscient qu'il ne les reverrait sans doute plus avant l'été.

Il passa une main sur son bracelet.

Il pouvait attendre. Tout se passerait bien, cette fois. Il serait prêt.

Il entra dans le bus qui s'était arrêté devant lui, puis prit la route de la maison.

 _xxxxx_

L'été arriva si vite que son corps lui-même eut du mal à l'encaisser. Un jour, tout allait bien ; le lendemain la fièvre le clouait au lit, si bien qu'il commençait à voir des plantes inexistantes grimper le long de ses draps, des poupées danser sur sa table de nuit, des formes absurdes lui conter des histoires invraisemblables. Il s'enfonça dans un sommeil qui ne fut interrompu que par des éclairs de lucidité paniqués au cours desquels il pensait au jardin et à Oikawa qui l'attendait peut-être. Le temps cessa d'être linéaire. Il se chiffonna en moments épars, désordonnés, et les nuits se mêlèrent aux jours jusqu'à ce que tous ses repères s'effondrent pour de bon.

Reiko vint plusieurs fois lui tenir compagnie, mais sa présence disparaissait sans cesse pour revenir quand il s'y attendait le moins. Il distingua l'ombre, assise au bord du lit, mais Yū resta hors de vue.

Les jours s'écoulèrent sans se soucier de lui.

Il s'éveilla une nuit pour ne trouver personne. Sa chambre, plongée dans les ténèbres, était recouverte d'un voile de silence. Il ne transpirait plus. À vrai dire, il avait froid.

Il chercha son téléphone, mais celui-ci s'était volatilisé. Il se redressa avec difficultés. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Un frisson dans l'air. Son cœur pressé dans un étau.

Il se leva, manqua de tomber, retrouva l'équilibre. La porte lui parut à mille kilomètres de là. Il finit par s'asseoir par terre, exténué.

Quelque chose au creux de ses mains. Il les regarda sans comprendre. La terre s'écoula au sol comme de l'eau.

Il avait froid.

Quand sa sœur le réveilla, le lendemain matin, ses paumes étaient propres — mais il n'avait pas rêvé.

On l'avait appelé. Il avait répondu.

— Quel jour on est ? demanda-t-il d'une voix usée.

Reiko ignora la question et l'aida à retourner dans son lit. Il se sentit sombrer sans avoir l'occasion d'ouvrir la bouche à nouveau.

Il rouvrit les yeux pour découvrir l'ombre accroupie sur son torse, son visage pratiquement collé au sien, ses mains agrippant ses épaules avec une force presque humaine. Il n'eut pas le temps de reprendre ses esprits. La voix de Yū s'éleva dans la pièce, implacable.

— Ton inutilité me fait vomir. Je t'avais pourtant prévenu. Voilà ce que tu récoltes pour ne pas avoir respecté mes conseils.

Mais il s'était purifié. Il l'avait chaque fois fait avec diligence et minutie. Yū ne comprenait rien.

— Enfin, soit. Ton insouciance n'est pas nouvelle. Ils t'emporteront plus vite que prévu, mais je suppose que ça ne te fait rien. Je ne t'aiderai pas cette fois, Keiji.

— Je ne veux pas de ton aide, articula Akaashi.

— Je suis heureux qu'on ait trouvé un terrain d'entente.

Il s'accouda à la fenêtre et exhala un soupir appuyé.

— Keiji, Keiji. J'imagine que tu connais la raison de ma visite.

Il n'en savait rien et n'avait aucune envie de la deviner. Il tenta de soutenir le regard de son frère, dont le visage se fendit d'un sourire dangereux.

— Voyons. Reiko ne t'a rien dit ? J'ai bien fait de venir. Cette idiote serait capable de tout faire foirer, et tout ça rien que pour tes beaux yeux. Elle a toujours été trop faible. Quel jour sommes-nous, Keiji ?

Il avait perdu le fil.

— Je ne sais pas, murmura-t-il.

— Je ne t'ai pas bien entendu. Répète-moi ça ?

Mauvais signe. Si son frère décidait de s'en prendre à lui, il n'aurait nulle part où fuir. Où étaient ses parents, quand il avait besoin d'eux ? Où était sa sœur ?

— Je ne sais pas, répéta-t-il.

— Tu ne sais pas. Bien sûr que tu ne sais pas. Pour quelqu'un qui s'est finalement dégoté un travail d'une importance capitale, je te trouve bien incompétent. Nous sommes le mercredi 18 juillet, pour ton information — pas que ça ait encore une quelconque importance, soit dit en passant.

Le 18 juillet. Il était censé se trouver au village depuis une semaine et demie. Non. C'était pire que ça.

Oikawa l'attendait depuis trois jours.

Il sentit les battements de son cœur s'accélérer. Son frère avait dû le remarquer, car il s'assit sur son lit, inconscient de la présence de l'ombre qui, maintenant debout sur les draps, les observait sans bouger.

— J'espère que tu ne lui avais rien promis, dit Yū en secouant la tête. Ce serait vraiment dommage de te perdre si près du but.

Il se repassa leurs dernières journées, la gorge serrée. Oikawa avait essayé, mais il n'avait rien promis. Il était sauf, du moins pour l'instant.

— Promesse ou pas, tu sais que le temps du grand maître est très précieux. Il n'a pas de temps à perdre avec les malades imaginaires.

La peur l'envahit soudain.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ? demanda-t-il d'une voix tremblante.

— Que fait-on quand l'élu n'est pas là où il devrait être ? On prend le suivant sur la liste. D'après ce que j'ai entendu dire, ton ami mort n'aurait pas tellement apprécié l'initiative. Il s'est vraiment attaché à toi, tu sais ? Comme un chien à son maître. Inutile de t'apprendre que l'imposture n'est pas très bien passée. Ton ami s'est fait mordre à peine entré.

— Kuroo ?

— Ce n'est pas une grosse perte, de toute façon, hein ? Tu ne vaux déjà pas grand-chose, alors lui...

Le sang d'Akaashi se glaça dans ses veines. Il se redressa et fit mine de sortir, mais son frère l'en empêcha d'une main.

— Voyons. Tu n'es pas en état.

— Laisse-moi partir, dit-il entre ses dents.

— Je ne voudrais pas que ta santé en pâtisse. Reiko ne me le pardonnerait jamais, et Dieu sait que la contrarier est la dernière chose qui me viendrait à l'esprit.

— Laisse-moi !

Il se dégagea et se releva. L'ombre le suivit des yeux, tout comme son frère, et ils semblaient si parfaitement synchronisés qu'Akaashi se figea d'horreur. Puis il se dirigea difficilement vers la porte, qu'il trouva solidement fermée.

— Oups, fit Yū en s'approchant de lui.

Il lui posa une main sur la nuque et soupira.

— Tu sais, Keiji, c'est juste une malédiction, pas la fin du monde. Je doute un peu de ses capacités à s'en remettre, quand on sait qu'Ukai lui-même n'a pas pu l'en sortir, mais on ne sait jamais ; il faut toujours garder espoir, hein ? C'est comme ça qu'on finit par s'en sortir.

— Où est-il ?

— Qu'est-ce que j'en sais ? Il ne sert plus à rien. Bref, tu sais que j'adore parler avec toi, mais j'ai autre chose à faire, comme essayer de réparer tes très nombreuses erreurs.

Il sortit la clé de sa poche et la lui tendit. Akaashi ouvrit la porte avec prudence ; par chance, Yū ne le retint pas.

Il resta dans la chambre et le regarda partir avec un sourire, tout comme l'ombre qui, debout derrière lui, lui adressait un dernier signe de la main.

 _xxxxx_

Un appel angoissé à Kiyoko lui apprit que Kuroo avait été emmené à l'hôpital le plus proche du village, et c'est là qu'il les retrouva tous les deux l'après-midi même. Il n'avait pas dû insister longtemps pour que sa sœur l'y conduise. La peur, semblait-il, avait tiré ses traits, et il supposa qu'Ukai avait dû les appeler, elle et les autres exorcistes, à la suite de l'incident.

Kiyoko l'accueillit dans le couloir. Elle avait l'air plus pâle que d'habitude, mais elle ne parla pas. À la place, elle le conduisit à la chambre.

Assis sur une chaise en plastique, Ukai Keishin paraissait plongé dans la lecture d'un vieux livre aux pages écornées. Il releva la tête en les entendant arriver ; ses sourcils se froncèrent un bref instant, puis il salua Akaashi d'un signe, et celui-ci lui répondit de la même façon.

Kuroo, allongé sur le lit, restait parfaitement immobile, les yeux fermés. Si Akaashi n'avait pas vu sa poitrine se soulever de temps à autre, il l'aurait cru mort — et il l'était peut-être, en un sens, si la malédiction le maintenait là-bas, sous le voile invisible qui le séparait du monde des vivants, celui derrière lequel Oikawa se cachait encore.

Akaashi s'approcha du lit et lui posa une main sur la poitrine. Il ne sentit rien — juste un vide abyssal, glacial et opaque qui menaça de s'abattre sur lui comme un raz-de-marée.

— Où est-il ? demanda Akaashi d'une voix faible.

— C'est ce qu'on aimerait savoir, répondit Ukai en refermant son livre. J'espérais que tu saurais nous en dire plus.

Mais il n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Kuroo était parti. C'était tout ce qu'il était capable de dire.

— Il n'y est pas resté une heure, dit Kiyoko. Oikawa l'a maudit, et le jardin s'est envolé.

Elle paraissait sur le point de pleurer.

— On a tout essayé, ajouta Ukai, mais c'est trop tard. Ils ne peuvent rien faire pour lui.

Akaashi souleva le drap. Sur le poignet de Kuroo était imprimée une main rouge dont la provenance ne faisait aucun doute. Son cœur se serra.

Oikawa l'avait gardé. Il ne le leur rendrait pas, pas à eux — mais Akaashi n'était pas les autres exorcistes. Il était attendu.

— Reiko, dit-il.

— Quoi ?

— Emmène-moi là-bas.

— C'est hors de question, rétorqua-t-elle. Tu tiens à peine debout, Keiji.

— Je vais bien, et Kuroo-san a besoin de mon aide. Il faut que j'aille le chercher.

— Parce que tu penses qu'il te laisserait entrer ?

Il ne le pensait pas. Il le savait.

Il se tourna vers Ukai.

— Emmenez-moi là-bas. Je sais que je peux le convaincre. Si on s'y prend assez tôt, son âme peut encore être sauvée. S'il vous plaît.

Ukai haussa les épaules.

— Le vieux t'attend déjà, de toute façon.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Reiko.

— Akaashi-san, je compte sur vous. Gardez l'œil sur lui, d'accord ?

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais Ukai s'en allait déjà, Kiyoko et Akaashi sur les talons.

 _xxxxx_

Akaashi ne regarda personne, lorsqu'il entra dans la maison, et il avait déjà la main sur la porte du jardin quand le grand maître lui dit :

— Ne fais rien que tu puisses regretter. Il te reste quinze minutes avant le coucher du soleil. Quoi qu'il se produise, cette mission doit être menée à bien. Ne l'oublie pas.

Il ne répondit rien. La porte s'ouvrit et il la referma derrière lui.

Le jardin n'était plus un jardin.

C'était une cour morte et sans couleurs, peuplée de débris et de branches abandonnées par le vent. Pas une fleur n'y poussait, pas un chardon non plus. Un ciel gris menaçait au-dessus de sa tête, parfait contraste avec le soleil éblouissant qui l'avait réchauffé encore quelques minutes plus tôt.

Le jardin ne ressemblait plus à ce qu'il avait été, mais c'était toujours le même. Quelque chose dans l'air, une mélancolie qui prenait au cœur, ou la plainte sourde du vent, lui promettait que l'accès lui avait été accordé. Oikawa était là, et il l'avait laissé entrer.

Il avança. Une branche craqua sous ses pieds.

— Oikawa-san, l'appela-t-il.

Celui-ci apparut à quelques mètres de lui, accompagné d'un courant d'air glacé. Son visage était tourné vers Akaashi, mais il ne le regardait pas. Quelque chose dans ses traits n'était pas naturel, sans qu'Akaashi ne sache dire quoi. Une torsion infime, peut-être. Une expression qui n'existait pas.

Sa voix s'éleva dans les airs, distante et désincarnée, et Akaashi comprit qu'il était en danger.

— Qu'attends-tu, exorciste ? demanda l'esprit.

Il avait posé la question avec un calme surnaturel, quand on considérait la rage presque sensible qui émanait de lui jusqu'à brouiller ses contours. Akaashi resta prudemment immobile.

— Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, siffla-t-il. Tu sais qui je suis.

Un tremblement violent traversa Oikawa, mais Akaashi refusa de s'en inquiéter.

— Akaashi Keiji, murmura Oikawa. Tu m'avais promis.

La colère, qui avait sagement patienté jusque-là, l'envahit avec une brusquerie telle qu'il faillit perdre l'équilibre.

— Je t'interdis de me mentir. Je ne t'ai rien promis. Où est Kuroo ? Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ?

Oikawa cilla.

— Tu m'as laissé tout seul. J'ai attendu, et attendu, et attendu. Tu m'avais promis, Kei-chan. Tu...

— Tais-toi ! ordonna Akaashi. Je t'ai posé une question. Où est Kuroo ?

— Il s'est endormi. Il ne partira pas.

Akaashi s'avança jusqu'à se retrouver à quelques centimètres de lui. Oikawa pouvait essayer de l'intimider, s'il le voulait. Il n'y parviendrait plus.

— Rends-le-moi.

— Reste avec moi, Kei-chan. Il m'a...

— Je ne veux rien savoir. Rends-le-moi, ou je t'abandonnerai pour toujours.

Les yeux d'Oikawa s'assombrirent dangereusement.

— Menteur, gronda-t-il.

— Je ne reviendrai jamais, Oikawa-san. C'est une promesse, et tu sais que je la tiendrai. Rends-moi Kuroo tout de suite.

— Tu ne partiras pas.

Les espoirs qu'Oikawa finisse par céder s'envolèrent. Il fallait qu'Akaashi trouve autre chose, n'importe quoi qui puisse le convaincre, une raison de lui obéir, un échange, peut-être. Il songea à tout ce qu'il avait appris de lui, ces deux dernières années. À tout ce qu'ils savaient sur le village, le rituel, à ce que Kuroo avait découvert, à ce que le folkloriste leur avait laissé.

La réponse était là, toute trouvée. Un pari comme il n'en avait jamais fait, mais s'il avait raison, ça fonctionnerait peut-être.

Et si ça échouait, si Oikawa décidait que ça ne suffisait pas et l'emportait avec lui, alors il partirait sans regret.

— Je te laisserai ici, déclara-t-il en le regardant droit dans les yeux, exactement comme Iwaizumi-san l'a fait. Plus personne ne viendra te chercher, Oikawa-san. Tu resteras ici jusqu'à la fin des temps.

Oikawa ne lui répondit pas. Une émotion étrange traversa son visage, un mélange de rage, de peur, et de désespoir, puis il s'accroupit lentement et l'enfouit entre ses mains.

Akaashi s'étonna un instant de ne ressentir aucune compassion à son égard. La colère était toujours là, le consumant d'un feu inextinguible, et sa voix était froide quand il exigea à nouveau :

— Rends-le-moi.

Oikawa secoua la tête. Il sanglotait peut-être.

— Non.

— Oikawa-san, c'est la dernière fois. Rends-le-moi.

Il écarta les mains pour dévoiler son visage.

— Non, dit-il.

Akaashi sut qu'il avait perdu. Il lui tourna le dos.

— Je m'en vais, alors. Adieu.

— Kei-chan.

Il l'ignora et se dirigea vers la porte. Il entendit Oikawa se relever, mais ne se retourna pas.

— Kei-chan, sanglota-t-il à nouveau.

Il posa la main sur la poignée. Elle demeura obstinément immobile. Akaashi expira longuement. Les nuages s'étaient parés d'un manteau rouge sang. Le soleil se couchait déjà.

S'il restait ici, il n'en sortirait pas. Le jardin, qui s'invitait au lever du jour dans le monde des vivants, retournerait là où il était supposé être. Et lorsqu'il reviendrait, il serait vide.

Il fallait qu'il s'en aille.

— Laisse-moi partir.

Seul le silence lui répondit. Il tenta à nouveau d'ouvrir la porte, en vain.

— Tu ne peux pas me garder ici, Oikawa-san. J'ai fait une promesse.

— Je ne te laisserai pas la tenir.

C'était un murmure tout au plus, mais Akaashi l'entendit aussi clairement que s'il l'avait hurlé. Il insista.

— Laisse-moi partir.

Un poids dans son dos. Le bras d'Oikawa vint s'enrouler autour de sa gorge. Il pouvait sentir son souffle glacé quelque part dans sa nuque.

 _Trop réel,_ se dit-il pour la millième fois au moins. _Il faut que je parte._

Il lâcha la poignée.

— Je te déteste, dit-il à mi-voix.

— Je t'aime bien, Kei-chan.

— Alors laisse-moi m'en aller, ou rends-moi Kuroo.

— Je ne peux pas.

Akaashi se libéra de son étreinte d'un geste brusque.

— Dans ce cas, c'est terminé.

Il se retourna, l'écarta de son chemin et parcourut le jardin du regard. Les murs étaient plutôt hauts, mais pas insurmontables. L'un d'eux s'était détérioré avec les ans. Il se sentait encore faible, mais s'il essayait...

Il se dirigea vers lui d'un pas vif. Oikawa apparut devant lui.

— Tu n'iras nulle part, le menaça-t-il.

Sa voix était rauque, mais elle tremblait un peu.  
 _Il a peur. Il va me garder ici de force, et j'aurai fait tout ça pour rien. Il faut que je retrouve Kuroo. Je ne peux pas me perdre avec lui. Personne ne viendrait nous chercher._

— Et qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? Me tuer ? M'enfermer ici pour toujours ? Ça ne marchera pas.

— Reste avec moi. Kei-chan.

Akaashi ferma les yeux un instant.

— Je n'ai pas peur de toi, dit-il.

Puis il le contourna, traversa ce qui d'ordinaire était un magnifique parterre de fleurs roses et blanches, puis commença à grimper en prenant appui sur les débris qu'il restait aux alentours.

— Kei-chan, l'appela Oikawa, des sanglots dans la voix. Kei-chan, ne me laisse pas tout seul.

Il poursuivit son ascension. Une prise fragile se brisa et tomba au sol. Ses mains étaient enfin arrivées au-dessus quand il entendit :

— Kei-chan, pitié.

Il grimpa en haut du mur. Oikawa le regardait en bas, la respiration hachée. Derrière lui, le soleil caressait l'horizon. Il ne pouvait pas rester plus longtemps.

— Adieu, Oikawa-san.

— Non ! Kei-chan, tu ne peux pas —

Il tomba de l'autre côté du mur, et la voix d'Oikawa fut réduite au silence.

La douleur éclata dans sa cheville droite, et il dut plaquer une main sur sa bouche pour contenir un hurlement. Il voulut se redresser, mais sa jambe ne lui offrit aucun appui. Il expira, la mâchoire serrée. Lorsqu'il releva enfin ses yeux embués, ce fut pour distinguer une main tendue vers lui. Le visage qui l'accompagnait lui était étranger.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? s'exclama l'inconnu. On n'a pas le temps pour ça !

Il l'aida à se mettre debout, mais la douleur se fit pire encore. Akaashi grimaça.

— Tu peux quand même marcher ?

— Je crois.

L'inconnu sembla contrarié. Il lui passa un bras dans le dos pour lui servir d'appui.

— Fallait vraiment que ça m'arrive, hein ? marmonna Akaashi.

— T'as toujours été le meilleur pour t'attirer des ennuis. Ils ne vont pas tarder à remarquer notre absence. Tirons-nous d'ici.

Ils se mirent en route. L'inconnu avançait d'un pas vif, mais il s'assurait de temps en temps qu'Akaashi tenait le rythme, quand il ne jetait pas des regards nerveux par-dessus son épaule. La cheville de celui-ci lui faisait atrocement mal, mais il parvenait à s'y appuyer suffisamment longtemps pour ne pas trop les ralentir. Il devait prendre son mal en patience. Serrer les dents, et tenter d'oublier.

S'ils ne se dépêchaient pas, on les retrouverait dans la minute. D'aussi loin qu'il se souvienne, l'un comme l'autre avaient toujours été étroitement surveillés. Le silence préviendrait leurs gardiens avec autant d'efficacité qu'un cri d'alarme.

Ils devaient simplement atteindre la forêt. Là-bas, ils seraient invisibles. Ils auraient une chance.

Ils traversèrent les cultures sans un bruit. La plupart des villageois se préparaient à la célébration, laissant les rues vides et tranquilles, idéales pour une ultime fugue nocturne.

Personne ne les retrouverait cette fois. Ils se l'étaient promis.

Ils atteignirent les premiers arbres quelques minutes plus tard, et Akaashi s'appuya sur un tronc pour reprendre son souffle, sa cheville plus douloureuse que jamais. Son cœur tambourinait contre sa poitrine à lui en faire mal. Il fit mine de se retourner, mais l'inconnu claqua des doigts juste devant son visage pour attirer son attention.

— Ce n'est pas le moment pour les regrets, dit-il.

— Ce n'est pas ça.

Il ne regrettait rien. Il voulait s'en aller pour ne plus jamais revenir, et personne ne l'en empêcherait.

Il avait simplement l'impression d'oublier quelque chose.

— Oikawa.

— Quoi ?

— Arrête ça. On y va.

— Et s'ils nous retrouvent ?

Iwaizumi le saisit par les épaules.

— Combien de fois tu veux que je te le répète ? Ils ne nous retrouveront pas. On trouvera un moyen, toi et moi. Mais pas maintenant. Maintenant, il faut qu'on parte. Ils sont sans doute déjà à notre recherche, et...

Un cri retentit au loin, bientôt suivi par d'autres, et Oikawa sut qu'ils les avaient retrouvés.

— Merde, jura Iwaizumi entre ses dents. Viens.

Il fit mine de l'aider à avancer, mais Oikawa refusa d'un geste.

— Je peux marcher, mentit-il. Je te suis.

— Tu parles.

— Pas le temps de discuter. Allez, avance !

Iwaizumi sembla hésiter un instant, puis il se remit à marcher.

Ils étaient encerclés par les arbres quand un craquement sinistre les fit s'arrêter. Oikawa retint son souffle, l'oreille tendue. C'était un murmure plus qu'une voix, mais ce qu'elle disait était clair comme de l'eau.

—... passés par ici. Ils n'iront pas...

— Cours, chuchota Iwaizumi en l'attrapant par le poignet.

Il courut. Il tenta, du moins.

Son pied le lâcha après quelques mètres. Iwaizumi l'aida à se relever, mais les voix étaient trop proches, désormais, et l'espoir qui l'avait animé jusqu'ici s'éteignit pour l'abandonner à l'obscurité absolue.

Il n'essaya pas d'aller plus loin.

Les hommes du village l'attrapèrent, la forêt devint trouble, et lorsqu'il reprit conscience, plus personne ne lui tenait la main.

 _xxxxx_

Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'on avait bien pu lui faire pendant son absence. Peut-être l'avait-on assommé — il avait mal à l'arrière du crâne, et son pied était pansé, quoiqu'il n'en comprît pas la raison. Il n'aurait plus besoin de ses jambes, là où il allait. Encore moins de pitié.

On le força à s'agenouiller au sol, et il sentit, dans un brouillard confus, de l'eau fraîche et huileuse lui couler sur la tête. Au-dessus de lui, le ciel avait disparu, remplacé par un plafond de pierre sombre, et la seule lumière qui illuminait la caverne était celle des bougies disposées aléatoirement çà et là, plantée sur de petites collines de cires façonnées par les ans.

Il se redressa. Ses yeux restèrent obstinément tournés vers le sol. Il tremblait, sans savoir pourquoi. Quelque chose d'horrible s'agitait au fond de sa poitrine, menaçait de remonter dans sa gorge, de s'échapper de sa bouche sans qu'il puisse rien faire pour le retenir. C'était tranchant et glacé, moite et visqueux, et ça avait dû être là depuis toujours, car il n'en ressentait rien d'autre qu'un léger agacement.

Il ne remarqua pas tout de suite les nombreuses silhouettes immobiles qui patientaient autour de lui. Pas non plus le kimono blanc dont il était vêtu ni le sang qui s'écoulait encore le long de ses doigts. Les coupures lui importaient peu. Il avait envie de dormir. De s'en aller pour toujours.

— C'est l'heure, dit quelqu'un, et ça pouvait être son père, sa sœur, un prêtre ou n'importe qui d'autre.

Il n'eut besoin de l'aide de personne pour s'avancer vers l'abysse. Deux silhouettes anonymes se tenaient au bord, à quelques mètres de lui. L'une d'elles avait la main portée à son côté, menaçante, et il pensa : _Ils sont ici pour moi._

 _Ils savent._

Un courant d'air froid s'échappa de la fosse, et ses cheveux voletèrent autour de son visage. Il cilla. Les ténèbres tournoyaient là, tout en bas, prêtes à l'engloutir, affamées depuis trop longtemps. Il pouvait les sentir gronder dans le gouffre infini.

De la poussière tomba du plafond, et des murmures inquiets s'échappèrent de l'assemblée.

Il avait imaginé ce moment des centaines de fois. Voilà des années qu'il avait cessé de compter les cauchemars qui l'avaient laissé en sueur au réveil, un hurlement au bord des lèvres et les joues humides. Il l'avait attendu, d'une certaine façon, comme on attendait l'heure de sa mort, avec une angoisse mêlée de résignation. Il s'était toujours su condamné. Les villageois s'étaient fait un devoir de le lui rappeler chaque jour de sa vie, et il s'y était préparé.

Mais quelqu'un, une voix dans le noir, avait dit : _C'est ridicule. Tu ne vas quand même pas laisser faire ça._

Elle avait dit : _On n'a qu'à s'en aller. On s'enfuira si loin qu'ils ne nous retrouveront jamais. On se perdra en ville, quelque part. Et si le village se meurt, c'est qu'il l'aura mérité._

Elle avait murmuré, juste contre son oreille.

 _Je sais que tu ne veux pas mourir, et moi non plus. On ne se laissera pas faire. Ce n'est pas terminé._

 _Ce n'est pas terminé._

Il releva les yeux. L'ombre lui souriait, de l'autre côté du gouffre. Il frémit à peine lorsqu'elle se jeta dedans.

 _Ce n'est pas terminé._

Il serra les poings. La chose dans sa poitrine s'agita nerveusement. Il se laissa envahir. Ses paupières se refermèrent doucement.

 _J'ai peur._

 _Je ne veux pas mourir._

 _Ça ne peut pas finir comme ça. C'est trop tôt. J'ai peur. Il faut que je parte. Je ne veux pas —_

Il prit une inspiration hachée. Les paumes de ses mains le picotaient atrocement. Une douleur sourde continuait à s'épanouir à la racine de son crâne, et le souffle de l'abysse lui donna envie de hurler.

Il se retourna, trop conscient de la faiblesse de ses jambes, de celle de sa voix quand elle résonna à ses propres oreilles.

— Je ne peux pas.

Son regard croisa celui d'Iwaizumi qui, de l'autre côté de la caverne et maintenu en place par deux prêtres masqués, l'observait, impuissant.

Iwaizumi.

Combien de fois ne s'était-il pas rendu dans le jardin en cachette rien que pour le voir, quand sa propre famille l'avait abandonné à son sort ? Combien de fois ne l'avait-il pas rassuré, quand il pensait que plus rien n'avait de sens, que son destin était scellé, qu'il finirait comme tous les autres, à errer dans un océan d'obscurité insondable sans personne pour le guider vers la surface ?

Combien de fois ne l'avait-il pas pris par les épaules pour jurer que tout irait bien, qu'ils s'enfuiraient ensemble, que personne ne les rattraperait jamais ?

Si le rituel échouait — et il avait déjà échoué —, Iwaizumi serait le suivant sur la liste, et tout ça n'aurait servi à rien.

Mais il n'y avait plus rien à faire. C'était trop tard.

Ils ne pouvaient plus fuir.

— Iwa-chan, hoqueta-t-il. Iwa-chan, je ne veux pas mourir.

Il entendit Iwaizumi hurler son nom ; alors il se mit à courir vers lui, loin du gouffre, du sacrifice, loin de ce pour quoi il était né.

Le décor entier sembla se mettre en mouvement. Le monde bascula, et son visage rencontra la pierre sans qu'il comprenne pourquoi. La chose s'échappa de son corps, un liquide chaud dans son dos, une flaque sur le sol, et tandis que les silhouettes se précipitaient vers lui, masse informe dans le brouillard, il vit Iwaizumi reculer d'un pas, s'éloigner, puis disparaître avec le reste du décor alors qu'il pensait :

 _Il me laisse ici._

Puis il n'y eut plus rien d'autre qu'une tristesse incommensurable, et il cessa d'exister.

 _xxxxx_

Il se réveilla en sursaut.

La pierre humide manqua de le faire glisser alors qu'il se relevait enfin, le cœur au bord des lèvres.

La caverne était vide, à l'exception de l'ombre qui, accroupie tout au fond, le dévisageait sans bouger. Il chercha l'abysse des yeux, mais le sol, aussi lisse et plein qu'il pouvait l'être, et ne suggérait sa présence qu'avec quatre piquets de bois reliés par des cordes usées juste derrière lui.

Il porta une main à son visage. Son bracelet se détacha de son poignet, et les perles brisées s'étalèrent sur le sol, inutiles désormais.

Il tenta de se rappeler comment il était arrivé ici, en vain. Il se souvenait d'Oikawa, dans le jardin, de ses supplications lorsqu'il avait escaladé le mur, du soleil qui se couchait sans l'attendre.

Il avait dû marcher jusqu'ici après ça.

Il traversa la caverne, inondé par le silence omniprésent. Il était presque au bout quand quelque chose le fit s'arrêter. Il regarda à sa gauche. Il n'y avait rien.

Il y avait eu quelqu'un, des dizaines d'années plus tôt.

Ses yeux restèrent fixés là un long moment. Il pensa : _Iwaizumi Hajime. Né un peu plus d'un mois avant Oikawa-san. Mort le jour du rituel, comme lui._

Une vague de tristesse écrasante le frappa de plein fouet, et il dut s'appuyer contre le mur pour ne pas s'effondrer.

 _Pas mort_ , corrigea-t-il avec une voix qui n'était pas la sienne. _Parti._

Il se détourna. Cette histoire-là n'avait pas d'importance. Pas pour lui, en tout cas.

Il gravit un escalier de pierre, puis longea un tunnel, et enfin il se retrouva dehors, baigné par la lumière du soleil.

— Reste où tu es, lui ordonna une voix familière.

Le grand maître se tenait face à lui, suffisamment proche pour qu'il puisse précisément détailler son expression, quelque part entre la colère, la détermination et, s'il osait, la peur, mais toujours hors d'atteinte. D'autres exorcistes attendaient, juste derrière lui, connus pour la plupart, et aucun ne souriait.

Akaashi s'immobilisa.

— Je t'avais dit de ne pas agir inconsidérément.

La rage s'empara de lui, et il l'accueillit comme une vieille amie, mais son visage resta de marbre.

— Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait ? demanda-t-il d'une voix si basse qu'il doutait qu'il l'ait entendu.

Ukai fronça les sourcils.

— _Nous_ ne lui avons rien fait. Nous avons été engagés, comme toi, pour réparer une erreur commise il y a longtemps déjà. Les mœurs de ce village ne sont en rien notre responsabilité.

Une erreur.

Il fit craquer ses jointures, soudain nerveux. Il n'avait plus rien à faire là. Il voulait s'en aller. Courir vers la forêt. Retrouver des jardins plus verts, quelque part où personne n'irait jamais le chercher. Il inviterait Kiyoko, Kuroo aussi, et il ne serait plus jamais seul.

— Akaashi, gronda Ukai.

Il le regarda, un moment, puis baissa les yeux. Un chardon gisait sous ses pieds. Il pensa à Oikawa. À Iwaizumi.

Il murmura :

— Il m'a laissé derrière.

Puis il s'avança vers lui.

* * *

Mmh genre j'allais écrire une fic ft. Oikawa sans intégrer Iwaizumi quelque part ? Je suis pas heartless à ce point woh

Next update is Celles qui restent, C3 ! Sauf si vous me convainquez d'écrire du bokuaka but no i cant, i cant...


	4. Troisième été - 2

Hello ! As always, merci à **Thalilitwen** et **Aeli** pour le soutien moral et à **Jeymay** pour la relecture et les discussions de scénario ! Très pratique d'avoir une sœur qui lit vos trucs quand même, thank you

Bonne lecture, c'est très long mdr sorry... Also la fic s'est allongée sans mon consentement donc je vais encore changer les plans et tabler sur 11 ? chapitres ? maybe, (c'était supposé être un one shot hahahaha)

Previously on l'égaré : akaashi vient de sortir de la caverne et se retrouve face à Ukai, he doesn't feel very good

* * *

 _Fuis. Va-t'en. Il n'y a plus rien ici. Si on part, ils ne nous retrouveront jamais. On restera ensemble, loin, loin, ensemble pour toujours._

— Reste où tu es, intima le grand maître.

Il y avait quelque chose dans sa voix, une tension distante qui rendit Akaashi étrangement euphorique, assez pour se mettre à sourire contre sa volonté.

— Il faut que j'y aille, l'informa-t-il d'un ton léger. À plus tard.

Il avança à nouveau. Ukai ne recula pas, mais deux exorcistes sortirent du cercle pour se placer devant lui.

— C'est ridicule, marmonna Akaashi. Laissez-moi passer.

— Tu sais que c'est impossible.

 _Impossible ?_

Quelque chose le gênait à l'arrière de son crâne, une démangeaison désagréable qu'il préféra ignorer. Ukai le fixait droit dans les yeux. Son teint hâve laissait deviner une nuit agitée. Akaashi se sentit soudain nerveux. Il regarda ailleurs ; plus loin sur l'horizon, derrière les exorcistes immobiles, le domaine Oikawa se détachait du ciel, spectre de mauvais augure.

— Nous t'avons cherché toute la nuit, dit Ukai.

— J'étais juste là.

— Tu es allé là où tu n'aurais jamais dû aller. Tu savais ce qui t'attendait là-bas. Pourquoi ne pas être rentré ?

 _J'ai essayé_ , songea-t-il. _J'ai essayé, mais c'était impossible._

 _Ce monde-là n'est pas fait pour nous._

 _Il faut qu'on s'en aille._

— Je suis rentré, répondit-il.

Il n'aimait pas le son de sa propre voix, patiente, dangereuse, comme un prédateur à l'affût.

— Ce n'est pas à toi que je parle, esprit, gronda Ukai. Akaashi-kun, tu dois m'écouter. Tu n'es pas encore revenu. Cet esprit a profité de ta faiblesse pour s'accrocher à toi. Il faut que tu t'en débarrasses avant qu'il ne t'engloutisse tout à fait.

Akaashi avait du mal à comprendre. De quoi était-il supposé se débarrasser ? Il ouvrit la bouche pour poser la question, mais il n'en sortit qu'un rire clair, vibrant, qui n'avait rien en commun avec le sien, si tant était qu'il eût déjà existé.

Les exorcistes se figèrent. Ukai plissa les yeux.

— Je veux seulement m'en aller.

Traverser la forêt et rejoindre la route. Il trouverait un bus vers la ville, se noierait dans la foule, et lorsqu'on le retrouverait, des années, des siècles plus tard, personne ne le reconnaîtrait plus.

— Laisse cet enfant tranquille. Il ne t'a causé aucun tort.

— Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait ?

Les contours d'Ukai se brouillèrent dangereusement, et le cours de ses pensées commençait à suivre des chemins boueux et inconnus. _Qu'est-ce qu'ils m'ont fait ?_ se demanda une petite voix inquiète au milieu de la nuit. _Qu'est-ce qu'ils m'ont fait ? Tout allait bien, avant tout ça. Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais. Je voulais juste..._

Il pensa à Kuroo, mais son visage, à mesure qu'il cherchait à se le représenter, lui apparut de plus en plus méconnaissable. Son esprit vogua vers Reiko, qui attendait peut-être toujours dans la chambre d'hôpital. Vers Iwaizumi, accroupi au fond de la caverne ; ses mains tièdes sur sa nuque, un jour d'été, lorsqu'il avait promis qu'il reviendrait — qu'il lui avait menti. Il était parti, et il ne reviendrait pas. Il passerait l'éternité à l'attendre, couché sur une litière d'épines, l'éternité à pleurer et pleurer et pleurer toujours.

Mais il n'était pas trop tard pour Keiji. Pas encore.

— C'est pire que je ne le pensais, commenta Ukai. La possession est trop avancée. (Il se tourna vers les deux exorcistes à ses côtés.) Nous devons pratiquer un exorcisme complet, et au plus vite. Vous deux, conduisez-le à l'intérieur.

Les hommes s'avancèrent. Akaashi recula. Quelque chose lui échappait, mais toutes ces mains tendues vers lui ne lui disaient rien qui vaille.

Ils voulaient le plaquer au sol, le coincer ici, l'étrangler jusqu'à ce qu'il perde connaissance. Ils le traîneraient dans la caverne à nouveau. Ils ne le laisseraient pas s'enfuir, jamais.

Mais ces pensées-là ne lui appartenaient pas. Une appréhension acide s'instilla lentement dans ses veines, puis un murmure rassurant résonna jusque dans les tréfonds de son âme.

 _Tout va bien. Ça ne fait pas mal.  
N'aie pas peur. C'est mieux comme ça. Ils t'ont blessé trop souvent, mais c'est terminé. Laisse-moi faire. Laisse-moi..._

Un des hommes l'attrapa par le bras. Il se sentit traversé d'un frisson désagréable, puis sa main vint trouver le poignet de l'exorciste qui laissa échapper un hurlement à mi-chemin entre la panique et la douleur.

Il l'entendit comme on entendait quelqu'un au travers d'un téléphone ; un cri lointain, détaché, sans identité propre, rien de plus qu'un écho mille fois répété. L'exorciste, vaporeux, s'adressa à lui d'une voix dure. Il ne comprit pas, parce qu'il n'y avait rien à comprendre. L'homme n'existait pas, pas plus que ceux qui, lentement, refermaient le cercle autour de lui.

Quelque chose d'autre requérait son attention. Un battement sourd contre ses tempes, au rythme désagréablement irrégulier. Un sifflement dans ses oreilles. Une cacophonie insupportable de chuchotement et d'ordres et de rires éthérés, tous le sommant d'être écoutés, et il les écoutait si bien qu'il se sentait devenir l'un d'entre eux, bientôt dissout dans le voile des ténèbres.

Une voix rauque, affligée. _Nous n'avons pas le choix. Il n'y a personne d'autre. Il l'a vu, c'est terminé._

Une autre, légère et optimiste, aussi fragile qu'une sculpture de verre. _Allez, Tooru, arrête de faire l'enfant. C'est pour le bien du village, pour notre bien à tous. Si tu..._

Implacable _. Ne sois pas ridicule. Même si tu t'en allais, ça te suivrait partout. Ça te retrouverait, et ça t'entraînerait tout au fond des abysses —_

Désespérée _. Je ne veux pas mourir._

Désespérée _. On partira d'ici, c'est promis. On..._

— _avec tous ceux qui sont partis avant toi, qui ont accepté leur destinée parce qu'ils avaient compris que c'était nécessaire. Renâcler ne t'avancera à rien. Tu sais qui viendra après toi. Tu ne vas quand même pas lui imposer ça. Je croyais que vous étiez amis._

 _Je ne peux pas rester ici. Iwa-c..._

 _Cet enfant a toujours été têtu, toujours à suivre ses désirs égoïstes, comme s'il avait déjà eu un quelconque droit de..._

 _Tu m'avais promis._

 _Akaashi ?_

 _J'ai attendu, et attendu. Il ne reviendra jamais. Il est parti sans moi. Tu ne peux pas m'abandonner aussi. Reste avec moi, Kei-chan._

 _Je ne vois rien. Akaashi._ (Cette voix-là lui parut vaguement familière. Une marque rouge sur un poignet blafard. Un sourire penché, disparu désormais.)

 _Ils se servent de toi, tous, tous autant qu'ils sont. Je les effacerai de la surface de la Terre. Ils tomberont les uns après les autres dans les entrailles du monde. Dans l'obscurité. L'abysse. L'abysse. Un mot de ta part, et ils s'y noieront avec le reste du village. Kei-chan, je..._

 _Akaashi, aide-moi. S'il te plaît. S'il..._ (Il retirait l'éponge de ses mains crispées et la reposait au sol avec délicatesse. Une lueur inconnue avait brillé dans son regard, et il la retrouvait aussi dans celui de Kiyoko, parfois, lorsqu'elle le trouvait perdu dans ses pensées, l'esprit tendu vers le jardin. Inquiétude. Sollicitude, peut-être. Le sentiment ne lui était pas totalement étranger. Il l'avait entrevu chez sa sœur, mais elle faisait partie de sa famille, et sa peur à elle avait de bonnes raisons d'exister.

Eux n'étaient pas pareils. Ils ne le connaissaient pas tant que ça. Ils n'avaient aucune raison de s'en faire pour lui. Aucune raison de l'aimer. Ils auraient pu l'abandonner là, tout seul, mais ils étaient toujours restés.)

 _Un seul mot. Tu n'as rien à te reprocher. Ils se sont condamnés sans l'aide de personne. Ce ne serait pas une grande perte. Tant d'autres sont partis avant eux. Ils n'auraient jamais dû mettre les pieds ici. Ils n'auraient jamais dû essayer de te reprendre à moi. On est ensemble, maintenant, et c'est tout ce qui importe. Le reste peut bien disparaître. Je les effacerai pour toi._

 _Akaashi. J'ai peur. Je ne vois plus rien._ (Kuroo. Kuroo, qui lui avait dit qu'il ne le laisserait pas mourir. Et Akaashi l'avait cru.

Il le croyait encore. Il n'était pas tout à fait parti. Il restait une chance — )

Quelque chose se contracta douloureusement dans sa poitrine, un mélange de colère et de désespoir et d'angoisse, des mains qui le tiraient en arrière, trop faibles désormais.

 _Attends, Kei-chan, je voulais juste..._

— Akaashi, l'appela une voix sereine. Ne te laisse pas faire. Réveille-toi.

Kiyoko avait les mains posées sur son bras, fraîches comme de l'eau, stables et sûres. Lui-même tremblait, mais Oikawa s'était tu.

— Je suis désolé, articula-t-il faiblement. J'ai essayé...

— Ne t'en fais pas pour Tetsurō. Il reviendra. Toi aussi, Akaashi.

Mais il était revenu. Il sonda son cœur un moment, mais n'y trouva plus aucun cri, aucune colère, pas une trace de l'esprit qui avait décidé d'y élire domicile sans son consentement. Il avait perçu Kuroo, quelque part au loin, et ce qui compressait sa poitrine s'était subitement détendu, lui laissant juste assez de place pour atteindre la surface, respirer à nouveau.

— Il m'a empêché de partir.

Kiyoko lui prit les deux mains. Elles étaient si légères, désormais. Des feuilles mortes, à peine reliées au reste de son corps.

— Je sais, répondit-elle. Ce n'est rien. On va arranger ça.

— Il m'a montré...

La fin de sa phrase s'éteignit dans sa gorge. Ukai surgit de derrière Kiyoko, deux yeux fixés sur lui, impitoyables, et il le jaugeait comme on jaugeait un animal avant de décider de l'envoyer ou non à l'abattoir.

— Tu as remporté cette victoire, dit-il après un moment infini, mais la bataille n'est pas terminée. Tu n'es pas encore libre.

Ce n'était pas une victoire. Il n'y avait eu aucun combat. Aucune résistance. Aucune alternative.

— Nous avons besoin d'un exorciste capable de déloger cet esprit en limitant les dégâts. Ushijima-san aurait été le mieux placé pour s'en occuper, mais...

— Je peux m'en charger, si vous voulez.

Le sang d'Akaashi se glaça dans ses veines. L'air parfaitement détendu, Yū se détacha du groupe, un sourire tranquille aux lèvres. Un regard suffit à Akaashi pour comprendre que la fuite était inenvisageable. Le sourire de son frère s'agrandit.

— Tu t'en crois capable ? s'enquit Ukai. Nous n'y avons pas tellement travaillé. L'opération sera loin d'être aisée, et il s'agit de ton frère.

— Raison de plus, dit Yū. Je le connais bien. Je connais ses limites, et ce qu'il est capable de supporter. Je ne peux pas promettre que ce sera joli, mais il faut ce qu'il faut. Pas vrai, Keiji ?

Il n'y avait rien à répondre à ça. Sa respiration se fit plus difficile, mais il fit de son mieux pour ne rien en manifester.

— Si tu es sûr de toi. Emmenez-le dans...

Yū les arrêta d'un geste.

— J'aimerais m'en occuper dans les meilleures conditions possible. Ma maison n'est pas très grande, mais elle est irréprochable. Aucun esprit ne s'en est jamais approché. Elle est aussi pure qu'elle puisse l'être.

Ukai n'émit aucune objection.

— Je suppose que tu auras besoin d'assistants ?

— Ce n'est pas la peine. Faites-moi confiance.

— Là n'est pas la question.

— L'esprit n'a pas l'air d'aimer les étrangers, expliqua Yū. Je suppose qu'il ne sera pas ravi d'en trouver tout un troupeau après sa libération. Plus petit sera le comité d'accueil, mieux ça vaudra.

Ukai sourcilla, considérant un instant l'idée.

— Je préférerais quand même que quelqu'un soit présent, insista-t-il. Nous ne parlons pas d'un exorcisme de routine.

— J'appellerai Reiko, dans ce cas. Qu'est-ce que t'en penses, Keiji ?

Son cœur se détacha de sa cage thoracique pour s'écraser quelque part dans son estomac. Il avait la nausée. Il ouvrit la bouche pour protester — essayer, du moins —, mais les mots qui s'en échappèrent n'étaient pas les siens.

— Bien sûr, dit-il. C'est d'accord.

Yū plissa les yeux, mais il n'ajouta rien.

— Ne perdez pas de temps, fit Ukai. Nous nous occuperons de purifier la caverne. Elle n'aurait pas dû rester dans cet état si longtemps. C'était une erreur de ma part. D'ailleurs, Akaashi. Si les choses venaient à mal tourner...

Yū lui adressa un sourire.

— Je sais. Vous pouvez compter sur moi.

Akaashi frissonna. _Ils savent qui ils sacrifieront en premier. Tu le sais aussi, Kei-chan. C'est toujours pareil. Mais ne t'en fais pas. Il ne t'arrivera rien. Plus jamais rien._

Il regarda son frère se retourner et remonter la colline tandis que les exorcistes s'écartaient pour leur ouvrir le passage.

La haine le frappa comme un raz-de-marée, brutale et violente, puis elle se retira pour ne rien laisser derrière. Kiyoko lui posa une main sur le bras, comme pour le rappeler à l'ordre ; alors seulement il suivit son frère, dépourvu de toute volonté.

Si les choses venaient à mal tourner, Yū ne laisserait rien de lui. Aucune trace. À peine un souvenir. Bien sûr qu'il le sacrifierait — le contraire était inconcevable. Outre la valeur d'Oikawa pour la communauté, Yū n'avait simplement aucun concept de compassion à son égard, pas une once de pitié. Il n'avait jamais lésiné sur les moyens, quand il s'agissait de le torturer ; il l'avait poussé au bout de ce qu'il était capable d'endurer, et s'il décidait qu'il en avait terminé, si Akaashi devait mourir pour qu'il atteigne ses objectifs, alors il mourrait sans doute. Il n'appellerait pas Reiko, pas cette fois.

Yū l'emmenait vers sa dernière demeure, et les témoins ne réagissaient pas. Akaashi aurait pu résister, supplier, faire un pas en arrière — un seul, et l'histoire se serait arrêtée là. Il l'aurait fait, peut-être, dans une autre vie ; une vie où il aurait eu plus de courage, où ses premiers actes de rébellion hésitante n'auraient pas été payés au prix fort, où son frère n'aurait jamais existé.

Il n'existait aucune issue. Yū les avait détruites devant ses yeux, emmurées, réduites en cendre. Aucune échappatoire.

Il remarqua à peine les corps étendus derrière lui, juste devant la caverne, parfois secoués de spasmes silencieux.

Yū ne leur avait pas accordé un regard. Kiyoko non plus.

 _Ils cherchent seulement à détourner notre attention. Tu ne peux pas leur en vouloir._

Ils atteignirent le sommet de la colline, et Yū ouvrit la porte arrière de sa voiture avec un sourire patient. L'ombre était assise sur le siège. Il s'immobilisa.

 _Ah,_ pensa-t-il _. C'est fini._

 _J'ai fait une erreur. Ils ne me laisseront jamais revenir ici._

 _J'ai fait une erreur._

Il hésita une seconde de trop.

— Entre, intima Yū en lui posant une main sur la nuque. Tu nous as assez compliqué la vie comme ça.

Akaashi déglutit. Quelque chose en lui le pria de se défendre, de répliquer, de fuir à nouveau. Il ne l'écouta pas.

Il s'assit à l'intérieur, ignorant l'ombre qui s'effaça à son contact.

 _Un seul mot_ , lui rappela Oikawa, et cette pensée lui donna subitement envie de pleurer d'impuissance et de rage. La portière se referma sur lui. Son frère fit le tour de la voiture, ouvrit la portière avant, puis, alors qu'il se préparait à s'asseoir, arrêta son mouvement.

— C'est pas vrai, qu'est-ce qu'ils me veulent... Toi, tu restes là.

Comme un miracle, il s'éloigna en marmonnant. Akaashi retint son souffle un moment, puis il sortit à son tour, le cœur battant.

Un homme d'une quarantaine d'années se tenait non loin de là et discutait avec Yū d'un air affable. Ce dernier ne laissait rien transparaître de son irritation, mais Akaashi la percevait très bien. Il étouffa l'espoir qui avait eu l'audace de renaître dans sa poitrine. L'homme ne lui disait rien, mais lorsqu'il le remarqua, il lui adressa un signe de la main.

Kiyoko et Ukai remontaient la colline pour venir à sa rencontre. Akaashi s'approcha prudemment.

— Keiji ! s'exclama l'homme en venant vers lui. La dernière fois que je t'ai vu, tu savais à peine marcher. Ta mère m'a souvent parlé de toi, comme Shimizu, d'ailleurs. Elle m'a fait savoir que tu avais un petit problème à régler. Tu as l'air de le gérer plutôt sereinement, je dois dire.

Kiyoko les rejoignit en trottinant.

— Ushijima-san, le salua-t-elle. Merci d'être venu.

— Ce n'est rien. Ah, Ukai-san.

Celui-ci le salua d'un signe de tête.

— Vous arrivez à point nommé, commenta Ukai.

— J'imagine que vous ne verrez pas d'inconvénient à ce que je m'occupe de ça. Votre petit-fils m'a déjà résumé les grandes lignes, et nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre. Les préparatifs sont en cours à l'heure où nous parlons. J'ai également pris la liberté de déplacer Kuroo Tetsurō jusque chez moi, avec l'accord de sa famille. Il n'est pas encore tout à fait perdu, mais je crains que l'hôpital lui fasse plus de mal que de bien. Vous savez ce qui peut traîner là-bas.

Ukai hocha la tête.

— Bien sûr. Akaashi-kun, ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers Yū, si tu veux l'accompagner...

— Ce ne sera pas nécessaire, l'interrompit Ushijima. Mes assistants sont prêts à nous recevoir. Comme vous le savez, la préparation est longue et éprouvante. J'espère que tu ne m'en tiendras pas rigueur, Yū, mais je pense qu'il est préférable que tu restes ici pour assister Ukai-san et les autres. Cette caverne aurait dû être scellée jusqu'au jour de la cérémonie, mais j'imagine que certaines étapes paraissent anecdotiques une fois l'orage passé.

Yū lui sourit mais ne répondit rien. Il posa la main sur les cheveux d'Akaashi.

— Bonne chance, Keiji.

Ce dernier voulut se détourner ; à la place, il sourit à son tour, et son bras fut parcouru d'un fourmillement léger, à peine perceptible, lorsqu'il se saisit de l'épaule de Yū.

Il murmura :

— Tu reviendras vers moi.

Puis il le relâcha, un peu nauséeux, et sans attendre sa réaction, emboîta le pas d'Ushijima et Kiyoko.

Il sentit son regard sur sa nuque tout le long du chemin. La voiture démarra, laissant le village derrière eux, et c'est seulement lorsqu'il fut hors de vue qu'Akaashi s'autorisa à respirer à nouveau.

 _xxxxxx_

Bordé par une forêt verdoyante, le domaine Ushijima surplombait la ville comme un dieu protecteur. La maison elle-même paraissait ancienne mais bien entretenue, et y entrer donna à Akaashi l'impression de profaner un sanctuaire, si bien qu'il fut presque forcé de s'arrêter pour reprendre son souffle.

— Ce n'est rien, dit Ushijima avec un sourire. C'est l'esprit qui réagit. Sois le bienvenu.

Il se tourna vers Kiyoko.

— Shimizu, si tu veux bien demander à Keishin et Reiko de se rendre dans la chambre nord... Je crois qu'ils sont dans la bibliothèque, pour l'instant. Dis-leur de sortir la grande bougie de la salle de purification, au passage. J'aimerais qu'on en finisse au plus vite.

Elle acquiesça en silence puis, après un regard à Akaashi, s'en alla dans le couloir.

— Bien, fit Ushijima. Comment te sens-tu ?

— Pas très bien, répondit Akaashi d'une voix plate.

Quelque chose dans les murs de la maison lui donnait le tournis. Il avait envie de dormir. De se coucher là, par terre, et de ne plus jamais se réveiller.

— La plupart de nos mesures de protection ont été amoindries pour ta venue, ou tu n'aurais même pas été capable d'entrer., mais j'imagine que ce n'est pas très agréable. Ça finira par passer. Avant toute chose, tu vas aller manger quelque chose, puis nous procéderons à la séparation. Tu n'as pas à t'en faire, tout se passera très bien. J'ai l'habitude. Ceci étant dit, ajouta-t-il, je vais avoir besoin de toi. Tu sembles le contenir correctement, mais je n'aimerais pas que la situation dégénère. Suis-moi.

Il le conduisit dans une petite pièce sobrement décorée où l'attendait déjà un repas complet. L'appréhension lui tordit les entrailles. Il revit Yū, assis face à lui dans la cuisine, son téléphone sur la table. Lui aussi prenait soin de lui remplir l'estomac.

Il mangea néanmoins, lentement, et pas un instant Ushijima ne le quitta des yeux.

— Bien, déclara-t-il lorsqu'il eut enfin terminé. Que s'est-il passé hier soir ?

Akaashi rassembla ses souvenirs, mais ils lui parurent au mieux confus, au pire inexistants. Il se rappelait le jardin, le mur, le soleil caressant l'horizon. Il se rappelait une douleur dans la jambe — il s'y passa une main d'instinct et réprima une grimace.

Il se rappelait Iwaizumi, toutes ces mains sur lui — sur ses poignets, son dos, ses épaules, ses cheveux, une douleur aiguë entre les vertèbres. Du silence. Un courant d'air humide et glacé.

L'ombre qui le regardait depuis l'autre côté du gouffre.

— Il a fermé la porte, murmura-t-il, et entendre ses propres mots le rassura plus qu'il n'aurait voulu l'admettre. J'ai dû passer par le mur.

— Et ensuite ?

 _Il avait dit qu'on s'enfuirait tous les deux. Il m'a abandonné._

— J'ai vu quelque chose... une cérémonie... dans la caverne. Et l'aby...

Sa voix s'éteignit. Il regarda ses mains, sales et tremblantes, et il se demanda un instant si elles étaient à lui.

— L'abysse, termina Ushijima sans frémir. Tu parles du rituel effectué par Oikawa Tooru ?

Il acquiesça. Sa respiration inégale et les battements furieux de son cœur lui intimèrent de se lever et de courir jusqu'au bout du monde. Il ferma les yeux un court instant, pensa : _laisse-moi tranquille_ , puis reporta son attention sur Ushijima, le dos bien droit, les poings serrés sur les cuisses.

— Quand es-tu revenu à toi ?

— Après sa mort.

— Je vois, commenta Ushijima.

Il paraissait attendre quelque chose de plus. Akaashi tourna la tête vers le mur à sa droite. Dénotant étrangement avec le reste de la pièce, une petite nature morte aux couleurs passées y était accrochée. Une poignée de marguerites gisait tristement sur une table brunâtre. Elle lui disait quelque chose, sans qu'il sache exactement quoi.

Il détourna les yeux.

— Cette peinture t'intéresse ?

— Je ne sais pas, répondit Akaashi.

— Alors peut-être l'intéresse-t-elle. Elle n'est pas très jolie, ni très bien exécutée, mais elle m'a été léguée par ma grand-mère qui l'avait elle-même reçue d'un cousin éloigné. J'ignore pourquoi elle a tenu à la conserver. J'imagine qu'elle ne possédait pas grand-chose d'autre. Notre famille n'a jamais été tendre avec les branches subalternes. Mon fils aussi paraît l'apprécier, cela dit. Peut-être ne résonne-t-elle simplement pas avec tout le monde.

Akaashi fronça les sourcils. Pour autant qu'il en sache, Ushijima faisait partie de la famille principale, et il n'avait jamais eu connaissance d'autres branches, en tout cas pas parmi les exorcistes.

Remarquant son désarroi, l'homme lui sourit.

— Je me suis marié dans la famille de mon épouse, si c'est ce qui te tracasse. Mes parents n'avaient pas grand-chose à offrir. Mais ne nous attardons pas là-dessus plus longtemps.

— Il a été abattu, dit Akaashi.

Ushijima croisa les bras avec un soupir. Il ne paraissait pas surpris, pas même choqué, juste embêté, comme s'il était harcelé par une mouchette un peu trop persistante.

— En effet, répondit-il. Ce n'est pas une mort très reluisante, surtout pas dans une famille comme la sienne, mais ne blâme pas trop vite celui qui a manié l'arme. Les personnes présentes ce soir-là n'avaient aucune idée de ce qui les attendait. Elles étaient désespérées.

— Elles auraient peut-être dû commencer par ne pas assassiner des innocents.

Le ton était plus sec qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité, mais il ne le lâcha pas des yeux.

— Elles auraient dû, soupira Ushijima. N'oublie pas, cependant, qu'elles ne connaissaient rien d'autre. Mais ce n'est plus de notre ressort. Ce qui est fait est fait. Certains disent que c'est irréparable, mais nous faisons de notre mieux pour améliorer les choses. Pour l'instant, nous ne pouvons que tenter de colmater les brèches en espérant que ça tienne.

 _Ça sonne faux_ , pensa-t-il.

Aussi creux que les mots d'Ukai à la sortie de la caverne, que toutes les explications qu'il avait déjà vomies dans son petit salon tranquille, alors qu'il le dévisageait comme s'il n'était rien d'autre qu'un outil rouillé et récalcitrant.

— Que s'est-il passé ensuite ?

Akaashi haussa les épaules.

— Je me suis réveillé dans la caverne. Je suis sorti.

— Mais tu n'étais pas seul.

Seul, toujours. Laissé là, sur un sol de pierre, ou allongé dans un grenier poussiéreux avec les murmures de l'eau pour unique compagnie.

— Non, chuchota-t-il.

— Oikawa Tooru a parlé à travers toi.

— Il...

Il s'interrompit à nouveau. Il n'avait pas envie d'en parler plus longtemps.

— Quand pourrons-nous commencer ? demanda-t-il.

— Dans une minute. Je me devais de mettre les choses au clair. Keiji, tu n'es pas possédé. La possession ne permet pas de conserver ses souvenirs, et encore moins de discuter aussi librement que toi. C'est un phénomène aussi grave qu'il est extrêmement rare, et tu ne le rencontreras probablement qu'une ou deux fois dans ta vie. Tu es influencé, c'est tout.

Akaashi ne put retenir un faible soupir de soulagement.

— Cet esprit et toi avez créé un lien, poursuivit Ushijima, et ce lien n'est pas nouveau. Je suppose qu'il a profité de l'incident pour s'y accrocher. Un esprit comme celui-là ne dispose pas d'une grande liberté de mouvement ; le jardin est à la fois sa demeure et sa prison. Il ne peut pas le quitter si facilement. Mais ta présence l'autorise à jeter un coup d'œil en dehors des murs. Il est conscient de l'existence du lien, et en profite à tes dépens. N'imagine pas, cependant, qu'il soit le seul à s'en être imprégné. Tu y as certainement trouvé des avantages, au fil des années, mais je pense que tu comprends maintenant que ce n'est pas idéal. Dans ce monde, chaque chose doit se trouver à la place qui lui revient. Lui là-bas, toi ici.

Le cœur d'Akaashi se serra.

— Qu'est-ce que je suis censé faire ?

— Tu es allé trop loin. Si tu veux revenir, et revenir complètement, tu dois restaurer l'équilibre.

Il n'avait pas envie de comprendre ce que ça signifiait. Il baissa les yeux vers la table, où son bol vide lui parut soudain flou.

Ushijima bougea, dans un coin de sa vision, mais il refusa de le regarder.

— Le lien est corrompu. Il l'était depuis sa création. Tu dois t'en débarrasser.

— Mais Oikawa-san...

— Je sais que ce ne sera pas facile, mais tu dois le convaincre. Tu en es capable, Keiji. Ce n'est qu'un sacrifice temporaire. Il faut parfois savoir couper les fleurs fanées si on souhaite qu'il en pousse de nouvelles. Si tu laisses cette situation perdurer, cet esprit finira par t'emporter avec lui — trop loin pour que quiconque puisse venir te chercher.

Akaashi serra les poings. Ushijima avait raison, comme Kiyoko et Kuroo avaient eu raison, un an plus tôt. Il en était conscient. Il l'avait su dès le premier été, lorsqu'il avait livré son nom sans réfléchir, qu'il avait ignoré toutes les règles qu'on avait pris tant de temps à lui faire entrer dans le crâne, en vain.

La présence d'Oikawa s'était faite trop palpable, si forte qu'elle avait parfois éclipsé la sienne. Inconscient, il avait longé la falaise sans se soucier du vide, et maintenant qu'il commençait à perdre l'équilibre, il comprenait que l'entreprise ne l'aurait jamais mené nulle part.

Qu'elle le précipiterait dans l'abîme, et qu'il ne sauverait personne.

C'était sa propre imprudence qui avait conduit à la disparition de Kuroo, et la sienne encore qui l'avait enfermé dans le jardin et obligé à errer une nuit de l'autre côté du mur. Il aurait pu ne jamais en revenir. Rester là-bas, avec les souvenirs et les fantômes d'un village en ruines.

— D'accord, dit-il. Dites-moi simplement quoi faire.

Ushijima sourit.

— Je savais que tu prendrais la bonne décision. Suis-moi.

Il sortit de la cuisine et le guida le long de couloirs silencieux et de pièces étroites jusqu'à arriver à une petite porte de bois sombre sur laquelle étaient collés de nombreux morceaux de papier noircis à l'encre. Les signes qui y étaient inscrits lui étaient pour la plupart inconnus, mais Akaashi supposa qu'il devait s'agir de talismans protecteurs ou d'entraves destinées à sceller ce qui pouvait bien se trouver à l'intérieur.

— Cette porte conduit à la chambre nord, qu'on appelle aussi la chambre des reflets. Les parents de mon épouse l'ont fait construire il y a longtemps déjà. Elle a déjà fait ses preuves, mais elle exige que l'on prenne un certain nombre de précautions. Rien de particulièrement handicapant, bien sûr. Les rites d'ouverture ont déjà été accomplis en notre absence, mais le reste est tout aussi important.

Il marqua une pause, puis hocha la tête.

— Bien. Première chose : il est défendu d'y prononcer le moindre mot. Dans cette pièce, la frontière qui nous sépare de l'autre côté est plus fine que tu ne peux l'imaginer. Le bruit attirerait des choses qu'il vaut mieux garder à distance. Tu devras, cependant, appeler l'esprit avec lequel tu souhaites entrer en contact. Votre lien est suffisamment fort pour qu'il t'entende sans que tu n'aies à ouvrir la bouche, alors pas d'inquiétude. Tu l'appelleras quand je te ferai signe de le faire. Tu comprends ?

Il hocha la tête, soudain anxieux.

— Bien. Reiko et Keishin sont déjà à l'intérieur. Ne fais pas attention à eux, pas plus qu'à moi. Nous devons couvrir nos visages afin de ne pas perturber la... cérémonie, faute de meilleur terme. Nous sommes là pour réagir en cas de problème majeur, mais tu devras t'occuper de l'esprit tout seul. Vous avez créé le lien ; vous êtes les seuls à pouvoir vous en libérer. C'est le seul moyen de ne pas vous blesser. Si toutefois tu ne parvenais pas à le convaincre...

Ushijima s'arrêta, puis il secoua la tête.

— Enfin, ce n'est pas important.

Il fouilla le tiroir du guéridon qui se trouvait non loin de la porte et en sortit un masque blanc inexpressif qu'il noua à l'arrière de sa tête.

— Bien. Une dernière information. Dans cette pièce se trouve une grande bougie rouge. Elle est là pour te servir de guide. Elle te suivra aussi loin que tu ailles et te montrera la voie depuis les profondeurs. Ne la perds _jamais_ de vue, ou les chances de retrouver ton chemin jusqu'à nous seront réduites à néant. Tu seras libre de partir dès que je l'allumerai. Je ne sais pas ce que tu trouveras au-delà, mais retiens une chose : ne laisse pas cet esprit te manipuler. Tu es maître de la situation. Bien. Tu es prêt ?

Bien sûr que non. Après un hochement de tête appréciateur, Ushijima rabattit le masque sur son visage.

La pièce dans laquelle ils entrèrent était petite, carrée, et en lieu et place du plafond et des murs se trouvaient de grands miroirs uniformes qui se reflétaient l'un l'autre jusqu'à se perdre dans le lointain. Reiko et Ukai Keishin étaient installés sur de fins coussins rouges, de part et d'autre de la porte, elle-même recouverte d'un miroir sans défaut. De minuscules bougies, posées le long des murs, éclairaient la pièce. Il fallut un moment à Akaashi pour remarquer qu'elles ne se reflétaient nulle part, pas plus qu'Ushijima, Reiko et Ukai, alors qu'il se voyait lui-même en une infinité d'exemplaires, cent mille Keiji cherchant leur propre regard sombre.

Ushijima lui fit signe de s'agenouiller au centre de la pièce, dos à la porte, et de regarder le miroir face à lui. Des inscriptions écarlates avaient été gravées sur le verre, juste au-dessus de sa tête. Il voulut les lire, mais découvrit avec un certain malaise qu'il en était incapable. Une forme imprécise semblait flotter autour de lui ; quand il se décida à y regarder de plus près, elle disparut.

Ushijima lui posa une main sur les cheveux, comme pour le rassurer, après quoi il s'agenouilla derrière lui. Akaashi expira longuement. Il s'observa un moment, affrontant ses yeux accusateurs, puis ferma les paupières et pensa :

 _Oikawa-san._

Un frisson sur sa nuque. Il ouvrit les yeux.

Dans le miroir, les deux mains serrées sur ses épaules, Oikawa le regardait sans sourire. Il ne ressemblait en rien à ce qu'il avait été dans le jardin. Le garçon autrefois si réel ne semblait désormais fait que de cendre et de fumée ; sa peau était terne, diaphane, et ses yeux sinistres se confondaient avec le contour noir de ses orbites. Sa silhouette elle-même ondoyait étrangement, prête à s'effacer tout à fait, et Akaashi ne sentait pas le poids de ses mains sur lui.

Il entendit Ushijima se relever, le vit avancer jusqu'à une grande bougie rouge, et alors qu'il allumait son briquet, Oikawa ouvrit la bouche et dit d'une voix triste :

— Si tu ne viens pas à moi, je viendrai à toi.

Puis la mèche s'enflamma, et la pièce disparut.

 _xxxxx_

Il se voyait, à genoux sur le coussin, seul dans un aquarium aux parois infinies. Dans le miroir, les gravures s'étaient volatilisées. Il distinguait la chambre des reflets comme à travers une vitre, proche mais hors d'atteinte. Akaashi leva une main. Son reflet ne bougea pas. À vrai dire, il ne le regardait pas ; il avait les yeux perdus dans le vague, comme plongé dans ses pensées — dans un cauchemar, peut-être — et il ne faisait plus attention à lui.

Une pression sur son épaule le fit sursauter. Il balança la tête en arrière. Le visage d'Oikawa se pencha vers lui, à nouveau humain.

— Kei-chan.

— Oikawa-san, murmura Akaashi.

Oikawa esquissa un sourire. Il posa les deux mains sur ses joues pour mieux le regarder.

— Je pensais que tu ne reviendrais jamais. Suis-moi.

Il recula d'un pas pour le laisser se relever, puis fit mine de le prendre par le bras, mais Akaashi éloigna délicatement le sien.

— Je ne suis pas venu pour ça, annonça-t-il.

— Pour quoi, alors ?

Il avait posé la question d'un ton innocent, mais Akaashi savait ce qui se dissimulait dessous.

— Il faut qu'on parle.

— Qu'on parle ?

— On ne peut pas continuer comme ça. Oikawa-san, ça suffit. Tu dois me laisser partir.

Oikawa secoua lentement la tête.

— Mais tu es venu jusqu'ici, souleva-t-il avec un air de reproche.

— Parce que tu ne m'as pas laissé le choix. S'il te plaît.

— Tu as dit que tu ne reviendrais pas.

— Je sais, mais j'avais tort. J'étais en colère, d'accord ? Si tu nous laisses tranquilles, Kuroo et moi, alors je reviendrai. Tout sera comme avant. C'est promis.

Oikawa le dévisagea un moment. Le sourire qui étira ses lèvres n'avait rien de joyeux, rien d'effrayant non plus. Il était triste, déçu sans doute, et Akaashi comprit qu'il avait commis une erreur.

Encore une.

— Tu mens, fit Oikawa.

Puis il fit volte-face et rejoignit la porte qui, soudain, était apparue derrière lui. Elle se referma avec un bruit sourd. Akaashi se retrouva seul dans le noir, une pièce sans mur ni sol ni plafond, juste une fenêtre carrée et une porte flottant dans le néant.

La bougie, elle, n'avait pas bougé. Désormais d'un bleu profond, elle brûlait d'une flamme vive et indifférente, et quand Akaashi lui tourna le dos pour passer par la porte, il pria pour qu'Ushijima ait dit vrai.

Il y avait une pièce, de l'autre côté, une pièce qu'il connaissait déjà, au parquet grinçant et à l'atmosphère lourde d'un silence forcé. Akaashi s'y sentit minuscule, comme écrasé par la hauteur du plafond, par les larges fauteuils dans lesquels étaient assis un homme et une femme à l'air sévère qui le regardaient dans l'expectative, mais il ne savait pas ce qu'il était censé faire.

— Viens ici, demanda la femme.

Sa voix était douce, mais sous tension. Lorsqu'il s'approcha d'elle, elle lui lissa les cheveux d'un air soucieux. Akaashi fit la moue. Il passa à côté de la bougie bleue, toujours allumée, et n'y accorda qu'un regard mécanique. La femme lui adressa un sourire, comme dans un rêve, et Akaashi comprit que, quelque part, c'en était un. Il avait déjà vu ces yeux-là.

 _C'est ma mère_ , pensa-t-il. _Non, la sienne._

 _Ce n'est pas un rêve. C'est un souvenir._

Le salon des Oikawa y paraissait plus coloré qu'il ne l'était en réalité. Il avait dû y avoir une table, devant eux, mais quelqu'un l'avait retirée et déplacée ailleurs, si bien qu'il ne restait désormais qu'un grand espace vide et désagréable. Sa mère s'écarta pour qu'il puisse s'asseoir à ses côtés, entre elle et son père. Il se sentait un peu nerveux, une drôle de sensation dans l'estomac, mais il était fier, aussi, presque euphorique. Aujourd'hui n'était pas une journée ordinaire. Il devait se produire quelque chose, quelque chose de prévu depuis longtemps, mais Akaashi, emprisonné dans le moment, était bien incapable de savoir quoi.

— Tooru, soupira sa mère, regarde-toi. Je t'avais dit de te préparer convenablement.

Elle se leva, disparut un instant, puis revint avec dans les mains un petit miroir ovale aux bords finement exécutés. Elle le pointa vers lui.

Akaashi s'était à moitié attendu à y découvrir le visage rond d'Oikawa, mais c'est son propre reflet qu'il contempla. Il était plus jeune — un enfant, encore, mais il n'était pas Oikawa Tooru.

Il avait une tache noire sur le front, qu'il effaça avec un peu de salive. Sa mère sourit.

— Ils ne vont pas tarder à arriver, l'informa son père. Sois poli.

Il n'aurait pas osé désobéir. Sa mère rangea le miroir. La porte s'ouvrit ; enfin, la procession commença.

Le premier visiteur était un vieil homme, qui s'avança vers lui en baissant la tête avec respect et déposa à ses pieds quelques bâtons d'encens. Ensuite vint un adolescent d'un village voisin, et qui offrit une petite boîte de bois ornée de feuilles d'érable peintes avec minutie. Il ne lui adressa pas un regard, mais le salua d'un geste de la tête.

Les hommes et les femmes, villageois ou voyageurs, se succédèrent pour présenter leurs offrandes — sucreries, fleurs, tissus et vêtements, et d'autres objets qu'il était certain de ne jamais utiliser — et Akaashi commença à se sentir fébrile, tandis que les minutes, lentement, se transformaient en heures.

Il se redressa sur son siège lorsqu'une jeune femme se présenta à lui. Elle lui sourit gentiment. Elle avait les mêmes yeux qu'Oikawa, elle aussi, les mêmes cheveux brun chaud, le même visage, presque, quoiqu'un peu plus fin.

— Comment ça va, Tooru ? demanda-t-elle.

Il balança la tête de droite à gauche, l'air de dire qu'il n'en savait rien. Elle lui tapota gentiment le crâne.

— C'est bientôt fini.

Elle lui tendit un cahier blanc. Sur sa couverture s'épanouissaient des fleurs d'un rouge vibrant.

— Pour tes pensées, expliqua-t-elle. Utilise-le.

Il acquiesça. Elle le salua à son tour, puis s'en alla.

Lorsque vint enfin le tour de la famille Iwaizumi, Akaashi, qui se sentait sur le point de s'endormir, se réveilla soudain. Encore petit garçon, Iwaizumi le dévisageait en fronçant les sourcils, un orage dans le regard, comme s'il sortait d'une dispute quelconque — ou qu'il comptait en lancer une. Ses deux parents l'encadraient, une main sur chacune de ses épaules, sentinelles inflexibles. Son père l'agrippait si fort que ses jointures en avaient blanchi. Sa mère, elle, observait Akaashi.

Il ne chercha pas à soutenir son regard. À vrai dire, il ne la vit qu'à peine.

Quelque chose d'autre, par-dessus son épaule, avait retenu son attention. Un mouvement dans le coin de la pièce. Un sourire trop large suivi d'un signe de la main.

Akaashi n'avait pas peur — il était simplement surpris. L'espace d'une effroyable seconde, il avait pris l'ombre pour celle de Yū, puis avait rejeté l'idée aussi vite qu'elle lui était venue. Son frère ne pouvait pas l'atteindre ici. Akaashi flottait entre deux eaux, là où personne n'était ni vivant ni mort, où les souvenirs et les pensées prenaient corps dans une brume épaisse, échos d'un passé rémanent. L'autre côté de la chambre des reflets — son frère n'avait aucun moyen de l'y retrouver.

Il le savait, mais ses yeux s'écarquillèrent pourtant et, alors que sa respiration se bloquait dans le creux de sa gorge, son cœur se mit à battre à tout rompre, plongé dans une panique absolue.

Akaashi n'avait pas peur. Oikawa, lui, était terrifié.

Il déglutit avec difficulté. L'ombre ne bougea pas. La question de son père, étouffée, l'atteignit à peine.

— Qu'y a-t-il, Tooru ?

Et ailleurs, derrière lui, la voix d'Oikawa — celle qu'Akaashi connaissait, qu'il avait entendue jusque dans ses rêves, s'éleva doucement.

— Arrête. Je ne veux pas voir ça.

Puis il quitta la pièce et, ignorant Iwaizumi, ses parents et les présents qui s'empilaient à ses pieds, Akaashi se leva et le suivit.

 _xxxxx_

La bougie avait raccourci de quelques centimètres, et elle était posée, cette fois, sur un bureau tout neuf. À côté s'étalaient des cahiers ouverts, des exercices de mathématiques, et aucun n'avait été complété. Les murs de la chambre étaient d'un bleu pâle un peu passé. _Reiko ne les a pas encore repeints_ , songea Akaashi.

 _Yū vit toujours à la maison._

Oikawa, debout devant la fenêtre, contemplait son reflet en silence. Il portait un t-shirt rouge qui, une éternité plus tôt, avait été le favori d'Akaashi. Son père le lui avait offert lors d'une visite à Tokyo.

Akaashi avait fini par le jeter aux ordures sans rien en dire à personne. Si ses parents l'avaient remarqué, ils n'en avaient jamais soufflé mot. Il ne devait pas avoir plus de dix ans alors. Il l'avait recouvert de déchets, puis avait refermé le sac sans rien ressentir d'autre qu'un léger pincement au cœur, bien vite oublié.

Sa disparition n'avait pas échappé à Yū. C'était lui qui avait sorti les poubelles et, ce faisant, il avait siffloté un air joyeux ponctué d'un clin d'œil appuyé dans sa direction.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte, et Oikawa sursauta.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais caché là ? demanda sa mère en secouant la tête. Je t'ai cherché partout. Yū vient de rentrer — il a dit qu'il avait préparé quelque chose pour ton anniversaire, alors n'oublie pas de lui dire merci.

Akaashi se figea. Sa bouche se remplit d'un goût âcre, répugnant, et il dut se concentrer pour résister au haut-le-cœur qui devait inévitablement suivre.

Il se souvenait de cette journée.

— D'accord, répondit Oikawa.

Sa voix, si aiguë encore, ne parvenait pas à camoufler l'appréhension qu'Akaashi y sentait percer.

— Il t'attend en haut. Dans le grenier, je crois. Il y a passé un temps incroyable, ces derniers jours.

— Et Reiko ?

— Elle viendra nous rendre visite ce soir. Enfin, elle essaiera. Takashi a eu l'amabilité de lui obtenir un poste au sein de sa famille, et je ne pense pas qu'elle puisse s'absenter aussi facilement. Quoi qu'il en soit... essaie de bien t'entendre avec Yū, cette fois, d'accord ? Tu es assez grand, maintenant.

Elle partit en laissant la porte entrouverte. Oikawa attendit un moment. Un soupir discret s'échappa de ses lèvres, puis il sortit.

Akaashi espéra que le décor aurait changé, mais il restait le même, un couloir trop sombre, quelques photos de famille dénuées de sens auxquelles Oikawa jeta un regard machinal. Il grimpa les escaliers sans faire de bruit. L'ombre, qui le lorgnait depuis le palier, le salua doucement. Il ne lui répondit pas.

Akaashi le suivit.

Ils entrèrent dans le grenier, à l'entrée duquel Oikawa marqua un arrêt. Akaashi le vit balayer la pièce des yeux. Il comprenait son désarroi — le grenier, qu'il avait toujours connu sale et plein à craquer de lourdes caisses et de babioles inutiles, avait été rangé et nettoyé, si bien qu'il était désormais presque vide.

— Qu'est-ce que t'en penses, Keiji ? Je me suis dit que ce serait plus sympa comme ça.

Tout le corps d'Oikawa se tendit de façon visible. Yū sourit. Son visage n'était éclairé que par la lumière des bougies qu'il avait placées au sol, toutes neuves, et les ombres qui dansaient sur sa peau lui donnaient un air sinistre.

— Ça nous offrira un peu de liberté de mouvement, poursuivit-il. Ça tombe bien, justement, parce que j'ai préparé quelque chose pour toi. Je suppose que maman te l'a dit.

Oikawa hocha la tête. Yū s'approcha de lui et lui souleva le menton d'un doigt.

— Parle, ordonna-t-il.

— Oui, souffla Oikawa.

— Je lui ai dit que c'était une surprise. Un secret, en fait. Et c'en est un, parce que tu n'en parleras à personne. C'est pas un truc pour elle, ou qui que ce soit d'autre. C'est un truc de frères, tu comprends ? Et parle. Je saurai tout de suite si tu mens.

— Je n'en parlerai à personne, jura Oikawa.

— Je devais être sûr qu'elle ne viendrait pas foutre son nez dans nos affaires, expliqua Yū comme s'il ne l'avait pas entendu. Tu sais comment elle est. Reiko était pareille, toujours à fouiner partout comme un rat. Mais excuse-moi, je m'égare. C'est ton jour, aujourd'hui. Viens, assieds-toi ici.

Il le saisit par le bras et le conduisit jusqu'à un tabouret bancal sur lequel il lui fit signe de s'asseoir.

— Ah. Parfait. Discutons un peu, Keiji. Je ne t'ai pas beaucoup vu, ces derniers temps. À croire que tu m'évites.

Oikawa se mit à faire craquer ses jointures. Il ne détourna pas les yeux de Yū un seul instant. Il avait commis cette erreur plus d'une fois, et il avait retenu la leçon. Akaashi l'avait retenue.

— Enfin, ce n'est pas grave. Je t'ai déjà parlé de mon stage ?

— Non, répondit Oikawa.

— Ton intérêt pourrait presque m'émouvoir. Il se passe à merveille, pour ton information. Ukai-sama est un exorciste incroyable. Il a même laissé entendre qu'il m'engagerait peut-être, une fois que ce sera terminé. Si t'es gentil, je te recommanderai à lui. Je suis sûr qu'il te trouverait une utilité. Ça te dit ?

Oikawa ne répondit rien. Son regard dévia vers les bougies.

— Tu fais la gueule ? Voyons. Ah ! Tu veux tes cadeaux, c'est ça ? Mais pas tout de suite, Keiji. D'abord, mon stage. La maison d'Ukai-sama — tu peux même pas imaginer. Elle est immense, un vrai labyrinthe. Il a une bibliothèque avec des bouquins tellement vieux qu'ils doivent être conservés sous verre, t'y crois, ça ? J'en ai lu quelques-uns, de ces trucs, tout un tas, en fait. Et j'ai appris plein de choses. _Plein_.

Il laissa échapper un rire.

— Figure-toi qu'il se trouve que j'ai mal compris le principe de la purification, continua-t-il d'un ton joyeux. Que j'ai fait n'importe quoi, depuis le début. Tu sais ce que ça veut dire ? Je vais t'aider : ça veut dire que tout ce qu'on a fait jusqu'à présent n'a servi à rien. À _rien_. Mais pas d'inquiétude, tout ça, c'est terminé. Je sais comment faire, cette fois. J'ai compris pas mal de choses. Sur les purifications, évidemment, mais pas que. Sur les exorcismes, aussi, et sur l'importance des liens familiaux, le devoir, sur toi et moi. Nous ne sommes pas comme les autres, tous les deux. Reiko ne pourrait pas comprendre, mais tu le sais, pas vrai ? On mérite mieux que ce qu'on a. Maman se laisse marcher sur les pieds comme si elle venait d'une de ces familles de merdeux, ceux qui se lancent dans le business en se croyant tout permis. C'est à se demander si elle a déjà posé les yeux sur notre arbre généalogique. Deuxième union ou pas, seuls ceux qui voient ont une place dans la famille. Mais tu t'en fous, toi aussi, c'est ça ?

Oikawa secoua la tête. Les yeux de Yū se rétrécirent dangereusement.

— Ça m'irrite, tu sais, quand tu fais ce genre de truc. T'as une langue, putain. Apprends à t'en servir. Soit, j'ai appris des choses, oui.

Il resta un long moment silencieux. Oikawa commença à s'agiter. Il demanda :

— Quelles choses ?

Et le visage de Yū se fendit d'un sourire satisfait.

— Tu vas voir. Mais d'abord, les cadeaux. Je ne t'ai pas oublié.

Il partit ramasser un sac à dos qui traînait là, l'ouvrit, puis vida son contenu à ses pieds. Un amas de petits cailloux, de branches d'arbres, de plumes, de morceaux de vaisselle brisés et d'autres objets impossibles à identifier s'étala devant lui. Une grosse bille de verre roula jusqu'à ses pieds. Son regard resta bloqué sur les reflets d'or que lui donnait la lumière des bougies.

Yū se baissa pour attraper un bandeau de tissu torsadé. Une épaisse couche de crasse avait uniformisé ses couleurs, mais Oikawa n'aurait pas osé protester — parce qu'Akaashi ne l'avait jamais fait. Il ne fit pas un mouvement quand Yū le posa sur son crâne. Comme par réflexe, une crainte indicible contracta ses traits. Il ne fallut pas une seconde pour qu'elle disparaisse derrière un masque d'apathie si souvent porté qu'il en était devenu une deuxième peau.

Akaashi en eut la nausée. C'était une chose de le subir soi-même ; mais Oikawa n'aurait jamais dû ressembler à ça. Il était expressif, sensible, tout le contraire de lui.

— Ça m'a pris un temps dingue, de trouver tous ces trucs. Les gens volent même dans les trous les plus paumés. J'aurais dû faire tout ça avant, mais je ne pouvais pas savoir. Enfin, quelques années de retard ou pas, ça ne change rien. Accepte-les, Keiji. Je les ai pris pour toi.

Oikawa se baissa lentement pour attraper la bille. Il la garda enfermée dans la paume de sa main.

— Merci, prononça-t-il à mi-voix.

Au grand étonnement d'Akaashi, Yū parut soulagé.

— Je suis content que ça te plaise. Maintenant, les choses sérieuses. Lève-toi.

Il s'exécuta sans broncher.

Yū le fit s'agenouiller au milieu de la pièce.

— C'est un tout nouveau truc, cette fois. Regarde-moi bien.

Oikawa le regarda. Yū posa trois bols en terre cuite devant lui, puis les remplit d'eau.

— Un pour purifier le corps, un pour purifier le cœur, un pour purifier les yeux. Ça n'a rien de compliqué. Seulement deux règles à retenir : d'abord, ne résiste pas, et surtout, surtout pas un mot. Ouvre la bouche et je te ferai regretter d'être né. Si quelqu'un entrait ici, je serais obligé de m'en débarrasser pour toujours. Pas terrible, hein ? Cela dit, s'il arrivait quelque chose à papa et maman, je serais toujours là pour m'occuper de toi. On serait peut-être plus tranquilles.

Il sortit un flacon de sa poche et en fit tomber quelques gouttes dans le premier bol.

— Tiens, dit-il. Bois.

Akaashi se retourna. Il se plaqua les mains sur les oreilles, mais il entendait tout.

— Arrête de faire l'enfant, disait Yū à Oikawa qui suffoquait à ses pieds. Ah, j'aurais dû prendre de quoi nettoyer. Je ne pensais pas que ce serait aussi efficace. Eh, où tu vas comme ça ? Non, non, non. Tu vas rester ici, à ta place. Pas de résistance. Je n'ai pas envie de te faire mal.

Un gémissement.

— Le corps, répéta Yū comme s'il tentait de retrouver le fil de ses pensées, et — ah, oui. Le cœur, maintenant. Tu vas voir, c'est très facile. Ne bouge p-

Un mouvement brusque, une exclamation, puis Yū dit entre ses dents :

— Ne. Bouge. Pas. T'as pas compris ce que je t'ai dit ? C'est pas la mort, OK ? Pourquoi tu pleures, encore ? Ah, quel... regarde-la bien, Keiji, c'est tout. Non, la ferme. Tu vas tout ruiner. Je n'ai pas envie de me fâcher. C'est ça, regarde...

Yū jura. Akaashi pouvait encore sentir la pression de ses doigts sur sa nuque. Il entendit Oikawa se débattre en vain — mais que pouvait un enfant comme lui contre un adulte aussi déterminé ?

Les bruits de lutte s'arrêtèrent, et il y eut un silence glaçant.

— Hé. Réveille-toi. Ce n'est pas le moment de crever. Pas encore, en tout cas.

Une claque, et l'enfant se redressa lentement. Il émit un son étrange, entre le sanglot et l'inspiration étranglée. Akaashi se retourna. L'ombre se tenait à genoux, parfait miroir d'Oikawa qui, les yeux rouges, la fixait sans ciller.

— Ce n'est pas terminé, dit Yū s'emparant du troisième bol. Les yeux, maintenant. Vois.

Il versa son contenu sur son crâne. Oikawa s'immobilisa.

Il resta ainsi un long moment. Les yeux de Yū furent traversés d'une lueur d'inquiétude. Puis les épaules d'Oikawa s'affaissèrent, et Yū hocha la tête.

— Tu as vu quelque chose ? demanda-t-il. Parle.

— Non, articula Oikawa.

— Ah. Ah... Bon. Il va falloir tout recommencer. Mets-y un peu du tien, cette fois. Tu me fais honte.

— Je ne veux pas, murmura Oikawa. S'il te plaît.

— Ne fais pas l'idiot. Je n'ai pas le choix. Il faut que tu fasses des efforts.

Oikawa se mit à sangloter.

— S'il te plaît, répéta-t-il.

Yū l'ignora. Il remplit les bols d'eau, une fois de plus, et lorsqu'il souleva le premier, Oikawa l'attrapa par la manche.

— Yū... s'il te plaît, s'il te...

— Tu me fatigues. Garde tes supplications pour quelqu'un qui en aura quelque chose à faire. Je ne fais que mon travail. Allez, ouvre la bouche.

Oikawa secoua la tête. Yū l'évalua un moment du regard, l'air impassible.

— Ouvre la bouche.

Comme Oikawa ne bougeait pas, Yū le saisit par les cheveux et lui tira la tête en arrière.

— Ouvre la bouche.

— N...

Il tira plus fort, et Oikawa lâcha un gémissement de douleur.

— Ouvre la bouche.

— S'il te...

Il attrapa le bol et le pressa sur son menton. Oikawa continua de résister un moment, puis il obtempéra. Akaashi serra les dents.

— Ça ne fait pas mal, Keiji.

Akaashi n'assista pas à la suite des événements. Il se dirigea vers la porte, et quand il l'ouvrit, Oikawa lui jeta un regard implorant — trahi.

— Je ne peux pas continuer, dit Akaashi.

Oikawa prit une inspiration terrifiée.

— S'il te pl...

Akaashi sortit du grenier.

xxxxx

Il s'engouffra dans sa chambre et s'assit sur le futon toujours étalé au sol. Un regard vers le miroir, en passant, lui apprit qu'il était revenu à son âge d'origine, celui d'un adolescent qui n'avait plus tant d'années que ça à supporter.

Il attendit un moment, puis la porte s'ouvrit. Iwaizumi entra sans lui en demander la permission. Il se planta devant lui, les bras croisés.

Ils ne s'étaient plus vus depuis trois mois déjà. Il lui en voulait sans doute. Akaashi esquissa un sourire, mais Iwaizumi n'y réagit que par un soupir appuyé.

— T'as pas l'air bien, commenta-t-il. Ça t'arrive de dormir ?

— Iwa-chan. Ravi de te revoir. Toujours aussi en forme, on dirait.

— Ne joue pas au plus fin avec moi. J'ai entendu dire que t'avais été salement malade. C'est vrai ?

— Qui t'a fait entrer ? Je croyais qu'ils avaient mis des chiens enragés pour surveiller les portes, ou bien des démons avides de sang.

— Ta mère m'a ouvert la porte, dévoila Iwaizumi d'un ton impatient. Tu ne m'as pas répondu.

Akaashi pinça les lèvres. Personne ne pouvait pénétrer dans la maison depuis l'été — surtout pas Iwaizumi. Sa mère n'aurait pas dérogé à la règle aussi facilement. N'était-ce pas elle qui, la première, avait accepté de le cloîtrer ici ? Il la revoyait à répéter la même tirade encore et encore. Aucune visite. Personne, jusqu'au jour où il rejoindrait ceux qui l'avaient précédé. _Oublie-le, Tooru. Sois reconnaissant pour les bons moments que vous avez passés ensemble. Tu te morfonds pour rien. Ça n'en vaut pas la peine._

Iwaizumi le tira de ses pensées.

— Elle a juré qu'elle n'en parlerait à personne. Elle me l'a aussi fait jurer, d'ailleurs. Elle s'inquiète pour toi, tu sais ?

— Si tu le dis.

Iwaizumi soupira. Il s'assit à côté de lui, lui pressa l'épaule sans rien dire, puis le relâcha.

— Et ta mère à toi ? demanda Akaashi d'un ton las.

Iwaizumi lui accorda un sourire.

— Oh, elle est occupée. Je suis sorti en douce, mais ta mère a juré qu'elle me couvrirait au besoin. C'est pas trop tôt, d'ailleurs. C'est bien la dixième fois que j'essaie.

L'information lui procura une sensation étrange, entre la peur et le soulagement.

— T'as l'air de bien t'entendre avec elle, dit-il.

— J'espère bien, ouais.

— Elle te laissera tomber.

— Sûrement pas. Si c'est le seul moyen pour venir te voir, je ferai tout pour rester dans ses petits papiers aussi longtemps que possible.

Le cœur d'Akaashi rata un battement. Il leva les yeux vers Iwaizumi, puis les détourna.

— Tu m'as manqué, avoua-t-il. Plus personne ne vient ici.

— Ta famille ne nous simplifie pas la tâche. Tu me manques aussi, tu sais ? J'ai demandé des nouvelles à ma mère, mais elle refuse de parler de toi. Elle a juste laissé entendre que t'avais été malade. Qu'est-ce que t'avais ?

— J'en sais rien. De la fièvre, c'est tout. Je m'en rappelle même pas. Mais ne t'en fais pas, Iwa-chan. Tout va pour le mieux.

Iwaizumi lui tira une mèche de cheveux.

— J'ai fait des pieds et des mains pour venir ici, alors pas de ça.

Akaashi se laissa tomber sur le futon, les yeux sur le plafond lisse.

— Je me demande comment va mon neveu, dit-il. Même ma sœur ne passe plus me voir. Elle m'a écrit des lettres, il paraît, mais mon père les a toutes prises.

— Je suppose que t'as pas reçu les miennes...

— Qu'est-ce que tu croyais ? C'est ta mère qui le lui a ordonné. Elle ne laisse rien passer. Elle me laisse à peine respirer. Elle dit que c'est la coutume, mais je ne peux pas, Iwa-chan. Je ne peux pas rester tout seul comme ça. Je vais devenir cinglé. Et il reste quoi, deux ans ?

— Trois, corrigea Iwaizumi sans enthousiasme. Je sais.

— Je sauterais par la fenêtre, si seulement elle était assez large.

Iwaizumi le frappa à l'arrière du crâne.

— Arrête de dire des conneries.

— T'as raison. Je ne suis qu'au premier étage, de toute façon. Ça l'arrangerait bien, elle, si je me cassais le dos. Elle dirait que c'est la volonté des dieux. Ah, y a pas à dire, elle prend son rôle très à cœur.

— Oikawa...

— J'espère qu'elle mourra dans la souffrance. C'est tout ce qu'elle mérite.

— Hé. C'est de ma mère que tu parles.

— Et alors ? Ce n'est pas toi qu'elle essaie de tuer.

— Je sais.

— C'est moi. Elle essaie de me tuer. Tout le village essaie de me tuer. Même toi, Iwa-chan. T'es son fils, tu pourrais au moins faire quelque chose.

Iwaizumi lui adressa un regard désolé.

— Tu sais qu'elle serait remplacée par quelqu'un d'autre.

— Parce qu'être maître de cérémonie est un immense honneur, blablabla. Il n'est pas aussi immense qu'être la bête à abattre, évidemment. Tu la remplacerais, toi ?

— Bien sûr que non.

— Ça alors, t'es vraiment un ami. Merci, Iw...

— Si je le pouvais, je te remplacerais, toi.

Akaashi grimaça. Iwaizumi avait toujours eu l'art de raconter n'importe quoi sur un coup de tête.

— Toi et tes grands mots, soupira-t-il. Arrête un peu.

Iwaizumi fronça les sourcils.

— Arrêter quoi ? J'ai pas plus envie que toi que la cérémonie ait lieu, au cas où. Je ferais n'importe quoi pour l'empêcher. J'ai cherché, tu sais. J'ai fait tout ce que j'ai pu. Ils disent que si le rituel n'a pas lieu, le village est fini.

— Il paraît, marmonna Akaashi.

— Mais je m'en fous, déclara brusquement Iwaizumi. Oikawa, je me fous du village. Ce sont des assassins et des lâches, et je me fous royalement de savoir ce qui peut bien leur arriver. Si le village doit être plongé dans les abysses, soit. C'est pas mon problème.

Akaashi ouvrit la bouche, sous le choc.

— Tu te moques de moi, dit-il.

— Parce que t'en aurais quelque chose à faire ? Après tout ce qu'ils t'ont fait ? Tu sais pourquoi ils te gardent ici tout seul ?

Akaashi en était parfaitement conscient, mais il se contenta de hausser les épaules.

— Ils veulent détruire toutes tes attaches au... comment ils appellent ça ? au « monde mortel », voilà, pour que tu restes bien docile et que t'en viennes à vouloir le quitter toi-même. Pas de liens, pas de regrets. L'isolation te rendra débile. Viendra un moment où tu ne penseras même plus à tenter de t'échapper. C'est ce qu'ils espèrent, en tout cas. Ça a sûrement fonctionné autrefois, mais écoute-moi bien : je ne laisserai pas tout ça arriver. Je ne te laisserai pas moisir ici. Encore moins participer à cette cérémonie archaïque.

Pendant sa tirade, il avait posé la main sur son bras, et elle s'y agrippait si fort qu'Akaashi commençait à avoir mal. Il la déplaça en silence, puis se redressa. La passion d'Iwaizumi résonnait dans le vide. Il ne se réverbérait nulle part. Akaashi esquissa un sourire. Iwaizumi serra les dents.

— Ne me regarde pas comme ça, fit-il.

— Excuse-moi. Quelle ferveur, Iwa-chan. Un peu blasphématoire, mais quand même. Pour un peu, j'aurais pu y croire.

L'incompréhension qui traversa son regard faisait peine à voir. À sa propre horreur, Akaashi laissa échapper un éclat de rire.

— Ris, si ça te chante. Je sais que ça ne te plaît pas plus qu'à moi.

— Et alors ? Ce n'était pas censé me plaire au départ.

Iwaizumi se tourna pour lui faire face. Malgré tous ses efforts, Akaashi ne parvint pas à soutenir son regard. Quelque chose lui assécha la gorge et lui réchauffa les joues.

Il avait honte. Il détestait ça.

— T'es pas possible, fit Iwaizumi. Réveille-toi. C'est ridicule. Tu ne vas quand même pas laisser faire ça.

— Et qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ?

— On pourrait partir d'ici.

Akaashi le considéra sans rien dire. Dans sa tête, ses pensées avaient ralenti jusqu'à se taire complètement.

— Partir, répéta-t-il bêtement.

— Ta mère ne fait pas si attention que ça. La mienne est occupée. Je me suis renseigné, tu sais. Il y a un bus qui passe dans le village voisin, après la forêt. On peut trouver une gare, puis disparaître.

Ça avait l'air si facile. Impossible.

— Si on finit dans une ville assez grande, personne ne nous retrouvera jamais. On pourra s'inscrire dans une école, quelque part — ou bien trouver du travail.

— C'est bien beau, Iwa-chan, mais tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles. Où est-ce que tu comptes vivre, exactement ?

— N'importe où sera mieux qu'ici.

— Oui, bien sûr. Et l'argent, t'en fais quoi ? Même si on en trouvait, c'est infaisable. Ils nous ramèneraient ici. Ils déploieraient tous les moyens nécessaires. Si le rituel échoue...

Iwaizumi le relâcha et claqua la langue.

— Le rituel. On s'en fout ! Ils t'ont lavé le cerveau, ou quoi ? Si t'es plus là, ils trouveront quelqu'un d'autre, c'est tout !

— Quelqu'un d'autre. Tu sais qui est le prochain sur la liste, pas vrai ?

— Je ne comptais pas te laisser partir tout seul, au cas où.

— Mais après ça ? Utsui-san est trop vieux. Ils reviendront chercher chez nous, encore une fois. Ils prendront Takeru, et tout sera comme avant. Ils ne laisseront pas la cérémonie échouer. De toute façon, c'est trop tard. Ça a déjà commencé. J'ai fait des rêves, dernièrement. Des cauchemars horribles. Ne le dis pas à ta mère.

— Des cauchemars ?

— Je rêve de l'abysse. Il m'appelle, encore et encore... Il m'attend, lui aussi. Je ne peux pas y échapper. C'est comme ça.

— Oikawa...

— Arrête avec ça, d'accord ? Abandonne.

— Tu ne peux pas me demander ça. Je ne t'abandonnerai pas.

— Ce n'est pas comme si tu pouvais y faire quelque chose, répliqua Akaashi.

— Jamais. C'est une promesse. Je parviendrai à te convaincre, tu verras.

— Ça m'étonnerait.

— Même ta mère pense que je peux te convaincre de n'importe quoi. Elle m'a demandé de te dire de manger mieux, d'ailleurs, alors ne la déçois pas.

— Tu l'as bien menée en bateau, on dirait.

— Tu verras bien. Mais je suis sérieux, Oikawa. Je ne compte pas te laisser ici. Je viendrai tous les jours, s'il le faut.

Un mouvement sur la gauche attira le regard d'Akaashi. À travers la fenêtre, l'ombre souriait. Il l'ignora. Il n'en avait plus peur. Plus maintenant.

— Ta mère arrive, annonça-t-il. Tu ferais mieux de t'en aller.

— Je reviendrai demain.

— C'est ça.

— À demain. Prends soin de toi.

— Je ne fais que ça. Au revoir, Iwa-chan.

Iwaizumi ouvrit la porte le plus silencieusement possible, puis il s'éclipsa après un dernier regard vers lui.

Akaashi se tourna vers la bougie, posée près de la fenêtre. Elle n'était pas plus grande que la paume de sa main, désormais, et sa flamme hésitante vacillait légèrement.

— Je ne peux pas m'échapper, murmura Oikawa derrière lui. C'est trop tard.

Akaashi fit volte-face. Si Oikawa s'était trouvé là, il s'était volatilisé.

Il se dirigea vers la porte. Il avait assez traîné. Il fallait qu'il le retrouve, et le plus vite possible, où ses espoirs de retraite en seraient sévèrement compromis.

 _xxxxx_

Posée sur le lavabo, la bougie ne mesurait plus qu'une poignée de centimètres, mais Akaashi n'y prêta aucune attention. Oikawa se tenait debout devant le miroir, l'air indifférent. Il plaqua une main sur les yeux de son reflet, puis son visage se fendit d'un sourire malhonnête, un peu triste, et il se dirigea vers la baignoire pour la remplir d'eau.

Akaashi savait ce qui se passait après ça. Yū l'attendrait de l'autre côté de la porte, et il tenterait pathétiquement de lui tenir tête. Ses parents partiraient pour le week-end, et ils resteraient là, rien qu'eux deux, avec un téléphone et le grenier, jusqu'à ce que ses hurlements soient tus par Reiko — s'ils s'étaient jamais arrêtés.

La scène serait habituelle, ennuyeuse, sans doute. Il l'avait vécue cent fois déjà.

Il ne voulait pas savoir quel genre d'expression avait traversé son visage. Surtout pas les voir modeler les traits d'Oikawa, encore moins entendre ses hurlements à lui. Il en avait eu assez. Il avait tenu jusqu'ici, et c'était suffisant.

Il saisit le bras d'Oikawa, qui n'y réagit que par un tressaillement.

— Ça suffit, dit-il. Ce ne sont pas tes affaires.

— Mais je t'ai entendu, murmura Oikawa. Tu m'as appelé à l'aide.

— Il faut qu'on discute. Ça n'a rien à voir avec ça. C'est juste un souvenir. Ça ne mènera à rien.

— Tu avais besoin de moi. J'ai juste...

— Non. Oikawa-san, je n'irai pas plus loin. Tu dois...

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Oikawa sursauta. La flamme de la bougie oscilla dangereusement.

— Il faut que je réponde, souffla Oikawa.

— Laisse-le où il est. C'est mon problème, d'accord ? Et tu n'es pas moi. Je ne suis pas toi. Laisse-moi partir.

Un nouveau coup. Comme Oikawa ne lui répondait pas, Akaashi l'écarta d'un bras et se planta devant la glace. Une inspiration. Il banda ses muscles et, sans jamais quitter son reflet des yeux, brisa le miroir du poing.

Il ne sentit rien. Ni peur, ni douleur, ni même la fraîcheur du verre sur ses mains meurtries. Il était assis, désormais, entouré de vide absolu. La chambre des reflets n'était visible nulle part. La flamme de la bougie s'élevait à ras du sol, prête à étouffer.

Assis face à lui, Oikawa observait le feu sans rien dire. Quand il se tourna vers Akaashi, ce fut pour baisser aussitôt les yeux. Akaashi l'imita.

Entre eux deux se trouvait une paire de ciseaux d'argent à moitié ouverte. Des ronces, enroulées autour de leurs poignets, les reliaient l'un à l'autre comme deux grosses chaînes rouillées. Leurs épines l'écorcheraient au moindre geste, Akaashi le savait, mais il refusait d'y penser.

Il avança la main droite pour attraper les ciseaux. Celle d'Oikawa suivit dans un mouvement rétif, puis Akaashi ramassa l'instrument.

— S'il te plaît, murmura Oikawa, si bas qu'Akaashi doutât de l'avoir seulement entendu.

Il dirigea les ciseaux vers son bras gauche.

Restaurer l'équilibre.

— Kei-chan, ne fais pas ça. Att —

Akaashi referma les lames sur les ronces, qui s'effritèrent en un instant. Il pensait ressentir quelque chose — de la peine, peut-être, ou au moins une gêne quelconque —, mais rien ne se produisit. Il entendit Oikawa prendre une inspiration désespérée. Quand il relâcha les ciseaux, la main libre d'Oikawa vint trouver la sienne. Son poignet brillait d'un rouge vif et douloureux ; celui d'Akaashi, lui, n'avait pas changé.

— Kei-chan, s'il te plaît. Je suis désolé. Je ferai tout ce que tu voudras. J'ai besoin de toi. Reste avec moi. Je me ferai pardonner, d'accord ? J'avais peur que tu m'abandonnes. Je veux juste...

— Il faut que tu coupes l'autre, l'interrompit Akaashi.

Oikawa prit les ciseaux.

— J'ai besoin de toi. J'ai besoin de toi. J'ai toujours fait ce qu'ils voulaient que je fasse. J'ai été obéissant. Je n'ai jamais protesté. Je croyais qu'ils me laisseraient tranquille. J'ai essayé de partir, je te le jure. J'ai essayé, mais c'était trop tard. C'est trop tard. Ne me laisse pas m'en aller.

— Je ne peux pas le faire moi-même.

Oikawa approcha les ciseaux des ronces d'une main tremblante.

— Je suis désolé, répéta-t-il. Je voulais juste te revoir. Je croyais que tu ne reviendrais jamais.

Parce qu'Iwaizumi n'était jamais revenu. Mais il n'était pas Iwaizumi. Il n'était personne. Un pion comme les autres, qu'on bougeait à sa guise sur un plateau funeste.

— Je t'ai entendu, murmura Oikawa en baissant la voix. Je t'ai entendu crier. J'ai essayé, Kei-chan, j'ai fait tout ce que j'ai pu. J'ai essayé de t'appeler, mais tu n'écoutais rien.

Les ciseaux s'approchèrent dangereusement de son bras droit. Akaashi les regarda s'immobiliser, puis trembler à nouveau.

— Je sais quelle est ta fleur favorite, affirma Oikawa d'une voix faible.

Akaashi ouvrit la main gauche. Une anémone bleue aux pétales chiffonnés gisait dans sa paume. Il la considéra un moment.

— Non, dit-il.

Un plant de myosotis au milieu d'une flaque, loin du grenier et des trois bols et du corps qui se reflétait au plus profond de l'eau. Un parfum dans les airs, de la fleur d'oranger, alors que l'esprit du folkloriste se rapprochait de lui. La même question, toujours.

La voix d'Ushijima refit surface, une bulle prête à éclater.

 _Cet esprit et toi avez créé un lien. Tu t'en es imprégné autant que lui._

Oikawa l'avait entendu crier. L'avait-il appelé à l'aide ?

Pourquoi ?

Il baissa les yeux vers la fleur. Lui aussi avait entendu.

— Tu les écoutes, eux tous, fit Oikawa, mais pas moi. Pas moi. Ils t'ont menti encore et encore — mais tu les as écoutés. Ils nous veulent seuls et sans espoir. Ils ne nous laisseront jamais partir. Ils ne nous veulent que du mal, toujours. Jusqu'à ce qu'on disparaisse. Je n'ai rien fait. Je me suis laissé faire. Et toi ?

Akaashi tressaillit.

 _Et moi ?_

Son frère l'avait tiré dans toutes les directions, et il avait suivi sans broncher. Il avait pleuré, supplié, parfois, mais même lorsque la porte était ouverte, il n'avait jamais fui.

Comme il n'avait pas protesté lorsqu'on l'avait emmené dans le salon Oikawa, deux ans plus tôt, ni quand on l'avait poussé dans le jardin pour réaliser une tâche à laquelle s'étaient frottés des exorcistes beaucoup plus aguerris sans le moindre succès.

On l'avait abandonné là, et il n'avait rien dit. Ukai et les autres l'avaient enterré avant de lui laisser le temps d'accomplir quoi que ce soit. Ils ne s'attendaient pas à ce qu'il fasse ses preuves. C'était perdu d'avance. Ça l'avait toujours été.

Il posa la fleur au sol avec délicatesse, puis retira les ciseaux de l'emprise d'Oikawa. Ce dernier expira discrètement.

— Merci, dit-il.

Il tendit la main vers son visage. Akaashi ne résista pas. Lorsqu'Oikawa l'attira à lui, il se laissa aller.

 _Je ne suis pas assez fort. Je ne peux pas m'en sortir tout seul. Je suis désolé, Oikawa-san — c'est trop pour moi._

Leurs fronts entrèrent en contact. Oikawa ferma les yeux.

— Tu reviendras demain ? demanda-t-il.

La lumière de la bougie s'éteignit, et ils furent engloutis dans les ténèbres. Akaashi trouva l'épaule d'Oikawa du bout des doigts, puis il murmura :

— Oui.

Oikawa souriait. Il en était certain.

— À demain. Je t'attendrai, alors ne me fais pas faux bond. Maintenant, debout.

Il disparut. Le vide se referma sur Akaashi comme les mâchoires d'un monstre de cauchemar. Il ne ressentit rien — et c'était mieux comme ça.

 _C'est toujours mieux comme ça._

 _xxxxx_

Il ouvrit les yeux dans des draps doux et inconnus. Il se redressa difficilement. Il avait chaud, et sa bouche était sèche ; un mal de tête sourd commença à pulser contre son front, et le temps d'un instant, il dut fermer les paupières pour conserver l'équilibre.

Il ne remarqua l'autre lit qu'après. Kuroo y dormait, le teint grisâtre, et il ne bougeait pas d'un cil. Akaashi se releva sans réfléchir. La pièce tangua un peu, mais il resta droit. Il s'approcha du lit, souleva la couverture.

Sur le poignet du Kuroo, la marque était d'autant plus visible que sa peau avait pâli. La culpabilité l'envahit. Kuroo n'était pas revenu ; enfoncé dans ses souvenirs, Akaashi l'avait oublié. Il replaça la couverture, puis posa une main sur son front.

Toujours froid. Abandonné, lui aussi.

— Je suis désolé, murmura-t-il. J'arrangerai les choses, c'est promis. Attends-moi encore un peu.

Une porte s'ouvrit derrière lui. Ukai Keishin entra, suivi de près par Ushijima.

— Keiji. Comment vas-tu ? demanda ce dernier.

— Bien, dit-il machinalement.

Ukai lui lança un regard dubitatif auquel il répondit par un haussement d'épaules.

— Je commençais à craindre que tu ne retrouves pas ton chemin, déclara Ushijima.

Il n'en paraissait pas si inquiet. Un sourire indéchiffrable étirait ses lèvres, et il s'approcha de lui.

— Combien de temps...? demanda Akaashi.

— Oh, deux jours. Rien de très inhabituel, mais dans le doute... Enfin, tu es revenu, c'est l'important. Tout s'est passé comme tu le voulais ?

Deux jours, songea-t-il. S'il calculait correctement, cela signifiait que le jardin se refermerait le soir même. Il acquiesça en silence. En lui, la présence d'Oikawa s'était effacée — Ushijima ne pourrait pas savoir qu'il mentait.

— La bougie s'est éteinte, nota quand même Akaashi.

— En effet. C'est la raison pour laquelle nous t'avons ramené ici.

À côté de Kuroo, dans une pièce sans vie. Ils avaient dû penser qu'il était perdu, lui aussi. Qu'Oikawa l'avait emporté dans les profondeurs, et qu'il ne trouverait pas le chemin vers la surface. À vrai dire, il ne se souvenait pas l'avoir cherché. Il supposa qu'on l'avait guidé jusqu'ici.

— Je suis heureux de voir que tout se termine bien, ajouta Ushijima. Quelqu'un te prépare de quoi manger dans la cuisine. Tu dois être affamé.

Il ne l'était pas vraiment, mais il préféra ne pas lui donner tort. Ushijima le conduisit jusqu'à la cuisine dans laquelle un homme sans âge s'affairait aux fourneaux. Un moment plus tard, l'homme plaça un bol plein à ras bord sur la table.

— Mange, dit Ushijima. Keishin te ramènera chez toi dès que tu auras terminé.

Akaashi cilla.

— Je dois retourner au jardin.

— Pas cette fois. Le grand maître a pris sa décision. Ta tâche est terminée.

Akaashi sentit son cœur s'arrêter de battre. C'était impossible — ils ne pouvaient pas le renvoyer comme ça. Il avait dû mal comprendre.

— Kuroo-san est toujours là-bas, fit-il remarquer.

— Malheureusement, ce n'est pas la question. Tu en as assez fait, Keiji. C'est terminé, maintenant. Après tout ce qui s'est passé récemment, tu peux comprendre qu'Ukai est inquiet.

— Mais, Oikawa...

— Quelqu'un d'autre s'en chargera. Le grand maître a réuni les autres exorcistes, et tous sont tombés d'accord. C'est le prix de notre imprudence, je suppose. N'espère pas le faire changer d'avis. Si ce sont les autres qui t'inquiètent, sois rassuré : j'ai plaidé pour le retrait de Kiyoko également. Nous finirons bien par trouver une solution. Mais assez parlé. Tu dois récupérer des forces. À une autre fois, Keiji. Passe le bonjour à ta mère pour moi.

Ushijima quitta la pièce sans lui laisser l'occasion de répondre. Après un moment d'immobilité, Akaashi se tourna vers Ukai qui attendait près de la porte, les bras croisés. Celui-ci évita son regard.

Ils ne rencontrèrent personne lorsqu'ils sortirent de la maison. La voiture d'Ukai était garée dehors, et il grimpa à l'arrière sans un mot.

Ukai, lui, s'adossa à la portière avec un bâillement. Il extirpa un paquet de cigarettes de sa poche, le détailla un instant, puis en tira une qu'il fit tournoyer entre ses doigts avec impatience. La fumée ne tarda pas à s'élever dans les airs, indifférente.

Ukai l'écrasa contre la carrosserie quand il aperçut Kiyoko venir vers eux, un sac sous le bras. Akaashi n'entendit pas ce qu'il lui dit ; il la vit faire oui de la tête, puis elle rangea le sac dans le coffre et ouvrit la porte arrière.

— Akaashi, dit-elle. Tu vas bien. J'étais inquiète pour toi.

— Excuse-moi.

— Pas la peine. Je commence à avoir l'habitude, avec vous deux.

Le cœur d'Akaashi se serra.

— J'ai essayé de lui en parler.

Il ne savait pas très bien s'il parlait d'Oikawa ou d'Ushijima. Le résultat était identique. Dans les deux cas, il avait échoué.

— Ne t'en fais pas pour ça. Tetsurō reviendra, j'en suis certaine.

Elle lui offrit un sourire timide, puis entra dans la voiture.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda-t-il.

— Ukai doit me ramener chez moi.

— Je croyais que tu resterais avec eux.

Elle parut réfléchir un instant.

— Je passe beaucoup de temps ici, admit-elle. Mais Wakatoshi a quitté la maison le temps de ton séjour, et je pense qu'Ushijima-san a déjà beaucoup à faire. Et toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ?

— J'ai été écarté.

La nouvelle lui restait encore en travers de la gorge. Il jeta un regard vers Ukai, mais celui-ci ne semblait pas décidé à vouloir partir.

— Ukai-san me l'a dit.

— Ils veulent que je rentre chez moi.

— Ça ne répond pas à la question. Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ?

 _Leur obéir, une fois encore ? Après tout ce que tu as enduré jusqu'ici ?_

Il serra les dents.

— Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, j'y retournerais tout de suite. Oikawa m'attend là-bas. Je sais que je peux encore sauver Kuroo-san. J'y ai passé tellement de temps, et ils veulent...

Il s'interrompit et regarda ailleurs.

— Ça ne peut pas terminer comme ça. On a fait tout ce qu'ils voulaient. Je ne veux pas avoir fait tout ça pour rien.

— Je suis d'accord avec toi.

— Vraiment ?

Elle hocha la tête.

— Akaashi, tu es allé plus loin que quiconque avant toi. Ukai-sama et les autres ne savent plus à quoi s'attendre, alors ils prennent des décisions stupides. Ils fuient parce qu'ils ont peur. Mais je n'ai pas peur, pas pour toi, en tout cas. Tu es revenu jusqu'à nous. Je sais que tu t'en sortiras. J'ai confiance en toi et j'ai confiance en Tetsurō. Si on s'y met ensemble, on peut arrêter ce massacre.

Elle fit signe à Ukai. Celui-ci s'installa à la place du conducteur et leur jeta un regard interrogateur par-dessus son épaule.

— Alors ? demanda-t-il. Où est-ce qu'on va ?

Akaashi n'eut pas à réfléchir longtemps.

— Au village, répondit-il.

— Sûr de toi ? Le vieux ne te portera plus dans son cœur, après ça.

— Il ne m'aimait déjà pas beaucoup.

Ukai laissa échapper un rire.

— Il n'aime pas grand monde, admit-il. Rien de nouveau sous le soleil. Si vous êtes décidés, c'est parti. Et j'espère que vous avez une bonne excuse à leur refiler, parce qu'ils ne vous laisseront pas entrer par gaieté de cœur, soyez-en sûr.

 _xxxxx_

Lorsque le village fut enfin en vue, en fin d'après-midi, Ukai s'arrêta sur le bas-côté de la route, l'air soudain tendu. Akaashi échangea un regard avec Kiyoko.

— Quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda cette dernière.

— Non, tout va bien.

Il ne redémarra pas. Son doigt tapotait sur le volant à un rythme soutenu. Akaashi supposa qu'il réfléchissait ; pris d'une étrange intuition, il se pencha un peu en avant et dit :

— Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, Ukai-san. Je sais ce que je fais.

Ukai se retourna à moitié, un bras posé sur le dossier de son siège. Il l'évalua du regard, les lèvres pincées. Quand il se rassit enfin, après ce qui sembla une éternité, ce fut pour le regarder à travers le rétroviseur, comme s'il lui était impossible de l'affronter de façon plus directe.

— Tu en es sûr ? demanda-t-il.

Il paraissait dubitatif. Akaashi soupira. Il était si proche du village — pourquoi fallait-il qu'Ukai ait des scrupules maintenant ?

— Oikawa-san m'attend, assura-t-il. Il me laissera entrer. Il me laissera partir.

— Je ne doute pas de toi.

— De quoi, alors ?

Ukai se retourna pour lui faire face.

— Akaashi, dit-il. Tu as une porte de sortie. Tu pourrais rentrer chez toi, tu sais. Plus personne ne viendrait t'en parler. Ta famille ne sera pas blâmée — et personne ne t'en voudra.

Akaashi ouvrit la bouche pour intervenir, mais Ukai le fit taire d'un geste.

— Non, non, je sais ce que tu vas dire. Kuroo est encore là-bas, tu veux aller le chercher, j'ai compris tout ça. Mais mets ça de côté un moment. Tu sais pourquoi on en est là, pas vrai ? Tu comprends ce que le vieux attend — attendait — de toi ? Ça fait quelques temps... je veux dire, j'y ai déjà réfléchi. Mon grand-père n'est pas du genre pipelette. Je suppose qu'il ne t'en a pas dit plus qu'il ne le croyait utile. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a pu te raconter ou non, mais je ne voudrais pas que tu laisses passer une chance de te tirer de là sans en connaître les risques.

— Je connais les risques, insista Akaashi.

— Vraiment ?

Akaashi hocha la tête. Il avait envie de partir. La maison était tout près. S'ils restaient ici et que le grand maître les trouvait, il les renverrait chez eux dans la minute.

— Qu'est-ce que tu sais de la cérémonie ? demanda Ukai. Qu'est-ce que vous en savez, tous les deux ?

Ils s'entre-regardèrent, incertains.

— C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait, soupira Ukai après un moment. Akaashi, tu ne sais pas ce qui est en jeu. Si tu retournes là-bas, il n'y aura plus d'échappatoire. Tu vas devoir mener ta mission à bien coûte que coûte, ou les conséquences seront désastreuses.

Akaashi fronça les sourcils.

— Je sais tout ça. Vous n'avez pas arrêté de me le répéter.

— Tu n'as pas l'air de comprendre...

— Je comprends. Je dois convaincre Oikawa de jouer son rôle dans un rituel auquel il a toujours refusé de participer, et si ça ne fonctionne pas, comme toutes les fois précédentes, d'ailleurs, je prendrai sa place. Je sais tout ça, Ukai-san.

Il secoua la tête.

— Non.

— Non ? répéta Kiyoko. C'est ce qu'Ukai-sama nous a répété.

— Ouais, bah. Je ne dis pas qu'il vous a menti, mais ce n'est qu'une partie de l'histoire. La raison pour laquelle on te donne tant de temps n'est pas seulement pour te laisser l'amadouer sur le long terme. C'est pour nous laisser le temps de préparer ce qui va suivre. Ce village est maudit, et il n'aime pas beaucoup qu'on se mêle de ses affaires. La majorité de ses habitants sont morts, mais c'est aussi le cas de tous ceux qui ont eu le malheur d'y mettre les pieds.

Il laissa échapper un soupir.

— Vous savez, un rituel comme ça... ça ne sort pas de nulle part. Il y a quelque chose d'autre ici, une chose que les villageois ont cherché à apaiser par tous les moyens possibles. Notre problème n'est pas Oikawa. C'est elle.

Ce n'était pas vraiment une surprise.

— Et de quoi s'agit-il ? demanda Kiyoko.

— Ça n'a pas d'importance. L'important, c'est que vous compreniez votre rôle dans tout ça. Cette entité, quelle qu'elle soit, commence à perdre patience. Le dernier rituel n'a pas suffi. Elle attend l'âme qui aurait dû lui revenir. Une fois qu'elle l'aura, nous nous chargerons de l'endormir pour de bon.

— Alors tout ça ne sert qu'à détourner son attention ? dit Kiyoko.

— C'est l'idée. La congrégation prépare ça depuis longtemps, vous savez. Mais vous devez comprendre — c'est notre dernière chance. Si l'exorcisme venait à échouer, l'entité se retournerait immédiatement contre nous tous. Aucun de ceux qui ont un jour mis les pieds ici n'en ressortira vivant.

Akaashi sourcilla.

— Et s'il refuse ?

— Écoute, je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins. Si Oikawa refuse, c'est terminé. Tu seras sacrifié à sa place, mais crois-moi : ça ne changera rien. Ça ne marchera jamais. Cette chose ne veut qu'une seule âme, et ce n'est pas la tienne. Quoi qu'il arrive, la congrégation tentera l'exorcisme, sois-en sûr. Mais si Oikawa n'est pas convaincu — alors nous sommes tous condamnés. Pas seulement toi, Akaashi. Tout le monde.

— Ukai-sama n'a pas l'air de votre avis, commenta ce dernier.

— Certains ont encore de l'espoir. Ils se mettent le doigt dans l'œil, pourtant, et je suis loin d'être le seul à le penser.

L'estomac d'Akaashi se noua douloureusement.

— Je peux le convaincre, affirma-t-il sans trop y croire.

— Tu _dois_ le convaincre. Si tu sors Kuroo de là, mais que tu échoues dans trois ans, il est condamné au même titre que vous deux, moi et la plupart des membres de notre communauté. Mais si tu te retires aujourd'hui... ça nous laissera peut-être le temps de trouver une issue de secours. Quelque chose qui pourrait le convaincre à ta place, ou l'obliger à accomplir le rituel contre sa volonté, s'il faut en arriver là. Si tu y retournes, cependant, le plan restera tel qu'il est, et il ne changera plus, crois-moi.

Mais s'il partait, et qu'ils ne trouvaient rien — si l'exorcisme échouait malgré tout, alors qu'adviendrait-il de lui ?

Il avait vu les arbres généalogiques. Personne n'avait survécu, même ceux qui s'étaient éloignés, qui avaient refait leur vie ailleurs, qui s'étaient cachés à l'étage de leur maison d'enfance au milieu des livres et des photographies usées. La malédiction les avait suivis où qu'ils aillent. Comment pouvait-il espérer s'enfuir, alors ? Il n'avait pas seulement visité le village. Il était entré dans la caverne, y avait passé la nuit, s'était attaché à l'un de ses habitants. Il y avait probablement laissé son empreinte, une partie de lui, quelque part dans la maison Oikawa, dans le jardin, sans doute. Il ne serait pas épargné.

Il n'était jamais épargné.

— Conduisez-moi au jardin, demanda-t-il.

Ukai soupira.

— Sûr de toi ?

— Oui.

— Comme tu voudras.

Il redémarra sans attendre. Avant de les laisser partir, toutefois, il se tourna vers eux et dit :

— Ne faites pas de bêtises. Et veillez les uns sur les autres, d'accord ? Je vais faire en sorte de distraire le vieux, alors faites attention à vous.

Ils le remercièrent et cheminèrent tous deux vers la maison Oikawa.

— Comment on va faire ? demanda Kiyoko alors qu'ils s'arrêtaient à distance raisonnable de la maison. La porte principale est probablement surveillée, et je ne pense pas que la porte arrière soit ouverte. Alors à moins d'entrer par une fenêtre...

— Pas la peine.

Akaashi s'avança vers la maison, puis la contourna jusqu'à arriver devant le mur du jardin. Il évalua sa hauteur d'un regard. L'enceinte n'était pas en meilleur état de ce côté qu'elle ne l'était de l'autre. L'escalader ne poserait pas de problème.

— Tu ne comptes quand même pas passer par là, murmura Kiyoko.

— Pourquoi pas ? répondit Akaashi à voix basse. Je suis bien sorti par là.

— D'accord, mais...

Il passa une main sur le mur, puis chercha une première prise.

— Rattrape-moi si je tombe, dit-il.

Elle pinça les lèvres, puis haussa les épaules.

— Sois prudent.

Enfin, il se mit à grimper.

 _xxxxx_

L'atterrissage fut moins dur qu'il ne l'avait imaginé. À son grand soulagement, le jardin était là, exactement comme dans ses souvenirs. Il s'était réceptionné près d'un buisson en fin de floraison, et quelques feuilles fragiles tombèrent à ses pieds avec le choc.

Akaashi chercha Oikawa du regard. Comme il ne le voyait pas, il traversa le jardin jusqu'à apercevoir le miroitement de la lumière sur l'étang. Un sifflotement joyeux parvint à ses oreilles. Assis en tailleur, ses doigts caressant la surface de l'eau, Oikawa souriait.

— Oikawa-san, l'appela Akaashi.

Celui-ci ne lui répondit pas. À la place, il leva un bras comme pour lui dire de conserver ses distances. Ils restèrent immobiles quelques secondes. Soudain, Oikawa plongea les mains dans l'étang et en ressortit une petite carpe tachetée d'orange qu'il considéra d'un œil critique. Le poisson ouvrait et fermait la bouche sans un bruit. Il ne lutta pas lorsqu'Oikawa le pointa vers Akaashi.

— Ma mère les a mises ici le mois dernier. Pour m'occuper, il paraît. Elle pense qu'un animal peut tromper la solitude, comme si ce n'était pas exactement ce qu'ils cherchaient, de toute façon.

Il secoua la tête et rejeta la carpe dans l'eau. Celle-ci disparut dans les profondeurs ; un nénuphar remua légèrement, puis l'étang redevint immobile.

— Je ne sais pas à quoi elle pense. Elles mourront dans quelques jours. Rien ne peut survivre ici. Tu aurais pu rentrer par la porte, Kei-chan. Ce n'est pas très poli.

— Je ne voulais pas me faire remarquer, répondit Akaashi d'un ton prudent.

— Je vois. Enfin, t'as raison. Ils ont décidé de réduire le nombre de visiteurs, ces derniers temps. Mes parents. Je ne crois pas qu'ils t'auraient laissé entrer.

— J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu.

— Oui, je sais. Mais je ne sais pas trop. Ils t'auraient peut-être accepté ici, à bien y réfléchir. Après tout, nous voir ne devrait pas nous faire oublier notre objectif. Tu sais ce que tu dois faire. Moi aussi. On est pareils, alors ils nous laisseraient peut-être nous voir. Quoi qu'il en soit, la conclusion est la même. Au final, il ne restera plus personne. (Il fronça les sourcils, les yeux dans le vague.) Kei-chan, j'ai besoin que tu fasses quelque chose pour moi.

Akaashi vint s'accroupir à côté de lui et croisa les bras sur ses genoux.

— Faire quoi ?

— Reste avec moi jusqu'à ce que le soleil se couche.

Il hésita.

— La porte est ouverte, insista Oikawa. Je ne te retiendrai pas plus longtemps ici. Je sais qu'on t'attend quelque part. Mais j'ai fait des rêves, dernièrement... si le soleil se couche et que tu es encore là, ils s'en iront peut-être.

Akaashi hocha la tête en silence.

— Merci.

Oikawa se releva. Il tendit une main à Akaashi, puis l'aida à se remettre sur ses jambes, mais ne le lâcha pas.

— Si tu ne me rendais plus visite, dit-il, plus personne ne viendrait jamais. Les autres sont partis. Iwa-chan est parti. Il ne reste plus que toi. Dis-moi que tu reviendras.

Il avait déjà pris sa décision. Sa réponse suivit naturellement.

— Je reviendrai.

— Promets-le.

Akaashi serra légèrement sa main.

— C'est promis.

— Jusqu'à ce qu'ils viennent me chercher, ou jusqu'à ce qu'on s'en aille ensemble. Jusqu'à la fin. C'est d'accord ?

— D'accord.

Oikawa le relâcha. Il lui adressa un sourire étrange, presque timide, puis lui tourna le dos.

— J'ai quelque chose à te montrer. Suis-moi.

Akaashi s'exécuta sans protester. Oikawa l'emmena vers le bâtiment dont il longea les murs d'un pas pressé. Il bifurqua vers une autre partie du jardin, un petit coin à l'arrière de la maison qui donnait sur une fenêtre sale et ce qui autrefois était un carré d'herbe clairsemée.

Kuroo était allongé là, les bras sur la poitrine, tenant un tas de fleurs multicolores comme on portait un enfant nouveau-né, avec une prudence empreinte de délicatesse émerveillée. Ses paupières opalescentes s'agitaient sous l'effet d'un mauvais rêve persistant. Sa tête, elle, était entourée de chrysanthèmes blancs, apparemment placés avec la plus grande minutie. Akaashi fit un pas vers lui, puis se ravisa.

— Kuroo-san, l'appela-t-il.

Celui-ci ne réagit pas. Intrigué, Oikawa lui lança un regard interrogateur.

— C'est un ami à toi ?

 _Tu sais bien que oui_ , voulut-il répondre, mais il se contenta de hocher la tête en silence. Une gêne dans la gorge. Il s'approcha de Kuroo, s'agenouilla à sa hauteur.

— Je l'ai trouvé comme ça, dit Oikawa.

Le mensonge l'aurait peut-être irrité si l'état de Kuroo ne l'avait pas autant inquiété. Il posa une main sur son front glacial. Il ressemblait à Kuroo, mais ce n'était pas lui, pas tout à fait. Kuroo se trouvait ailleurs, couché dans un lit au cœur d'une maison inconnue, la malédiction marquée dans la chair de son poignet.

Une colère sourde remonta lentement en lui, et malgré ses efforts pour la tenir en respect, il se sentit trembler.

— Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ? demanda-t-il à voix basse.

Oikawa ne répondit rien. Il replaça correctement quelques fleurs sur sa poitrine, puis pencha la tête.

— On dirait une princesse endormie. Il est presque aussi beau que toi, Kei-chan. Je suis sûr que tu serais magnifique à sa place.

Akaashi l'ignora. Il secoua Kuroo, mais ce dernier resta inerte, une poupée sans vie.

— Kuroo-san, répéta-t-il. Réveille-toi. Kuroo...

— Il a l'air de vraiment bien dormir.

— Tu l'as... commença-t-il en relevant les yeux vers Oikawa, mais celui-ci avait déjà disparu.

Un frisson dans l'air, juste derrière son dos, l'immobilisa complètement. Il voulut se retourner, mais Oikawa, les mains sur sa tête, le maintint fermement en place.

— Ne me regarde pas, siffla-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Ses doigts redescendirent jusqu'à sa mâchoire, puis s'arrêtèrent autour de sa nuque.

— Cet exorciste n'aurait jamais dû mettre les pieds ici, poursuivit-il. Il aurait dû mourir.

Akaashi sentit son pouls s'accélérer. Il baissa les yeux vers Kuroo.

— Il dort parce que je l'ai décidé. Je ne serai pas aussi clément avec les prochains. Personne n'a le droit d'entrer ici, Akaashi Keiji. Personne, sauf toi. Ne l'oublie pas.

Il le libéra enfin. Akaashi ne bougea pas.

— Mais tu as promis, reprit Oikawa d'une voix douce, alors je le laisserai partir. Je fais ça pour toi. Parce que tu l'aimes beaucoup, et parce que je t'aime bien, moi aussi.

Puis il le contourna pour se placer à côté de Kuroo. Il le contempla un instant sans rien faire, puis fronça les sourcils.

— Debout, ordonna-t-il.

Kuroo prit une brusque inspiration et ouvrit les yeux. D'abord perdu, puis horrifié, il commença à reculer lorsqu'Akaashi lui posa une main sur l'épaule.

— Tout va bien, assura-t-il.

Kuroo se figea.

— Akaashi ? demanda-t-il d'un air hébété.

Puis une lueur de panique traversa son regard ; il se redressa brusquement, faisant tomber les fleurs au sol sous l'air désapprobateur d'Oikawa, et attrapa Akaashi par les épaules.

— Akaashi, répéta-t-il, Akaashi, il faut qu'on s'en aille. On ne peut pas rester ici, il faut qu'on parte tout de suite, c'est...

Il s'interrompit, les yeux élargis sur le vide.

— Kuroo-san ?

— Il faut qu'on s'en aille.

Oikawa s'éclaircit la gorge. Akaashi expira longuement, puis il attira l'attention de Kuroo d'une main.

— Pas maintenant, dit-il.

— Mais tu ne sais pas...

— Pas maintenant. On discutera plus tard. Kuroo-san, tu dois rentrer. Je reste ici encore un peu.

— Je ne partirai pas sans toi.

— Kiyoko s'inquiète pour toi.

— Elle peut attendre. (Comme Akaashi ouvrait la bouche pour répondre, Kuroo l'arrêta d'un geste.) Non, tu ne comprends pas. Cet endroit est... cet endroit... il faut qu'on y aille, Akaashi... qu'on retourne pour de bon, et qu'on...

— Il chouine tout le temps comme ça ? demanda Oikawa en l'évaluant d'un regard critique. Kei-chan, je m'ennuie.

Akaashi préféra l'ignorer.

— Kuroo, tout va bien. Je vais bientôt rentrer, mais j'ai promis.

— Alors j'attends. J'attends. Ne m'oublie pas ici.

Puis il se leva et partit vers la porte du jardin, la démarche mal assurée et les yeux obstinément tournés vers le sol. Akaashi le suivit du regard. Un malaise grandissant emplit sa poitrine, et il sursauta lorsqu'Oikawa s'accroupit à ses côtés.

— Kei-chan ? On a du travail. J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu tout seul, mais...

Akaashi hocha la tête en silence. Il lui fallut un moment pour se relever, puis il rejoignit Oikawa qui, à genoux devant un parterre de fleurs, arrachait consciencieusement une poignée de chardons aussi hauts que lui.

— Tu m'aides ? demanda-t-il.

— Mh.

Il fit mine d'attraper une mauvaise herbe, mais Oikawa arrêta son geste.

— Tes gants.

Akaashi baissa les yeux vers la paire posée non loin de lui.

— Ah. C'est vrai.

Comme il les enfilait sans rien dire, Oikawa soupira.

— Tu sais quoi ? Laisse tomber. Je vais le faire moi-même.

La lumière glissa de l'or à l'orange, et lorsque tous les chardons furent enfin proprement entassés sur l'allée, Oikawa se releva. Il tendit la main à Akaashi, qui n'avait pas bougé ; ce dernier la prit sans protester, l'esprit égaré sur des terrains vaseux et oppressant, des pétales morts et des bougies et des amis disparus, avant de relever enfin les yeux vers lui.

— Je sais quelle est ta fleur favorite, dit Oikawa.

Il partit à l'autre bout du jardin et revint avec une fleur de chrysanthème défraîchie.

— Non, répondit Akaashi. (Puis il prit une inspiration, et ajouta :) Oikawa-san, je suis fatigué.

— Ah. Et ? Dors, si ça te chante.

— Est-ce qu'Iwaizumi te manque ?

Oikawa cilla.

— Iwa-chan ? Quelle importance ?

Il avait espéré l'atteindre, d'une façon ou d'une autre. L'ébranler, ne serait-ce qu'un peu, pour toutes les fois où il le déstabilisait, lui.

Mais Oikawa souriait. Il haussait les épaules, un rire pendu au coin des lèvres, et rien ne le touchait plus.

— Je me demandais juste.

— Il a juré qu'il reviendrait.

— Je sais.

— Il me manque un peu. Mais ce n'est rien, Kei-chan, parce que tu reviendras me voir. Et ce jour-là, tout ira bien.

 _Ah_ , pensa-t-il. _Il a gagné. Il a eu ce qu'il voulait._

 _Moi aussi, je suppose._

Il retint son souffle quand les mains d'Oikawa se posèrent sur ses joues.

— Tout ira bien, répéta Oikawa. J'ai confiance en toi.

— Je ne sais pas si tu devrais.

Oikawa laissa échapper un gloussement.

— L'avenir nous le dira.

Puis il leva les yeux vers le ciel crépusculaire, et son sourire s'effaça.

— On s'en ira, dit-il sans avoir l'air de s'adresser à personne en particulier. On partira si loin qu'ils ne nous retrouveront plus jamais. J'ai essayé, encore et encore. Mais ça marchera, cette fois. Ça marchera. J'ai confiance en toi.

Il soupira, et son sourire réapparut.

— Le soleil se couche toujours trop vite, par ici. Tu reviendras l'année prochaine.

Ce n'était pas une question. Akaashi acquiesça quand même.

— Merci d'être resté, ajouta Oikawa. Au revoir, Kei-chan. Ne m'oublie pas. Je t'attendrai.

Alors le soleil disparut, et le jardin avec lui.

 _xxxxx_

Akaashi retrouva Kuroo assis devant la porte, la tête posée sur les genoux.

— C'est fini, dit-il. On y va.

— Tu lui as promis quelque chose, fit Kuroo à voix basse.

— Oui.

— Tu n'aurais pas dû.

Akaashi ne répondit rien. Il haussa les épaules, puis ouvrit la porte du jardin.

Kuroo sembla s'évaporer dans les airs, mais Akaashi ne s'en inquiéta pas. Il se réveillerait dans une chambre inconnue, faible, sans doute, mais vivant — et si le prix à payer n'était qu'une promesse imprudente, alors Akaashi ne regrettait pas de l'avoir payé.

Il prit une inspiration, prêt à affronter Ukai et les autres, et entra dans la maison.

* * *

So much informations,,,

Merci d'avoir lu, à la prochaine pour un chapitre avec A LOT of big stuff happening... Je prie pour ne pas qu'il fasse 20K mais who knows


	5. Quatrième été - 1

Very long une fois de plus,

TW pour violence (plus que d'habitude i mean), je vous souhaite tout de même une bonne lecture

* * *

La famille Tendō vivait dans un large domaine perché au bout d'un chemin étroit et accidenté à flanc de montagne, non loin d'un petit temple autrefois bien entretenu qui, aujourd'hui, s'effaçait derrière les plantes grimpantes, la poussière et les feuilles abandonnées par le vent.

Le jour de la réunion, l'automne touchait à sa fin. Akaashi se rappelait parfaitement les nuages menaçants rassemblés au-dessus des bois ; il n'avait pas pris de tenue de pluie et sa mère s'en inquiétait avec une vigueur déplacée, comme si elle avait cherché à assourdir ses pensées.

Yū dit quelque chose, un rire au fond de la voix, puis posa une main sur son épaule. Akaashi ne réagit pas. Il observait le temple avec une curiosité teintée d'effroi.

Une silhouette sombre le lorgnait depuis la porte, immobile.

— Ne reste pas planté là, dit sa mère. Ils nous attendent.

Alors Akaashi la suivit, jetant derrière lui des regards fréquents, mais il ne vit rien d'autre que des plantes sauvages et des feuilles mortes.

Il y avait beaucoup de monde, à l'intérieur de la maison. Akaashi reconnut quelques visages, mais la plupart lui étaient inconnus. Presque tous étaient adultes, à l'exception d'une fillette assise dans un coin qui ne semblait pas lui porter un quelconque intérêt.

On le tira à travers la salle pour le présenter à des hommes et des femmes qu'il oublia aussitôt, puis sa mère lui signifia de vaquer à ses occupations. Il s'empressa de se diriger vers l'un des murs de la pièce, là où il ne serait pas encerclé de toutes parts, chantonnant une comptine qu'il avait apprise à l'école mais dont les paroles lui échappaient encore. Une femme d'âge moyen vint lui demander comment il allait. Puis elle partit saluer Reiko, et Akaashi la regarda s'éloigner, un peu confus.

La voix de Yū le fit sursauter.

— Ah, fit-il en s'adossant au mur à côté de lui. Quelle idiote.

Il souriait, mais ses yeux implacables étaient posés sur Reiko qui, en pleine conversation, replaçait une mèche de cheveux derrière ses oreilles.

— Elle n'est pas idiote, protesta Akaashi.

Elle était plus intelligente que lui. Elle pouvait répondre à toutes les questions, lui expliquait les choses avec patience, et racontait les histoires mieux que leurs deux parents réunis.

Yū éclata d'un rire clair.

— Quelqu'un qui vient à peine d'apprendre à écrire son nom ne devrait pas ouvrir la bouche, dit-il en lui tapotant la tête.

Mais Akaashi en était capable depuis plusieurs années déjà. Il fit la moue.

— Elle est incroyable. Toujours à faire de la lèche. Regarde-la bien, Keiji. Elle se dandine comme si ça allait lui ouvrir toutes les portes de l'univers. J'imagine qu'elle espère obtenir un stage chez eux, mais elle ne sait même pas se tenir.

Il attrapa une mèche de ses cheveux et la tira distraitement. Akaashi ne réagit pas. Mieux valait faire profil bas, lorsque Yū lui parlait de choses qu'il ne comprenait pas.

— Tu vois cette femme ? demanda-t-il en montrant la dame qui l'avait salué. C'est Ushijima-san. Elle a un petit garçon, un peu plus grand que toi, mais il ne voit pas. (Il baissa les yeux vers lui.) Une femme qui a mis au monde un enfant comme celui-là ne devrait pas mériter de se trouver ici. Ce n'est pas la peine de lui baiser les pieds.

Il soupira, puis le libéra et se frotta les mains contre son pantalon.

— Ukai-sama est le seul qui puisse nous mener quelque part. Le reste peut aller se faire foutre. Retiens bien ça, Keiji. Ne perds pas ton temps avec eux. Ils te conduiront dans une impasse juste pour pouvoir briller un peu plus. Parce qu'ils ont peur, tu sais, tous autant qu'ils sont. Ils savent que nous sommes plus forts qu'eux. Qu'on ira plus loin, le moment venu.

Yū lui sourit puis lui tendit la main. Akaashi l'attrapa. Elle était brûlante.

— Viens, on s'en va. Ils me dégoûtent.

— Où ça ? demanda Akaashi.

— On va explorer un peu. Une petite chasse au fantôme, ça te dit ?

Il n'osa pas dire non.

Yū le poussa doucement jusqu'à la porte, puis ils sortirent dans le couloir, saluèrent un homme qui passait par là et se dirigèrent vers le jardin.

— Esprit, chantonna Yū, esprit, es-tu là ?

Les arbres restèrent silencieux. Akaashi recula d'un pas. Il n'avait pas envie d'être ici ; il faisait froid et humide, et un petit vent désagréable s'infiltrait sans pitié sous ses vêtements. Il voulait retourner auprès de sa mère et Reiko. Yū semblait gentil, mais il était trop souriant ; tout jeune qu'il était, Akaashi comprit bien vite que les augures n'étaient pas en sa faveur.

— Où tu vas comme ça ? On vient à peine d'arriver.

— Je veux rentrer, dit Akaashi.

Yū s'accroupit pour se mettre à sa hauteur, puis cueillit son visage entre ses mains. Ses yeux le détaillèrent, froids comme la glace, et Akaashi se sentit soudain nerveux.

— Ah, Keiji, soupira-t-il. Je sais que tu as peur. Mais ne t'en fais pas. Ce n'est qu'un fantôme de rien du tout. On va s'en occuper tous les deux, et tu te sentiras beaucoup mieux.

— Je veux rentrer, insista Akaashi.

Yū lui pinça les joues.

— Non, dit-il.

— Mais je veux...

— J'ai dit non. Ne fais pas le bébé. Tu sais que je déteste ça.

Il se releva et lui plaqua une main sur la nuque.

— Allez, avance. Je ne crois pas qu'il se trouve ici. Ils ont sans doute dû l'enfermer quelque part.

Il le poussa doucement en avant. Akaashi voulut jeter un regard vers lui, mais Yū maintint sa tête en place, ses doigts enfoncés dans son cou.

Ils contournèrent la maison pour rejoindre le temple. Yū s'y arrêta un moment, dégagea quelques branches abandonnées du bout du pied, puis étouffa un gloussement.

— On dirait que les dieux les ont laissé tomber, déclara-t-il. Pas étonnant.

— Pourquoi ? demanda Akaashi.

Yū se baissa pour attraper une feuille morte qu'il observa quelques secondes. Il la tendit à Akaashi, puis haussa les épaules.

— La famille Tendō a failli à son devoir, dit-il.

Akaashi n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il voulait dire par là. Yū parlait toujours comme ça — comme s'il s'adressait à un être invisible, plus âgé et plus malin que lui, plus silencieux, aussi. Akaashi avait beau ne rien comprendre, cela ne l'empêchait pas de l'écouter avec la plus grande attention.

Yū lui prit la main d'un geste brusque puis le tira sur un chemin boueux vers l'arrière de la maison.

— Un enfant mort, c'est un manque de chance. Deux, c'est une punition. Ils n'auraient peut-être pas dû en avoir du tout.

Un petit bâtiment de bois surgit de derrière la propriété principale. Yū le pointa du doigt.

— Ils le gardent là-bas, déclara-t-il. C'est ce que papa a dit. Il paraît qu'il est mort dans un accident — tombé dans un trou, ou quelque chose comme ça. Il est sûrement mort de faim. C'est douloureux, tu sais ? C'est pire que la pendaison. On aurait pu croire que perdre le premier leur aurait appris la leçon. Enfin, son sacrifice aura au moins aidé la communauté.

— Son quoi ?

— Ça veut dire qu'il est mort pour nous tous, Keiji. Il est entré dans le jardin hanté et n'en est jamais ressorti. Ça ne m'étonne pas tellement, cela dit. Il n'était pas très doué.

Il fit claquer sa langue avec irritation.

— S'ils m'avaient pris moi, nos problèmes seraient déjà terminés.

Il avança vers la bâtisse et ouvrit la porte recouverte de talismans sans y prêter attention. Le couloir sombre donna à Akaashi des frissons dans le dos. Sans savoir pourquoi, il se sentit un peu étourdi ; Yū dut le remarquer, car il lui tapota le crâne en souriant.

— Il est ici, dit-il. Il doit être scellé dans une des chambres. Ça fait des mois qu'il est mort, mais ils le gardent auprès d'eux comme un animal de compagnie. Cruel, tu ne trouves pas ? Il est grand temps pour nous d'agir.

Un grincement sinistre se fit entendre à l'étage. Le sang d'Akaashi se glaça dans ses veines. Il secoua la tête, mais Yū l'ignora.

— On monte, décida-t-il.

Le malaise d'Akaashi grandit à mesure qu'ils grimpaient les escaliers et, lorsqu'ils atteignirent le palier supérieur, il se sentait déjà tout engourdi.

— Il se cache, murmura Yū. Il a peur de moi. Tu le sens, Keiji ? Où est-il ?

Akaashi tendit le bras vers la gauche. Yū lui offrit un sourire satisfait.

— Je savais que j'avais bien fait de te prendre avec moi.

Ils s'arrêtèrent devant une porte de bambou, quelques pas plus loin, et Yū posa la main sur le papier translucide.

— Il est là, fit-il.

Akaashi n'avait pas besoin qu'on le lui dise.

Le panneau coulissa sans un bruit. Yū le poussa en avant.

— Fais ton truc, dit-il. Je m'occuperai de lui après.

L'esprit ne se cachait pas.

Il se tenait debout, ses pieds diaphanes traversés par les débris d'un vase que personne n'avait daigné ramasser. Sa main était serrée sur un morceau de tissu décoré de fleurs sans éclat ; l'autre, pressée tout contre son ventre, semblait s'y enfoncer lentement. Quant à ses yeux, immenses sous sa frange parfaitement droite, ils le fixaient sans ciller.

Il n'était pas plus grand qu'Akaashi. Ce dernier arrêta de respirer.

Un objet tomba d'un meuble, dans un coin de la pièce, et il sursauta si bien qu'il manqua de trébucher. C'était une figurine articulée comme on en vendait dans tous les magasins de jouets — la même que son père lui avait promise pour son anniversaire. Ses jambes se mirent à trembler.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? s'impatienta Yū.

Akaashi se retourna vers l'esprit, mais ne le vit nulle part. Une sensation de froid l'envahit comme un raz-de-marée ; sous le choc, il recula d'un pas.

L'esprit se trouvait là où il s'était tenu quelques secondes plus tôt. Il regarda Akaashi sans prêter attention à Yū qui, un peu à l'écart, observait la scène avec intérêt.

Une seconde se déroula comme un ruban infini. L'esprit tendit le morceau de tissu devant lui.

 _C'est pour toi._

Akaashi recula à nouveau.

— Non, dit-il.

 _C'est pour toi_ , insista l'esprit.

Il secoua la tête.

 _Prends-le._

 _Pourquoi ?_ pensa Akaashi.

 _Je n'en veux pas. Je ne veux pas. Prends-le._

Akaashi tenta de s'en aller, mais l'esprit réapparut devant lui. Il lâcha le tissu par terre ; celui-ci s'évapora dans les airs.

 _Tu me déçois._

— Laisse-moi tranquille. Va-t-en !

 _Dis-moi ton nom._

— _Laisse-moi !_

Le visage de l'esprit se tourna vers Yū. Il disparut.

 _Akaashi Keiji_ , prononça une voix dans le creux de son oreille.

Akaashi se laissa tomber sur les genoux, puis il se mit à pleurer. Face à lui, le spectre le regardait, les yeux vides.

 _Akaashi Keiji_ , dit-il encore, mais il y avait quelque chose dans sa voix — une fissure minuscule, une note désaccordée, et les pleurs d'Akaashi redoublèrent de vigueur.

C'est alors que l'esprit s'agenouilla, exactement comme lui, et exactement comme lui il commença à sangloter. Akaashi connaissait ce phénomène. Il se prépara mentalement à la suite, le souffle court, puis soudain —

Une terreur atavique compressa son cœur comme un étau, lui donnant envie de hurler. Il cria — essaya, du moins —, mais de la poussière noire lui tomba dans la bouche, et alors qu'il toussait pour s'en débarrasser, le vent entonna dans les arbres un chant macabre.

La terre était humide sous ses jambes, pleine d'éclats de branches et de feuilles et de petits cailloux pointus. Des insectes la parcouraient de long en large, lui grimpant sur les pieds puis les doigts et, alors qu'il pleurait, l'un deux se posa sur son front. Il ne le chassa pas. Il sanglota jusqu'à être incapable de respirer. Il sanglota sans jamais s'arrêter, de douleur, de panique, de désespoir, de douleur, de faim.

La dernière fois qu'il regarda ses mains, elles étaient noires de boue. Il ne les reconnut pas comme étant les siennes. Il ne connaissait plus son propre nom. Ultime trace de sa conscience engourdie, il espéra que celui qui le sortirait d'ici le lui rappellerait peut-être.

La vision s'effaça. Les larmes d'Akaashi, elles, se tarirent aussi vite qu'elles étaient arrivées. À genoux face à lui, l'esprit le dévisageait toujours, dans l'expectative, la tête légèrement penchée sur la droite en une question silencieuse. Akaashi tendit la main vers lui, juste pour voir ; l'esprit en fit de même.

 _Il est comme moi_ , songea Akaashi. _Pris au piège._

Cette pensée lui retourna l'estomac. Il retira brusquement son bras. Le spectre l'imita.

— Son nom, dit Yū de l'autre côté du monde. Et j'ai pas l'éternité, Keiji, alors magne-toi.

Akaashi lui jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule, et Yū fit un geste vers l'esprit.

— Enfin, tu ne vas quand même pas le laisser comme ça. C'est cruel, même pour un mort. Il devrait pouvoir aller où il veut. Faire ce qu'il veut, sur l'autre Rive. Dégager d'ici, voilà.

Akaashi cilla. Il reposa les yeux sur l'esprit.

Un murmure contre ses oreilles. Il s'en souvenait. L'autre s'en souvenait, du moins. C'était suffisant.

— Tendō Satori, souffla-t-il d'une voix coupable.

— Tendō Satori, répéta Yū. Je le savais, en fait. Je voulais juste être sûr.

Il sourit et sortit un long morceau de papier irrégulier de son sac.

— Occupe-le, dit-il. Je ne voudrais pas qu'il se mette à paniquer.

Akaashi revint au fantôme, mais celui-ci ne bougea pas.

 _J'ai donné._

Akaashi fronça les sourcils.

 _Tu donnes_ , poursuivit l'esprit.

Comme Akaashi faisait non de la tête, il répliqua son geste avec une exagération grotesque.

 _J'ai donné, tu donnes._

Non, fit Akaashi, mais alors même qu'il cherchait à reculer, il se sentit tomber, tomber, tomber, son crâne contre le parquet, ses yeux sur le plafond, un souvenir si vieux qu'il pensait l'avoir rêvé.

Quelqu'un parlait au-dessus de lui. Une voix qui se voulait rassurante. Désagréable. Un soupir appuyé.

 _Oh, non. Tu t'es fait mal ?_

 _Il_ ne s'était rien fait du tout.

 _Allez, Keiji. Arrête de pleurer. Tu me fous la honte._

Quelqu'un d'autre ouvrait une porte et se penchait sur lui, une main sur son front, une question paniquée — Yū secouait la tête, l'air désolé, et lui ne disait rien ; il voguait sur une mer de silence dont les vagues de cris contenus lui donnaient la nausée.

Il ne s'était pas fait mal.

Tout allait bien.

Recroquevillé sur lui-même, Akaashi vit l'esprit se contorsionner dans un spectacle morbide, et son expression passa de la crainte à la douleur à l'effroi à la douleur en un battement de cil, si vite qu'Akaashi eut à nouveau envie de vomir, de se relever et de s'enfuir en courant, de rentrer chez lui, dans sa chambre, dans un lit dont il n'aurait plus jamais à sortir.

 _Laisse-moi tranquille_ , disait l'esprit d'un ton implorant, pitoyable, mais il ne s'adressait pas à lui — _laisse-moi, laisse-moi, pardon, laisse-moi, s'il te pl-_

À l'autre bout de la pièce, Yū laissa échapper un sifflement admiratif.

— Faudra vraiment que tu m'expliques comment tu fais, un jour. À le voir comme ça, j'aurais presque pitié. Enfin, peu importe. J'ai terminé.

Il y eut un bruit mouillé, puis l'esprit arrêta tout mouvement.

Il s'agenouilla à nouveau. Regarda Akaashi. Ouvrit la bouche comme pour parler, mais il n'en sortit qu'un gargouillis humide, de plus en plus sonore, si fort, en fait, qu'Akaashi commença à l'entendre dans sa propre gorge, à le sentir gronder dans son estomac, un ruisseau, une rivière, un océan.

Elle jaillit de la bouche de l'esprit qui porta les mains à son cou, surpris. Il tenta de communiquer, mais aucun son ne quitta ses lèvres ; il se mit à quatre pattes, et l'eau s'échappa aussi bien de sa bouche que de son nez, de ses yeux et de ses oreilles, un torrent incoercible qui l'emporta, impitoyable, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus de lui qu'une flaque de liquide noir étalée sur le sol.

Akaashi se sentit pris d'un haut-le-cœur si violent qu'il eut à peine le temps de se pencher pour vomir.

— Trop sensible. Arrête ton cinéma.

Yū vida le bol d'eau qu'il avait posé devant lui sans se soucier des morceaux de papier à moitié dissous qui y flottaient encore. Avec un soupir, il rangea son matériel et s'approcha d'Akaashi.

— Debout, ordonna-t-il.

Akaashi ne bougea pas.

— Je ne vais pas te le dire deux...

Une porte s'ouvrit doucement. Akaashi aperçut les traits confus de Reiko qui, en l'espace d'une seconde, se para d'une expression horrifiée.

— Qu'est-ce que vous...

Et brusquement, le visage de Yū fut devant lui, tout proche, et son sourire l'enveloppa tout entier lorsqu'il murmura :

— Je reviendrai vers toi.

 _xxxxxx_

Lorsqu'Akaashi se réveilla, la chambre était vide. Sa respiration se fit plus régulière. Il essuya la sueur de son front, s'assit dans son lit et, les yeux fixés sur le mur d'en face, attendit.

Quelqu'un claqua une porte, dans le couloir, mais l'ombre ne se manifesta pas.

 _Il n'est pas là_ , comprit-il. _Il ne viendra pas aujourd'hui._

C'était un espoir ténu, d'autant plus qu'il était encore tôt. Il déglutit. Mieux valait ne pas y penser.

La fraîcheur de la cuisine lui fit regretter de ne pas avoir enfilé de vêtements plus épais. Il cherchait de quoi déjeuner lorsque sa mère entra dans la pièce. Un silence désagréable s'abattit sur eux. Akaashi voulut ouvrir la bouche, mais elle le prit de vitesse.

— Yū a téléphoné, l'informa-t-elle. Il est resté chez lui.

Akaashi sentit un poids s'échapper de sa poitrine. Il s'assit sur une chaise, étourdi par le soulagement.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? demanda-t-il sans rien en afficher.

— Il est souffrant.

Elle soupira.

— Je lui ai dit qu'on pouvait venir à la place, mais il préfère éviter tout contact. Reiko a appelé ton père, cela dit. Takashi a réussi à organiser une réunion avec le grand maître. Je suppose qu'il a plus d'importance à ses yeux que Yū — enfin, ça ne change rien. Nous y allons cet après-midi. Avec un peu de chance, il se rangera de notre côté.

Elle secoua la tête.

— Cette année risque d'être compliquée pour nous tous.

Akaashi supposa qu'elle attendait des excuses.

— Tu n'aurais pas dû désobéir, lui reprocha-t-elle comme prévu.

— Ukai-sama m'avait choisi. Il aurait dû l'assumer.

— Yū l'a toujours bien servi. Il a toujours...

— C'était ma mission, pas la sienne.

— Mais c'est ton frère. Les exorcistes sont tous liés — leur famille aussi. Si Ukai-sama ne lève pas le blâme, les autres le sauront. Nous n'avons pas besoin de ça. Nous avons toujours été une famille respectable. Ce que tu as fait...

Akaashi serra les dents.

— J'ai fait ce qu'il m'a demandé de faire.

— Tu es encore un enfant, Keiji. Tu ne peux pas comprendre ce que ça implique. La famille serait mise à l'écart. Ruinée.

Akaashi cilla.

— C'est vous qui m'avez envoyé là-bas.

— Le grand maître nous l'avait demandé. Que voulais-tu qu'on fasse ?

— Vous auriez pu dire non.

— Tu te rends compte de l'humiliation que ça aurait été ? Réfléchis un peu, Keiji. Je te pensais plus malin que ça.

Il voulut répliquer, mais elle le fit taire d'un geste.

— Non, je ne veux plus t'entendre. Tu nous as causé suffisamment de problèmes comme ça. Nous reviendrons ce soir. Bonne journée.

Elle sortit de la pièce, et Akaashi entendit une porte claquer au loin. Il resta assis là, immobile pendant de longues minutes, puis se laissa aller contre le dossier de sa chaise, les yeux fixés sur le plafond.

Peu importait que ses parents soient déçus. Peu importait qu'Ukai lui en veuille. Il avait fait ce qu'il avait eu à faire. Kuroo était vivant et en bonne santé. Oikawa attendait patiemment son retour. Tout allait bien.

Yū ne viendrait pas aujourd'hui.

 _xxxxx_

L'homme qui lui ouvrit la porte le dévisagea si longtemps qu'Akaashi crut un instant s'être trompé d'adresse.

Il l'avait vérifiée, pourtant, et plus d'une fois en cours de route. Trouver son chemin en sortant de la gare avait été un calvaire. Bousculé par les citadins habitués au chaos des transports et au flux incessants des rencontres fugitives, il avait fini au milieu d'une zone résidentielle étrangement déserte qui, à défaut d'être épargné par le brouhaha des quartiers adjacents, lui avait offert au moins un moment de répit. Des oiseaux noirs l'observaient en croassant, perchés sur les toits usés d'appartements aux fenêtres le plus souvent occultées par des rideaux épais. Il faisait gris, pour l'instant, et la menace de pluie de plus en plus présente expliquait peut-être l'absence de passants.

Il n'était pas seul, toutefois. Une femme sans âge, accroupie sur un balcon sale, le suivait des yeux sans ciller. Il vit des tentures ondoyer sans raison. Quelqu'un entrouvrit sa porte pour la refermer aussitôt, et il jura avoir entendu une prière marmonnée frénétiquement, juste là, derrière une haie, une voix qui flottait dans les airs, un contre-sort, peut-être. La peur suintait de toutes les maisons de la rue ; elle se glissa dans sa gorge, épaisse et collante, et il la sentait partout sur sa peau lorsqu'il trouva enfin l'immeuble qu'il recherchait.

La fenêtre de l'appartement du deuxième étage était grande ouverte, la pièce sur laquelle elle donnait plongée dans une obscurité bizarrement opaque. Une étrange odeur d'humidité s'en échappait par vagues écœurantes. Akaashi dut enfouir son nez dans le col de son sweatshirt pour ne pas l'inhaler ; elle lui rappelait le grenier en automne, lorsque les pluies torrentielles avaient raison de l'étanchéité du toit et que le bois gonflé d'eau répandait dans toute la maison des relents de moisissure doucereux.

L'homme sentait la même chose, lui aussi, bien que masqué sous une effluve de bougie parfumée bon marché. Ce fut la touche de transpiration acide qui rehaussait le tout qui convainquit Akaashi de tourner les talons.

Il l'aurait fait, en fait, si seulement il lui en avait laissé l'occasion.

— Akaashi Keiji, déclara l'homme en se penchant vers lui. C'est ça, hein ? Je t'imaginais plus petit.

Il désigna la ville derrière lui du menton.

— T'as vu le quartier ? poursuivit-il. Chouette, pas vrai ? On se croirait dans un putain de cimetière, j'ai jamais été plus heureux de me réveiller le matin que depuis que j'y suis installé. Toujours dit à l'autre que je le sentais pas, mais il écoute rien, ça non, que dalle. Bref, entre. Tetsu t'attend depuis des jours, il ne parle que de ça — enfin, quand il parle, je veux dire.

Il se décala pour le laisser passer et le jaugea du regard quelques secondes encore.

— Vraiment pas l'image que je me faisais de toi, répéta-t-il en marmonnant. On croirait qu'un gosse qui tient le sort de toute la famille entre ses mains aurait l'air plus... (Il agita les mains, puis haussa les épaules). On se comprend, pas vrai ?

 _Pas tellement_ , songea Akaashi, mais il acquiesça quand même.

L'appartement était étonnamment grand. Quelques photographies étaient affichées dans l'entrée, parfois séparées par des espaces vierges étrangement agencés. Akaashi supposa qu'on avait dû en retirer d'autres. À bien y regarder, Kuroo n'était visible nulle part.

Il frotta ses mains moites contre son pull, puis suivit l'inconnu. Quelques pas plus loin, alors qu'il commençait à l'oublier, l'air fut soudain saturé de l'odeur désagréable qui semblait exsuder des murs eux-mêmes.

— Ouais, fit l'homme comme s'il avait entendu ses pensées. Ça me donne la gerbe, à moi aussi. C'était pas comme ça, avant, note bien. On peut rien y faire, mais moins je passe par ici, mieux je me porte.

— Vous savez d'où ça vient ? demanda Akaashi.

L'homme pila net.

— Ça alors, dit-il. Pour un mec qui passe son temps à discuter avec les morts, t'as une voix vraiment normale.

Comme Akaashi demeurait impassible, il fit mine de réfléchir à la question.

— En fait, non, pas vraiment. Mon frère n'est pas très causant, mon neveu non plus. Je ne vois pas très bien, moi, mais ce genre de truc se sent à des kilomètres, tellement qu'on croirait le quartier en quarantaine spirituelle. Et on leur a rien dit, à ces gens. Ils le sentent, c'est tout. Exactement comme toi et moi. C'est pour ça qu'ils s'enferment comme si la peste avait frappé à leur porte. C'est pas une question de « voir » ; c'est une question d'instinct.

Il l'emmena dans la pièce principale et lui désigna le frigo d'un geste. Comme Akaashi secouait poliment la tête, l'homme en sortit un soda pour lui-même et l'ouvrit en bâillant. Le salon ne sentait pas grand-chose, lui. Juste le fond de casserole brûlé.

— Franchement, poursuivit-il après un moment, si j'étais eux, je me serais taillé fissa. Je suppose que c'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire, cela dit.

Il vida sa boisson d'un trait et la reposa sur la table.

— Enfin, ils pensent sûrement que ça se calmera. Ils savent pas, les pauvres. Ils se doutent de rien. Quand on ramène des trucs d'endroits maudits jusqu'à la moelle, ça laisse des traces. Même les gosses savent ça. Enfin, la plupart, parce que j'en connais au moins un qui en a rien à foutre. Il passe son temps à frapper à la porte comme s'il espérait que Tetsu allait l'accueillir en tendant les bras.

Puis il sourit à Akaashi.

— Deux, maintenant. Mais tu sais te défendre, toi, tu t'y connais. Et ça, ça change tout. Je vais quand même te le dire, pourtant, comme je le lui ai dit : moins longtemps tu restes ici, mieux tu te porteras. Et si tu décides de rester quand même, un conseil : t'approche pas de ce truc, quel qu'il soit. Paraît que le grand maître en attend beaucoup de toi, alors faudrait pas qu'il t'arrive des bricoles, hein ? Haha...

Une porte s'ouvrit non loin d'eux, laissant apparaître un Kuroo aux traits tendus.

— Salut, dit-il.

Akaashi se tourna vers lui. Kuroo se passa une main dans la nuque, visiblement embarrassé.

— Je ne t'avais pas entendu. Je croyais que t'arrivais plus tard.

— J'avais pris un peu d'avance, expliqua Akaashi. Ton oncle m'a fait en...

Et comme il se retournait, il ne trouva personne. Le salon était aussi désert que les rues au-dehors, et Akaashi resta un moment stupéfait.

— Mon oncle ? répéta Kuroo.

Son dos se couvrit de sueurs froides. Il l'avait vu si clairement.

Il prit une inspiration.

— Non, je crois que...

Le vent siffla de sous la porte interdite. Kuroo laissa échapper un soupir. Il paraissait éreinté, et Akaashi avait du mal à distinguer le moindre vestige de sa bonne humeur habituelle sur ses traits.

— Mon père a dû laisser la fenêtre ouverte, dit-il. Je reviens.

Il le dépassa et ouvrit la porte ; l'odeur disparut avec une brusquerie déconcertante.

— Je déteste cette pièce, commenta Kuroo. J'ai l'impression d'y passer ma vie, ces derniers temps.

Akaashi non plus ne l'aimait pas beaucoup. Il recula d'un pas et attendit que Kuroo referme la fenêtre pour demander :

— À quoi sert-elle ?

— On l'utilise surtout pour les purifications. Enfin, je ne pense pas que ça en vaille tellement la peine, maintenant. À ce niveau, c'est irrécupérable, hein ?

Il avait haussé les épaules en parlant. Un léger sourire étirait ses lèvres. Cela aurait dû être bon signe, mais Akaashi gardait quelques réserves à ce sujet. Quelque chose dans l'attitude générale de Kuroo semblait discordant, une poignée de fausses notes dans une symphonie bien travaillée. Peut-être était-ce sa façon de parler. Ses épaules affaissées. Son regard porté au loin, comme s'il cherchait l'horizon à travers un brouillard opaque. Akaashi entendait encore le vide siffler dans son corps endormi. Les murmures, de l'autre côté. _Je ne vois rien. Akaashi, aide-moi._

On ne revenait pas d'une expérience pareille indemne.

Il sursauta lorsque Kuroo reprit la parole.

— Bref, bienvenue chez moi. Je crois que j'ai du soda, dans le frigo. T'en veux ?

— Ça ira, répondit Akaashi d'un ton mesuré.

Kuroo croisa les bras.

— Tu fais une drôle de tête, nota-t-il.

— Merci, mais c'est ma tête habituelle, Kuroo-san.

Kuroo émit un sifflement appréciateur.

— Une tentative d'humour ! J'apprécie, mais tu détournes la conversation. T'as parlé de mon oncle.

Akaashi soupira.

— Quelque chose m'a ouvert la porte, expliqua-t-il, c'est tout. Mais c'est parti, maintenant.

À sa grande surprise, Kuroo ne réagit que par un vague haussement de sourcils.

— Et ça s'est fait passer pour mon oncle ?

— Ton oncle est...

— Bien vivant, compléta Kuroo. Enfin, quelle importance ? Viens, je n'aime pas cet endroit.

— Tu n'as pas l'air inquiet, commenta Akaashi.

Kuroo l'observa un moment, après quoi il lui offrit un sourire léger, prêt à s'envoler au plus petit coup de vent.

— C'était juste un esprit, Keiji. Il y en a un paquet, dans le coin. Ils se rassemblent ici depuis quelques semaines. C'est juste... un point de passage. Ils ne sont pas dangereux – il ne t'a rien fait, si ?

— Non, concéda Akaashi.

Il n'avait pas semblé malintentionné, en effet, mais Akaashi n'avait vu en lui qu'un être humain tout ce qu'il y avait de plus ordinaire, pas une manifestation surnaturelle. L'esprit n'avait jamais essayé de le toucher, cependant, et n'avait même pas tenté de lui offrir quoi que ce soit. Cette pensée le figea.

S'il l'avait fait, Akaashi n'aurait rien remarqué. Que ce serait-il produit, alors ?

Il se passa une main sur les yeux. Y réfléchir ne l'avancerait à rien. Il s'était montré imprudent, mais l'incident s'arrêtait là. Tout allait bien.

 _Tout va bien._

— Keiji ?

Une nouveauté, ça aussi. Il se sentait comme un naufragé perdu en mer, ballotté par les vagues et incapable de se rappeler comment il était arrivé là.

Kuroo dut le comprendre, car il se gratta la tempe, un peu gêné.

— Désolé, dit-il. Ça sort comme ça, ces derniers temps. C'est plus...

À nouveau, il haussa les épaules.

— Ça ne me dérange pas, assura Akaashi.

Kuroo lui adressa un semblant de sourire penché, puis il fit pivoter la porte de ce qui devait être sa chambre.

— Après toi, dit-il.

Akaashi entra. Son sang se glaça dans ses veines.

Les murs étaient recouverts de talismans dont un bon tiers étaient déchirés ou salis de larges taches noires. La fenêtre, occultée par du papier clair mais opaque, ne devait pas avoir été ouverte depuis un long moment. Il y avait un miroir, non loin du lit, mais le verre avait disparu sous une épaisse couche de peinture.

L'effet général lui brisa le cœur.

— Fais pas attention, lui conseilla Kuroo d'un ton léger. J'ai besoin d'un temps d'adaptation, c'est tout. C'est en tout cas ce qu'Ukai a dit à mes parents. Je ne sais pas s'il l'a fait avant ou après les avoir jetés de la congrégation, mais c'était gentil de sa part.

Il détacha un talisman du mur et l'agita dans les airs. Celui-ci se mit à flétrir comme une feuille morte, puis s'effrita sous ses doigts.

— Tu vois ? Aucune utilité. À ce niveau, c'est juste de la décoration. Enfin, je ne peux pas leur en vouloir. Ils ne savent pas de quoi ils parlent. C'est trop tard pour moi — il n'y a rien à faire.

Il n'en paraissait pas particulièrement touché. Il sourit à Akaashi et secoua la tête.

— Mais tu comprends, toi, pas vrai ? Tu y étais aussi.

Akaashi s'approcha du miroir et le retourna contre la table de chevet.

— Je ne sais pas, répondit-il.

Il n'y était pas resté aussi longtemps que lui. À vrai dire, il ne comprenait plus grand-chose. Kuroo le dévisagea un moment en silence, puis il s'assit sur le lit.

— Je ne me souviens pas de tout, avoua-t-il. Je ne _veux_ pas m'en souvenir. Mais je t'ai vu, là-bas. Perçu, disons. Comme un nuage de fumée. Je pensais que je rêvais — que je faisais un cauchemar horrible, puis je t'ai entendu, et j'ai compris. J'ai cru... je voulais... (Il expira longuement incapable de formuler ses pensées). Enfin, tu vois.

Il ne voyait rien du tout, mais acquiesça tout de même.

— Keiji, reprit Kuroo, je suis désolé. J'aurais préféré qu'on se voie plus tôt. J'ai tout fait pour. Je te devais au moins ça. Mes parents — ils ne pensaient pas à mal, mais ils ne comprennent rien, et ils ne voulaient pas que je... ils disaient que c'était dangereux, ou que je ne saurais pas... tu sais, rester moi-même. Rester ici. Ils ne veulent pas croire que je suis revenu. J'ai essayé de le leur faire comprendre, mais tu sais comment c'est. Ils n'ont pas tout à fait tort, c'est vrai, mais comme je l'ai dit, c'est déjà trop tard.

— Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, répondit Akaashi en s'asseyant à côté de lui.

Il posa maladroitement une main sur son épaule, et Kuroo frissonna.

— J'ai cru que j'y resterais pour toujours. Qu'on m'avait oublié. (Il laissa échapper un soupir.) Merci de m'avoir sorti de là.

Akaashi détourna les yeux. Il ne méritait pas sa gratitude. Kuroo n'aurait jamais dû rester là-bas si longtemps. Il s'était perdu parce qu'il l'avait laissé faire, et il n'était revenu que parce qu'Oikawa l'avait bien voulu.

Il n'aurait jamais dû entrer dans le jardin à sa place. Le remercier n'avait aucun sens.

— C'était tellement bizarre, au début, continua Kuroo. Je savais que ça ne marcherait pas avant même de rentrer. La porte était toute froide. Quand je l'ai ouverte, il n'y avait rien. Aucun jardin, rien du tout. Puis il est apparu –

Il prit une inspiration inégale, se mordillant nerveusement l'intérieur des lèvres.

— Il ne ressemblait pas du tout à ce que tu nous avais décrit. Pas du tout. J'ai vu ma part d'esprits, mais jamais des comme ça. Il n'avait plus rien d'humain. Je me suis demandé comment t'avais supporté ça, tout ce temps, mais j'étais certain d'avoir anéanti tout espoir de te poser la question. Il m'a demandé où tu étais, mais quand j'ai voulu lui répondre, il m'a attrapé et je suis parti. Il a dit que je te ramènerais là-bas. Qu'on y resterait pour toujours, toi et moi. Ils l'ont tous dit et répété. Ils me l'ont promis. On n'en sort jamais vraiment, pas vrai ? On y retournera tôt ou tard.

Il plongea le visage entre ses mains.

— Je suis désolé, répéta-t-il, j'ai tout essayé, mais j'étais incapable de me défendre. Je me sentais si faible, ridicule. Un exorciste de pacotille. C'est toujours le cas, d'ailleurs. Je sais qu'ils m'ont suivi jusqu'ici. Que j'en attire d'autres, sans arrêt. S'ils ne sont pas dangereux, c'est parce qu'ils sont au courant. Ils le savent tous. Nous ne sommes qu'à moitié vivants. À moitié morts, à leurs yeux. Ils patientent, c'est tout. On leur appartient, tu vois.

Akaashi sentit son cœur se serrer.

— On n'appartient à personne, affirma-t-il doucement.

Kuroo émit un rire nerveux.

— Ouais. Merci d'essayer.

— Kuroo-san. Tu es revenu. Tout va bien. Je peux me charger des esprits, si tu veux. N'oublie pas ce qu'ils sont. Ils mentent, eux aussi. Ils profitent de ta faiblesse, mais ça n'ira pas plus loin.

Il pressa une main sur son poignet, là où la marque rougeoyait encore quelques mois plus tôt, et répéta :

— Ça n'ira pas plus loin.

 _Je ne les laisserai pas faire._ Il serra les dents.

— Akaashi Keiji, toujours là pour régler les problèmes des autres. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour toi, hein ? Je t'ai regardé y aller tous les jours. J'aurais dû faire quelque chose tant que... enfin.

Akaashi fronça les sourcils.

— Tu n'aurais rien pu faire.

— Tu l'acceptes si facilement.

Ce n'était pas comme s'il avait eu le choix. Ni Ukai ni Oikawa ne le lui avaient laissé.

— Tu es plus fort que moi. J'ai l'impression que je pourrais m'effondrer à tout moment, mais tu continues d'y entrer la tête haute, comme si tout allait bien. Kiyoko m'a raconté ce qui s'est passé. Tu aurais dû accepter. Ils t'avaient laissé une chance.

— Une chance de quoi ?

— De te tirer de ce merdier.

Akaashi ne répondit pas. Il se leva et partit contempler les talismans en silence. La plupart d'entre eux n'avaient pas résisté à la tâche. Le passage constant des esprits devait les avoir affaiblis.

S'ils ne protégeaient pas Kuroo, qui le ferait ?

— Il t'a manipulé pour te convaincre de rester avec lui, lâcha Kuroo.

 _Et tu t'es laissé faire. Mais plus jamais —_

Akaashi ferma les yeux et posa le front contre le mur, soudain exténué.

— Tu aurais dû t'enfuir.

— Et te laisser là-bas ? Ne te moque pas de moi.

Kuroo ne répondit pas. Un talisman se racornit, quelque part sur sa gauche.

 _Cette pièce est compromise. L'appartement entier. Le quartier, peut-être._

Trop vaste pour qu'il puisse y faire quoi que ce soit. Il avait sorti Kuroo du jardin, mais rien n'était réglé pour autant.

— Tu lui as promis, murmura Kuroo.

— Il le fallait.

— C'est ma faute. Je suis...

— J'ai choisi de rester, l'interrompit Akaashi. Je ne regrette rien.

Kuroo se tourna vers lui.

— Menteur, accusa-t-il. Tu ne peux pas être en paix avec ça.

— J'y serais retourné de toute façon, Kuroo-san. Ce n'est pas si grave.

— Tu...

Akaashi le fit taire d'un geste.

— Je ne regrette rien, insista-t-il, et je ne mens pas.

Kuroo sembla sur le point de protester, puis il se ravisa.

— T'es vraiment plus dur que t'en as l'air, hein ?

— Si tu le dis.

— Je n'y retournerai pas.

— D'accord.

Kuroo détourna le regard.

— Je suis sérieux, dit-il en baissant la voix. Je ne retournerai pas là-bas. J'en ai parlé à Ukai-sama. Il m'a... relevé de mes fonctions. Je suis désolé, Keiji. J'aurais voulu... (Il s'interrompit, cherchant ses mots.) Je ne peux pas. C'est trop pour moi.

C'était compréhensible. Logique, en fait. Akaashi resta de marbre, étouffant le sentiment de trahison qui l'envahissait doucement comme de l'encre renversée dans un verre d'eau trouble.

Il avait toujours été seul. Au fond, ça ne changeait rien.

Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais aucun son n'en sortit.

— Je suis désolé, dit à nouveau Kuroo.

— Ce n'est rien.

 _Ce n'est rien. Ça ne pouvait pas continuer. Regarde-le. C'est mieux comme ça._

Il fit craquer ses jointures. _C'est mieux comme ça_ , se répéta-t-il.

— Shimizu-san est au courant ?

Kuroo acquiesça en silence.

— Je voulais t'en parler plus tôt, confessa-t-il sans le regarder. Je ne savais pas comment faire.

Un talisman se détacha du mur et se décomposa sur le sol.

— Je ferai ce que je peux d'ici, poursuivit Kuroo. Je ne vous laisserai pas tout seuls. Je peux encore aider. Je sais que ça paraît ridicule, mais je te promets que je vous sortirai de là. Tous les deux. Toi en premier. Je ne peux pas vous abandonner comme ça.

— Tu n'as pas le choix, lui rappela Akaashi.

— Je chercherai. Je trouverai quelque chose. Il doit bien y avoir un truc à faire, un...

— Il n'y a rien. Tu perds ton temps.

Kuroo fronça les sourcils.

— Qu'est-ce que t'en sais ?

— Ukai Keishin nous a parlé.

— Je sais, mais ça ne veut rien dire. Ils ont peut-être...

— Laisse tomber.

Kuroo se releva et vint se placer face à lui. Il posa les mains sur ses épaules, les yeux plantés dans les siens, et Akaashi se sentit si faible, soudain, qu'il dut s'appuyer contre le mur pour rester debout.

— Je ne peux pas laisser tomber, déclara Kuroo. Parce que j'ai vu Oikawa comme je te vois, toi. Je l'ai entendu parler. Il ne changera jamais d'avis. Tu ne peux pas le convaincre. Tu ne peux pas...

Ses doigts resserrèrent leur emprise. Akaashi ne bougea pas.

— Il n'y a rien, là-bas. Rien après. Il le sait aussi. S'il participait au rituel, il serait anéanti. Et toi aussi, Keiji. Il t'y enverra à sa place, comme il l'a fait avec tous les autres. Tu finiras englouti dans l'abysse, et ton âme... il n'en restera rien. Rien. Ce n'est pas seulement le sacrifice d'une vie — c'est celui d'une existence entière. Une destruction totale. C'est pire que la mort. Ce qu'il y a là-bas, c'est...

La sonnette de l'entrée retentit, plongeant la pièce dans un silence total.

— Ça doit être Kiyoko, dit-il finalement. Je vais ouvrir.

Kiyoko rejoignit Akaashi, qui s'était installé dans la cuisine, et lui adressa un regard éloquent alors que Kuroo cherchait quelque chose dans le frigo. Lorsque ce dernier se releva, il grimaça et pointa sur eux un doigt accusateur.

— Pas de conversations silencieuses, prévint-il. Je vous vois, vous savez ?

Kiyoko arqua un sourcil.

— Je pensais simplement que cet appartement dégageait un petit quelque chose de désagréable.

— Va dire ça à mes parents, ils apprécieront sûrement.

— Je ne plaisante pas, tu sais. Est-ce qu'ils le purifient de temps en temps ? On dirait une aire d'autoroute pour esprits en transit.

— Belle image, commenta Akaashi.

— Ne l'encourage pas, soupira Kuroo. Je sais que ça craint, d'accord ? Mais on ne peut rien y faire. Les purifications tiennent deux jours maximum, et les esprits s'en foutent.

— Et tu ne trouves pas ça inquiétant ? s'enquit Kiyoko.

— Pas vraiment. J'ai vu pire.

Akaashi lança un regard à Kiyoko, qui lui répondit par un hochement de tête.

— Ah, laissez-moi tranquille, se plaignit Kuroo. Je vous le dis, c'est sans espoir.

— Je n'aime pas ton attitude, répliqua Kiyoko. Quelque chose ne va pas du tout. Tetsurō, regarde-moi.

Kuroo s'exécuta avec un soupir.

— Quoi ? fit-il.

Elle secoua la tête.

— Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers Akaashi.

Il s'agita, mal à l'aise. À vrai dire, il n'en pensait pas grand-chose.

Il ne voyait rien.

— Akaashi ?

— Je ne sais pas, répondit-il.

Elle lui lança un regard abasourdi.

— Tu ne sais pas ? Qu'est-ce que vous avez, tous les deux ? Tout ici est tellement corrompu que je peine à voir net. Quand t'es-tu purifié pour la dernière fois ?

— Hier, répondit Kuroo.

— J'ai du mal à y croire.

— Crois ce qui te chante. De toute façon, ce n'est pas le sujet. On voulait parler de...

Elle leva une main.

— Je ne veux rien entendre. Je me charge de l'appartement. Akaashi, occupe-toi de lui, d'accord ?

— Je sais me purifier moi-même, objecta Kuroo.

Kiyoko ferma les yeux.

— Permets-moi d'en douter.

Voyant que Kuroo s'apprêtait à protester, Akaashi l'attrapa par la manche et le poussa vers la salle de bain.

— Ce n'est pas si terrible que ça, marmonna Kuroo alors qu'il refermait la porte. Elle exagère.

Akaashi en doutait. Il partit chercher une bassine plate, une éponge, et une poignée de feuilles de basilic et d'écorce de cèdre dans la pièce interdite, puis remplit le récipient d'eau chaude.

— C'est si terrible que ça ? tenta à nouveau Kuroo.

Akaashi plongea l'éponge dans l'eau. Avec un soupir, Kuroo commença à se déshabiller.

— Tu n'as rien senti, remarqua-t-il. Tu la crois, mais tu ne sens rien.

— Je l'ai senti, dit Akaashi.

— Tu n'as pas besoin de mentir. Mais je la crois, moi aussi.

Il glissa la main dans l'eau, l'air mélancolique.

— Elle m'avait dit de ne pas faire l'idiot. J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu. Tu sais, Keiji, je ne sens rien non plus.

Il désigna la bassine d'un geste.

— Tu devrais peut-être t'y mettre aussi.

Akaashi se rappela l'homme, à l'entrée, les talismans sur les murs. Quelque chose n'allait pas, et il ne s'était aperçu de rien.

 _À moitié là-bas. C'est juste une question d'habitude. À force d'écouter les morts, on oublie comment sont les vivants._

Kuroo avait raison. Il ôta ses vêtements et attrapa l'éponge avec une grimace.

— Je déteste ça, avoua-t-il.  
Kuroo lui offrit un faible sourire.

— J'avais cru comprendre.

Quand ils sortirent de la salle de bain, quelques minutes plus tard, Kiyoko n'était nulle part en vue. Akaashi plissa le nez en entrant dans la cuisine. Elle n'avait pas menti ; l'air ici était si lourd qu'il lui pesait sur les épaules, et Akaashi dut ciller plusieurs fois avant de commencer à y voir clair.

Il comprenait, à présent. La purification ne les avancerait à rien. Ses effets se désagrégeraient comme les talismans sur les murs de la chambre, et il faudrait des semaines avant d'assainir complètement la maison.

Kuroo se laissa tomber sur une chaise, harassé. Il releva la tête avec une vague curiosité quand des voix lointaines lui parvinrent du couloir, puis posa le front sur la table.

— C'est pire qu'au village, marmonna-t-il. J'aimerais pouvoir m'en aller.

Akaashi ne répondit rien. Les voix se turent, puis reprirent leur débat.

— Je voulais vous parler du rituel, dit Kuroo. Pas des purifications. Elle perd son temps. Tu veux bien aller la chercher ?

Après une brève hésitation, Akaashi obéit. À mesure qu'il approchait de l'entrée, les voix se firent plus intelligibles. Il reconnut celle de Kiyoko ; l'autre, aussi mesurée, ne lui disait rien.

— Encore lui, dit quelqu'un dans son dos. Il va entrer, pour sûr. Tetsu peut s'enfermer autant qu'il le veut, suffit de regarder : ce petit-là ne se laissera pas faire. Je pensais qu'il rentrerait par la fenêtre, pour être honnête. Ils connaissent pas la prudence, par ici.

L'esprit émit ce qui ressemblait à un rire étouffé. Il apparut devant Akaashi et pointa le doigt vers son front. Sa silhouette éthérée était à peine visible au milieu du couloir.

— Prudence, souffla-t-il. Prends garde au maître de cérémonie. Il perd patience. Il brisera ses vœux avant d'accomplir sa tâche, et tu finiras seul et sans guide. Je ne le mettrais pas en colère, si j'étais toi.

La porte d'entrée claqua.

— Ne t'en va pas trop loin, conseilla-t-il. Tu nous appartiens déjà.

Puis il disparut, remplacé par un adolescent d'à peu près l'âge d'Akaashi qui le dévisageait d'un air sombre, les lèvres pincées.

— Laisse-moi passer, dit-il. Je ne suis pas un fantôme.

Kiyoko, quelques pas derrière lui, lui fit signe que tout allait bien. Akaashi s'écarta en sourcillant.

— Un ami de Tetsurō, l'informa Kiyoko. J'ai essayé de le garder dehors, mais il a l'air têtu. Quelque chose me dit que Tetsurō ne lui a pas donné autant de nouvelles qu'à nous, et je n'ai pourtant pas entendu grand-chose. Qu'est-ce que tu regardais ?

— Un esprit de passage, c'est tout.

— Ah. Agressif ?

Il secoua la tête en signe de dénégation.

— Tant mieux, murmura Kiyoko. Tu le sens, maintenant, non ? La maison Oikawa est plus accueillante qu'ici. J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu, mais ça ne tiendra pas longtemps. Cet appartement nécessiterait quelques jours de purification systématique.

— Ses parents ne se rendent compte de rien ?

— Tu ne t'es rendu compte de rien, souleva-t-elle. Mais je suppose que si, ou bien ils seraient avec nous. Son père voit, mais il n'est pas exorciste, et sa mère ne fait pas vraiment partie des bons, sans vouloir offenser personne. Ils ne peuvent rien faire sans le soutien de la communauté.

Elle balaya le couloir des yeux, pensive.

— Nous non plus, murmura Akaashi.

— Je sais. Ça me rend malade. Viens.

Ils retournèrent dans la cuisine, étrangement silencieuse. Kuroo n'avait pas fait un mouvement depuis qu'Akaashi l'avait quitté. Non loin de lui, son ami lui secouait l'épaule, les sourcils froncés.

— Kuro, fit-il.

Kuroo ne bougea pas.

— Kuro, répéta le garçon, puis il se tourna vers eux, les yeux brillants d'un mélange de colère et d'inquiétude et demanda : qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

— Je ne sais pas, répondit Akaashi.

— Il a l'air endormi, dit Kiyoko.

Elle voulut s'approcher de lui, mais une voix désincarnée s'éleva non loin d'eux, difficilement perceptible.

 _Il dort. Laisse-le dormir. Laisse-le dormir._

Kiyoko plongea immédiatement la main dans sa poche. Akaashi, lui, resta immobile. L'esprit était celui d'une jeune femme dont les traits étrangement familiers lui donnèrent des frissons dans le dos.

 _Laisse-le dormir._

Akaashi avança d'un pas.

— Non, dit-il.

 _Tu ne devrais pas être là. Qui t'a fait sortir ?_

Puis elle se pencha vers Kuroo, lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille et disparut comme elle était venue.

L'atmosphère s'allégea sensiblement. Épuisé, Akaashi se laissa tomber sur une chaise.

— Qu'est-ce que c'était que _ça_ ? demanda Kiyoko en posant une main sur sa poitrine.

Le regard du garçon passait de l'un à l'autre d'un air contrarié, mais il ne dit rien. Akaashi doutait qu'il ait seulement perçu quoi que ce soit. Ce n'était pas plus mal. Lui-même n'était pas certain de ce qu'il avait vu.

— Comment est-elle arrivée ici ? Sortir de quoi ? Tu la connaissais ?

Akaashi grimaça.

— Je ne sais pas, dit-il.

— Mais elle s'est adressée à toi. Elle doit venir du village — comment...

Kuroo émit un grognement dans son sommeil.

— Kuroo-san ? l'appela Akaashi.

Il ouvrit les yeux et se redressa d'un bond. Ses paupières papillonnèrent, puis il se plaqua les mains sur le crâne, la mâchoire serrée.

— Je faisais un cauchemar, marmonna-t-il. Kenma ? Qu'est-ce que...

Celui-ci se crispa.

— Ne me dis pas de partir, prévint-il. Je ne m'en irai pas.

Kuroo exhala un profond soupir. Il se pinça l'arête du nez, défait.

— Kenma, dit-il d'un ton prudent, tu ne peux pas...

— J'ai assez attendu. J'étais inquiet.

— Je sais, mais...

Kenma enfouit les mains dans ses poches.

— Je reste ici, insista-t-il. Tu ne te débarrasseras pas de moi comme ça.

Il jeta un regard à Kiyoko et Akaashi comme pour les défier d'émettre des objections. Akaashi haussa les épaules. Kiyoko, elle, s'approcha de Kuroo et lui offrit un bras pour l'aider à se relever.

— Personne ne reste ici, déclara-t-elle. On s'en va.

Kuroo retint un rire.

— À t'entendre, on se croirait dans l'antichambre de l'enfer.

— Elle a raison, intervint Akaashi. Kuroo-san, cette maison n'est pas juste compromise. Pour l'instant, elle est perdue. Ne la laisse pas te prendre avec elle.

— J'habite ici, souligna Kuroo. Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais le choix.

— Où sont tes parents ? demanda Kiyoko.

— Chez Ukai-sama. Ils passent leur temps à frapper à sa porte, à supplier qu'on les reprenne. J'ai essayé de leur expliquer, mais qu'est-ce que vous voulez.

— Comment ça, qu'on les reprenne ? tiqua Akaashi.

Kuroo lui sourit.

— Les derniers événements n'ont pas beaucoup plu au grand maître, comme tu l'auras deviné. Pour l'instant, ma famille est exclue de la communauté. C'est plutôt une bonne nouvelle, si vous voulez mon avis, mais mes parents ne le voient pas comme ça. Sans le soutien de la congrégation, ils sont fichus.

— Quand comptent-ils revenir ? demanda Kiyoko.

— Demain, je crois. Ils ont réservé un hôtel.

— Alors fais tes affaires. Je leur en parlerai plus tard, s'il le faut, mais tu ne dormiras pas ici cette nuit.

— Où, alors ?

— Akaashi habite beaucoup trop loin, et ma maison n'est pas très accessible. On pourrait aller chez les Ushijima, mais...

Kenma la coupa d'un geste.

— Il vient chez moi, déclara-t-il.

Akaashi croisa les bras. Kenma n'était pas un exorciste, et sa maison n'était probablement pas protégée, ce qui ne ferait que déplacer le problème.

— Faites ce que vous voulez avec ma maison, continua Kenma. Je me fiche de vos rituels. Si Kuro part d'ici, alors il vient chez moi.

Le ton de sa voix ne laissait aucune place à la discussion, et il tourna les talons pour se rendre dans la chambre de Kuroo sans leur adresser un regard. Ce dernier s'éclaircit la gorge.

— Il est très en colère, expliqua-t-il comme s'ils n'en avaient pas été directement témoins. C'est ma faute. J'avais peur de...

Kenma l'appela, et il se gratta le front d'un air désolé.

— Je vais chercher mon sac, alors.

Il leur offrit un sourire d'excuse puis quitta la cuisine. Sa voix étouffée s'éleva de derrière la porte de sa chambre et Akaashi fit signe à Kiyoko de le suivre à l'extérieur.

Les nuages s'étaient rassemblés, au-dessus de leurs têtes, et l'air frais les fit frissonner.

— J'espère qu'il ne va pas pleuvoir, soupira Kiyoko en s'appuyant sur le balcon.

Un couple, en bas de la rue, leur jeta en regard en biais. Akaashi s'assit par terre, un peu las.

— Je me demande si Tetsurō va s'en sortir, commenta Kiyoko. Il n'avait vraiment pas l'air content.

— Kenma ?

— Mmh.

Elle pianota sur la balustrade d'un air absent.

— Ça doit être lui, celui qui l'aidait à se renseigner sur le village, ajouta-t-elle. Je ne sais pas comment il fait. Je n'oserais jamais en parler à qui que ce soit.

Akaashi n'avait pas d'avis sur la question. Ses paroles à lui tomberaient dans le vide. Ses camarades de classe n'étaient guère plus que des connaissances avec qui il entretenait des relations cordiales, juste assez pour ne pas avoir d'ennuis, mais trop peu pour échanger plus que des conversations éphémères et sans importance. Il ne partageait rien avec les autres jeunes de la communauté, parce qu'il n'avait jamais essayé de les approcher. Kiyoko et Kuroo étaient les seules personnes de son âge avec qui il communiquait plus ou moins régulièrement, et c'était arrivé par la force des choses, rien de plus.

Personne n'avait besoin d'entendre parler de ça.

— Et Ushijima ? demanda-t-il.

— Je préfère éviter le sujet, quand c'est possible. Après tout, il n'est pas vraiment concerné.

Elle laissa ses yeux voguer vers l'appartement.

— Il a l'air d'être un bon ami, dit-elle. Tant mieux. On ne peut pas faire grand-chose, de là où on est, alors je suis contente que Tetsurō ne soit pas tout seul.

Akaashi acquiesça en silence. Il sursauta quand Kiyoko posa la main sur son épaule.

— Et toi ? dit-elle. Tout va bien ?

Il resta muet un moment. Une goutte de pluie éclata sur la balustrade, rapidement suivie d'autres, et il recula pour se mettre à l'abri.

Il ne pleuvait jamais, dans le jardin.

— Oui, répondit-il enfin.

 _Tout va bien._

 _xxxxx_

— Appelez-moi si vous avez besoin de quelque chose, dit la mère de Kenma. Je suis dans le salon, alors n'hésitez pas.

— Merci, Kozume-san, répondit Kiyoko.

Celle-ci ferma la porte, et Kuroo attendit que ses pas dans les escaliers se soient tus avant de prendre la parole. Assis par terre devant une petite table qu'ils avaient déménagée d'une autre pièce, il joignit les mains, l'air nerveux.

— Bien, dit-il. J'espère que ça ne vous dérange pas de, mh... parler de ça avec Kenma. Il est au courant de tout, de toute façon. Je lui ai raconté les derniers événements tout à l'heure. Il m'a déjà pas mal aidé, alors...

— Merci de nous accueillir, Kozume-san, fit Akaashi.

Kenma cilla.

— Kuro m'a parlé de toi. De vous.

Il baissa les yeux.

— Merci pour ce que vous avez fait pour lui.

Kuroo s'éclaircit la gorge.

— T'es gênant, tu sais ça ? Je les avais déjà remerciés. Enfin, bon. Voilà.

Kiyoko sourit. Akaashi fit rouler sa tasse entre ses mains sans rien dire.

— Tu voulais nous parler, dit gentiment Kiyoko.

— Mh, oui.

Il chercha ses mots un moment, puis se perdit dans ses pensées, si bien que Kenma dut le rappeler à l'ordre en poussant sur son épaule.

— Pardon, s'excusa Kuroo. Je pensais à la maison.

— Je préviendrai tes parents, dit Kiyoko. Ils m'écouteront sûrement. Si pas, ils écouteront Ushijima-san.

— Non, non — la maison Oikawa. Je ne sais pas comment vous parler de ça.

Il avala une gorgée de thé puis ferma les yeux.

— J'en ai déjà discuté avec Keiji, et vu les informations qu'Ukai vous a données, j'ai beaucoup réfléchi. Je pense pas mal à ce qui s'est passé là-bas. À Oikawa et à tous les autres. Je l'ai vu. Je _les_ ai vus.

Il prit une inspiration.

— Cette entreprise est perdue d'avance. On ne peut pas le convaincre, et l'exorcisme échouera s'il n'est pas convaincu. Tout le monde le sait — Ukai-sama, Ushijima-san, tous les assistants, nos parents. Ils le savaient quand ils nous ont appelés.

Akaashi sentit son estomac se contracter. Il but une gorgée de thé, mais sa bouche resta aussi sèche qu'une poignée de sable.

— Il faut qu'on trouve un moyen, continua Kuroo après un regard vers lui. Une façon de le manipuler à son tour. Quelqu'un l'a bien convaincu de s'enfuir...

— Iwaizumi-san, murmura Akaashi. Mais c'était son meilleur ami. Ils se connaissaient depuis toujours. Il savait quoi lui dire.

— Alors il faut qu'on apprenne, nous aussi. Il faut qu'on en sache plus sur lui. Sur le village. Sur le rituel. Sur ce type, Iwaizumi — sur tout. Il doit bien avoir une faiblesse. S'il profite des nôtres, on doit pouvoir profiter des siennes.

— Et comment tu comptes savoir..., commença Akaashi, mais Kuroo secoua la tête.

— Il faut juste qu'on rassemble nos informations. Je sais qu'il y a quelque chose. Ce qu'il y aura à apprendre sur lui, tu vas sans doute devoir le lui arracher toi-même, mais pour le reste... On parle d'un village entier, et il ne s'est pas envolé. Il est toujours là. Ils sont toujours là. J'en ai vu, quand... enfin, vous savez. Ils murmurent. Ils chantent. Ils parlent. Ils racontent des choses...

— Kuro, le reprit Kenma.

Kuroo se passa une main dans les cheveux.

— Je veux dire, j'ai compris des trucs. À propos du rituel.

— Le rituel ? fit Kiyoko.

Kuroo acquiesça.

— Ce n'est pas juste l'histoire d'une cérémonie, développa-t-il. C'est une série d'étapes, et elles durent plusieurs années. Oikawa est supposé les revivre l'une après l'autre, n'est-ce pas ? Pour que son esprit soit préparé, pour une fois. Si on en savait un peu plus, on pourrait peut-être agir avant le jour de la cérémonie. Ukai-sama avait fait mention d'un carnet, le jour de notre arrivée. On pourrait le lire, et...

— Le journal est perdu, l'informa Kiyoko. Personne n'a remis la main dessus depuis la dernière tentative. Je crois qu'il ne contient que les pensées des autres exorcistes, et ils n'en savaient pas plus que nous.

— Ça pourrait toujours aider. Ils l'ont perdu où ?

Kiyoko soupira.

— Dans le jardin, je crois. C'est ce qu'Ukai-san a dit.

— Keiji ?

Il secoua la tête.

— Il ne m'en a jamais parlé.

Mais il avait vu un carnet. Entre les mains d'une jeune femme brune, la même qui avait murmuré à l'oreille de Kuroo, une heure plus tôt. Entre les siennes, alors qu'il recevait les offrandes de dizaines de visages inconnus.

 _Sa sœur. Elle est venue jusqu'ici ?_

— Tu pourrais essayer de lui en toucher un mot.

Il acquiesça sans trop y croire. Si Oikawa était au courant, rien ne garantissait qu'il accepterait de lui en parler. Il le gardait probablement jalousement avec lui, de l'autre côté, si seulement il avait conscience de le posséder.

Kuroo s'agita.

— OK. Bon. Il y a autre chose. Le maître de cérémonie.

Akaashi sentit son sang se glacer. Kiyoko, elle, fronça les sourcils.

— Qui est-ce ?

— Je ne sais pas, dit Kuroo. Mais ils en parlaient, là-bas. Ça a l'air d'être quelqu'un d'important. Je suppose qu'il est censé organiser les étapes, mais...

— Laissez tomber, le coupa Akaashi. Le maître de cérémonie de l'époque était la mère d'Iwaizumi-san, et elle est morte.

— Comment tu sais ça ?

— Oikawa me l'a dit. Montré.

— Montré ?

— Quand j'étais chez Ushijima, expliqua Akaashi.

— Tu ne nous as rien dit, nota Kiyoko.

— J'ai seulement vu ce qu'il voulait que je voie. Je n'y ai plus tellement pensé.

Il avait eu l'esprit occupé par la déception d'Ukai, lorsqu'il l'avait vu sortir du jardin, puis par ses parents qui, depuis qu'il était rentré, l'évitaient comme la peste. Il avait pensé à Kuroo, à tout ce qu'Oikawa lui avait dit, à la promesse. Il avait assez à faire avec ses souvenirs pour ne pas s'embarrasser de ceux d'un autre.

— C'est peut-être le moment d'en parler, lâcha Kenma.

Akaashi pinça les lèvres.

— Qu'est-ce que t'as vu ? demanda Kuroo.

Il rassembla ses souvenirs.

— Des étapes, je suppose. Une quand il était enfant. Une sorte de fête avec offrandes, rien de spécial. Une autre beaucoup plus tard. Une isolation, je crois. Elle était censée durer plusieurs années, mais je suppose qu'Iwaizumi-san l'a transgressée plusieurs fois.

— C'est tout ? fit Kiyoko.

— Il a été malade, mais je ne pense pas que ça ait un rapport. Il a parlé de rêves, aussi.

Il ne fit pas mention de l'ombre. Kuroo cilla.

— Bon, ça ne fait pas grand-chose. Ceci étant dit, t'as été malade, toi aussi. Je ferais gaffe, à ta place.

Puis il sourit, mais Akaashi, lui, ne riait pas.

L'effroi se répandit en lui comme une vague d'eau glacée. Il avait été malade, mais ça ne voulait rien dire.

Seulement... il avait reçu des offrandes, lui aussi. Des débris, des billes, un bandeau torsadé. Où Yū les avait-il trouvés ? Akaashi pouvait revoir le soulagement détendre son visage, lorsqu'il les avait acceptées. Oikawa les avait acceptées.

 _J'aurais dû faire tout ça avant, mais je ne pouvais pas savoir. Nous ne sommes pas comme les autres, tous les deux._

Des morceaux de poterie alignés dans le jardin, encore sales de la terre d'où il les avait extraits. Oikawa les avait cachés là pour le déstabiliser. C'était ce qu'il avait pensé.

— Tout va bien ? demanda Kiyoko.

Son cœur battait à tout rompre. Yū avait mentionné les livres d'Ukai. Il avait parlé des purifications, de quelque chose de nouveau, qu'il avait mal fait au départ. Ce n'était pas sorti de nulle part. Pourquoi Oikawa lui avait-il arraché ce souvenir-là, si ce n'était pour qu'il comprenne que...

 _Tu aurais dû le remarquer plus tôt. Il te l'a dit des centaines de fois._

Il avait vu l'ombre. Oikawa l'avait vue aussi. Ça ne pouvait pas être une coïncidence.

Il expira longuement, doucement, pour calmer son pouls enragé.

Les cérémonies précédentes avaient échoué par manque de préparation, avait dit Ukai, mais il était préparé. Il l'était bien avant d'arriver chez Oikawa, avant même que le grand maître ne porte son choix sur lui. Yū s'en était assuré. Il avait suivi les étapes à la lettre, et Akaashi n'avait rien remarqué.

— Je suis fatigué, répondit-il. Je rentre.

— Mais tu viens d'arriver, protesta Kuroo. Si on a dit quelque chose...

Akaashi se leva.

— Ce n'est rien, dit-il. À la prochaine.

— Attends, attends, fit Kuroo. Je ne vais pas te retenir, mais j'avais quelque chose à... un truc à donner, d'accord ? C'est peut-être ridicule, mais je me sentirais mieux si vous l'aviez avec vous.

Il partit ouvrir son sac de voyage et sortit deux enfilades de perles rouges et de bois qu'il tendit Akaashi et Kiyoko.

— C'est juste des amulettes sans grand intérêt, s'excusa-t-il. Je les ai faites en revenant du village. Elles sont consacrées, si ça a une quelconque importance. Je ne sais pas si elles seront efficaces, mais...

Il s'éclaircit la gorge.

— Merci, dit Akaashi en la rangeant dans sa poche.

— C'est le moins que je puisse faire, répondit Kuroo. Sois prudent, Keiji. Prends soin de toi.

Akaashi acquiesça en silence.

— Vous aussi.

Puis il les salua et partit.

 _xxxxx_

Yū ne vint pas chez leurs parents, le lendemain. Il était malade, disait sa mère, et elle en avait paru inquiète, mais pas Akaashi ; lui était retourné dans sa chambre, s'était assis au fond de son lit, et il avait remercié le ciel de lui avoir laissé un instant de répit.

Par chance, Yū ne réapparut pas des semaines qui suivirent. Les appels de leur mère sonnaient dans le vide. Reiko le remplaça pour les travaux de la maison, et si elle avait reçu des nouvelles, elle ne les leur communiqua pas.

Elle avait souri à Akaashi, en partant, et il avait su.

Yū ne viendrait pas le voir. Il était libre.

 _xxxxx_

Le ciel, gris pâle, l'aveuglait autant qu'un soleil d'été. La météo avait annoncé de la neige, la veille, mais Akaashi l'attendait toujours. Un de ses camarades de classe lui pressa l'épaule en partant, un sourire aux lèvres, et Akaashi le salua sans vraiment y penser. Il ajusta son écharpe pour la remonter jusqu'à son nez.

Le frisson qui le traversa lorsqu'il aperçut la voiture garée devant la sortie du lycée n'avait rien à voir avec l'arrivée de l'hiver.

— Keiji, l'apostropha Yū. Bon anniversaire. Ça fait un bail.

Akaashi ouvrit la bouche, la referma. Quelqu'un lui jeta un regard intrigué auquel il ne répondit pas. Il lui fallut un moment pour se remettre à bouger, ses membres aussi engourdis que s'ils s'étaient trouvés dans des blocs de glace.

Il fit mine de reprendre sa route, mais Yū secoua la tête.

— Tu rentres avec moi, lui apprit-il. Papa et maman sont prévenus. Une petite surprise pour mon petit frère, tu vois le genre. Viens ici.

Le ton employé ne tolérait aucune forme de désobéissance. Il s'approcha.

Yū tendit la main, paume vers le ciel, et patienta.

— Ne me mets pas en colère, dit-il d'une voix si calme qu'Akaashi sentit son estomac se révulser.

Ce dernier sortit son téléphone de son sac et le donna à son frère qui l'éteignit puis le rangea dans sa poche, hors d'atteinte.

— Entre dans la voiture, exigea-t-il. On s'en va.

Akaashi s'installa sur le siège passager. Yū mit quelques secondes à le rejoindre ; il jouait avec le col roulé de son pull, puis claqua la langue avec agacement et prit place au volant.

Il ne prononça pas un mot de tout le trajet. Ils roulèrent pendant si longtemps qu'Akaashi faillit s'assoupir. Lorsqu'ils s'arrêtèrent enfin, il avait la bouche sèche et la langue pâteuse ; Yū s'extirpa du siège avec un grognement d'inconfort, et quand Akaashi essaya de l'imiter, il s'appuya sur sa porte en soupirant.

— Je ne t'ai pas dit de sortir, fit-il.

Il ouvrit la portière et montra la petite maison derrière lui d'un geste détaché.

— C'est chez moi. Le quartier est sympathique. Très calme.

Il n'eut pas besoin de développer. Akaashi avait compris le message.

 _Je connais cet endroit, pas toi. N'espère pas t'enfuir. Où que tu ailles, je te retrouverai._

Yū renifla.

— Sors, ordonna-t-il.

Il recula d'un pas. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il était arrivé, l'ombre apparut. Elle ne sourit pas. Elle secoua lentement, très lentement la tête.

Akaashi s'immobilisa.

— J'ai pas la journée, Keiji. Bouge-toi.

Après un instant de flottement, Akaashi sortit. Yū l'accompagna jusqu'à la porte d'entrée de la maison qu'il déverrouilla sans un mot. Il lui fit signe de pénétrer à l'intérieur.

La porte se referma derrière eux avec un chuintement discret.

— Bienvenue, déclara Yū d'une voix plate. J'espère que tu apprécieras ton séjour ici.

Il indiqua l'étage d'un mouvement du menton.

— La salle de bain est en haut.

Akaashi voulut bouger, mais il en était incapable. L'air ici était sec, vide, presque inexistant. Il ne sentait aucune odeur, n'entendait aucun bruit, ne percevait aucune présence. Il ne respirait plus ; il suffoquait en silence, sans personne pour le voir, et chaque geste de Yū le rapprochait un peu plus de l'asphyxie.

Yū se plaça devant lui. Il n'était plus aussi grand qu'il l'avait paru, mais il dominait toujours Akaashi de quelques centimètres, et c'était suffisant pour qu'il se sente minuscule, un insecte tout juste bon à être écrasé sous ses pieds.

— Keiji, murmura Yū. Va te laver. Tu me répugnes. Et prends ton temps — je ne voudrais pas que ce soit mal fait.

Il se décala d'un pas. Le corps d'Akaashi se remit mécaniquement en route, et il se dirigea vers l'escalier. À peine avait-il posé le pied sur la première marche que la voix de Yū s'éleva derrière lui.

— Ne t'en fais pas, dit-il. Je ne t'oublie pas.

 _xxxxx_

 _Je me suis laissé faire. Et toi ?_

Le front sur le miroir de la salle de bain, Akaashi ferma les yeux. La glace embuée n'avait reflété qu'une forme floue, inutile, prête à s'envoler.

Il agrippait le bord du lavabo avec toute la force qu'il possédait encore, mais les tremblements refusaient de s'arrêter.

 _C'est l'histoire de quelques heures. Un mauvais moment à passer. Juste quelques heures._

Mais il n'y croyait pas. Yū l'aurait peut-être laissé tranquille, s'il avait été celui qu'Akaashi connaissait — celui qui riait entre deux insultes, qui l'humiliait, agissait avec une impulsivité telle qu'il en devenait étrangement prévisible. Mais celui-ci était trop calme, trop poli, un ciel immobile avant l'ouragan. La haine émanait de lui par vagues, presque matérielle, et Akaashi savait, dans les tréfonds de sa conscience anesthésiée, qu'elle ne désirait rien plus que sa mort à lui.

Il expira. Ses mains tremblaient toujours, et le reste de son corps accompagnait le mouvement avec résignation.

 _Ça suffit_ , pensa-t-il en serrant les dents. _Tu ne vas pas mourir. Un peu de courage. C'est juste un mauvais moment à passer._

Il se plaqua les paumes sur les joues puis se retourna.

L'ombre le regardait.

— J'arrive, marmonna Akaashi. Laisse-moi.

Elle disparut.

Lorsqu'il arriva dans le salon, Yū l'attendait à table, les bras croisés, deux tasses de thé chaud devant lui. Il en poussa une vers Akaashi lorsque celui-ci s'installa face à lui. La gorge nouée, il porta la tasse à ses lèvres. Yū ne prononça pas un mot — il contemplait la fenêtre couverte d'un rideau opaque, l'œil vide, et il ne semblait pas disposé à engager la conversation.

Akaashi expira discrètement, juste assez longtemps pour assourdir les battements de son cœur, puis il demanda :

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Un fantôme de sourire traversa les lèvres de Yū.

— Juste discuter, répondit-il. Rattraper le temps perdu. Comment j'avais dit, déjà ? Ah, oui. Une surprise pour ton anniversaire, ou quelque chose comme ça. Quel âge tu as, maintenant, d'ailleurs ? Seize ans ? Ah, ça grandit si vite...

Il ne le regardait toujours pas. Akaashi s'éclaircit la gorge.

— Allons, tu n'es pas obligé de me croire, dit Yū. Ce qui doit arriver aujourd'hui ne dépendra que de toi. Moi — ah. Je suis là pour toi, tu sais. Je suis là pour t'aider, toujours. Te guider. Je suis ton frère, après tout. _Tu_ es mon frère.

Akaashi ne réagit pas. Il n'était le frère que de Reiko, et Yū n'était de la famille de personne.

Ce dernier étouffa un rire.

— Enfin, corrigea-t-il, il paraît.

Il sirota une gorgée de son thé, essaya, du moins, avant d'être interrompu par une brusque quinte de toux.

— Juste discuter, répéta-t-il pour lui-même. C'est tout.

Il donnait l'impression de chercher à se convaincre, et Akaashi n'aimait pas ça du tout. Les sens en alerte, il se raidit sur sa chaise.

— Je me suis purifié, dit-il.

— Je sais. Je sais, Keiji. Mais ça ne sert à rien — pas avec toi. Ils ne te laissent jamais tranquille. Je ne devrais même pas te laisser m'approcher, mais j'ai de la peine pour toi, tu comprends ? Enfin, ça n'a pas d'importance. Rien de nouveau sous le soleil. Tu as fait ce que tu as pu.

Il attrapa sa tasse, y posa les lèvres, se ravisa. Il se leva doucement, comme avec précaution, et Akaashi comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Yū vida son thé dans l'évier de la cuisine.

— Keiji, Keiji, murmura-t-il.

Il n'ajouta rien. Le silence s'étira en minutes éparses ; parfaitement immobile, Akaashi les regarda s'envoler l'une après l'autre, le souffle court, des étoiles dansant devant ses yeux trop secs.

Yū ne bougeait pas, lui non plus. Il s'était appuyé sur l'évier et contemplait le fond comme on admirait une œuvre d'art. Il marmonnait, parfois, mais Akaashi ne comprenait pas ce qu'il disait.

Quand l'ombre apparut face à ce dernier, il se trouva incapable de se taire plus longtemps.

— Je rentre, dit-il.

— Rentrer où ? J'ai promis à maman que je te ramènerais ce soir. Et c'est ce que je ferai. Il n'y a pas d'inquiétude à avoir, Keiji.

— Je...

Le corps de Yū se tendit visiblement.

— Ne me mets pas en colère, dit-il à nouveau.

Akaashi jugea plus sûr de changer de sujet.

— Maman a dit que tu étais malade.

Cette fois, il éclata de rire et se tourna vers lui.

— Malade ?

Il s'approcha d'Akaashi et s'arrêta à sa gauche. L'ombre le regardait, mais il n'en savait rien ; Akaashi, lui, préféra garder les yeux fixés sur la table, où son thé avait tiédi sans attendre qu'il y touche.

— Malade, répéta Yū. Mmh. Tu sais quoi, Keiji ? Je suis content que tu lances le sujet. Je comptais attendre un peu — te laisser le temps de t'habituer à la maison, tu vois, mais puisque tu es si impatient de te lancer, c'est que le moment est venu.

Il posa une main sur son épaule. Akaashi déglutit. Il ne savait pas quelle erreur il avait commise, mais le doute n'était pas permis. Yū lui saisit la mâchoire pour le forcer à regarder vers lui. Il secoua la tête, apparemment déçu, puis demanda :

— Tu veux voir ?

— N —

Yū resserra les doigts sur ses joues pour l'empêcher de parler, puis le relâcha et retira son pull qu'il laissa tomber sur la table.

Akaashi pâlit. L'épaule gauche de son frère était teintée d'un noir violacé qui s'étalait en veines épaisses jusque dans son cou, sous son t-shirt, sur son bras, aussi, comme autant de racines assoiffées. Ce n'étaient pas là les symptômes d'une maladie quelconque. Pas une blessure non plus.

C'était une malédiction.

— Tu la vois, hein ? J'en étais sûr.

Il se baissa vers Akaashi et lui confia à voix basse, à la manière d'un secret :

— Je suis revenu, comme tu l'as demandé.

Puis il se redressa et passa une main sur la marque en grimaçant.

— Ça fait mal, tu sais ? J'ai tout fait pour m'en débarrasser. J'ai testé tout ce que je connaissais. J'ai lu tous les livres que j'ai pu. J'ai même consulté un ou deux chamans, tu imagines ? Ah, mais ça n'a servi à rien. Ça s'enfonce dans ma chair sans la moindre pitié. Je croyais pouvoir m'en tirer seul, mais je sais quand je dois abandonner.

Il écarta les bras.

— Je m'avoue vaincu, Keiji. Tu as gagné. Félicitations.

Akaashi ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais Yū le fit taire d'un geste.

— Ne sois pas modeste. Il faut être sacrément doué pour maudire quelqu'un comme moi. Sacrément stupide, aussi, mais ce n'est pas une nouveauté.

Akaashi sentit son cœur vaciller.

— Je n'ai pas... commença-t-il, mais l'ombre apparut à côté de lui en secouant la tête à nouveau, alors il ravala ses paroles et conserva un silence prudent.

Yū jeta un coup d'œil à la marque et y passa un doigt.

— Je n'avais jamais rien vu de pareil.

Puis il sourit.

— Retire-la.

— Je ne peux pas.

— Retire-la.

Akaashi se redressa légèrement.

— Je ne peux pas, répéta-t-il, et cette fois il regarda Yū droit dans les yeux.

Celui-ci ne réagit pas. Il posa une main sur la table et s'y appuya un peu.

— Je croyais t'avoir demandé de ne pas me mettre en colère, Keiji. C'est plutôt mal parti.

 _Ne te laisse pas faire_ , murmurèrent ses propres pensées, dangereuses, s'agrippant à ses lèvres comme si elles espéraient pouvoir s'en échapper. _Il est malade. Il ne peut pas te faire de mal._

— Je ne t'ai pas maudit, soutint Akaashi. Je n'ai rien fait.

— Keiji...

— Tu sais que je n'étais pas moi-même. Je n'ai...

Une main froide vint trouver sa nuque et l'obligea à se pencher en avant. Sa joue rencontra la table sans un bruit. Il sentit son souffle s'étaler sur la surface de bois, saccadé, trop rapide, déjà.

— Ne vas pas donner tout le mérite à quelqu'un d'autre. Je te demande juste de la retirer. Ce n'est pas grand-chose.

— Je ne...

Yū appuya un peu plus fort. Akaashi retint un cri de stupeur.

— J'ai rêvé de toi.

Ses doigts remontèrent sur son crâne pour attraper une poignée de ses cheveux.

— Ça n'a pas arrêté, depuis ce jour-là. Toutes les nuits. _Toutes_ les nuits. Tu n'y es jamais très gentil, pour être honnête. Pourquoi tu m'as fait ça, hein ? Je ne comptais pas te faire de mal. Je voulais juste t'aider.

— Arr —

— J'ai passé des journées entières à m'imaginer ce qui arriverait quand on se reverrait. Ça se finit rarement bien. J'ai tout mis en œuvre pour que cette conversation se déroule de la meilleure manière possible, mais tu ne fais aucun effort. Qu'est-ce que tu cherches ? Qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi ?

Il appuya encore et, cette fois, Akaashi ne put réprimer un grognement de douleur.

— Retire-la.

Akaashi tenta de se relever, sans succès.

— C'est la dernière fois, l'avertit Yū. Retire-la.

Il détendit son emprise pour laisser son frère parler. Akaashi leva difficilement le regard vers lui. Il serra les dents.

— Non.

— Très bien.

Il vit à peine le coup venir. Sa tête fut brutalement tirée en arrière, puis la table se rapprocha de lui à une vitesse telle qu'il ne comprit ce qui se produisait que lorsque la douleur éclata dans son nez.

Un liquide chaud et ferreux lui coula dans la bouche. Sa vision perdit un moment de sa netteté ; ses yeux papillonnèrent, puis il s'appuya sur la table pour se redresser sous le regard détaché de Yū qui, maintenant, gardait machinalement une main sur la marque de son épaule.

— C'est ta faute. Je t'avais dit de faire attention.

Akaashi ne lui répondit pas. Encore sonné, il se releva comme il le put ; le monde vacilla, et il s'accrocha à sa chaise pour ne pas tomber.

— On va mettre les choses au clair, Keiji. Premièrement...

Il donna un violent coup de pied dans la chaise qui s'envola plus loin, le faisant tituber.

— Ton petit jeu d'insolence ne m'amuse plus du tout.

Akaashi voulut atteindre le mur le plus proche pour trouver un appui, mais ses jambes flageolèrent. Yū l'attrapa par les cheveux et le tira en arrière pour le repousser d'autant plus fort contre la table. Incapable de conserver son équilibre, il s'effondra, le souffle coupé.

— Deuxièmement, continua Yū sans s'émouvoir, il serait temps que tu comprennes que tes pathétiques tentatives de rébellion ne te mèneront nulle part. Tu sais où tu te trouves. Personne ne viendra te sauver. Ni Reiko, ni aucun de tes amis morts. La raison voudrait que tu fasses profil bas., que tu évites de jouer avec mes nerfs, mais on dirait bien qu'espérer un signe d'intelligence de ta part relève de l'idiotie pure. C'est peut-être ma faute, après tout. J'aurais dû être plus dur avec toi.

Akaashi essaya vainement de s'éloigner de lui. Yū, cependant, ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Il appuya d'un pied sur son dos jusqu'à le plaquer au sol, puis s'accroupit à ses côtés.

— Qui a bien pu te mettre cette idée en tête, hein ? Reiko ? L'adolescence ? Ah, ou tes nouveaux amis arriérés ?

Il gloussa et lui tapota l'épaule. Alors qu'Akaashi tentait d'écarter sa main d'un geste mou, Yū se saisit de son poignet et le maintint en l'air, pensif.

— Pourquoi écouterais-tu cette bande de demeurés ? Voyons, Keiji. Tu ne crois tout de même pas qu'ils agissent pour ton bien. Tu sais ce qu'ils pensent, tout au fond d'eux — tu sais qu'ils sont heureux que tu sois sacrifié à leur place, comme s'ils avaient eu la moindre chance d'être choisis au départ. Ils ne font mine de s'inquiéter pour toi que pour se sentir en paix avec eux-mêmes. Les gens sont comme ça. Je ne peux pas leur en vouloir, cela dit. Tu me fais pitié, à moi aussi, et je te connais depuis plus longtemps qu'eux.

Il laissa retomber son bras puis se releva.

— À moins que ce ne soit la faute de ton petit copain spectral ? Mmh. Je m'étais dit qu'il nous causerait plus de problèmes qu'il n'apporterait de solutions, mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu lui tombes si vite dans les bras. À croire que tu rêves de bouffer les pissenlits par la racine, si tu veux bien me passer l'expression.

— Il n'a... commença Akaashi, mais un cruel coup de pied dans la poitrine eut tôt fait de le réduire au silence. Il voulut tousser, sans succès. La douleur de son nez irradiait sur tout son visage, et elle lui arracha un gémissement lorsque Yū lui tira la tête en arrière en claquant la langue.

— Ferme-la, menaça-t-il d'une voix sifflante. Tu parles toujours trop. Ça me rend malade. Un autre mot et je ferai en sorte que personne ne soit capable de reconnaître ton cadavre en l'ayant juste sous les yeux.

Il le relâcha sans délicatesse.

— Oikawa Tooru. Tu savais que personne n'avait seulement essayé de l'exorciser ? Le plus incompétent d'entre nous pourrait le renvoyer d'où il vient sans transpirer une goutte. C'est juste un esprit, Keiji. Un esprit errant, mais un esprit quand même. Il n'est pas plus fort qu'un autre. Pas plus dangereux non plus.

Il émit un profond soupir.

— Enfin, pas trop. Je pense souvent à lui, depuis l'été passé. Ça fait longtemps que je n'ai plus réalisé un exorcisme en bonne et due forme. Ukai se fait des idées. L'entité n'a pas besoin de lui, et nous non plus. À ce stade, son sacrifice est juste un bonus. Je devrais peut-être lui rendre une petite visite, qu'est-ce que t'en dis ?

Akaashi lui jeta un regard noir. Enflammée par la peur, la haine lui tordit sans merci les entrailles. Il revit Oikawa, penché sur le corps de Kuroo, un sourire aux lèvres. Il sentit sa main peser sur son dos, alors qu'il tentait de sortir du jardin, et sa voix qui disait :

 _Personne, sauf toi._

Alors il esquissa un sourire et articula :

— Tu devrais peut-être.

Yū lui sourit en retour.

La douleur le plia en deux, lui coupant le souffle alors qu'il laissait échapper une exclamation de souffrance muette. Il se recroquevilla sur lui-même ; à peine avait-il inspiré une goulée d'air, toutefois, que Yū le retourna du pied.

— Tais-toi.

L'ombre apparut dans un coin de sa vision. Elle se tenait accroupie et, à nouveau, elle secoua la tête de gauche à droite comme un avertissement.

Akaashi serra les dents.

— Non, marmonna-t-il, la langue pâteuse, et cette fois le coup vint d'au-dessus, une semelle contre sa pommette, son nez, mais il ne cria pas ; à la place, il leva les bras pour se défendre, et Yū eut tôt fait de les écarter en levant les yeux au ciel.

— Très bien, dit-il. Comme tu voudras.

Il leva le pied.

Akaashi ne savait pas très bien où il avait mal. Sa vision était floue, son corps lourd et, quelque part en lui, sa conscience paniquée était certaine qu'il était sur le point de tomber en morceaux. Des étoiles dansaient devant ses yeux, moqueuses, et dans sa tête battait un tambour insupportable à lui en donner la nausée. Au-dessus de lui, Yū faisait les cent pas, mais Akaashi n'entendait pas ce qu'il disait. Ses pensées s'étaient rassemblées en une seule sensation qui, aussi vaste que le ciel lui-même, lui parcourait tous les membres en vagues toujours plus cruelles et insensées. Elles avaient emporté la haine comme la peur. Il se sentait triste, sans trop savoir pourquoi. Honteux, surtout.

Yū laissa tomber quelque chose devant lui. Il mit du temps à reconnaître son téléphone.

— Tu peux le récupérer, dit Yū.

C'était du moins ce qu'Akaashi avait compris, mais ses mots semblaient dépourvus de sens. Il ne fit pas un geste pour le prendre. Il se contenta d'y poser un œil hagard.

— Tu sais, si tu lui téléphonais, Reiko viendrait peut-être. En retard, une fois de plus, mais hé, c'est mieux que rien. Je me demande ce qu'elle dirait de toi. Probablement pas grand-chose. Elle est douée pour te prendre en pitié, mais parfois, je me pose la question. Si elle t'aimait autant qu'elle le prétend, elle aurait été là avant que la situation tourne mal. Elle habite loin, pas vrai ? Je me suis toujours demandé pourquoi.

Il enjamba Akaashi, puis ce dernier entendit l'eau couler dans l'évier.

— Je veux dire, j'essaie de me mettre à sa place, mais je ne vois pas. Pour quelqu'un qui a juré de te défendre quoi qu'il advienne, je la trouve bien insouciante. Elle te connaît, pourtant. Elle sait que tu passes ton temps à chercher les ennuis.

Il soupira.

— Certains ont l'art et la manière de n'ouvrir les yeux que quand ça leur chante. Elle devait se moquer de toi depuis le début. Qui sait, elle pense peut-être que tu le mérites bien. Et papa et maman ? Toujours à faire semblant de rien. Mais ils savent, Keiji. Ils savent tous. C'est peut-être pour ça qu'ils t'ont envoyé au village. Tu y as déjà pensé ? À ta place, j'aurais le cœur brisé. Ceci étant dit, tu as toujours été un peu naïf sur les bords. Regarde : je suis certain que tu pensais t'en sortir sans trop de dommages, aujourd'hui. Tu t'es dit que je n'oserais pas, ou que je m'arrêterais à temps.

Yū éclata de rire.

— Ne t'en fais pas. Je leur raconterai un beau mensonge, qu'ils puissent pleurer un peu lorsqu'ils retrouveront ton cadavre, et ils le goberont sans sourciller, parce que c'est ce qu'ils ont toujours fait. Tu n'as aucune raison de t'inquiéter. Je suis sûr qu'ils t'organiseront un très bel enterrement. Je veux bien y prononcer quelques mots, si ça te fait plaisir.

Il revint vers lui et le secoua sans ménagement.

— Toujours là ? Ce n'est pas le moment de t'endormir. Je n'ai pas terminé.

Akaashi ne l'écoutait plus. Il regardait devant lui, sa respiration hachée réveillant toutes sortes de douleurs jusqu'aux tréfonds de son âme. En face de lui, couchée au sol, l'ombre faisait de même.

 _Ah_ , songea-t-il. _Encore._

Un miroir invisible. Il bougea un bras et, lentement, l'ombre l'imita.

 _Je sais._

Il tendit la main, doucement, tout doucement, et lorsque celle de l'ombre l'effleura enfin, il ne sentit plus rien.

Ni peine, ni douleur, ni honte. Le sol n'était plus aussi chaud, plus aussi humide, et son crâne vide de tout vestige d'émotion. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait là. Il n'était nulle part. Il n'était personne. Il éloigna sa main.

Alors le visage de l'ombre — ce qui y ressemblait — se crispa brusquement ; elle fut parcourue de tremblements violents qui la conduisirent bientôt à se contorsionner sur elle-même, au supplice, mais Akaashi n'en éprouva rien, pas même une once de curiosité, un soupçon de malaise, non — il la voyait sans la voir, comme une pierre gisant au bord du chemin, et lorsqu'il en détourna les yeux, il l'oublia aussitôt.

Si Yū le frappa encore, il ne le sentit pas. Il attendit patiemment que le temps passe, et lorsque son frère éleva enfin la voix, il lui prêta à peine attention.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? demanda Yū en ramassant quelque chose au sol.

Ce n'était pas le téléphone. Il balançait l'amulette de perles devant lui, l'air ravi.

— Il faut croire que les protections ne marchent pas si bien que ça, commenta-t-il en serrant l'objet dans sa paume. Ça vient d'où ? Oh, peu importe.

Il la laissa tomber au sol et l'écrasa du talon du plus fort qu'il le put. La plupart des perles se cassèrent en deux. Yū les rassembla et les logea dans la poche du pantalon d'Akaashi en sifflotant.

Il lui ébouriffa les cheveux avec douceur.

— Allez, dit-il. Je rigolais. Mine de rien, j'ai encore besoin de toi. Et puis, c'est ton anniversaire. Ça ne se fait pas.

Il secoua la tête.

— Je rendrai quand même visite à ton copain, puisqu'il tient tant à me voir. J'espère qu'il comprendra le message plus vite que toi. Mort ou pas, ça ne change rien. Quand on joue avec le feu, on finit toujours pas se brûler.

Quelque chose disait à Akaashi qu'il aurait dû s'en inquiéter.

L'ombre tremblait de tous ses membres, désormais, et cette constatation lui fit froncer les sourcils.

 _Tu as donné, je donne,_ pensa-t-il _. Tu dramatises pour rien._ _C'est juste un mauvais moment à passer._

Il ne savait pas si elle l'avait entendu. Elle s'effaça lentement, comme un nuage de fumée, et c'était sans doute mieux comme ça.

— Arrête de chialer, dit Yū. Tu sais que je déteste ça. Lève-toi.

Akaashi voulut s'exécuter, mais ses bras ne lui répondirent pas.

— Je ne peux pas, fit-il d'une voix rauque, trop différente de la sienne.

— Tu exagères.

Il l'aida néanmoins à se redresser et, un soupir au bord des lèvres, le conduisit jusqu'à la cuisine pour le faire asseoir. Akaashi baissa les yeux vers ses mains. L'une d'elles avait pris une couleur répugnante. L'autre, couverte de traces de sang séché, paraissait fonctionnelle.

Il plia les doigts. Son estomac se révulsa, mais il ne sentit rien.

— J'espère que tu ne tenais pas trop à tes vêtements, commenta Yū en s'adossant au mur, les bras croisés. Maman va être furax. Plus que pour...

Il fit un geste vague dans sa direction générale avant de hausser les épaules.

— Enfin, il fallait bien qu'on en passe par-là, hein ? Un petit rappel de temps en temps ne fait pas de mal. Je vais leur téléphoner, histoire de leur éviter l'infarctus. En attendant...

Il partit déverrouiller une petite armoire blanche et en tira un kit de premiers secours qu'il vida sur la table, puis lui apporta un peu d'eau.

— Sers-toi.

Il sortit dans le couloir, laissant la porte entrouverte, de sorte que sa voix faussement affolée parvienne jusqu'à Akaashi. Ce dernier attrapa un coton de sa main libre. Il dut lutter avec le désinfectant qu'il renversa à moitié, mais les répercussions probables ne lui faisaient ni chaud ni froid.

— ... sais pas, disait Yū en lui jetant un regard en biais. Écoute, j'étais occupé. J'ai juste vu... ça va, ça aurait pu être pire. Ils ont fini par s'en aller. Non, tu crois bien que je le lui ai déjà demandé. Il dit que ça ne servirait à rien. Je n'ai jamais pu piffer les flics, de toute façon, et ce n'est pas comme s'il était capable de les décrire. Oui. Oui, on part. C'est ça, à tout à l'heure.

Il revint dans la cuisine et sourit.

— Tu vois ? Ils avalent tout. Qu'est-ce que ça donne ? Regarde-moi.

Akaashi s'exécuta. Il était fatigué. Il n'avait pas envie de savoir.

— Bah, ça passe. Tu devras consulter quelqu'un, pour ta main, et pour ton nez, peut-être. J'espère que ça te servira de leçon.

Il le jaugea un instant encore, puis bâilla.

— Je vais te chercher un nouveau t-shirt. Celui-là est irrécupérable.

Akaashi ne le vit pas s'en aller. Sa conscience lui échappa, et il ne fit rien pour la retenir.

 _xxxxx_

Il ouvrit les yeux sur une pièce sombre dont la vague odeur de renfermé lui fit plisser le nez. Il ne s'y était jamais fait, malgré les jours passés à errer dans la maison. De jeunes exorcistes prenaient soin de préparer les lieux une semaine avant leur arrivée ; ils ouvraient les fenêtres, nettoyaient chaque chambre, purifiaient le plus petit carré de tissu, battaient les futons et les draps, mais l'odeur, loin de s'évanouir, semblait s'y accrocher avec une ardeur nouvelle.

Kuroo avait pour habitude d'allumer une bougie parfumée, le soir, histoire de l'oublier un peu. Mais il ne viendrait pas cette fois.

Trois coups légers contre la porte. Akaashi se redressa.

— Excuse-moi, dit Kiyoko en entrant dans la chambre. Je ne savais pas si tu dormais encore. Je peux entrer ?

Il acquiesça, puis se passa une main sur le visage. Il ne savait pas s'il avait dormi. Son esprit embrumé lui promettait qu'il avait rêvé, mais il ne pouvait pas lui faire confiance. Le village aimait les illusions et vomissait secrets et mensonges sans distinction.

— Comment tu vas ? demanda Kiyoko.

— Bien.

L'anxiété lui compressait la poitrine. Il songeait au jardin, qu'il ne verrait pas avant le lendemain, aux mauvaises herbes à arracher encore et encore. Il ferma les yeux une seconde et se sentit immédiatement attiré dans les griffes du sommeil. Il ne fallait pas qu'il cède. Il avait autre chose à faire. Une nouvelle journée à subir.

— Mh, fit Kiyoko. Je suis désolée d'arriver si tard. J'avais quelques problèmes à régler.

— Des problèmes ?

— Rien de grave.

Il y eut un instant de flottement.

— Tu sais, je suis contente de te voir.

Elle jeta un regard par la fenêtre puis l'ouvrit tout grand.

— Un peu d'air.

Il faisait étouffant. Akaashi se leva. Il s'était changé quelques heures plus tôt, au petit matin, quand il croyait encore l'insomnie insurmontable.

— Tu nous as manqué.

Il en doutait.

— On était inquiets. J'ai failli venir chez toi, mais ta sœur m'en a dissuadé. Elle disait que tu avais besoin de solitude.

Bien sûr. Lui-même ne savait pas de quoi il avait besoin — comment Reiko l'aurait-elle pu ?

— Je me suis dit que t'obliger à nous parler ne nous avancerait à rien. Que tu finirais bien par revenir vers nous. Mais je veux juste savoir, Akaashi. Ça fait des mois. Est-ce qu'il s'est passé quelque chose ? Elle a laissé entendre...

Son cœur se serra. Il détestait cette sensation. Il l'aurait donnée à l'ombre, elle aussi, si seulement elle lui était à nouveau apparue.

— Non, dit Akaashi.

— Alors c'est nous ? Si on a fait quelque chose...

— Non.

Il n'ajouta rien de plus. Kiyoko s'éloigna de la fenêtre et s'assit non loin de lui.

— Je ne vais pas t'obliger à parler, dit-elle. Mais on est là pour t'aider, tu sais ? Laisse-nous au moins essayer.

Akaashi la regarda un moment. Il n'y avait rien à faire. Personne n'aurait pu l'aider — personne ne le pourrait jamais. Il s'en était toujours douté, mais maintenant, il le savait.

— Ce n'est pas la peine, dit-il. Merci.

Elle parut hésitante, mais finit par hocher la tête.

— D'accord. Si jamais tu...

Elle s'interrompit, puis soupira.

— Enfin, ne nous oublie pas. On ne t'oublie pas, nous non plus.

Alors qu'elle se relevait, ses yeux tombèrent sur l'amulette de Kuroo. Akaashi l'avait sortie de sa poche sans s'en rendre compte. Il lui arrivait souvent de la manipuler sans y prêter attention, juste pour garder ses mains occupées.

— Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivée ? demanda Kiyoko.

Il l'avait rafistolée quelques mois plus tôt, à la fin de l'hiver. Il avait recollé les morceaux avec la plus grande minutie, mais le résultat laissait toujours à désirer. Dans sa tête, la scène restait floue. Il se rappelait avoir contemplé les débris de longues minutes sans bouger, puis ils s'étaient brouillés, et il s'était attelé à la tâche sans trop y voir, le corps secoué de sanglots incompréhensibles.

Il ne l'avait plus quittée depuis.

— J'ai dû la réparer, répondit-il en guise d'explication.

— Une mauvaise rencontre ?

Il haussa les épaules.

— Pas vraiment.

— Ça a marché ?

Il referma le poing sur l'amulette.

— Je pense, dit-il.

Après tout, il était toujours là.

— Tant mieux. Tu devrais le dire à Tetsurō. Ça lui ferait plaisir.

Il acquiesça en silence. Kiyoko lui offrit un sourire.

— Je dois aller voir Ukai-san. On se rejoint après, d'accord ?

Elle s'en alla, et Akaashi ne l'aperçut plus de la matinée.

Les exorcistes semblaient plus actifs que d'ordinaire, plus nombreux, aussi, dans les rues du village. Akaashi ne leur demanda pas ce qu'ils faisaient là. Il resta un moment dans le salon à travailler sur un devoir de vacances, écouta une femme lui raconter ses dernières missions, puis, fatigué de lui faire la conversation, se mit à errer dans la maison en quête de solitude.

Une porte entrebâillée, dans l'aile droite, finit par attirer son attention. Il l'ouvrit avec prudence.

Une dizaine de toiles, certaines terminées, d'autres à peine entamées, gisaient contre les murs ou sur des chevalets poussiéreux. La majorité représentait des natures mortes sans réel intérêt, des fleurs, surtout, et un ciel d'été. Elles lui disaient vaguement quelque chose, sans qu'il sache exactement quoi.

Il s'arrêta devant un portrait à moitié peint, visiblement l'œuvre d'un débutant en la matière, et tenta d'en identifier le sujet en plissant les yeux.

— Amateur d'art ? dit une voix derrière lui. Elles sont à donner, si tu veux.

Il reconnut la voix du grand maître et ne se retourna pas.

— D'où viennent-elles ? demanda Akaashi.

— D'ici. Nous n'avons pas touché à cette pièce depuis qu'Ushijima-san nous a offert l'accès à la maison.

Il s'en souvenait, maintenant. Des marguerites, sur le mur du salon d'Ushijima. Un bouquet de fleurs colorées trônant dans l'entrée de la maison Oikawa. Il l'avait vue des dizaines de fois, en allant au jardin. Il ne s'y était jamais vraiment attardé.

— Je ne savais pas que la maison lui appartenait.

— Son père en a hérité après l'incident, répondit Ukai. Je suppose que son propriétaire initial n'avait plus personne à qui le léguer.

Akaashi supposa qu'il parlait du rituel raté. Il se tourna vers lui.

— Son père vient du village ?

Ukai croisa les bras.

— Pas vraiment. D'après ce que j'ai compris, sa branche de la famille l'avait quitté depuis longtemps déjà. Le fait qu'il soit exorciste est juste un hasard. C'est son père qui a commandé l'exorcisme, toutefois. Je suis étonné que tu ne sois pas déjà au courant.

— Ushijima ?

— Il ne s'appelait pas Ushijima. Takashi-san s'est marié dans la famille de son épouse, comme tu le sais sans doute. Son père ne bénéficiait pas d'une telle influence ; il s'est arrangé comme il le pouvait. Il a pratiquement supplié le grand maître de l'époque de réaliser l'exorcisme — il ne se doutait probablement pas de l'ampleur que ça prendrait.

Il haussa les épaules.

— La branche principale de sa famille était plutôt importante dans la région, tu sais. Je suppose qu'il ne voulait pas voir cet héritage partir en fumée. C'est compréhensible.

— Je n'en savais rien.

— Ushijima-san n'en parle pas beaucoup. Je ne crois pas qu'il en soit très fier.

— Comment s'appelle-t-il ?

Ukai sourcilla.

— Ça t'intéresse ?

Akaashi ne lui répondit pas. Il reporta son attention sur le portrait.

— Son nom de naissance est Utsui Takashi. Tu l'as sans doute déjà entendu. La branche de sa famille qui se trouvait ici et les Oikawa étaient plutôt proches, si on en croit les quelques témoignages qui ont survécu.

Il l'avait entendu. Dans un souvenir, chez les Ushijima.

Sur un arbre généalogique au fond du grenier du folkloriste. Mais la dernière branche avait été tranchée nette ; Akaashi n'avait aperçu aucune famille subalterne, surtout pas des héritiers encore en vie. N'était-ce pas précisément pour cette raison qu'ils devaient convaincre Oikawa ? Parce qu'il n'y avait personne d'autre pour réaliser le rituel à sa place ?

 _Il faut que j'en parle à Kuroo et Kiyoko_ , songea-t-il, puis il repensa à la visite de cette dernière et son cœur se serra.

— Un problème ?

Akaashi secoua la tête en signe de dénégation. Ukai lui jeta un regard dubitatif.

— J'espère que tu es prêt pour demain.

— Oui, dit-il.

— Nous avons vraiment besoin que les choses avancent. Le temps nous manque, tu le sais. Tu as choisi de rester ici malgré nos réticences, alors ne nous déçois pas.

Il se fichait bien de qui il pouvait décevoir. Il se détourna des tableaux. Il n'avait plus aucune envie de les voir.

— Ton frère m'a appelé, commenta Ukai. Il est très persistant, lui aussi. Ça doit être de famille.

Akaashi ne dit rien.

— Il viendra nous assister au cours de la semaine. C'est un excellent exorciste, malgré quelques défauts de façade. M'en séparer n'a pas été une décision facile.

Il soupira.

— Enfin, je le reprendrai peut-être, si tout se passe bien. J'espère pouvoir compter sur vous deux pour faire bouger les choses.

Akaashi n'y comptait pas trop.

 _xxxxx_

Poser la main sur la porte du jardin le rendit presque malade. L'angoisse l'avait pris en otage aux premières lueurs du jour, et elle grandissait à chaque minute passée à attendre le moment fatidique. Il n'avait pas touché à son repas de midi, à peine à celui de la veille au soir. Et quelque chose lui disait à présent qu'il aurait mieux fait de ne pas le manger du tout.

Il se retourna vers le salon. Kiyoko sembla sur le point de lui parler, puis se ravisa.

— J'y vais, dit Akaashi.

Il n'écouta pas ses souhaits de réussite. La porte s'ouvrit et se referma derrière lui avec une rapidité déconcertante.

Les températures caniculaires qui avaient frappé le reste du village avaient visiblement préféré épargner les lieux. Il faisait doux, comme toujours ; le soleil, caché derrière un nuage cotonneux, éclairait sans aveugler personne. Là où la région s'était parée d'une couverture d'un jaune brûlé, le jardin verdoyait sans se soucier des lois de la nature. Le phénomène avait toujours fasciné Akaashi.

Aujourd'hui, il l'emplissait d'un malaise difficilement tolérable.

Comme à son habitude, Oikawa n'était nulle part en vue. Il devait sans doute se trouver près de l'étang, où il plongeait sans cesse les mains comme s'il espérait y pêcher un trésor englouti. Il aurait suffi à Akaashi de s'avancer un peu pour le trouver, mais il n'en fit rien.

À la place, il s'adossa à la porte et se laissa glisser au sol, le regard perdu sur un carré d'herbe verte piqueté de quelques chardons isolés.

Oikawa se manifesta après quelques minutes, juste devant lui, et le fixa en fronçant les sourcils.

— Salut, Kei-chan, dit-il.

— Oikawa-san, répondit-il d'une voix si froide qu'elle le surprit lui-même.

Oikawa pinça les lèvres.

— Tu as l'air en colère, remarqua-t-il.

À son grand étonnement, il constata que c'était vrai. Il _était_ en colère. Pour tout dire, il l'était un peu plus chaque seconde. Le visage d'Oikawa lui donnait envie de hurler. De détruire quelque chose, n'importe quoi, pourvu que ça fasse assez mal pour le lui faire oublier.

Oikawa s'agenouilla devant lui et tendit la main vers sa joue. Akaashi l'écarta d'un geste brusque.

— Ne me touche pas, prévint-il, et, par chance, Oikawa n'insista pas.

Ce dernier hésita un moment, puis dit d'un ton prudent :

— Tu m'as manqué.

Akaashi regarda ailleurs.

— Pas toi.

Si Oikawa réagit de quelque façon que ce soit, il n'en vit rien.

— Tu n'es pas comme d'habitude, fit Oikawa. Il t'est arrivé quelque chose. Il te manque...

Le cœur d'Akaashi battait à tout rompre. Il plaqua les mains sur son visage.

— Tais-toi, souffla-t-il.

— Kei-chan...

— La ferme !

Oikawa l'ignora.

— Qui t'a fait ça ? demanda-t-il en s'approchant dangereusement de lui.

Akaashi le repoussa si fort qu'il en perdit l'équilibre.

— Ne me touche pas, répéta-t-il en prenant soin de détacher chaque mot.

Oikawa s'assit.

— Alors, qui ?

Les mains d'Akaashi tremblaient quand il répondit :

— C'est toi.

— Je n'ai rien fait, s'indigna Oikawa.

Mais Akaashi ne mentait pas. Yū n'était qu'une partie du problème, et son origine remontait plus loin encore.

— C'est toujours toi, asséna-t-il à voix basse. C'est ta faute. C'est _ta_ faute. (Il prit une inspiration difficile.) Qu'est-ce que tu croyais, au juste ? Qu'il prendrait peur et me laisserait tranquille ? Est-ce que tu as réfléchi un seul instant à ce que...

Il s'interrompit pour reprendre son souffle. Il n'avait aucune envie de poursuivre la conversation.

— De quoi tu parles ? Je n'ai rien fait.

— Bien sûr que non, ironisa Akaashi.

— S'il te plaît, Kei-chan. Je ne comprends rien.

— Tu aurais dû t'occuper de ce qui te regarde.

— Mais...

— Tes malédictions ne valent rien. Tu aurais dû finir le travail tout de suite. Il avait raison. Tu n'es pas plus dangereux que les autres. À part foutre la merde, tu ne peux rien faire.

— Je veux juste t'aider.

— Eh bien, abstiens-toi.

— Arrête. Je suis de ton côté.

Akaashi le regarda droit dans les yeux. Oikawa devait se moquer de lui. C'était la seule explication possible.

— C'est la meilleure blague que j'ai entendue de l'année.

— Ce n'est pas...

— De mon côté ? Quand ça ? Quand tu as essayé de m'enfermer ici contre mon gré ? Quand tu as manqué de tuer un de mes seuls amis juste parce que tu te sentais abandonné ? Quand tu m'as manipulé de toutes les manières possibles jusqu'à ce que je cède au moindre de tes caprices ? Quand tu m'as obligé à revivre...

Il sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux et les essuya d'un geste rageur.

— Tu n'es pas de mon côté. Tu n'es pas mon ami.

— Ce n'est pas vrai.

— T'es exactement comme lui. Je vous hais, tous les deux. J'espère qu'il viendra jusqu'ici. Je me fous de ce qui pourra bien vous arriver. Vous n'aurez qu'à disparaître pour toujours.

— Tu mens, fit Oikawa d'un ton incertain.

— Je te déteste.

— Tu mens, répéta-t-il.

— Je te déteste. Je te hais.

Oikawa se décomposa.

— Non, murmura-t-il.

— Je ne veux plus jamais te voir. Va-t-en.

— Attends...

— Laisse-moi tranquille ! cria Akaashi, et, cette fois le jardin disparut.

Akaashi ne bougea pas pendant un long moment. Le ciel était passé du bleu à l'orange quand il se décida enfin à se relever. Il se tourna vers la porte et l'ouvrit.

L'ombre l'attendait. Il ne la regarda pas.

Le cœur atone, il quitta le jardin.

* * *

Si vous lisez ceci consider leaving a review, i feel lonely. Ca a pas besoin d'être long, ça a juste besoin d'être là.

Sur ce je dois again préparer mon stage, wich is bad, puis j'écris le secret santa et puisssss maybe le fantasy AU ou je sais pas, bye


	6. Quatrième été - 2

Bonjour,

Nous sommes FINALLY à la moitié de cette fic... même plus que la moitié parce que l'épilogue sera relativement court mdr et j'aimerais dire que je vais me calmer sur la longueur des chapitres but the truth is, i can't...

Anyway ! Merci pour vos reviews sur le chapitre précédent, merci également à **Jeymay** pour la relecture et à **Thalilitwen** pour le soutien moral et les MERVEILLEUSES reviews de 18K, luv u

Bonne lecture mdr

* * *

La vitesse à laquelle la peur se muait en colère avait quelque chose de fascinant. Un jour, Akaashi entendait le nom de Yū et s'enfermait dans sa chambre pour éviter aux autres la vision de son corps faible et tremblant ; celui d'après, il espérait le voir mort, et le suivant encore, c'était lui qui lui maintenait la tête dans un bol en terre cuite sans rien ressentir d'autre qu'une vague sensation d'ennui.

Juste un rêve, fantaisie d'un cerveau flottant sur des eaux mortes. Il savait qu'il n'en arriverait rien. Il savait aussi que, si Yū venait à disparaître, ce ne serait pas de sa main. Car sa main n'était rien d'autre qu'un prolongement de son bras, et son bras, mollement posé contre un mur poussiéreux, n'était bon qu'à écarter tous ceux qui s'approchaient de lui.

Les ecchymoses, effacées depuis longtemps, fleurissaient derrière ses paupières en une myriade de couleurs abjectes. Il les sentait s'accroître lentement sous sa peau, invisibles ; et lorsqu'il croisait un miroir, la partie de lui encore capable de s'émouvoir s'étonnait de le trouver aussi lisse et pâle que les poupées de Reiko. Il aurait pu en avoir peur, les enterrer trop loin pour en repêcher le souvenir, mais il les conservait au contraire juste à portée, là où il pourrait les invoquer à sa guise. En réalité, il les regrettait un peu. Les blessures avaient l'avantage de détourner les regards. D'offrir le silence là où il se noyait sous une marée noire de pensées inarticulées.

Combien de fois n'avait-il pas frissonné en les effleurant du bout des doigts, grimacé en les pressant sous sa paume indifférente ? Il les regrettait parce qu'elles rendaient tout si facile, si accessible. Une émotion aussi brève qu'authentique, rouge, violette, bleue, jaune, vert éclatant, rien qu'un souvenir, bientôt, et bientôt plus rien du tout.

C'était la faute de l'ombre. Elle avait pris, pris, pris encore. Elle ne cédait rien. Il avait attendu qu'elle revienne.

Elle était là, maintenant, tapie dans un coin du salon Utsui. Elle semblait regarder dans sa direction, la bouche ouverte sur un cri avorté. Yū n'y prêtait pas la moindre attention ; un sourire flottait sur ses lèvres craquelées, mais ses yeux passaient sur eux sans les voir. Akaashi les trouva ternes, un peu comme les siens. Dans son état normal, il s'en serait réjoui. À la place, il faisait tourner l'amulette au fond de sa poche, le souffle perdu dans un cauchemar sans fin.

— Tu pourras te charger des purifications, déclara Ukai en hochant la tête. La demeure Oikawa y a toujours été plus ou moins réfractaire, mais nous ne pouvons l'abandonner à son sort. Shimizu-san m'a également appris l'existence d'un autre foyer, un peu plus loin. Il n'a pas été purifié depuis longtemps, et je ne pense pas qu'il en ait terminé.

— Et le jardin ? demanda Yū d'une voix éraillée avant de s'éclaircir discrètement la gorge.

Derrière lui, l'ombre s'agita. Akaashi fut soudain envahi d'un profond malaise. Son comportement avait changé, depuis leur dernière rencontre. Elle ne se contentait plus de l'observer, lui sourire contre les vitres ou lui adresser de lents signes de la main. Elle dégageait une nervosité nouvelle, comme éveillée après un long sommeil, et il s'attendait à tout moment à ce qu'elle se mette à hurler.

— Le jardin est intouchable. Je pensais avoir été assez clair sur le sujet.

— Excusez-moi. Je suis un peu fatigué.

Ukai le considéra, l'air grave.

— Si tu n'es pas capable de tenir le coup, tu ferais mieux de rentrer chez toi. Te surmener ne te mènera à rien, je te l'ai dit et répété.

— Non, s'empressa de répondre Yū, tout va bien. J'ai mal dormi — j'ai eu un travail un peu compliqué, il y a quelques jours. Je croyais m'en être remis. J'ai juste besoin de sommeil. J'étais à Ōnan, une vieille maison — vous en avez peut-être entendu parler...

Il jeta un bref regard en direction d'Akaashi, puis raconta à Ukai ses dernières interventions d'un ton léger. Akaashi attendit un moment. Quand il comprit que personne n'avait plus besoin de lui, il se dirigea vers la porte.

— Une seconde, Akaashi-kun.

— Je suis fatigué, répondit Akaashi d'une voix morne.

Il voulait que l'ombre disparaisse. Elle se trouvait derrière Yū, à présent, et l'observait avec attention.

— Je ne te retiendrai pas. Nous n'avons pas eu l'occasion de discuter de ta visite à Oikawa Tooru. As-tu avancé ?

— Oui, murmura-t-il.

La bouche de Yū s'étira en un sourire moqueur.

— Comment t'a-t-il semblé ? Se souvenait-il de toi ?

— Bien. Oui. Il n'a pas beaucoup parlé.

— D'accord. Essaie d'en apprendre un peu plus la prochaine fois.

Il acquiesça sans y croire.

 _xxxxx_

Le lendemain, le jardin resta immobile et sans vie. Akaashi s'assit sur une pierre lisse, les yeux vers le ciel. Les nuages s'étaient rassemblés, depuis la veille au soir. Il se mit à pleuvoir, mais il ne bougea pas.

Il attendit que l'après-midi se termine. Quand il se releva, il remarqua une petite pensée violette luttant contre l'averse dans un carré de terre humide.

— Non, dit-il. Laisse-moi.

La porte ne lui opposa aucune résistance, et lorsqu'il sortit, il crut entendre le vent murmurer son nom.

 _xxxxx_

Kiyoko était sans cesse demandée pour assister les autres exorcistes, et il ne la voyait plus que le soir, désormais, le visage illuminé par les lanternes placées çà et là le long des rues. Ils se promenaient en silence, évitant les coins qui les mettaient mal à l'aise, puis rentraient prendre le repas qui attendait dans la maison Utsui. Elle tentait souvent de lancer la conversation — elle parlait de sa famille, ou de son école, de l'athlétisme qu'elle hésitait à arrêter, et Akaashi lui offrait, sinon une réponse, au moins son attention. Pas une fois elle n'évoqua Oikawa, et il lui en fut reconnaissant.

Ce dernier se montra dès le troisième jour, mais il ne lui adressa la parole qu'avec une prudence confuse qu'Akaashi détesta immédiatement.

— Je suis fatigué de la solitude, dit Oikawa après une éternité de silence. Et des rêves. C'est terminé. Ils ne me laisseront plus jamais tranquille.

 _Moi aussi_ , voulut-il répondre, mais ses lèvres restèrent fermement scellées.

 _xxxxx_

Les rêves, de fait, étaient désagréables. Ils le laissaient en sueurs dans son lit, la respiration difficile, et les quelques images qu'il en conservait dans son esprit ne le quittaient pas de la journée.

Un gouffre insondable dans une caverne obscure. Des hommes et des femmes chantant une litanie, parfaitement alignés, leurs yeux fixés sur du vide. Un couteau sur sa paume écarlate. Il voyait une ombre se jeter dans l'abysse encore et encore comme un disque rayé. Lui aussi se penchait vers le fond, prêt à basculer en avant, et puis —

Un garçon aux cheveux noirs le regardait droit dans les yeux, les mains sur ses joues, désespéré.

 _C'est ridicule_ , soufflait-il comme derrière une vitre. _Tu ne vas quand même pas laisser faire ça._

 _xxxxx_

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, cette nuit-là, il avait envie de pleurer. Le soulagement procuré par cette découverte s'envola aussi rapidement qu'il était apparu. Un instant plus tard, il était en route pour la cuisine où il espérait trouver de quoi hydrater sa gorge nouée.

Il s'immobilisa en entendant des voix provenant du salon.

— Je ne vois rien, disait Reiko.

— Tu devrais au moins _sentir_ que...

— Yū, il n'y a rien.

Reniflement.

— T'as toujours été aveugle. Je ne l'ai pas inventée. Keiji pouvait la voir. C'est lui qui —

— Laisse-le tranquille, l'interrompit Reiko d'un ton sec. Écoute, tu devrais aller consulter un médecin. Je ne peux pas t'aider.

— Je suis ton frère.

— Je ne _peux_ pas t'aider ! répéta-t-elle. Le grand maître n'a rien remarqué, Ushijima-san n'a rien remarqué, même maman n'a rien remarqué, alors comment veux-tu que je... (Elle se tut puis soupira.) Yū, je te promets que je dis la vérité. Si cette malédiction n'est pas perceptible par les meilleurs exorcistes du pays, c'est qu'elle n'existe que dans ta tête.

— Pas seulement la mienne.

— Arrête. Le connaissant, il t'aura dit oui simplement pour que tu le laisses tranquille.

— Il ne m'a rien dit. Je l'ai vu dans ses yeux. Il est peut-être trop faible pour lever la malédiction, mais c'est censé être une de tes spécialités, avec ces poupées ridicules. Ushijima ne t'a donc rien appris ?

— Tu ne devrais peut-être pas insulter mon travail dans ta situation.

— Je croyais que tu ne pouvais rien faire. Qu'est-ce que j'ai à perdre, exactement ?

— Plus grand-chose, c'est vrai.

Il y eut un silence si long qu'Akaashi songea à repartir, puis la voix de Reiko s'éleva à nouveau.

— Je ne pensais pas qu'Ukai-sama t'appellerait ici. Aux dernières nouvelles, il n'était pas près de te reprendre sous son aile.

Yū laissa échapper un rire étouffé.

— Je me fous de savoir ce qu'il veut. Je me suis proposé et il a accepté. Il sait qu'il a besoin de moi.

— Tu n'étais pas aussi sûr de toi, la dernière fois.

— J'étais malade, d'accord ? J'étais pas cohérent.

Ce fut au tour de Reiko de rire, et Akaashi sentit son cœur se serrer.

— Bien sûr. Tu sais, ça me fait plaisir de te voir comme ça, pour une fois. Tu l'as bien cherché.

— C'est ça, marre-toi.

— Quel gamin. Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ? Que je te rassure ? Que je te dise que c'est juste un mauvais moment à passer ? Ne t'en fais pas, Yū, c'est juste un mauvais moment à passer. Ce sera vite fini, j'en suis sûre. En attendant, laisse-moi au moins en profiter un peu.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, toi ?

— Keishin est parti et Ushijima-san aime bien se tenir au courant de la situation. J'ai entendu dire que la purification de la maison de la colline se passait mal, c'est vrai ?

— C'est un vrai bordel, répondit Yū sans enthousiasme.

— Je viendrai vous donner un coup de main.

— Sans façon.

— Ça va, remets-toi. Comment va Keiji ? Je suppose que tu l'as vu.

— Je croyais qu'on parlait de moi. Pourquoi tu reviens toujours à ça ?

— À _lui_ , corrigea-t-elle. C'est mon frère aussi. Il ne répond pas à mes messages.

— Il n'est pas d'humeur à discuter.

— C'est l'excuse qu'il t'a donnée ? Personne ne serait d'humeur à discuter avec toi, surtout pas lui.

— Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire ? On s'en fout de savoir comment il va. Il lui reste quoi, deux ans ?

— Il ne va pas mourir, dit Reiko. Ushijima croit en lui.

— Écoute-toi parler. On sait tous où cette histoire va nous mener.

— Il ne va pas mourir, insista-t-elle.

Elle en paraissait convaincue. Yū émit un grognement insatisfait.

— J'espérais le voir ce soir, poursuivit-elle. Il est très renfermé, ces derniers temps. Maman m'a dit qu'il lui arrivait de ne pas leur adresser la parole pendant des jours.

— Ça doit leur faire des vacances.

— Il est comme ça depuis son anniversaire. Je pensais que c'était dû à son agression, mais il s'en serait remis, depuis. Il a toujours été très résilient. Est-ce qu'il s'est passé quelque chose de...

Akaashi entra. Yū l'accueillit d'un haussement de sourcils sceptique.

— On écoute aux portes ? demanda-t-il, puis il ajouta à l'intention de Reiko : tu n'as qu'à lui poser la question, tiens.

L'expression de Reiko s'adoucit sensiblement. Elle s'approcha d'Akaashi.

— Excuse-moi, dit-elle. Je pensais que tu dormais encore.

Elle le serra contre elle.

— Il s'est passé quelque chose ? demanda-t-elle dans un murmure.

Akaashi ne lui rendit pas son étreinte. Yū ne les regardait même plus, mais il jeta :

— Pas la peine d'échanger des messes basses. J'entends tout.

— Non, répondit Akaashi à sa sœur, et elle parut sur le point de dire quelque chose, mais se ravisa d'un air un peu triste.

— Si c'est encore une de ses purifications...

Il se libéra de son emprise et répéta :

— Non. Ne me touche pas.

— Laisse-le tranquille, Reiko, dit Yū d'une voix chantante. Tu vois bien qu'il n'est pas d'humeur.

— Toi, tu... commença celle-ci, mais Akaashi la coupa pour déclarer :

— Je vais dormir. Bonne nuit.

— Keiji, attends...

— Moi aussi, fit Yū. Tu devrais te reposer, Reiko. Ukai-sama attend qu'on soit opérationnels dès huit heures pour sa réunion stupide.

Il tapota l'épaule d'Akaashi en partant. Ce dernier mit un moment à se décider à le suivre.

— Pourquoi tu le laisses agir à sa guise ? Keiji, tu _sais_ qu'il...

Il claqua la porte derrière lui pour ne plus l'entendre.

C'est sans surprise qu'il retrouva Yū au sommet des escaliers grinçants. Celui-ci arborait un sourire tranquille, et lorsqu'Akaashi passa à côté de lui, il se mit à se gondoler doucement.

— Quand je pense que j'ai passé des années à t'apprendre à te tenir sans le moindre succès, lâcha-t-il d'un ton joyeux. Si j'avais su qu'il suffisait de ça, je t'aurais appris la leçon il y a bien plus longtemps.

 _Ferme-la_ , pensa Akaashi, mais il demeura silencieux.

— Je te félicite de l'avoir retenue, en tout cas. Continue à bien te comporter, et je pourrais même me prendre d'affection pour toi.

Akaashi cilla.

— C'est le moins que je puisse faire pour un mourant, répondit-il.

Yū ne l'aurait pas regardé autrement s'il l'avait giflé en pleine figure. Son sourire n'avait pas faibli, mais sa froideur laissait présager un avenir douloureux.

Akaashi savait qu'il aurait dû se taire, mais les répercussions, constata-t-il, lui importaient peu.

— Cette tendance à prendre tes rêves pour des réalités te ressemble bien, répondit Yū. Tu es incorrigible.

— Tu as l'air très pâle.

— Et tu devrais fermer ta gueule. Continue donc de prendre tes aises, Keiji. Le retour de bâton n'en sera que plus désagréable.

— Si ça te fait plaisir.

Yū s'approcha lentement de lui, lui posa une main sur l'épaule et le repoussa jusqu'au mur du couloir. Akaashi ne résista pas. Il cacha ses bras engourdis dans son dos et regarda Yū droit dans les yeux.

— Tu penses sans doute que je n'oserais rien faire par peur des éventuels témoins. Regarde autour de toi, frérot. Tu vois quelqu'un ?

Il voyait l'ombre, surtout, qui grattait frénétiquement une porte de bois sans leur accorder la moindre attention. Yū claqua la langue et baissa la voix.

— Ne commets pas l'erreur de te croire en sécurité.

— Je suis en sécurité, répondit Akaashi.

Yū, la mâchoire serrée, le saisit par les cheveux pour mieux le regarder. Ses yeux flamboyaient de rage. Akaashi se sentit vidé de toute énergie — ses épaules s'affaissèrent, ses membres se ramollirent, et il se laissa aller contre le mur, exténué.

— Fais attention, Keiji. Moi non plus, je ne suis pas d'humeur.

— Et alors ? voulut dire Akaashi, mais sa voix était si faible qu'il ne savait pas si Yū l'avait entendu.

Yū recula d'un pas et le jaugea de haut en bas.

— On en reparlera, dit-il d'une voix sifflante.

Akaashi se redressa du mieux qu'il le put. Le poids qui compressait sa cage thoracique se liquéfia en une rage bouillonnante.

— Tu me fais pitié, souffla-t-il entre ses dents sans savoir à qui il s'adressait exactement. Je n'ai pas peur de toi.

Yū croisa les bras, sceptique.

— Essaie encore quand tu seras plus crédible. Tu tiens à peine debout. C'est moi qui devrais avoir pitié.

Akaashi expira longuement dans l'espoir de calmer les battements frénétiques de son cœur, sans succès. Il serra les poings si fort que ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans la chair tendre de sa paume.

— Tu te prends pour quelqu'un d'important, dit Akaashi, mais tu n'es personne. Tout le monde le sait. Tu crois que quelqu'un a essayé d'intervenir, quand Ukai t'a foutu dehors ?

— Fais attention à ce que tu dis, menaça Yū.

— Et qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? Personne ne te croira.

— Ah. Tu sais, Keiji, peut-être que tu as raison — peut-être que cette malédiction ridicule m'emportera dans la tombe, mais si c'est le cas, alors je me demande... à quoi m'es-tu encore utile ? Le sort des autres ne m'intéresse pas. Cette famille ne vaut rien sans moi, tu le sais.

— Parce que tu te prends pour le maître de cérémonie ? Ne me fais pas rire.

Akaashi avança d'un pas. Il se sentait étourdi. Léger, presque. Les conséquences n'avaient plus d'importance, si elles en avaient jamais eu. Si Yū décidait de réagir, grand bien lui fasse.

Il n'aurait pas mal.

Il ne sentirait rien.

— Tu es pathétique, poursuivit-il avec plus d'assurance. Et le village n'a pas besoin de toi. Il trouvera quelqu'un pour te remplacer.

Yū ne bougea pas. Il l'observait, les lèvres pincées en une ligne blafarde, et les doigts de sa main droite se contractaient et se relâchaient compulsivement.

— La seule raison pour laquelle tu ne parviens pas à purifier cette maison est parce que tu te trouves dedans. Ils ne veulent pas de toi ici. Tu n'as servi à rien, tu...

Sa phrase mourut quand l'ombre apparut juste devant lui et le poussa violemment en arrière, aussi tangible que si elle avait été réelle. Son visage grouillant de ténèbres était fixé sur lui. Elle lui avait toujours semblé si grande, de loin, mais maintenant qu'elle se tenait devant lui, il comprenait qu'il s'était fourvoyé. Sa silhouette n'était pas si différente de la sienne. Pas insurmontable.

Il s'efforça d'avancer, mais l'ombre le repoussa si fort qu'il perdit l'équilibre.

Yū esquissa un sourire.

— T'as fini ?

Akaashi se prit la tête entre les mains. Il voulait hurler. Appeler quelqu'un. Partir d'ici, se réfugier dans le jardin, y rester après la nuit tombée.

— Tu as failli me mettre en colère, ajouta Yū, mais je vais mettre ça sur le compte de ton manque de sommeil. On en reparlera demain. Bonne nuit, Keiji.

Il descendit les escaliers. L'ombre, elle, ne bougea pas. Elle regarda Akaashi se relever, le regarda se coucher dans son lit, le regarda dormir, sans doute. Dans son rêve, elle lui faisait signe de l'autre côté de la caverne, et Akaashi se mettait à hurler.

 _xxxxx_

Son esprit était encore embrumé lorsqu'il descendit aux premières heures du jour. Dans la cuisine, Kiyoko prenait son petit-déjeuner, habillée de pied et cap, et elle lisait quelque chose sur son téléphone d'un air circonspect.

Akaashi se laissa tomber sur la chaise en face d'elle.

— Où sont les autres ? demanda-t-il.

Il était rare qu'ils soient seuls au moment du repas. Kiyoko termina d'écrire un message, puis leva les yeux vers lui et répondit :

— Ils ont été convoqués par Ukai-sama. Il dit qu'il a décelé de l'activité dans la caverne. Je pense qu'ils comptent renouveler les sceaux. Ceux-ci ne tiendront probablement pas jusqu'à... enfin, tu sais. Bref...

Elle esquissa un geste vers les plats. Il grimaça.

— Arrête, le réprimanda-t-elle.

Il se servit à contrecœur. À nouveau, elle écrivit un message sur son téléphone avant de le reposer en soupirant.

— Vous être désespérants, tous les deux, dit-elle.

Il supposa qu'elle parlait de Kuroo. Il haussa les épaules.

— Il aimerait être avec nous, tu sais. Il se sent coupable. C'est compliqué.

— Je sais.

— Ukai-sama a refusé de lever le blâme sur ses parents, et la communauté l'a suivi. Tetsurō pense qu'ils envisagent de tout arrêter. Il paraît que les dernières discussions avec le grand maître ont été plutôt houleuses.

— À cause de la malédiction ?

— Du village. Ils pensent que tout ça ne mènera à rien. Qu'on devrait tous partir avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. C'est ce que Tetsurō m'a dit, en tout cas.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il en pense, lui ?

— Je n'en sais trop rien. Ce que je sais, en revanche, c'est qu'ils ne sont pas les seuls.

Rien d'étonnant à ça. L'échéance approchait, qu'ils le veuillent ou non, et personne n'avait la moindre idée de ce qui se tramait à l'intérieur du jardin. Pour autant qu'ils en sachent, Akaashi aurait aussi bien pu mentir, n'y voir personne, les mener tout droit à leur perte. Il le faisait, dans un certain sens. L'angoisse générale était à prévoir.

— Ils étaient assez motivés pour sacrifier des adolescents pendant quarante ans, dit-il. Je ne vois pas ce qui les arrête aujourd'hui.

— Tu n'es pas vraiment du genre docile.

— Et qu'est-ce qu'ils croient ? Que je compte m'enfuir ?

Kiyoko joignit les mains et considéra la question.

— Eh bien, finit-elle par dire, il y a des antécédents.

Mais il n'était pas Oikawa. Sa fuite ne résoudrait rien — elle ne le sauverait même pas.

Il vida le reste de son assiette dans la poubelle sous le regard réprobateur de Kiyoko.

— Tu ne tiendras pas la journée comme ça, fit-elle remarquer. Il faut que tu prennes de l'énergie pour cet après-midi.

Pour ce qu'il en faisait, ce n'était pas bien grave. Il fit la vaisselle de Kiyoko et la sienne, puis s'adossa au mur tandis qu'elle écrivait un message, le front plissé par le souci.

— Ne te plains pas de moi auprès de lui, lâcha-t-il.

— Reconnais que ton attitude est plutôt alarmante.

Se pencher sur cette question ne faisait pas vraiment partie de ses priorités.

— Bref, dit-il. Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire, ce matin ?

Elle conserva un moment le silence, puis rangea son téléphone dans la poche de sa veste.

— Je comptais sur toi, à vrai dire. Tu as entendu parler de la maison sur la colline ? Celle qu'ils essaient de purifier depuis notre arrivée. Mon père y travaille, d'ailleurs. Il paraît que c'est un vrai calvaire.

Akaashi pinça les lèvres.

— J'en ai entendu parler.

— C'est vrai que ton frère y va aussi. Enfin, soit.

Elle sortit une copie de la carte du village qu'elle déplia et posa sur la table.

— J'ai étudié le plan du folkloriste, celle qu'on avait trouvée chez lui. On s'était surtout arrêtés sur la croix qu'il y avait tracée — il s'agit de la caverne, au cas où...

Ça paraissait logique. Akaashi vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle et se pencha sur le document.

— La maison Oikawa est là, montra-t-elle, et nous sommes ici. La maison de la colline, si je ne me trompe pas, se situe à cet endroit (elle montra l'ouest de la carte et y laissa le doigt). Tu vois le point commun ?

Akaashi tira la copie vers lui. Les trois bâtisses étaient plutôt vastes, par rapport au reste du village, mais ce n'était sans doute pas la réponse qu'elle attendait. Il s'attarda sur la maison Oikawa ; après quelques secondes, il repéra un petit dessin sur sa droite, un cercle dans lequel se trouvait une fleur aux pétales très fins recourbés vers l'intérieur. Akaashi n'eut aucun mal à la reconnaître. Il en avait assez arraché pour une vie.

— Des armoiries familiales ? demanda-t-il.

— On dirait bien. Celle-là représente la famille Oikawa. Il y en a aussi une ici, ajouta-t-elle en montrant la maison de la colline, et une autre là. Si les Oikawa avaient leurs propres armoiries, je suppose que les autres sont aux Iwaizumi et aux... Utsui, c'est ça ?

Akaashi pointa le doigt vers le bâtiment dans lequel ils se trouvaient. Les armoiries étaient difficilement visibles, mais elles semblaient représenter une fleur ronde aux multiples pétales, une marguerite, peut-être, ou bien une pâquerette.

— Celle-ci appartient aux Utsui, lui apprit-il. Ukai me l'a dit.

— Cette maison ? Je croyais qu'elle était à Ushijima-san.

— C'est la même chose.

— Comment ça, la même chose ?

— Il s'est marié dans la famille de sa femme, non ? Je suis sûr que tu peux deviner son nom de famille.

Kiyoko le dévisagea un moment, comme s'il venait de raconter une plaisanterie de mauvais goût.

— Akaashi, dit-elle. Ce n'est pas possible.

— Utsui Takashi. Sa famille vient d'ici. Enfin, qu'est-ce que ça change, au fond ?

— Tout, répondit Kiyoko d'une voix grave. Akaashi, ça change tout. Tu sais pourquoi on a besoin d'Oikawa, pas vrai ?

Parce qu'il avait refusé de participer à cette mascarade. Akaashi soupira.

— Parce qu'il était le dernier à pouvoir le faire, compléta Kiyoko. Toutes les autres lignées sont mortes. C'est ce qu'on croyait.

Mais la lignée Utsui avait survécu. Akaashi sentit toute la chaleur le quitter d'un coup.

— Ils se sont écartés du village il y a longtemps, dit-il. Ça ne peut pas compter.

— Tu crois que l'entité en a quelque chose à faire ?

— Mais Wakatoshi ne voit pas. Ils ne l'enverraient jamais...

— Peut-être qu'ils ne sont pas au courant, murmura Kiyoko.

Akaashi se redressa sur sa chaise.

— Et tu comptes le leur apprendre ?

— Bien sûr que non. Pour qui tu me prends ?

Ils restèrent un moment silencieux. Perdue dans ses pensées, Kiyoko plia nerveusement les bords de la carte jusqu'à les déchirer.

— Tu crois qu'Ushijima-san le sait ? demanda Akaashi.

— Non.

— Et Ukai ?

Elle se mordit l'intérieur de la lèvre.

— Je ne sais pas. Sans doute pas. Écoute, Akaashi, ça doit rester entre nous, d'accord ? Ils n'ont pas besoin de savoir. Wakatoshi n'a rien à voir avec tout ça. Il ne sait même pas vraiment ce qu'on fait ici, alors imaginer qu'il puisse...

Elle détourna les yeux, incapable de terminer sa phrase. Akaashi aurait voulu lui offrir un geste de réconfort, n'importe lequel, mais il lui sembla soudain ne pas en connaître du tout.

Elle reprit la carte et montra la maison de la colline.

— Celle-ci doit être celle des Iwaizumi, alors.

Pas étonnant qu'ils aient eu du mal à la purifier. Iwaizumi avait peut-être échappé à la cérémonie, mais sa famille y était plongée jusqu'au cou. Kiyoko tapota les armoiries, qui représentaient une violette stylisée, et leva les yeux vers Akaashi. Une lueur résolue brillait dans son regard. Akaashi l'envia un peu.

— Ils se sont réunis dans la maison près de la caverne, déclara-t-elle. Ils en ont sans doute pour un bout de temps.

— Et comment on y entre ?

Elle sortit deux grandes clés anciennes et les agita devant elle.

— Mon père a le sommeil lourd, dit-elle.

— Et on dit que je suis désobéissant.

Elle lui sourit.

— Le tout, c'est seulement d'en avoir l'air. Si on s'en va à temps, ils ne se rendront compte de rien. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

Il replia la carte.

— Je pense que c'est l'heure d'aller faire un tour.

 _xxxxx_

Les grands escaliers de pierre qui menaient au domaine Iwaizumi étaient encore humides de la pluie d'été. Quelques mauvaises herbes brûlées, écrasées par les allées et venues des exorcistes au travail, glissaient sous leurs pas. Kiyoko atteignit le sommet un peu avant lui ; le souffle court, il s'appuya sur ses cuisses pour récupérer.

— C'est si grave que ça ? s'inquiéta-t-elle.

Pour tout dire, il n'en savait rien. Il se sentait malade, mais c'était le cas depuis qu'il avait mis les pieds au village — non, encore avant ça. L'air, de plus en plus dense, lui faisait l'effet d'un jet de vapeur brûlante. Il avait envie de s'asseoir. Il aurait cédé, si seulement il s'était pensé capable de se relever.

— Je croyais qu'ils en avaient purifié la majeure partie, remarqua-t-il.

— Ils l'ont fait. C'est ce qui arrive quand on laisse un endroit comme celui-ci baigner dans son jus pendant si longtemps. Mais pour être franche avec toi, je trouvais l'appartement de Kuroo bien pire. Ici, on voit encore clair.

Il décida de la croire sur parole. La double porte du domaine était ouverte. Après avoir vérifié qu'ils étaient seuls, ils s'engouffrèrent dans la cour et la refermèrent derrière eux.

Les branchages d'un arbre majestueux ondulaient lentement sous le vent. D'anciennes cordes tressées s'accrochaient désespérément à son tronc, et les yeux d'Akaashi s'y attardèrent longuement, l'esprit vide de toute pensée parasite.

Un tintement cristallin résonna non loin de lui. Sentant un regard sur son dos, il se retourna pour ne trouver personne.

— Tu viens ? fit Kiyoko en déverrouillant la grande porte d'entrée.

— J'arrive.

Il se passa une main sur la nuque, mal à l'aise, puis entra dans la maison.

Le silence s'abattit sur eux. Kiyoko désigna une bassine de bois, juste à côté de la porte, dont la surface luisait sous la lumière tamisée d'une applique en fin de vie.

— Une purification de routine, expliqua-t-elle. Quant aux ampoules, elles s'usent vite, ici. Je crois qu'ils gardent des lampes de poche, quelque part — regarde dans la boîte.

Cette dernière était calée contre un mur défraîchi. Il y trouva une paire de lampes de poche ainsi qu'une boîte de piles qu'il fourra dans le sac que Kiyoko lui présentait. Ils se purifièrent les mains, le visage et le cou, puis en allumèrent chacun une.

— Allons-y, dit Kiyoko.

Là où la maison Oikawa était constituée d'une enfilade de larges pièces ouvertes, la demeure Iwaizumi, en revanche, ressemblait davantage à un labyrinthe de couloirs étroits et de petites chambres vides. Ils croisèrent de discrètes portes coulissantes, pour la plupart hermétiquement fermées. Certaines portaient encore la marque des talismans qu'on y avait précédemment appliqués. D'autres le mettaient étrangement mal à l'aise, et Akaashi refusa d'y poser les pieds.

Ils arrivèrent rapidement devant deux portes de bois sombre. La première, si on en croyait le plan affiché sur le mur d'à côté, menait aux pièces de vie et aux chambres des invités. La deuxième, surmontée d'un avertissement griffonné sur une feuille de papier, était marquée des trois armoiries récemment découvertes.

— _Accès interdit_ , lut Akaashi, _merci de vous adresser à Shimizu Seijirō_. Eh bien voilà. Il ne nous reste plus qu'à faire demi-tour.

— Ne t'en fais pas. Il ne nous en voudra pas.

Elle étudia les gravures un moment.

— Ce doit être l'aile ouest. C'est celle qui leur cause le plus de soucis.

— Tu m'en vois ravi.

Ils échangèrent un regard, prirent une inspiration et ouvrirent la porte à l'aide de la deuxième clé. Celle-ci émit un grincement sonore puis claqua si fort qu'ils laissèrent échapper une exclamation.

— C'est juste le vent, murmura Kiyoko en se plaquant une main sur la poitrine. Rien d'anormal.

Akaashi n'en était pas aussi sûr. Cette partie du bâtiment lui paraissait plus accueillante que l'entrée ; à vrai dire, il se sentait presque revigoré, ce qui, ces derniers temps, était loin d'être bon signe.

Comme pour confirmer ses dires, néanmoins, un courant d'air glissa jusqu'à eux et entonna un chant sinistre au milieu des craquements qui leur parvenaient de l'étage.

— Un plaisir, marmonna Akaashi. Ne restons pas ici trop longtemps.

Ils avancèrent avec prudence, mais ne croisèrent que quelques pièces vides, des débarras, surtout, et une vaste bibliothèque dont les ouvrages étaient aux abonnés absents. Le sol avait été nettoyé, mais de timides traces de boues semblaient les conduire plus loin dans le couloir. Ils les suivirent, le dos raide.

Leurs lampes de poche commencèrent à clignoter après quelques pas. Encore cinq secondes et elles s'éteignirent tout à fait.

— Parfait, dit Akaashi. On adore. Je suppose que les piles sont une perte de temps ?

Kiyoko, qui venait de les remplacer, appuya désespérément sur le bouton, sans succès.

— Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? demanda-t-elle. On rentre ?

— On est venus jusqu'ici. On ne va quand même pas partir sans rien.

— Je me disais aussi. Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

Un rai de lumière orange encadrait une porte autrement plongée dans l'ombre — une invitation. Akaashi joua avec l'amulette qui, dans sa poche, restait étrangement froide sous sa main moite. Son instinct le pria de rebrousser chemin et de tout oublier. Mais son instinct, pour tout dire, aurait préféré qu'il quitte le village et n'y revienne jamais.

Il expira.

— Allons voir.

La pièce n'était pas très grande. Les ombres, toutefois, y grimpaient si haut qu'Akaashi avait du mal à discerner exactement les limites du plafond. Des dizaines de bougies, enfoncées dans des montagnes de cire écarlate, éclaboussaient un large autel de leur lumière d'or.

Il s'approcha de ce dernier et s'agenouilla sur l'un des trois petits coussins placés devant. Une silhouette, de l'autre côté de l'autel, le regardait sans mot dire. Il lui fallut un moment pour comprendre qu'il s'agissait de lui.

Le miroir était si sale qu'il ne reflétait guère plus que quelques formes imprécises flottant derrière lui, un discret public dont il ne distinguait rien.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-il à Kiyoko.

— Une prière. Une cérémonie.

— Une cérémonie ?

— La première. Il est temps.

Trois bougies s'allumèrent sur l'autel. Un bouquet de pivoines rouges, placé dans un vase ébréché, tremblota sous une brise imperceptible.

Kiyoko s'agenouilla sur le coussin à sa droite. Elle tendit les bras devant elle et souleva doucement un petit bol de bois qu'elle serra contre sa poitrine. De l'autre côté, Kuroo en fit de même. Alors Akaashi prit le récipient qui lui faisait face et plongea les yeux dans l'eau noire.

Plusieurs personnes frappèrent dans leurs mains, juste derrière lui, lui arrachant un sursaut.

— Un pour purifier le corps, déclara une voix de femme quelque part à sa gauche.

Il porta le liquide à sa bouche et en avala une gorgée. L'eau goûtait la fumée. Il se mit à tousser.

Elles frappèrent deux fois dans leurs mains. Comme s'il avait attendu ce signal, Kuroo lui tendit son bol. Akaashi donna le sien à Kiyoko, qui fit glisser le dernier jusqu'à Kuroo.

— Un pour purifier les yeux, déclara une jeune femme, cette fois, dont la voix lui était étrangement familière.

Il plongea les doigts dans l'eau puis les passa sur ses paupières fermées.

Leurs mains claquèrent trois fois. Oikawa offrit son bol à Akaashi ; Akaashi présenta le sien à Iwaizumi ; Iwaizumi poussa le troisième vers Oikawa.

— Un pour purifier le cœur, dit un homme, et tous trois versèrent le contenu du bol sur leur crâne avant de le reposer sur l'autel.

Quelqu'un lui agrippa les épaules, si fort qu'il se sentit plier, et les trois voix murmurèrent :

 _Maintenant vois, enfant, et parle._

Il leva les yeux vers le miroir. Son reflet, immobile, le contemplait en silence.

À sa droite, Iwaizumi se mit à trembler.

— Non, suppliait-il entre ses mains, ça suffit, je ne veux pas voir —

La glace se fissura. Iwaizumi disparut.

— Laisse-moi tranquille, sanglota Oikawa à sa gauche. Va-t'en ! Va-t'en ! _Laisse-moi..._

Un morceau du miroir se détacha du mur et explosa au sol en une dizaine d'éclats brillants.

Akaashi sentit sa respiration s'accélérer. Son reflet se releva, si lentement qu'il crut d'abord l'avoir rêvé. Il le montra du doigt. Ce n'était plus son reflet.

C'était l'ombre.

Elle lui sourit. Le miroir se brisa.

— Pourquoi ? gémit-il. Je n'ai rien fait de mal.

— Les dieux ont parlé, fit Kiyoko derrière lui. Qui sommes-nous pour les contredire ?

— Ils t'ont appelé, dit l'homme.

— Ils t'ont choisi, dit la femme.

— Tu ne seras plus jamais seul, dit la jeune femme.

— Dépêche-toi. On t'attend.

Il perdit connaissance.

 _xxxxx_

Quelqu'un l'appelait dans le noir.

—... shi... Akaashi ! Tu m'entends ?

Il grogna. Le visage de Kiyoko apparut devant lui. Il remarqua distraitement qu'elle ne portait pas ses lunettes, qu'elle avait pourtant depuis le matin.

— Shimizu-san, articula-t-il. Où...

Elle l'aida à s'asseoir et lui donna une bouteille d'eau. La lampe de poche était posée par terre, illuminant le mur d'une lumière blafarde.

— J'aurais dû manger plus, dit-il d'une voix pâteuse.

— J'aimerais que ça ne soit que ça.

Il détailla la pièce. De grands paravents visiblement anciens étaient dépliés de tous les côtés, leur laissant juste assez d'espace pour se relever. La plupart représentaient des paysages de montagnes, sans doute de la région. Sur l'une d'entre elles, on distinguait une grotte, et sur une autre encore, trois voyageurs assis sur des pierres au bord d'un chemin.

— Où sommes-nous ? s'enquit-il.

Il était certain de ne jamais avoir mis les pieds ici. Elle lui fit signe de pencher la tête vers lui et l'observa si longuement qu'il se sentit gêné.

— À l'étage, répondit-elle.

Comment avait-il pu se déplacer jusque là ?

— Écoute, dit-elle, il faut qu'on s'en aille. J'ai cru qu'on pourrait s'en sortir, mais j'avais tort. Tu peux marcher ?

Il plia et déplia ses jambes et hocha la tête.

— Bien.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est...

Elle regarda rapidement autour d'elle, puis baissa la voix.

— On a été séparés, expliqua-t-elle. J'essayais de faire fonctionner ma lampe de poche, et quand j'ai voulu te parler, tu t'étais évaporé dans les airs. J'ai cherché partout après toi, mais cette maison est un vrai hangar à esprits. Ils étaient partout, et pas vraiment contents de me voir. J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu pour m'en tirer, jusqu'à arriver ici. C'est là que je t'ai entendu. Dans le couloir.

— Je ne m'en rappelle pas.

— Tu n'avais pas l'air conscient. Tu marmonnais, mais ça ne voulait rien dire. Quoi qu'il en soit, on a passé suffisamment de temps ici. Allons-nous-en.

Ils trouvèrent l'étage désert. Un rire désincarné résonna dans le lointain ; ils l'ignorèrent.

— Les escaliers sont par-là, souffla Kiyoko.

Ils les descendirent sur la pointe des pieds, toujours sur leurs gardes, mais ne rencontrèrent personne. Kiyoko inspecta le corridor avec sa lampe de poche.

— On dirait que la voie est libre, dit-elle. C'est étrange. Je ne sens plus rien.

Akaashi non plus. Il voyait.

Au centre du couloir se tenait l'ombre, plus réelle que jamais. Elle le montra du doigt.

 _Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?_ pensa-t-il.

Mais ses mots ne l'atteignaient pas. Tandis qu'ils passaient à côté d'elle, elle déplia la main ; l'amulette reposait au creux de sa paume, intacte, et elle tomba au sol avec un petit bruit sourd une fois l'apparition évanouie.

— Tu as entendu ? dit Kiyoko.

Akaashi tâta ses poches. Sans surprise, l'amulette de Kuroo ne s'y trouvait plus. Il ne se souvenait pas l'avoir perdue. Pourquoi l'ombre l'avait-elle conservée ? Pour la préserver des esprits errant dans la maison ou, au contraire, émousser sa protection à lui ?

Il n'en saurait sans doute jamais rien. Il ramassa l'amulette et la remit à sa place.

— Viens, dit-il.

Ils reprirent leur route en silence et, lorsqu'ils retrouvèrent enfin l'entrée, Akaashi ne put retenir un soupir de soulagement.

Par miracle, personne n'était encore rentré lorsqu'ils revinrent à la maison Utsui. Akaashi s'empressa de se soumettre aux purifications qui précédaient généralement son arrivée dans le jardin tandis que Kiyoko, de son côté, cachait les clés dans le sac de leur propriétaire.

— Quelle heure est-il ? demanda Akaashi en redescendant.

Kiyoko regarda son téléphone.

— Midi passé. Il faut qu'on mange. Tu dois aller voir Oikawa, avec ou sans l'approbation du grand maître. Je ne crois pas qu'ils reviendront de sitôt.

Akaashi sortit quelques plats préparés la veille au soir et les fit réchauffer. Leur aventure du matin n'avait pas été de tout repos. Il se sentait si fatigué qu'il aurait pu s'endormir debout.

Cette pensée lui tira un bâillement.

— On n'aura pas appris grand-chose, déplora Kiyoko. Enfin, on sait au moins où se déroulent les préparations au rituel. Tu devras peut-être y emmener Oikawa... enfin, je n'en sais rien.

— Je lui poserai la question.

Il était 13 h quand ils eurent terminé, et Akaashi se prépara à partir, les paupières lourdes.

— Tu es sûr que ça ira ? demanda Kiyoko.

— Ça ira. Dis-leur que j'y suis allé. À ce soir.

Il entra dans le jardin pour trouver Oikawa assis près de la porte, visiblement impatient.

— Ne m'ignore pas, lança-t-il alors qu'Akaashi s'apprêtait à aller plus loin. Je t'ai attendu toute la journée. Kei-chan, il faut qu'on parle. On ne peut pas continuer comme ça.

— Continuer quoi ? demanda Akaashi à son corps défendant.

Il n'avait pas eu l'intention de répondre. Il voulait s'asseoir dans un coin d'herbe et se reposer sous la chaleur humide de l'été.

— Tout ça, dit Oikawa.

— Ça ne veut rien dire.

— Notre amitié, si tu y tiens.

Akaashi sourcilla.

— Quelle amitié ? Je croyais avoir été clair à ce sujet.

— Tu ne le pensais pas.

— Essaie encore.

Il tourna les talons et s'enfonça dans le jardin. À son grand agacement, Oikawa le rattrapa d'une main sur l'épaule.

— Arrête de fuir, supplia-t-il. Tu m'as promis.

Akaashi fit volte-face.

— J'ai promis que je reviendrais chaque année, et c'est ce que j'ai fait. Je n'ai pas promis que je serais agréable à vivre. Là-dessus, tu ne peux en vouloir qu'à toi-même.

— Je n'ai rien fait, dit Oikawa.

Lui-même n'avait pas l'air d'y croire.

— Tu t'es servi de moi. Tu m'as manipulé à ta guise. Je ne suis plus un enfant, Oikawa-san. Ça ne fonctionne plus.

— Je ne voulais pas. Je n'en savais rien. Laisse-moi t'aider, cette fois, Kei-chan. Je peux tout remettre dans l'ordre.

Akaashi en doutait. Il s'éloigna à nouveau, s'accroupit devant un parterre de fleurs et se mit à arracher les chardons qui y pullulaient plus qu'à l'ordinaire d'un geste rageur. Un poids contre son dos manqua de le faire basculer en avant. Il serra les dents.

— Je ferai tout ce que tu voudras, murmura Oikawa contre sa nuque.

— Je veux que tu me laisses tranquille.

— Tout ce que tu voudras. C'est promis. Ne me laisse pas tout seul. Il m'a laissé derrière.

Voilà un moment qu'il ne l'avait plus entendue. Akaashi lâcha les chardons dont les épines s'enfonçaient dans sa main.

— Iwaizumi-san ?

— Ils ne le laissent même plus entrer. Ma mère m'a fait parvenir des lettres, mais elles ont arrêté de venir. Je les ai cachées dans ma chambre, sous le lit. Ils l'ont peut-être emmené. Il a désobéi.

Il le sentit trembler contre lui. Tout à coup, son cœur se serra. Oikawa était seul, tout comme lui, mais là où Kiyoko et Kuroo entouraient Akaashi, lui n'avait plus personne.

Un léger soupir dépassa la barrière de ses lèvres.

— Il reviendra, assura-t-il.

— Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?

— Je l'ai vu.

Oikawa s'écarta brusquement de lui.

— Tu l'as vu ? Quand ?

— Tout à l'heure, dans le village.

Ce n'était pas vraiment un mensonge. Oikawa ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir.

La voix de ce dernier, pourtant, se fit si froide qu'elle lui donna des frissons dans le dos.

— Ne me mens pas, exorciste.

— Vérifie, si tu y tiens.

— Il est revenu ?

Akaashi se retourna. Les yeux d'Oikawa étaient remplis d'un espoir sincère. _Oh_ , pensa-t-il. _Bien sûr._

Oikawa ne l'avait pas vu mourir. Il ne pouvait pas savoir.

 _Mais toi non plus_ , susurra une petite voix dans un coin de sa tête. _Tu en sais autant que lui._

Akaashi ferma les yeux pour s'en débarrasser. Ce n'était pas lui qui parlait ; c'étaient les émotions d'Oikawa, ses espoirs à lui, qui marquaient une fois encore son cœur de leur empreinte. Iwaizumi était mort et enterré. Il l'avait vu dans la caverne, avec tous ceux qui avaient péri. Il avait lu son nom barré à l'encre, sa date de décès, la même que celle d'Oikawa.

Un document inutile, sur lequel la lignée Ushijima ne se trouvait même pas.

 _Arrête ça_ , pensa-t-il. _Ne te laisse pas avoir._

— Je suis fatigué, murmura-t-il sans s'adresser à personne.

Oikawa s'agenouilla à côté de lui et se pencha vers un chardon à peine sorti du sol.

— Alors laisse-moi faire, dit-il.

Il arracha la fleur de terre et la déposa entre eux deux.

Le temps s'écoula comme il en avait l'habitude, trop lentement, et Akaashi se sentit plus d'une fois glisser vers l'étreinte du sommeil. Il y aurait cédé si Oikawa, chaque fois, ne l'avait pas ramené à la réalité.

— C'est une mauvaise idée, lâcha-t-il au bout d'un moment. Ne t'en va pas trop loin.

Quand il en eut enfin terminé avec le parterre de fleurs, le soleil descendait vers l'horizon. Akaashi serrait ses jambes contre lui, les yeux dans le vague. Oikawa le contempla un moment, la joue reposant sur sa main sale. Il ne souriait pas, mais Akaashi perçut en lui le calme victorieux de ceux qui venaient d'obtenir ce qu'ils avaient toujours désiré.

Akaashi ne pouvait pas lui donner tort. Après tout, lui aussi se sentait seul.

— Kei-chan, fit-il, et il tendit le bras pour écarter une mèche de cheveux de son front.

Akaashi ne fit rien pour l'en empêcher.

— Tu devrais les couper. C'est pire qu'une jungle, là-dessus.

Il avait oublié. Il se passa une main à l'arrière du crâne. Oikawa avait raison — il s'était laissé aller.

Il posa le front sur ses genoux et soupira.

— Ne t'en fais pas, tu es toujours aussi beau. Ça me rend un peu jaloux. Pas que la tête que j'ai ait une quelconque importance, vu le nombre de personnes qui ont l'occasion de la voir, mais tu sais.

— Ferme-la, rétorqua Akaashi.

— Ne sois pas gêné. Ce n'est rien. Tu sais, j'étais sincère, tout à l'heure. Un seul mot. Je ferai ce que tu voudras.

— C'est ridicule.

— Je disparaîtrai pour toujours, si c'est ce que tu désires.

— Ça m'étonnerait.

Oikawa prit son visage entre ses mains. Elles étaient tièdes, réelles, comme elles l'avaient toujours été.

— Essaie, dit-il.

Il n'en fit rien.

— Je veux juste qu'on soit amis, murmura Oikawa en le regardant droit dans les yeux. On s'entend bien. On est pareils. Ce n'est pas que je ne veuille pas rester tout seul ici. Je ne veux pas que tu t'en ailles, c'est tout.

 _Tu sais qu'il ment_ , se sermonna Akaashi, mais son cœur se tordit d'une drôle de façon, et il dut reprendre une inspiration, soudain submergé d'une émotion désagréable, enfantine, quelque chose dont il pensait s'être pour toujours débarrassé.

— Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il d'une voix faible, révoltante.

— Je te l'ai déjà dit. Parce que je...

Akaashi lui plaqua les mains sur la bouche, la mâchoire serrée. Il ne voulait rien entendre. Rien savoir.

— Arrête, siffla-t-il. Tu mens.

Oikawa détacha ses mains et les prit dans les siennes.

— Alors tu verras, promit-il. Je resterai avec toi. Jusqu'à ce qu'ils viennent te chercher, ou jusqu'à ce qu'on s'en aille ensemble.

— Il faut que j'y aille.

Joignant le geste à la parole, il se dirigea vers la porte du jardin.

— Attends, fit Oikawa.

Il s'arrêta, le cœur battant.

— C'est mon anniversaire, demain.

— Je sais.

— J'ai préparé quelque chose pour toi. Un cadeau. Pour te remercier d'avoir été là pour moi, et pour me faire pardonner. Tu n'auras pas besoin de l'accepter.

— Je déteste les fleurs. Tu perds ton temps.

— Tu aimeras celle-là.

Puis il disparut.

 _xxxxx_

— Je ne crois pas qu'il en ait envie. Non, il secoue la tête.

Son téléphone contre son oreille, Kiyoko eut un sourire.

— Oui, reprit-elle, c'est ce que je me dis aussi.

— Ne le mets pas en haut-parleur, dit Akaashi.

Elle posa son portable entre eux deux, sur le sol de la chambre. Akaashi grimaça.

— Comment ça « ne le mets pas en haut-parleur » ? répéta la voix grésillante de Kuroo. Tu sais, je vais finir par mal le prendre. Et je t'entends soupirer, ajouta-t-il d'un ton accusateur. N'essaie même pas.

Ça n'empêcha pas Akaashi de soupirer à nouveau.

— Alors, les nouvelles ? fit Kuroo. J'ai l'impression que ça fait une éternité. Ça fait une éternité. Tu sais vraiment comment te faire désirer.

— J'étais occupé, dit Akaashi.

— À quoi, à chercher ton chargeur de téléphone ?

— À chercher ton nom dans mon répertoire, répliqua Akaashi. On dirait bien qu'il a disparu.

— Putain, t'es dur. Je me suis vraiment inquiété pour toi.

— Désolé.

— Je suis content que tes aventures dans la maison la plus hantée du village t'aient délié la langue, en tout cas. Kiyoko m'a dit qu'elle n'avait rien découvert de probant. Et toi ?

Il hésita. Kiyoko parut surprise.

— Tu as vu quelque chose ? demanda-t-elle.

— Juste entraperçu.

— Classique Keiji, dit Kuroo dans le téléphone. T'as vu quoi ?

— Une cérémonie.

— Akaashi, déclara Kiyoko, tu ne peux pas nous cacher des trucs pareils.

— J'étais fatigué.

Elle arqua des sourcils dubitatifs, mais choisit de ne pas insister.

— Alors, s'enquit Kuroo, ça ressemblait à quoi ?

— Rien de spécial. Ils choisissaient la personne qui devait faire le rituel. Il y avait un grand miroir. Trois personnes, aussi.

— Le maître de cérémonie ? suggéra Kiyoko.

C'était possible. Il n'avait pas examiné la question.

— Ça n'a pas d'importance.

— Si tu le dis, répondit-elle sans conviction. On a plus urgent à régler.

— Ah, ça, fit Kuroo. Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ?

Akaashi se passa une main sur le visage. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie d'en parler, mais quelque chose lui disait qu'il ne pourrait plus éviter la conversation.

— Il a dit qu'il m'offrirait quelque chose, rapporta-t-il d'un ton las.

— Drôle de menace, nota Kuroo.

— C'est sa façon de faire, je suppose.

Et ça n'avait pas ressemblé à une menace.

— Tu crois qu'il entendait ce qu'on y entend, nous ? demanda Kiyoko. Il n'est peut-être pas conscient de ce qu'il raconte.

— Je n'en sais rien, avoua Akaashi. Difficile de dire quand il en est conscient ou non.

— Sois prudent, dans ce cas, dit Kuroo. On ne sait jamais, avec lui. Tu n'accepteras rien de sa part, si ? Surtout s'il t'a prévenu.

— Je ne suis pas stupide.

— Je me devais de m'en assurer. Aucun rapport, mais les autres sont revenus, finalement ?

Les exorcistes étaient rentrés une heure plus tôt à peine, alors que la nuit était bien entamée. Akaashi avait entendu Reiko et Ukai murmurer dans le couloir. Les choses ne semblaient pas se dérouler comme ils l'avaient espéré.

— Je crois qu'ils ont un problème, dit Kiyoko. Avec le rituel.

— Quel genre ?

— J'ai demandé à mon père, mais il refuse d'en parler. Tout ce que j'ai compris, c'est qu'on aurait peut-être moins de temps que ce qu'on croyait.

— Ils n'ont pas renouvelé les sceaux ? demanda Akaashi.

— Je n'en sais rien. Ils ne nous en diront pas plus.

— Keiji, ton frère et ta sœur sont avec vous, non ? demanda Kuroo. Tu n'as qu'à leur poser la question.

— Non, dit-il.

— Qu'est-ce que tu perds à essayer ?

— N'insiste pas, Tetsurō, intervint Kiyoko. On te tiendra au courant.

— J'allais dormir, de toute façon. Ne faites pas de bêtises.

Kiyoko raccrocha. Il y eut un silence inconfortable au cours duquel Akaashi n'osa pas lever les yeux vers elle. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle savait, mais elle savait _quelque chose_. Elle l'avait senti, du moins.

— Akaashi, dit-elle.

Il se força à la regarder en face, et demanda d'un ton dégagé :

— Quoi ?

— Je vous ai entendu vous disputer, l'autre soir. Je n'ai pas compris ce que vous disiez, et je n'ai pas osé t'en parler plus tôt parce que tu n'avais pas l'air d'humeur, mais ça ne ressemblait pas à une simple querelle fraternelle.

Il ne savait pas quelle réaction adopter. Il finit par se décider sur la plus simple : ne rien faire du tout.

— Reiko est gentille, poursuivit-elle. Je la croise souvent chez Ushijima-san. Elle parle beaucoup de toi.

Il n'avait pas l'intention d'en apprendre plus.

— Mais je ne connais pas bien ton frère. Comment s'appelle-t-il, encore ?

— Yū, répondit-il à contrecœur.

— Il travaillait chez Ukai-sama, c'est ça ?

Elle parlait avec prudence, comme si elle craignait qu'il n'explose à tout moment.

— C'est ça.

— Mh. Je l'ai croisé une ou deux fois, au village. Il a l'air...

Elle chercha ses mots, puis compléta :

— Un peu imbu de lui-même. Je n'aime pas la façon dont il parle de vous.

— Moi non plus, souffla Akaashi.

— Si tu as besoin...

— Ça va. Laisse tomber.

— D'accord. Excuse-moi.

Elle se releva.

— Je vais dormir, annonça-t-elle. Tu devrais en faire de même. À demain, Akaashi.

Il voulut la saluer, elle aussi, mais les mots ne vinrent pas.

 _xxxxx_

La chambre d'Oikawa n'avait pas reçu autant de soins que le salon. Un petit bureau gisait au sol, à moitié désossé. Quelques feuilles mortes se décomposaient à terre, preuve que l'étroite fenêtre n'avait pas toujours été fermée, et un gros scarabée marchait tranquillement sur cette dernière, sa carapace noire luisant dans la lumière du matin.

En dehors de ça, il ne restait pratiquement rien. Quelques vêtements démodés dans une boîte de bois, un vieux futon probablement moisi et de petites gravures, juste derrière la porte, des caractères à peine visibles qu'il sentait clairement sous ses doigts.

Akaashi essaya de se représenter la pièce telle qu'il l'avait vue dans son souvenir, celui où Iwaizumi cherchait à le convaincre de s'enfuir loin d'ici.

Le sol était recouvert de tatami sales. Il se plaça là où il s'était assis, dans la vision, et souleva celui qui se trouvait devant lui.

Une anfractuosité à peine plus large que son poing semblait s'ouvrir sur le vide. Il y plongea la main, chercha à l'aveuglette, puis sentit son cœur s'emballer lorsqu'il sortit un tube de papiers soigneusement attachés.

Il les déplia avec révérence. Ceux-ci, miraculeusement épargnés par les souris et les insectes, étaient encore intacts. Des lettres, pour la plupart. Pratiquement toutes d'Iwaizumi.

Ce dernier n'y racontait pas grand-chose. Il semblait répéter le même discours qu'il lui avait tenu (qu'il avait tenu à Oikawa) de cent façons différentes. La plupart parlaient de fuite, de bus, de nouveaux horizons. Certaines rêvaient d'avenir, d'écoles, de métiers divers. Iwaizumi s'imaginait tantôt pompier, tantôt musicien, tantôt propriétaire d'un petit restaurant perdu dans une grande métropole, un endroit qui ne se ferait pas remarquer. Il mentionnait Tokyo, Osaka, Sendai, d'autres villes dont il n'avait jamais entendu parler. Il renouvelait chaque fois ses promesses, jurait qu'il pensait chaque jour à lui. Akaashi se demanda si Oikawa l'avait cru.

Sans doute pas.

Une des lettres était accompagnée d'une photo aux couleurs un peu vieillies. Oikawa semblait plus jeune qu'il ne l'était aujourd'hui — qu'il n'en avait l'air, en tout cas. Il ne devait pas avoir plus de 14 ans. Il souriait à l'objectif, et son expression était si douce qu'Akaashi en eut mal au cœur. Iwaizumi, lui, le tenait par l'épaule en riant.

Il la contempla longuement, puis la glissa dans la poche de son pantalon, avec les lettres qu'il avait soigneusement repliées.

Il retourna dans le salon, un peu mélancolique. Un gloussement étouffé le figea.

— Akaashi Keiji, dit Yū. Viens donc t'asseoir avec moi.

Akaashi ne bougea pas. Il voulut faire un pas en arrière, mais son corps refusa d'obéir.

— Tu ne devrais pas être ici, articula Akaashi d'une voix faible.

— Et où est-ce que je devrais être, d'après toi ?

 _Loin d'ici_ , pensa Akaashi. Dans la maison Iwaizumi. Il n'avait qu'à y rester enfermé pour toujours.

— Non, fit Yū, toutes ces histoires d'exorcisme ne m'intéressent plus. C'est un travail minable. On dirait que le grand maître avait raison. Je n'étais peut-être pas fait pour ça.

Il fit signe à Akaashi d'approcher.

— Ne t'en fais pas, Keiji. Je ne reste pas. Je voulais juste passer te voir avant de partir. Je t'ai promis qu'on en reparlerait, alors me voilà.

Il se leva du fauteuil dans lequel il était affalé, puis avança vers Akaashi. La distance entre eux demeurait raisonnable, mais ce dernier mourait d'envie de s'en écarter le plus possible. Il avait la bouche sèche, pleine de cendres, et ses yeux commençaient à voir flou.

 _Ce n'est pas le moment d'avoir peur_ , se morigéna-t-il. _Calme-toi._

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

— Je t'avais dit que je lui rendrais une petite visite.

Akaashi ne put s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil à la porte du jardin. Celle-ci était fermée, mais il lui sembla que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il n'irait pas voir par lui-même, néanmoins. Yū ne le laisserait probablement pas faire.

— Et ?

— J'ai changé d'avis. J'y ai beaucoup réfléchi, ces derniers temps, Keiji. Je pensais à notre dernière rencontre. Elle ne s'est pas très bien terminée.

C'était une façon de le dire. Akaashi avait dû s'occuper de ses blessures pendant des jours, si pas des semaines.

— J'ai mal réagi, je l'admets. J'aurais dû me montrer patient. Non, j'aurais dû savoir que tu ne pouvais rien y faire. Tu n'es qu'un enfant, après tout, pas un sorcier. Crois-moi, je m'en veux vraiment. J'aimerais pouvoir me racheter.

Yū avait cessé de sourire. En fait, il regardait ses mains, comme s'il revoyait tout ce qu'elles avaient pu faire et qu'il le regrettait un peu.

 _Arrête ça. Tu es ridicule._

— Mais je ne savais pas comment faire. J'ai demandé conseil à notre sœur. Elle a dit que tu ne me croirais jamais. Je suppose qu'elle avait raison, elle aussi.

Il enfonça la main dans la poche de son gilet et en sortit un petit carnet bleu joliment relié. Il le présenta des deux mains et baissa la tête.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Akaashi.

— Pour tes pensées, expliqua Yū. Je suis sûr que tu n'en manques pas. Prends-le. Je l'ai choisi pour toi.

Un peu réticent, Akaashi s'avança vers lui. Il tendit le bras pour l'attraper. Suspendit un instant son geste.

C'est très simple, Keiji, chuchotait Reiko dans un souvenir nébuleux. Il y a quatre règles à retenir.

Ne partage jamais ton nom. Ne mens pas. Ne fais pas de promesse que tu ne pourras pas tenir. Et surtout, surtout n'accepte rien de ce qu'ils te donnent — c'est comme ça qu'on passe de l'autre côté.

Il se rappela Oikawa qui, penché sur l'étang, lui tendait un bouquet de fleurs avec nonchalance, sans même le regarder. Lui aussi avait paru vivant. Il l'était, quelque part, dans son imagination.

Il retira sa main. Yū lâcha le carnet.

 _Je sais qui tu es, Akaashi Keiji_ , susurra l'esprit. _Mais tu ne fuiras pas, cette fois. Allons, ne t'en fais pas. Tout va bien. Ça ne fait pas mal._

Il disparut.

Akaashi resta debout, pantelant, incapable du moindre mouvement.

 _Ce n'est pas vrai_ , pensa-t-il. _C'est impossible._

Il devait s'être endormi, là-haut, alors qu'il gravait dans sa mémoire chaque détail de la photo, des lettres, de la chambre elle-même. Yū se trouvait toujours dans la maison Iwaizumi, à attendre son heure. Il allait bien. Il n'était pas...

Sa respiration s'arrêta nette. Des gouttes de sueur se mirent à couler dans son dos, puis sur ses tempes, et il attendit, paralysé, que quelque chose se passe.

Rien ne se produisit.

Il avait la nausée.

— Un rêve, marmonna-t-il.

Un parmi tant d'autres.

Il avança lentement vers la porte qui menait à l'extérieur, le sol craquant sous ses pieds. Son corps, pantin rouillé, lui répondait à peine, ses jointures grinçant à la manière d'un vieillard ou d'un convalescent. Il posa la main sur la poignée glacée.

Soudain, il n'était plus le garçon pathétique qui cherchait à fuir. Il était juste un spectateur, détaché de lui-même, et il espérait que, d'une façon ou d'une autre, cette coquille creuse et ébréchée se ratatinerait sur elle-même pour ne rien laisser derrière.

La terreur lui lacérait l'estomac, la gorge, son cœur incontrôlable. L'espoir, aveuglant, lui torturait les entrailles à l'en faire hurler. Mais il ne criait pas.

Il riait silencieusement, juste un hoquet, et sa main qui essayait, en vain, d'abaisser la poignée abandonna la bataille.

Il se laissa glisser au sol, face contre terre, l'air trop lourd pour lui permettre de jamais se relever. La sensation lui était agréablement familière. La poussière entrait dans sa bouche, dérangée par sa respiration saccadée. Quelque chose le tira en arrière, inexorable, alors il pensa :

 _Il est l'un des leurs. Il erre, lui aussi._

 _Arrête. C'est absurde._

L'air lui-même compressait sa poitrine entre deux mains d'acier. Il tenta de reprendre son souffle. Il suffoquait.

 _Bouge-toi. Bouge !_

Se redresser sur ses bras lui parut impossible. Il comprit qu'il ne trouverait pas la force de se remettre debout. Il recula en rampant presque tandis qu'une vague glaciale s'emparait doucement de ses doigts, ses mains, ses poignets.

 _Pas si vite._

 _Non_ , hoqueta-t-il sans savoir s'il avait ou non ouvert la bouche.

La sensation ne s'estompa que pour revenir pire encore autour de ses chevilles.

 _Lâche-moi !_

 _Qu'est-ce que tu crois faire ?_

Il n'avait plus la force d'y réfléchir. Il leva des yeux embués vers la porte du jardin, si proche, soudain, suffisamment éloignée pour anéantir tout espoir de l'atteindre. Il tendit la main, et un rire éclata tout contre son oreille, le remplissant d'effroi.

 _Tu n'as nulle part où aller._

Quelque chose chauffait dangereusement dans sa poche. Bouger son bras lui demanda un effort surhumain, mais il parvint à attraper l'amulette. La sensation de froid le quitta aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée. Il retrouva l'usage de ses membres ; pourtant, la présence de Yū, presque palpable, n'avait pas faibli.

 _Pas cette fois_ , murmura Yū, mais Akaashi ne l'écouta pas.

Il se releva, la main serrée sur l'amulette, et entra dans le jardin.

 _xxxxx_

Les lieux semblaient paisibles. Une brise passagère caressait les feuilles d'arbres qui se mouvaient lentement dans la blancheur du ciel. Les fleurs s'épanouissaient çà et là, à moitié remplacées par des chardons de plus en plus hauts ; l'herbe grignotant les sentiers commençait à prendre ses aises, l'effet général l'emplit d'un profond soulagement.

Akaashi respirait à nouveau.

L'étang miroitait sous le soleil de midi, ses plantes aquatiques tressautant parfois sans raison apparente. Il s'en approcha, persuadé de découvrir, près du bord, un Oikawa penché sur sa surface à la recherche de Dieu seul savait quoi. Dans sa poitrine, son cœur ralentissait la cadence. Il se sentait baisser sa garde indépendamment de sa volonté. En fait, il se sentait à l'abri.

Une illusion, rien de plus.

Oikawa ne se trouvait pas au bord de l'étang. Akaashi contempla Yū, dont le visage était à moitié dissimulé sous les herbes folles, la malédiction comme des racines sombres et violacées immortalisées sur son corps sans vie.

 _Ah_ , pensa-t-il. _C'était vrai._

Un bruit de frottement presque imperceptible parvint à ses oreilles. Il ne se retourna pas.

— Oikawa-san, prononça-t-il.

— Il va revenir.

Sa voix tremblait un peu. Akaashi y lut une terreur contenue, celle qu'il avait enfermée au plus profond de lui-même, enfant, quand il avait compris que personne ne viendrait le sauver.

Oikawa l'avait vécu, lui aussi. Une heure de torture lui avait suffi à dresser toutes ses barrières, là où, en seize ans, Akaashi avait vu les siennes s'écrouler jusqu'à leurs fondations.

Yū reviendrait parce qu'il ne le laissait jamais tranquille. Et il resterait là, incapable de se mouvoir, à attendre gentiment que sonne le glas. Si la mort avait emporté Yū, elle ne l'épargnerait pas.

— Kei-chan, supplia Oikawa, partons d'ici.

 _Tu pourrais te défendre. T'es un exorciste, ou quoi ? Fais quelque chose. Prépare-toi._

 _Ce n'est pas terminé._

Akaashi enjamba le corps de son frère et détacha une branche de l'arbre qui se trouvait derrière lui.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda Oikawa, inquiet.

— Je ne me laisse pas faire.

Il se dirigea vers la porte et traça au sol un cercle fermé. Son regard balaya le jardin de bout en bout. Tout était si vert, ici. Vibrant.

— J'ai besoin de curcuma, dit-il d'une voix calme. Oikawa-san.

— Je n'en ai pas, répondit Oikawa. Mais ça ne sert à rien, il...

Akaashi s'agenouilla devant les fleurs rosées qui avaient poussé à ses pieds. Il les déterra avec précaution. Les racines n'étaient pas très épaisses, mais elles feraient l'affaire.

— Merci, dit-il.

— Il ne me laissera pas rester.

Akaashi découpa grossièrement les racines et en plaça tout autour du cercle. Pour bien faire, il y ajouta quelques feuilles de sauge odorantes. Si le ciel le voulait, elles l'affaibliraient peut-être.

 _Ça ne tiendra pas le coup._

— Je peux t'emmener avec moi, murmura Oikawa.

Dans un endroit sans vie et sans lumière. Kuroo ne le lui pardonnerait jamais.

Il traça des protections le long du cercle. Sans matériel, il ne pouvait rien faire de plus. Avec un peu de chance, ça le ralentirait suffisamment pour lui permettre de partir, d'appeler à l'aide.

— Kei-chan, c'est...

Le reste de sa phrase fut tranché net. Le silence s'abattit sur le jardin, et Oikawa, désormais, n'était plus nulle part en vue.

 _Courage._

La porte s'entrouvrit. Les plantes attenantes à l'entrée brunirent et se ratatinèrent sur elles-mêmes.

 _Tu ne peux pas t'échapper_ , dit la voix désincarnée de Yū tout autour de lui.

— Toi non plus, répliqua-t-il.

Un rire. Yū apparut à quelques centimètres de son visage, livide, et son sourire lui fit dresser les cheveux sur la nuque. Là où la malédiction l'avait dévoré pendant un an, sa peau grouillait de racines mouvantes et invisibles. Akaashi recula par réflexe. Les yeux de Yū le suivirent, deux abysses sans fond, et quelque chose dans le corps d'Akaashi se tordit à lui en donner la nausée.

 _Viens_ , dit Yū.

 _Non_.

 _Je ne vais pas te faire de mal. Pourquoi rester là-bas quand tu es déjà à moitié ici ?_

Akaashi recula encore.

— Je n'ai pas peur de toi.

Yū pointa le doigt vers lui.

 _Mensonge._

 _Je n'ai pas peur de toi_ , répéta-t-il.

Yū fit un pas vers lui. Akaashi fut pris d'un brusque étourdissement. _Pas maintenant_ , pensa-t-il. _Sois fort._

 _Fort ?_

Yū rit à nouveau — soudain, comme frappé par une force invisible, Akaashi sentit tout l'air s'échapper de ses poumons. Quelque chose tentait de le plaquer au sol, mais il ne céda pas.

 _Abandonne_.

Akaashi glissa la main dans sa poche. Yū ne fit que sourire en avançant vers lui.

 _Ça ne marchera pas cette fois. Tu vas devoir trouver..._

Il fut arrêté dans son mouvement par un mur invisible et laissa échapper un grondement sourd. Il baissa les yeux vers le cercle.

 _Voyons. Tu ne crois quand même pas pouvoir me contenir avec ça._

Et, juste comme ça, il effaça la ligne du bout du pied et sortit.

 _Tu sais, je commence à comprendre._

— Tu ne comprends rien du tout, répondit Akaashi d'une voix faible.

Les protections avaient échoué. Il était sans défense. La peur, lentement, lui transperça les entrailles comme un millier d'aiguilles.

 _L'attraction est trop grande. Ils ne pouvaient pas y échapper. C'est pour cette raison que je ne partirai jamais, exorciste. Je te suivrai où que tu ailles, si seulement tu t'en sors._

Akaashi regarda désespérément autour de lui, à la recherche d'un objet, d'une plante, n'importe quoi qui puisse lui faire gagner du temps, mais le jardin était mort, l'avait quitté pour toujours.

 _Juste toi et moi. Je connais ton nom. Je vois ta peur et ton désespoir. Tu sais que tout est fini._

 _Non_ , pensa Akaashi.

 _Fais-le. J'ai tellement de choses à te montrer._

 _Laisse-moi—_

 _Akaashi Keiji._

L'émotion lui donna les larmes aux yeux. Il voulut reculer, mais son pied s'enfonça dans la terre molle de l'étang. Il tomba en arrière. Yū s'agenouilla face à lui. Toute trace de sourire s'était effacée de son visage blafard.

 _Ne fais pas l'enfant_ , dit Yū, puis il lui saisit les mains.

 _xxxxx_

Quelqu'un lui parlait et il n'écoutait qu'à peine. Il détaillait la maison devant lui avec un intérêt scientifique, une curiosité née de toutes ces histoires qu'il avait avalées au fil des années. Il avait absorbé les murmures d'une oreille discrète ; enfin, il en était récompensé.

— ... déjà purgée, poursuivit Ukai, et Akaashi releva la tête vers lui, les mains croisées derrière le dos dans sa posture la plus digne. Il faut surtout la vider un peu. Je suppose que c'est dans tes cordes ?

Il hocha la tête.

— Où dois-je aller ? demanda-t-il.

Sa voix ressemblait à une mauvaise imitation de la sienne. Il voulut s'éclaircir la gorge, mais n'y parvint pas.

 _Arrête de délirer. Tu sais ce qui se passe._

— À l'étage. Keishin est occupé au rez-de-chaussée ; tu peux l'accompagner, si tu préfères.

Keishin qui s'entendait avec Reiko comme larrons en foire. Mieux valait éviter. S'il tenait à décrocher un stage chez les Ukai, il était préférable de limiter les contacts avec le petit-fils. Sa patience n'y résisterait pas.

— Dites-moi simplement quoi faire.

— Il suffit de vider la pièce de tout ce qui est inutile. Ushijima-san n'y a pas mis les pieds depuis des lustres, mais comme tu le vois, la maison est encore en très bon état. Nous avons besoin qu'elle soit opérationnelle pour l'été. J'espère que je peux compter sur toi.

Akaashi sourit.

— Je ne vous décevrai pas, promit-il.

— Si tu le dis.

Puis il lui fit signe d'entrer et, alors qu'Akaashi passait la porte de la maison Utsui, le décor s'effaça.

Il était à genoux, désormais, perdu dans la lecture d'un vieux livre à moitié détruit par l'humidité. Les pages encore déchiffrables ne lui apprirent pas grand-chose. Il le jeta dans une boîte en carton pleine à craquer.

— Akaashi-kun ? appela une femme au rez-de-chaussée. Viens manger quelque chose.

Il se leva et poussa la caisse jusqu'à celles qui attendaient dans le couloir, soigneusement alignées.

— Akaashi ? l'appela-t-on encore, mais cette fois la voix ne venait pas d'en bas ; il l'entendit quelque part dans son dos, au bout du couloir.

— Qui est là ?

 _Viens_.

Akaashi fit volte-face. La porte du fond se referma en grinçant.

 _Merde_ , pensa-t-il. _Je croyais qu'ils avaient tout purifié._

La pièce en elle-même n'était pas vraiment différente des autres. Un peu plus sombre, peut-être, plus étroite aussi. Un petit autel pour les défunts était ouvert contre un mur, une bougie y brûlant joyeusement, tout juste allumée.

La porte se referma derrière lui. Il soupira.

— Je n'ai pas peur de vous, déclara-t-il avec assurance.

 _Alors viens._

Akaashi s'avança. Quelque chose changea dans l'air, une odeur humide et rance, et bientôt il n'était plus seul, mais face à trois esprits dont les contours se mêlaient à la pénombre.

— Allez-vous-en, siffla Akaashi. Cette maison est à nous.

 _Pas à toi_ , gronda une femme, au centre, habillée d'un lourd kimono de cérémonie.

L'homme à sa droite riait silencieusement. La jeune femme à sa gauche l'observait de ses yeux morts.

 _Donne-moi ton nom_ , souffla la première.

— Donne-moi le vôtre, répondit Akaashi.

 _Tu nous connais déjà._

Ils ne lui disaient rien.

Ils lui disaient quelque chose, loin, très loin en lui-même. Une femme, la main sur l'épaule d'Iwaizumi, dont Oikawa parlait avec une frayeur à peine masquée. Sa sœur qui lui tendait un carnet avec un sourire rassurant. L'homme qui lui ouvrait la porte, chez Kuroo, et l'invitait à entrer comme si de rien n'était.

 _La cérémonie approche_ , dit la femme.

— Et alors ?

Il n'avait pas été choisi. Tendō se rendrait dans le jardin ; il y mourrait comme tous ceux qui l'avaient précédé.

 _Occupe-toi des préparations._

— Des quoi ?

Et soudain, la femme se retrouva juste devant lui, assez pour que son odeur pestilentielle lui envahisse les narines. Il retint son souffle.

 _Le temps presse._

 _Ces enfants sont impurs._

 _Occupe-toi des préparations._

— Qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je fasse ? Je ne suis pas...

La main de la femme s'aventura jusqu'à sa gorge ; il sentit tout l'oxygène quitter ses poumons.

 _Il doit être purifié. Tu sais quoi faire._

 _C'est ton tour, exorciste._

— Mon... tour ?

 _Occupe-toi des préparations_ , répéta-t-elle.

 _C'est ton tour._

 _C'est ton tour._

 _C'est ton..._

 _xxxxx_

Il regardait une version plus jeune de lui-même, un petit garçon qui courait vers Reiko en riant. Il ne courait jamais vers lui.

Qu'avaient-ils dit, encore ?

 _Si la prochaine cérémonie échoue, ce sera notre dernière chance. Il faut en envoyer des bons. Ushijima Wakatoshi, si jamais il s'éveille. La fille des Shimizu, peut-être. Pourquoi pas Akaashi Keiji ? Son frère et sa sœur sont très talentueux, et sa famille ne nous a pas encore déçu_ s.

Il aurait sans doute dû en avoir le cœur brisé. Pauvre chose.

Enfin, ce n'était pas comme s'il l'avait déjà aimé.

— Ne t'en fais pas, Keiji, dit-il d'assez loin pour que personne ne puisse l'entendre. Tu seras bien préparé.

 _xxxxx_

Akaashi se sentit pris dans une tornade, brutalement ramené à la réalité. Il en avait vu assez.

 _Tu donnes, je donne._

Le jardin ne se manifesta que pour s'effacer aussitôt.

Les scènes lui apparurent en flash de plus en plus rapides, des images plus que des sensations précises. L'ombre qui le lorgnait dans le coin d'une rue et sa mère qui le tirait loin d'elle. L'ombre derrière une vitre, dans un café, qui l'appelait d'un signe de la main. L'ombre sur son lit, dans sa chambre, alors que Yū attendait son réveil, adossé à la porte. L'ombre dans le grenier, aussi, et dans le salon, parfois ; l'ombre qui se tordait de douleur, qui gardait l'amulette entre ses mains, qui lui souriait, lui faisait signe, le poussait brusquement, se tenait derrière l'abysse, juste en face de lui, accroupie dans l'obscurité, dans les escaliers, dans la cuisine, dans chaque miroir, chaque reflet, chaque rêve.

Dans le jardin.

Elle souriait.

 _Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?_ fit l'esprit, et Akaashi crut reconnaître dans sa voix un soupçon de panique, mais c'était ridicule, car Yū n'avait peur de rien.

L'ombre, à son habitude, les fixait en silence. Akaashi se releva, pantelant.

 _Il faut que je parte_ , pensa-t-il machinalement, mais Yū, soudain, fut juste à côté de lui, et il exsudait une telle rage qu'Akaashi sentit son sang se glacer dans ses veines. Il tenta de s'éloigner, sans succès. L'esprit plongea vers lui et, à nouveau, il fut paralysé, les pieds enracinés dans un sol de béton.

Mais il ne le toucha pas. Car l'ombre avait bougé, elle aussi ; les mains sur le visage de Yū, elle enfonça ses pouces si profondément dans ses orbites qu'Akaashi fut pris d'un haut-le-cœur. L'esprit émit un hurlement inhumain ; il se couvrit du bras, au supplice, et quand il le retira, il ne restait plus de ses yeux qu'un amas de chairs noires et brûlées.

 _J'ai tout fait_ , gémit-il, _j'ai tout fait, j'ai respecté toutes les étapes, vous ne pouvez pas..._

Puis il fut pris d'un hoquet répugnant, et sa bouche s'ouvrit sur un torrent d'eau qu'il vomit sur la terre molle. Une rivière sale jaillit de ses yeux, puis de ses oreilles, suintait depuis sa peau. Il tentait de parler, mais ne sortait de sa gorge qu'un gargouillis humide et inarticulé. Akaashi le vit décrépir comme l'avaient fait les plantes lorsqu'il était entré. D'abord il y avait un esprit, puis il y avait de l'eau et, enfin, il n'y avait plus rien du tout, rien d'autre qu'une flaque de liquide noir dont la terre se reput comme s'il s'agissait d'une averse bienvenue.

L'ombre disparut.

Akaashi resta là, par terre, à regarder le vide.

 _Yū est mort_ , pensa-t-il. _C'est terminé._

Alors la porte du jardin s'ouvrit, et tandis que Kiyoko et Kuroo arrivaient jusqu'à lui, il se mit à trembler.

 _xxxxx_

— J'ai apporté du thé, dit Kuroo en posant le plateau par terre.

Il poussa une tasse vers Akaashi qui la prit distraitement. Elle était un peu rêche sous sa paume, d'une matière désagréable. Il attendit que Kuroo le serve et, les yeux perdus sur les reflets de l'eau, la fit tourner entre ses mains.

 _Yū est mort_ , pensa-t-il à nouveau.

C'était comme s'il le réapprenait chaque nouvelle seconde. La sensation était étrange, le moment de déséquilibre qui accompagnait le réveil après un rêve trop réaliste, mais pas désagréable. Il s'était pris à sourire, quelques minutes plus tôt, quand Ukai les avait convoqués d'urgence, sa sœur, lui, Kuroo et Kiyoko. Reiko avait à peine réagi. Il se demanda ce qu'elle pouvait bien ressentir, en cet instant, en sachant qu'ils n'étaient désormais plus que deux. Éprouvait-elle de la tristesse ? De la colère ? De la déception ? Probablement un peu des trois. Il ne comptait pas aborder le sujet.

Kiyoko semblait s'interroger, elle aussi. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour parler, puis se ravisa et regarda ailleurs.

Ils sirotèrent leur thé en silence. Akaashi reposa sa tasse devant lui.

— Il l'avait mérité, dit-il sur le ton de la conversation.

Kuroo leva les yeux vers lui, incertain. Kiyoko le dévisageait comme si elle essayait de résoudre un mystère insoluble.

— Tu veux en parler ? s'enquit enfin Kuroo.

À vrai dire, il n'en savait rien. Il y réfléchit un moment, puis haussa les épaules. Considérant cela comme une marque d'approbation, Kiyoko demanda :

— Que s'est-il passé ?

Akaashi se tourna vers elle.

— Il s'est fait maudire. On ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose.

Kuroo blêmit à vue d'œil.

— Par Oikawa ? fit Kiyoko.

Il acquiesça et but une gorgée de thé. Il lui semblait n'avoir jamais rien goûté d'aussi bon. Il esquissa un sourire, le ravala immédiatement, mais pas assez vite.

— Keiji, articula Kuroo avec inquiétude, et Akaashi fronça les sourcils.

— Par Oikawa, oui, répondit-il enfin. L'année dernière. Il était très malade.

— Et Oikawa... ?

— Écoute, j'en ai fait assez. Si Yū voulait lever la malédiction, il aurait dû le lui demander lui-même.

C'était probablement ce qu'il avait fait, d'ailleurs. Bien mal lui en avait pris. L'imaginer entrer dans un jardin inhospitalier l'emplissait d'un frisson de joie déplacé.

 _Yū est mort_ , songea-t-il à nouveau.

Kiyoko et Kuroo échangèrent un regard soucieux.

— Il méritait tout ce qui lui est arrivé, reprit Akaashi. Ça ne m'empêchera pas de dormir la nuit. Ne me jugez pas.

— On ne te juge pas, affirma Kiyoko. On est inquiets pour toi.

— Vous n'avez plus de raison d'être inquiets. (Il se tourna vers Kuroo.) Je croyais que tu ne voulais plus mettre les pieds ici.

Kuroo se passa une main dans la nuque.

— Kiyoko m'a appelé. J'ai fait de mon mieux pour venir au plus vite.

Akaashi lança à Kiyoko un regard interrogateur.

— J'avais un mauvais pressentiment, expliqua-t-elle. Tu n'avais pas l'air bien, hier, et vu ce qu'avait dit Oikawa...

— Je suis arrivé un peu avant midi, mais tu étais déjà parti, ajouta Kuroo.

— Et ensuite ?

Kiyoko hésita.

— Je ne peux pas vraiment l'expliquer, dit-elle après quelques instants. J'ai senti que quelque chose n'allait pas. Ton frère ne s'était pas rendu dans la maison Iwaizumi, et personne ne savait où il était. Je suis sortie pour te chercher, et un esprit est apparu. Il m'a montré la maison, alors j'ai su...

— Elle était tellement corrompue qu'on pouvait à peine respirer, raconta Kuroo. Accéder au jardin était hors de question, alors on a fait ce qu'on pouvait de loin. L'exorcisme a mis un bout de temps à fonctionner. Il a longtemps résisté, j'ai cru qu'on n'y parviendrait pas.

Akaashi repensa à l'ombre. Elle devait l'avoir déconcentré, comme lui retenait l'attention des esprits lorsque Yū pratiquait ses propres exorcismes.

Il reposa sa tasse de thé.

— Merci, dit-il en baissant la tête.

— C'était un juste retour des choses, marmonna Kuroo.

Mais aider Kuroo avait été facile, en regardant en arrière. Ça ne se valait probablement pas.

Comme le silence s'étirait, Kiyoko prit la théière et le plateau.

— Je vais rechercher de l'eau, dit-elle.

Elle quitta la pièce. Kuroo se tourna vers Akaashi.

— Tu es sûr que ça va ? demanda-t-il, l'air soucieux.

— Oui, répondit-il. J'en suis sûr.

Il extirpa l'amulette de sa poche et la lui tendit.

— Tu peux la purifier pour moi ?

Kuroo la prit et la regarda un moment.

— Ça a marché ? Elle a l'air...

— Yū l'a cassée, je l'ai réparée. Elle m'a sorti d'un mauvais pas. Alors, tu peux ?

Kuroo hocha la tête.

— Je te la rendrai demain.

— Tu comptes rester ici ?

Kuroo se gratta négligemment le front.

— Maintenant que je suis là, tu sais... et puis, cette chambre sent la mort. Je ne peux pas croire que t'aies supporté ça toute la semaine. J'irai chercher des bougies, ce sera déjà ça de gagné.

— Fais-toi plaisir, dit Akaashi.

Et, ce disant, il sourit.

 _xxxxx_

Le tremblement de terre eut lieu le lendemain matin.

Il n'était pas très puissant, pas très dangereux non plus, mais les exorcistes en parurent si inquiets qu'Akaashi lui-même se sentit nerveux.

— On ne le contiendra pas deux ans de plus, révéla Ukai à tous ceux qu'il avait rassemblés dans la maison Utsui. Les sceaux s'affaiblissent. Nous ne pourrons pas les renouveler à l'infini.

— Je croyais que tout était calculé, grogna un homme adossé à la porte.

— Akaashi-kun est né en fin d'année — il a un an de moins que prévu. L'esprit n'atteindra l'âge requis que lorsqu'Akaashi l'aura aussi. Nous pensions pouvoir tenir un an, mais force est de constater que l'entité n'est pas de cet avis.

— Quoi, alors ? fit quelqu'un dans l'assemblée.

— Nous devons nous préparer à l'exorcisme, au cas où nos efforts ne rencontreraient pas le succès escompté. Nous ne pouvons laisser le village livré à lui-même. Certains d'entre nous devront rester ici pendant l'année afin de surveiller l'activité de la caverne.

Un murmure parcourut la foule. Akaashi vit les épaules de Kuroo s'affaisser.

— Nous effectuerons une tournante, décréta Ukai. Et nous aurons besoin de tous les volontaires possibles. Vous avez déjà signé pour l'exorcisme — je vous demande de renouveler votre engagement. Nous sommes dans la dernière ligne droite. Nous ne pouvons nous permettre de douter.

Un par un, il appela les exorcistes de la salle. Seule une poignée d'entre eux se retirèrent, la tête baissée, et Akaashi les regarda partir en se demandant s'ils pourraient jamais retrouver leur place dans la communauté.

— Nous déciderons des programmes à la fin de la semaine. Pour l'instant, retournez à vos postes.

Ils quittèrent la salle l'un après l'autre, lançant parfois un regard indéchiffrable à Akaashi, et bientôt ils ne furent plus que quatre, Ukai, Kiyoko, Kuroo et lui.

— Tu as du travail, signala Ukai à Akaashi. La disparition de ton frère est une lourde perte pour nous tous, mais elle ne doit pas te faire oublier ton devoir.

Akaashi ne répondit rien.

— Ukai-sama, dit Kiyoko. Vous ne nous avez pas appelés.

— J'ai besoin d'exorcistes confirmés. Libre à vous de les assister dans leur tâche.

— Je pensais que vous aviez besoin de tous les bras disponibles, nota Kuroo.

Ukai les jaugea du regard.

— Avez-vous seulement commencé votre apprentissage ?

Kiyoko acquiesça.

— Ushijima-san m'a acceptée au sein de sa famille. Il se portera garant.

— Mmh. Et toi ?

— Je suis prêt à faire ce que vous voulez, dit Kuroo. Laissez-moi participer à l'exorcisme.

Les lèvres d'Ukai s'étirèrent en un sourire amusé.

— Ta famille n'en serait pas très heureuse. Chez qui comptes-tu réaliser ton apprentissage ?

— Mon père n'a personne, intervint Kiyoko. Il ne cherche pas de stagiaire, mais je peux le convaincre.

Ukai examina un moment la proposition.

— Ce ne sera pas la peine, déclara-t-il. J'en cherche justement un. J'espère cependant que vous savez dans quoi vous vous engagez. Le travail est aussi dangereux qu'il est éreintant. Si vous tenez vraiment à vous y investir, vous ne serez pas épargné.

Kuroo et Kiyoko hochèrent la tête d'un même mouvement.

— Très bien, dit-il. Dans ce cas, Kuroo-kun, j'ai déjà du travail pour toi.

Akaashi n'ouvrit la bouche que lorsqu'ils furent tous trois sortis.

— N'essaie pas de protester, l'arrêta Kuroo avant qu'il puisse dire quoi que ce soit. On y a bien réfléchi. Je suis désolé de m'être éloigné. J'ai passé l'année à m'en vouloir.

— Kuroo-san, commença Akaashi, mais celui-ci secoua la tête.

— On y est déjà plongé jusqu'au cou. On ne perd rien à officialiser les choses. On veut aider, nous aussi.

Il n'avait pas tort. Le malaise ne quitta pourtant pas Akaashi. Il fit craquer ses jointures.

— Et puis, ajouta Kiyoko, avoir un œil chez les Ukai pourrait s'avérer utile.

— Et un accès à sa bibliothèque, renchérit Kuroo.

— Surtout.

Ils échangèrent un sourire.

Ils sortirent de la maison, puis prirent chacun leur route, et lorsqu'Akaashi remonta le chemin vers le jardin, il n'avait plus peur.

 _xxxxx_

— J'ai fait un rêve, déclara Oikawa. À propos de toi.

Akaashi, couché sur l'herbe, leva les yeux vers lui.

— De quoi il parlait ?

Oikawa regarda le ciel, en pleine réflexion. Il posa distraitement un pissenlit sur le torse d'Akaashi, avec toutes les autres fleurs qu'il avait abandonnées là.

— Essaie encore, dit Akaashi.

— Tu n'es jamais content.

— Ton rêve ?

— Mmh. Je ne sais pas. Ce n'était pas très clair. Tu étais là, c'est tout. Iwa-chan aussi.

Il l'évoquait si librement, maintenant, mais la mélancolie qu'il mettait dans son nom n'avait pas disparu. Chaque fois qu'il le prononçait, Akaashi faiblissait un peu plus. Il creusait un vide dans son cœur trop vulnérable. Iwaizumi n'était personne à ses yeux — le manque ne le concernait pas.

Bientôt, pourtant, il l'éprouverait aussi.

— Intéressant, commenta-t-il d'un ton dégagé, parce qu'il n'y avait rien d'autre à dire.

Oikawa ne s'offusquait pas pour si peu.

— On fuyait par la forêt, continua-t-il comme si de rien n'était. Personne ne pouvait nous rattraper. On s'en allait loin d'ici.

— Où ça ?

— Dans une grande ville. Sur une île. Je ne sais pas. Tu avais l'air heureux. Je l'étais, en tout cas.

Il posa une nouvelle fleur sur lui.

— Non, fit Akaashi.

— Je ne veux pas mourir.

 _Moi non plus._

— La cérémonie n'est plus si loin, dit Oikawa.

— Je sais.

— Quand on s'en ira, on trouvera un coin tranquille. Un endroit où personne ne saura qui on est. On vivra si vieux que personne ne nous reconnaîtra plus. Et quand je mourrai, je t'attendrai ici. J'attendrai l'éternité.

Il posa un gardénia blanc sur sa bouche et le regarda tomber en douceur. Akaashi balaya les autres fleurs d'un geste du bras ; Oikawa l'aida à se redresser, mais il ne le relâcha pas.

— Alors ? demanda-t-il, sa main tiède dans la sienne, plus humaine que jamais. Tu viendras ?

Il ne répondit rien

Il était déjà là.

* * *

Moi je trouve ça rigolo

bye thanks for reading i hope you liked it cuz it was hard to write

Next : j'écris Celles qui restent psk Hinata a besoin d'amour

Next next : nous entrerons, maybe, dans The Next Arc or, as i call it La fin de l'histoire (non)

Merci pour votre lecture ! Gros bisous


	7. Cinquième été - 1

Salut,

Dans l'épisode précédent : Yu is dead ! L'entité is mad ! Tout le monde est en stress. MMMH

* * *

Deux yeux sombres, de l'autre côté du gouffre béant. Il les fixait sans ciller. Son cœur battait à tout rompre, ses pensées condamnées à un silence immobile, et il ne pouvait que rester là à rien faire, à attendre il ne savait quoi.

Leur propriétaire changeait d'un rêve à l'autre. Ils appartenaient tantôt à l'ombre, imperturbables, tantôt à Oikawa, alors emplis d'un mélange de désespoir et d'effroi.

Tantôt à Iwaizumi, intenses ou résignés, rassurants ou déçus. Akaashi voulait l'appeler, mais sa voix, perdue dans l'abîme, refusait de revenir à lui. Ses émotions se brisaient en minuscules éclats de verre, colère et trahison et tristesse et espoir se reflétant l'un l'autre sans jamais émerger tout à fait.

Iwaizumi l'observait, mais il ne disait rien. Son regard ne touchait pas l'abysse, et lorsqu'Akaashi s'avançait pour s'y laisser tomber, il ne faisait rien pour le rattraper.

 _Arrête. Il ne t'a pas abandonné volontairement. Il..._

Il se tenait face à lui, dans une chambre négligée, ses yeux remplis d'une douceur qu'il n'avait vue nulle part ailleurs. Iwaizumi murmurait au creux de son oreille, les doigts crispés sur ses épaules, et Akaashi, soudain, se sentait l'envie de pleurer.

Une fausse promesse. _Arrête_.

 _Il reviendra._

 _Il ne reviendra pas._

Iwaizumi lui souriait, puis il s'enfonçait dans les profondeurs de la caverne, disparu pour toujours ; et la voix d'Akaashi, si désespérée fût-elle, ne prenait son envol que pour sombrer dans l'abysse, où elle résonnait d'un hurlement sans fin.

 _Iwa-chan. Iwa-chan. Iwa-chan._ _Iwaizumi-san..._

 _xxxxx_

Il ouvrit les yeux sur une inspiration. Kuroo, qui avait une main sur son épaule, le relâcha doucement.

— Tu rêvais, expliqua-t-il, un peu gêné. Tout va bien ?

Il hocha faiblement la tête. Kuroo s'écarta pour le laisser sortir de la voiture et lui tendit un mouchoir. Akaashi le considéra un moment. Quelque chose roula sur sa joue, et il jura entre ses dents.

— Merci, dit-il quand même en s'essuyant les yeux.

L'embarras l'empêcha de regarder dans sa direction. Kuroo ne fit aucun commentaire. Il remercia le père d'Akaashi de l'avoir accompagné puis le suivit jusqu'à la maison en étudiant les lieux d'un air curieux.

— Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ce soit aussi moderne, remarqua-t-il alors qu'il déposait ses sacs dans le salon. Dans ma tête, vous vivez tous dans de vieilles baraques du siècle dernier.

— Les vieilles familles aussi ont besoin d'eau courante, signala Akaashi.

Son père entra et offrit un sourire presque imperceptible à Kuroo.

— Keiji te fera faire le tour de la maison. Je suis désolé de ne pas pouvoir rester plus longtemps, mais il faut que j'y retourne. Je vous contacterai quand tout sera prêt. En attendant, bon séjour, Kuroo-kun.

— Merci de m'accueillir chez vous, Akaashi-san.

— Ne me remercie pas, c'est normal.

Il fit mine de tourner les talons, puis jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule.

— Ah, fit-il d'un ton hésitant, Keiji... n'oublie pas d'aller présenter tes respects.

Akaashi pinça les lèvres.

— Keiji, répéta son père.

— D'accord, très bien.

L'homme émit un soupir discret. Akaashi ne fit pas un mouvement avant d'avoir vu la voiture quitter l'allée. Enfin, il s'autorisa à respirer.

— Présenter mes respects, marmonna-t-il. C'est ça. Bref, fais comme chez toi, Kuroo-san.

Kuroo acquiesça, un peu perdu. Il le suivit des yeux alors qu'Akaashi s'approchait de l'autel familial, où quelques bougies avaient été allumées. Le visage figé dans un portrait aux couleurs vives, Yū souriait. Akaashi évita son regard. Il saisit la photographie du bout des doigts, méfiant, et le jeta à la poubelle. Kuroo ne dit rien lorsqu'il étouffa les flammes des bougies, rien non plus quand il vida les coupelles à offrandes dans l'évier.

— Tes parents vont t'en vouloir, tenta-t-il au bout d'un long moment de silence. Je ne sais pas si c'était une bonne idée.

— Le mettre au monde n'était pas une bonne idée. Ils l'ont fait quand même.

Le laisser seul ici avec lui, jouer aux sourds et aux aveugles. Il expira longuement. Mieux valait ne pas y penser.

— C'était si grave que ça ? demanda Kuroo.

Akaashi le considéra un instant. Le souvenir de Yū était aussi brûlant qu'il était lointain et flou. Il ne voyait plus de lui qu'un esprit torturé, et il espérait qu'il en resterait ainsi jusqu'à la fin des temps.

— Je n'en sais rien, répondit-il. Et alors ? Il ne me causera plus de problèmes. Tu veux qu'on installe le futon ? Je ne crois pas qu'il y ait autre chose à faire.

Kuroo opina du chef et le suivit jusque dans sa chambre. Akaashi n'avait pas eu l'occasion de la remettre en ordre. Il estimait la pièce plutôt bien tenue, mais quelques vêtements traînaient çà et là, quelques bracelets de perles noires, aussi, qu'Ushijima lui avait envoyés sans plus d'explications.

— C'est ta chambre ?

— Il faut croire. Celle de ma sœur sert de chambre d'amis, d'habitude, mais personne n'y met vraiment les pieds.

Ils installèrent le lit d'appoint sans rien échanger d'autre que des sourires en coin, et Kuroo s'y laissa tomber avec un soupir de contentement.

— Je ne sors plus jamais d'ici, déclara-t-il avec conviction. Ta maison est comme une bouffée d'air frais.

— Tu dois avoir oublié à quoi ressemblait l'air frais, dit Akaashi.

— À force de vivre dans l'antichambre de l'enfer, tu l'oublierais aussi. Je ne sais pas si j'aurais encore tenu longtemps. Je commençais à devenir cinglé, là-bas.

Akaashi n'en doutait pas. Une paire d'heures avaient suffi à le convaincre de ne jamais y rester plus longtemps que nécessaire. Lorsque ses parents avaient décidé de participer à la purification du quartier, il ne s'était pas aventuré plus loin qu'à ses portes, paralysé par un malaise proche de l'effroi.

C'était peut-être une des raisons pour lesquelles on les avait remerciés, lui et Kuroo, tandis que les autres exorcistes se mettaient au travail pour ce qui représenterait sans doute une poignée de journées éreintantes. Il n'était pas mécontent d'y avoir échappé. À en croire l'expression de Kuroo, il n'était pas le seul.

Celui-ci le fixait presque sans ciller, perdu dans ses pensées. Akaashi lui jeta un regard interrogateur. Il détourna les yeux.

— J'espère qu'ils s'en sortiront.

— Ukai-sama est avec eux, rappela Akaashi. Bien sûr qu'ils s'en sortiront.

— Mmh. Puis il s'en servira pour ne plus jamais me laisser dormir de l'année. Il compte les jours jusqu'au mois de juillet, et je ne rigole même pas. Imagine si je voulais entrer à l'université ? Il viendrait lui-même m'arracher les papiers d'inscription des mains.

— C'est toi qui as insisté pour participer à tout ça.

— Je sais, je sais. Mais il est sans merci.

— Je te l'aurais bien dit.

Kuroo leva les yeux vers lui, l'air de réfléchir.

— Ouais, bah. Je préfère encore ça à ne rien faire du tout. Et puis, il faut avouer que sa maison est très intéressante. Encore à l'ancienne, pas comme ici, et tu devrais voir sa bibliothèque !

Akaashi sourcilla.

— Tu y as déjà accès ?

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux, le village n'attend pas. C'est le branle-bas de combat, chez lui, alors mieux vaut que tout le monde soit bien informé. Il m'a fait jurer de ne pas en parler. Bien entendu, j'ai promis d'être muet comme une tombe.

Son sourire racontait une tout autre histoire. Comme il lui faisait signe d'approcher, Akaashi s'exécuta, curieux.

— J'ai fouillé chaque étagère, chaque bouquin, et tu sais quoi ?

Akaashi secoua la tête.

— Eh bah, rien du tout. J'ai trouvé que dalle.

Il semblait très fier de son petit effet. Akaashi lui tapa dans l'épaule.

— Tu ne devrais pas me donner de faux espoirs.

— T'as le cœur fragile ? Si j'avais su, j'aurais fait attention.

Akaashi esquissa un sourire.

— Menteur.

— Jamais. En fait, il y a des documents. C'est juste... comment dire. Décevant. Deux-trois points sur l'historique du village, et encore, ça change d'un auteur à l'autre. Il y a des ouvrages sur la région, mais rien qu'on ne sache déjà. Pour résumer : nul. Zéro.

— Ça en valait bien la peine.

— J'en apprends sur le métier, c'est déjà ça.

Yū en avait appris beaucoup. La bouche sèche, Akaashi posa les yeux sur la table de chevet. Un des bracelets noirs reflétait la lumière en de petits croissants brillants. Il résista à l'envie d'y passer la main.

— Tu sais, Keiji, j'ai réfléchi, et... j'ai passé pas mal de mes week-ends là-bas. Mine de rien, ça m'a éclairci l'esprit.

Son ton prudent ne lui disait rien qui vaille.

— Et ? demanda Akaashi.

— Je sais ce que j'ai dit. Je suis désolé d'avoir été aussi... défaitiste ? Si on peut dire ça comme ça.

Akaashi se sentit soudain nerveux.

— À propos de toi et d'Oikawa, précisa Kuroo en lui jetant un regard si bref qu'Akaashi crut l'avoir rêvé. Je ne comprends pas tout, tu vois. Mais toi, tu comprends. Tu le connais. Alors qui sait, tu pourrais peut-être le convaincre. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que si quelqu'un peut y parvenir, c'est bien toi.

Le silence s'étira douloureusement. Après quelques secondes, Akaashi se sentit trembler — une réaction physiologique, rien de plus, une vibration désagréable dans chaque recoin de son être. Il plongea la tête entre ses mains. Un flot irrépressible d'émotions contradictoires l'envahirent ; il serra les dents.

Il détestait ça. Qu'on lui voue une confiance aveugle, une confiance qui n'avait aucune base solide, rien d'autre que ses propres mots et ses mensonges par omission. Il n'avait encore rien fait ; il ne ferait probablement jamais rien. Il l'avait convaincu de libérer Kuroo en échange d'une simple promesse. Oikawa ne se contenterait pas de moins la prochaine fois, et cette promesse-là ne le laisserait pas indemne.

Il leva les yeux vers Kuroo.

— J'en doute, mais merci pour le pep-talk, dit-il.

— Si tu préfères le voir comme ça, soupira Kuroo. Enfin, bon.

Il s'étira.

— T'aurais quelque chose à manger ? J'ai la dalle.

Ils dînèrent avec les restes du frigo. Le silence qui avait rongé les murs de la maison comme la gangrène pendant des semaines battit en retraite le temps d'une conversation légère. Alors que Kuroo racontait des souvenirs d'enfance, l'air lointain, Akaashi darda un regard sur son poignet.

De la malédiction qu'Oikawa y avait apposée, il ne restait plus une trace. Il songea à celle de Yū. À la façon dont elle avait parcouru son épaule, son cou, son visage, même, alors qu'il s'approchait de lui à pas lents.

 _Je ne partirai jamais. Je te suivrai où que tu ailles, si seulement tu t'en sors._

Kuroo se leva, lui tirant un sursaut.

— Ça va ? demanda son invité. T'es tout pâle.

— Pas vraiment.

 _Arrête de penser à ça_ , lui intima la voix de la raison. _C'est idiot._

Ça l'était. Il fit craquer ses jointures, incapable de rester immobile. Il avait envie de sortir. Prendre un bus vers la ville et se perdre dans la foule, enfin anonyme.

 _Il est parti._

Il ne savait plus de qui il parlait.

— Il y a des documents sur le rituel, rappela Akaashi dans l'espoir de ne plus penser à rien. Ils existent, j'en suis sûr.

— Parce que Kiyoko en a parlé ? C'étaient peut-être de fausses rumeurs. On ne sait pas ce que le folkloriste a laissé. Si ça tombe, il a simplement tout détruit.

— Non. Je le sais — je les ai vus.

 _Il_ les avait évoqués, dans un souvenir qu'il aurait préféré ne pas raviver. Yū avait lu les documents chez Ukai. Ils ne pouvaient pas avoir disparu.

Ses yeux voguèrent vers le couloir, plus sombre qu'il ne l'aurait cru.

— Une idée ? s'enquit Kuroo.

— Yū y a eu accès, il y a six ou sept ans.

Ils lui avaient plu. Il ne se détachait pas facilement de ce qui lui tenait à cœur.

— Tu penses qu'il les a gardés ?

— C'est possible.

Probable. Certain. Ils l'appelaient depuis les ombres, la vérité comme un phare au milieu des ténèbres. Il frissonna.

Yū était mort.

Entrer dans sa chambre signifiait s'y perdre pour des nuits entières. Il ne voulait rien découvrir. Rien apprendre. Pour autant qu'il en était concerné, cette pièce pouvait bien se trouver tout au fond de l'abysse.

Il ne savait pas quel genre d'expression affichait son visage, mais Kuroo posa une main sur son poignet et le serra doucement.

— Dis-moi où c'est.

— Au fond du couloir.

Kuroo se leva. Il regarda autour de lui, puis se dirigea vers le couloir.

— Kuroo-san.

— Oui ?

— Je ne sais pas ce qu'il faisait là-dedans.

— Compris. Je serai prudent.

Ses pas se firent de plus en plus lointains. Il y eut un léger chuintement, puis plus rien.

Rien.

Un murmure dans son oreille. Un sourire sur ses lèvres. Le besoin, dans son cœur, de croire que tout était possible. Que tout irait bien.

 _Quelque part loin d'ici. N'importe où. Je trouverai quelque chose. On s'installera ailleurs, tous les deux. Personne ne nous retrouvera jamais._

Il avait envie de rire.

 _C'est promis. Tu verras. Je ne te laisserai pas crever là._

 _Menteur._

— Qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire ?

Kuroo le dévisageait d'un drôle d'air, un petit paquet de feuilles dans la main. Son sourire s'évanouit.

— Je ne suis pas sûr, avoua Akaashi.

L'espoir ou l'ironie. Il se massa l'arête du nez. Il se laissait aller. Kuroo attendait une réponse plus creusée, sans doute, mais il demeura silencieux. Il ne comprendrait pas. Il le tirerait jusqu'au grenier, et puis...

 _Ah, tais-toi._

Le jeu n'en valait pas la chandelle.

— Tu as trouvé quelque chose ?

— Pas mal. Sa chambre est très bien rangée. Ils étaient au fond d'un tiroir.

Il posa les documents sur la table et prit place à côté d'Akaashi.

— On avait raison, pour le rituel, révéla Kuroo. Il y a tout un tas d'étapes à suivre. Ça a l'air plutôt cadré, si je peux dire ça comme ça. Pas étonnant que ça n'ait pas fonctionné chez les autres.

Akaashi parcourut le premier document des yeux, une feuille de notes manuscrites remplie de griffonnages et de taches d'encre noire.

— L'écriture ressemble à celle du folkloriste. Pas sûr qu'on puisse s'y fier à cent pour cent. Les villageois aimaient les secrets, apparemment. Les enfants illégitimes, tout ça...

— Tu parles d'Ushijima-san ?

— Qui d'autre ? Franchement. Quand on vit dans un endroit où la lignée a une telle importance, on ne supprime pas des branches de la famille pour le plaisir. Ils n'en ont pas parlé au folkloriste. Si tu veux mon avis, c'est qu'ils en avaient honte. Ushijima doit descendre d'un bâtard. Peut-être qu'un Utsui s'est acoquiné avec une femme de l'extérieur, je ne sais pas. Imagine s'ils le font à chaque fois qu'ils pondent un enfant hors mariage — le pays pourrait être plein de petits Utsui, d'Oikawa, même. Qui sait.

— Parfait, ironisa Akaashi. On est sauvés.

— Encore faudrait-il les trouver. De toute façon, l'entité est prête à tous nous emporter dans la tombe, et vu le temps que prennent les préparations, je doute que cette information nous soit d'une quelconque utilité.

Il désigna la feuille du menton.

— Les purifications durent des mois, si pas des années. Certaines doivent avoir lieu à des moments très précis. Elles ne commencent qu'après une première cérémonie, cela dit. Sa description correspond à ce que tu as vu. Le miroir, l'autel.

Akaashi lut quelques paragraphes en silence. Les idées étaient un peu brouillon, mais le folkloriste semblait décrire relativement fidèlement ce qu'il avait lui-même vécu.

 _Les trois benjamins des familles principales n'ont d'autre possibilité que de participer à la cérémonie. Celle-ci a pour objectif de désigner celui qui poursuivra sa route jusqu'au rituel officiel. Elle n'existe cependant que pour la forme, car le choix semble systématiquement se porter sur le plus jeune des trois._

 _Cet enfant n'est pas choisi par hasard. Il n'est que le fruit d'une promesse faite aux dieux, qu'ils cueillent dès l'heure venue. Cette cérémonie, dès lors, n'existe que pour la forme. La véritable cérémonie est invisible. Elle se déroule seulement dans les yeux de celui qui voit._

Le reste du texte détaillait des observations banales sur la maison Iwaizumi. Akaashi releva la tête.

— Je ne sais pas trop de quoi il parle, avoua Kuroo quand ils revinrent sur la dernière ligne. Mais lui-même n'est pas très clair. Oikawa t'en a parlé ?

Il hésita.

— Un peu, dit-il.

— Et ?

Akaashi lissa la feuille du bout des doigts. Il n'avait jamais parlé de l'ombre à qui que ce soit.

À personne, sauf à sa mère et à Yū, une éternité plus tôt, alors qu'elle lui souriait sur le bord d'un trottoir. Yū ne l'avait jamais trouvée. Il ne l'avait plus mentionnée après ça.

Mais ce n'était pas la première fois.

Il l'avait vue avant ça. Dans les bois, près de la maison de la famille Tendō. Elle le fixait sans bouger, comme si elle l'avait toujours attendu.

Il s'éclaircit la gorge.

— Il voyait quelque chose, dit-il. Une ombre, je ne sais pas.

— Un esprit ?

— Je ne sais pas, répéta-t-il. Je n'ai pas compris grand-chose.

Kuroo plissa les yeux.

— Tu n'es pas obligé de garder ses secrets, dit-il.

Akaashi haussa les épaules.

— Très bien, céda Kuroo. Fais ce qui te chante. En attendant, lis-moi ça.

Il tira une feuille chiffonnée du tas et la plaqua sur la table.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

— Un extrait de son journal de terrain. Ukai a encore le reste, mais quelques pages en avaient été arrachées. On remerciera ton frère pour cette charmante touche de mystère.

— Je suppose que c'est important ?

— Plutôt, oui. Il y a un moyen de repousser l'échéance.

Akaashi n'était pas totalement convaincu.

— La repousser ?

— Ce n'est pas la première fois que l'entité s'impatiente. Les villageois avaient trouvé un moyen de la faire attendre au moins jusqu'à ce que l'enfant choisi ait atteint l'âge requis. Ça demande d'offrir une sorte de garantie que la cérémonie aura bien lieu. Une assurance, histoire de lui mettre quelque chose sous la dent.

— Quel genre de chose ?

Kuroo se passa une main dans la nuque, embêté.

— Eh bien, c'est là que le bât blesse. Selon ses notes, l'enfant doit lui céder un morceau de son âme.

Akaashi tapota la table du bout des doigts.

— Rien que ça, dit-il. Ça m'a l'air facile.

— Arrête de rire. Il n'y a pas plus de précisions que ça. On sait juste que ça doit être réalisé par des personnes consacrées et extérieures au village — n'importe quel prêtre devrait faire l'affaire. Ukai en saurait peut-être plus, mais franchement, je préfère éviter.

Lui aussi. Il soupira.

— Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, alors ?

— J'enverrai un résumé à Kiyoko. Avec un peu de chance, elle connaît des gens qui pourraient aider. Ushijima-san, par exemple. Mais ta sœur travaille pour lui, non ?

Il ne lui avait plus parlé depuis sa semaine dans le village. Elle avait bien tenté d'entrer en contact, à l'enterrement, mais il l'avait évitée comme la peste, peu désireux d'entendre ses excuses ou ses justifications idiotes.

— Shimizu-san s'en sortira mieux qu'elle.

— Si tu le dis. Autre chose...

Il posa une enveloppe sur la table et en extirpa quelques clichés vieillis.

— Elles viennent du village. Le folkloriste les a probablement prises lui-même.

Il passa une main sur une des photographies comme pour en retirer la poussière. Son regard s'assombrit.

— Je n'ai pas vu Oikawa, mais je reconnais les autres. Ils sont encore là-bas. Chacun d'entre eux.

Akaashi détailla un des clichés des yeux. Les enfants qui jouaient dans les rues lui étaient inconnus, tout comme les hommes et les femmes qui vaquaient à leurs occupations, figés pour toujours.

— Je me suis dit que celles-ci t'intéresseraient peut-être, fit Kuroo en lui en tendant trois autres.

Des portraits de familles. Personne n'y souriait.

Le premier qu'il reconnut fut Iwaizumi, déjà adolescent, son regard sombre porté sur lui comme s'il le jugeait à travers le temps. Sa mère, vêtue d'une lourde robe de cérémonie, le tenait par l'épaule. Son père, un peu plus à l'arrière, se perdait au milieu de personnes plus âgées.

— Les Iwaizumi, murmura Akaashi.

— C'est eux ? Alors je suppose que celui-là est Hajime.

— C'est ça.

Il prit la deuxième photographie. Oikawa ne s'y trouvait pas, mais sa sœur et ses parents s'étaient placés de façon à laisser un espace libre au centre de l'image. Il grimaça et la repoussa.

— Les Oikawa, déclara-t-il.

— Je m'en doutais un peu. Les derniers doivent être les Utsui, j'imagine.

Akaashi fronça les sourcils. La plupart des Utsui ne lui disaient rien, mais un homme, sur la droite, souriait légèrement. Il le montra à Kuroo.

— Je l'ai déjà vu, dit-il. Chez toi. Celui qui se faisait passer pour ton oncle.

— Tu rigoles ?

Il l'étudia de près avant de secouer la tête.

— Il me dit vaguement quelque chose, mais c'est tout. Qu'est-ce qu'il me voulait ?

— Rien, je pense. Il m'a mis en garde.

— Contre quoi ?

Le maître de cérémonie. Il avait eu raison.

— Mon frère.

Yū l'avait vu aussi, dans la maison Utsui, alors qu'ils le désignaient pour le préparer, lui. Akaashi n'aimait pas beaucoup ça. Il essaya de se rappeler de ce qu'il avait dit.

— C'est bizarre, fit Kuroo. Qui c'est ?

— Je n'en sais rien.

Il le revoyait dans l'encadrement de la porte alors qu'il l'invitait à entrer.

 _Prudence. Je ne le mettrais pas en colère, si j'étais toi._

 _Je ne t'imaginais pas comme ça._

 _Akaashi Keiji._

Et plus loin encore :

 _Un pour purifier le cœur. Ils t'ont appelé. Dépêche-toi. On t'attend._

Quelque chose grinça derrière lui. Il ne se retourna pas.

— Il connaissait mon nom, souffla-t-il. Quand je suis arrivé chez toi.

Kuroo serra les mains l'une contre l'autre.

— Bien sûr qu'il connaît ton nom, révéla-t-il. Ils le connaissent tous.

Il avait mal à la tête.

— Tous ? répéta-t-il.

— Chacun d'entre eux.

Kuroo lui caressa les cheveux. Il se sentit faiblir.

— Ils t'aiment, dit Kuroo. Ils ne parlent que de toi.

 _Il ne parle que de toi._

Il ferma les yeux. Un murmure dans ses oreilles.

 _Akaashi Keiji._

 _Akaashi Keiji. Akaashi Keiji._

Son nom répété depuis les entrailles du monde. Il ne répondit pas.

 _Ne t'en fais pas,_ soupira une voix grave, profonde, un tremblement de terre. _Tu reviendras vers moi._

 _xxxxx_

Une branche frappait contre sa fenêtre, malmenée par le vent. Il ouvrit les yeux, le souffle court, et essuya la sueur qui luisait sur son front.

— Keiji ?

Il s'était attendu à voir Yū, penché au-dessus de lui, les lèvres déformées par un sourire malveillant.

— Kuroo-san.

Il s'assit. La nuit, d'un noir d'encre, avait aspiré toutes les couleurs de la chambre.

— Tu devrais dormir, dit-il à Kuroo.

— J'étais inquiet. Tu avais l'air...

— J'ai fait un cauchemar, c'est tout.

— Tu es sûr ?

Il acquiesça en silence. Kuroo retint un soupir ; ses yeux voyagèrent jusqu'à la table de nuit où ils s'arrêtèrent un moment.

— C'est Oikawa, dit-il en soulevant la photo qui s'y trouvait. Et Hajime. Où est-ce que tu l'as trouvée ?

— Dans sa chambre. Il m'a dit où elle était.

Akaashi la lui prit des mains et la retourna, soudain honteux.

— Je vois, fit Kuroo.

Il sembla sur le point de repartir se coucher puis se ravisa.

— Il était plutôt beau gosse, hein ? Je ne l'aurai pas vu sous son meilleur jour.

Akaashi n'estima pas nécessaire de répondre. Il se recoucha.

— Keiji, l'appela Kuroo d'une voix hésitante. Je ne veux pas te mettre mal à l'aise, mais tu parles en dormant.

— Super. Qu'est-ce que je dis ?

— Son nom. Encore et encore.

Il sentit un nœud douloureux se former dans sa gorge.

— Oikawa-san ?

— Non. Iwaizumi. Écoute, je... on est rentrés, maintenant. On ne reverra pas le village avant des mois. Tu devrais te concentrer sur autre chose. Ne le laisse pas...

Il se tut et haussa les épaules.

— Enfin, tu comprends. J'ai passé des jours et des nuits à ressasser toute cette histoire. Je sais ce que ça fait. J'en rêvais aussi. Mais si tu le laisses entrer dans ta tête, il ne te laissera plus jamais tranquille.

 _Je sais_ , songea-t-il. Mais c'était déjà trop tard.

— Je ne crois pas qu'il soit mort, lâcha-t-il tout à trac. Iwaizumi-san.

Kuroo cilla. Il ouvrit la bouche, chercha ses mots, la referma.

— J'espère que tu rigoles, dit-il finalement. Keiji, écoute...

— Tu ne l'avais jamais vu. Tu connais tout le village, mais pas lui.

— J'ai sûrement oublié. Je n'étais pas très concentré, tu sais.

— Le folkloriste ne savait pas tout, tu l'as dit toi-même.

— Arrête, tu sais bien que je ne parlais pas de ça. Tu entends ce que tu dis ? Ce ne sont pas tes mots, ça, Keiji. S'il te plaît, laisse Oikawa où il est. On n'a pas besoin de lui ici.

Akaashi se passa une main sur le visage. Il se sentait un peu étourdi.

— C'était juste... une impression. Je ne sais plus...

— Ne le laisse pas faire.

— J'essaie.

Kuroo vint s'asseoir près de lui.

— Tu as tenu le coup jusqu'ici, dit-il doucement. Tu peux tenir encore un peu. Tu sais qu'on est là pour toi, hein ? Je suis là.

 _Je serai là jusqu'à la fin. Puis on s'en ira, rien que tous les deux._

Kuroo esquissa un sourire en coin, lui prit la main et la serra. Le temps d'un instant, le cœur d'Akaashi s'arrêta de battre. La scène lui parut étrangement familière ; elle l'emplit d'une vague de nostalgie tiède et lointaine, et il dut user de toute sa volonté pour ne pas se laisser emporter.

— Hé, fit Kuroo. Je crois en toi.

Akaashi ne trouva rien à répondre. Kuroo le regardait, patient. Quelque chose dans l'expression de son visage le ramena à la réalité. Sa sérénité, peut-être. Il expira doucement.

Dans ses yeux rendus gris par l'obscurité flottait un éclat qu'il n'y avait plus vu depuis des lustres. Il se rappela le miroir, dans sa chambre, la façon dont il l'avait recouvert de peinture comme s'il refusait d'être témoin de son propre déclin. Les esprits qui murmuraient à ses oreilles, les talismans racornis.

Peut-être un soupçon de tristesse persistait-il dans son sourire. Il laissa ses yeux s'y attarder un peu trop longtemps, rêveur. La main de Kuroo raffermit sa prise.

Il le voyait encore, le tout premier jour, tellement nerveux qu'il se retrouvait incapable de se taire. Il le voyait quelques mois plus tard, rieur, alors qu'ils se rencontraient dans ce café loin du monde, se penchant vers eux pour partager ses secrets. Il le voyait dans la maison Utsui, retirant doucement l'éponge de sa portée pour le protéger de lui-même. Il avait toujours été là, une bouée de sauvetage au milieu d'une tempête qui n'en finissait pas.

Il libéra ses mains, cueillit le visage de Kuroo et regarda son sourire s'évanouir. L'espace d'une seconde infinie, il ne se passa rien ; puis Akaashi murmura :

— Je suis content que tu sois revenu.

Il le voyait blême et inerte dans un lit de la maison Ushijima, au milieu des fleurs du jardin.

Il l'attira à lui. Posa son front contre le sien.

— Ne t'en va plus jamais, ajouta-t-il à voix basse.

Kuroo joignit ses mains aux siennes.

— Ce n'est pas dans mes projets.

Il lui sourit et s'éloigna. Quand il voulut retirer ses mains, Akaashi les rattrapa brusquement.

— Keiji, fit Kuroo.

Akaashi fut incapable de rencontrer son regard. Il le relâcha doucement, mais quelque chose en lui le pressa de raffermir son emprise, de le supplier, de lui faire promettre, jurer une fois pour toutes que...

La paume de Kuroo trouva sa nuque. Ses yeux s'embuèrent soudain. Il se sentait si faible, juste un pantin de papier abandonné par son créateur au bon vouloir du vent.

— Ne me fais pas ça, murmura Kuroo. Moi aussi, j'ai le cœur fragile.

Il dégagea une mèche de cheveux de son front.

— Il faut que tu te reposes.

Mais dormir ne ferait qu'empirer les choses. Il savait de quoi il rêverait.

Il acquiesça tout de même, et Kuroo lui offrit un léger sourire avant de retourner dans son propre lit.

Le silence les enveloppa à nouveau. Le vent siffla quelque part dans la maison.

Alors qu'il s'endormait enfin, une voix qu'Akaashi reconnut comme la sienne s'éleva dans la chambre, légèrement étouffée, un chuchotement ensommeillé.

— Ne t'en va plus jamais.

Si Kuroo lui avait répondu, il ne l'entendit pas.

 _xxxxx_

— Il m'appelle. Je ne veux pas y aller.

Akaashi caressait la surface de l'étang de sa paume.

— Aller où ? demanda Iwaizumi.

— Je ne sais pas.

— Mais tu sais qu'on t'appelle.

— J'entends mon nom. Il m'appelle, c'est sûr. J'en rêve toutes les nuits. Iwa-chan, allons-nous-en. Aujourd'hui, maintenant.

Iwaizumi soupira.

— Impossible, tu sais qu'ils ont des yeux partout. L'année prochaine, pendant les préparations...

— Ça me tuera avant. Tu verras.

Il suspendit tout mouvement et plongea les yeux vers l'eau. Ce n'était pas son visage qu'il vit dans le reflet, mais celui d'Oikawa. Les sourcils froncés, ce dernier le dévisageait en silence.

— Je n'aime pas ça, dit-il enfin. J'ai toujours l'impression d'être observé.

 _Arrête. Ce n'est pas toi._

Akaashi s'écarta de la scène à pas lent. Ni Oikawa ni Iwaizumi ne réagirent. Ils se remirent à discuter à voix basse, mais cette fois, Akaashi n'écouta pas.

 _Akaashi Keiji._

Il se plaqua une main sur les oreilles.

 _Je ne viendrai pas_ , pensa-t-il. _Pas cette fois._

 _xxxxx_

Kuroo sommeillait encore lorsqu'il se réveilla. La bougie parfumée qu'il avait allumée quelques heures plus tôt devait s'être éteinte tout récemment, car elle laissait échapper une fine colonne de fumée. Akaashi hésita un moment à le laisser dormir. Mais le jour était levé, et Ukai n'appréciait guère de voir ses apprentis en retard.

— Kuroo-san, fit Akaashi.

Ce dernier grommela. Comme Akaashi lui tirait doucement une mèche de cheveux, il le chassa d'une main.

— Laisse-moi dormir.

— Tu rêves.

Il ouvrit la fenêtre. Une odeur de pluie estivale s'infiltra dans la pièce.

— Keiji...

— Debout.

Quelques exorcistes discutaient dans la cuisine, les yeux cernés par le travail qui les tenait occupés depuis un mois déjà. Les parents d'Akaashi, qui ne participaient d'ordinaire guère aux préparations, avaient été appelés deux semaines plus tôt afin de renforcer leurs rangs. L'état du village s'était détérioré, le temps passant ; la plupart des maisons demandaient de nouvelles purifications, et la demeure Iwaizumi était désormais strictement interdite à qui n'y était pas assigné.

La région n'était pas en reste. Les cultures, qui ne produisaient déjà pas grand-chose, étaient à présent laissées à l'abandon après une maladie dont elles ne récupéraient pas. Encore nus, une partie des arbres rechignaient à donner de nouvelles pousses, tandis que d'autres, leurs branches ballottées par des vents de plus en plus violents, mouraient dans un craquement sonore. On ne comptait plus le nombre d'exorcistes qui se plaignaient de maux de tête, de fatigue et d'insomnies. Pour Akaashi, cependant, rien n'avait changé.

Kiyoko, qui prenait son petit-déjeuner en écoutant distraitement les conversations, leur fit signe de la suivre alors qu'ils saluaient les exorcistes sans grand enthousiasme.

— J'ai réussi à trouver quelqu'un, déclara-t-elle d'un ton de conspirateur une fois qu'ils furent loin des oreilles indiscrètes. Enfin, Wakatoshi m'a trouvé quelqu'un. Il n'est pas prêtre, mais il est novice dans un petit sanctuaire. Il a déjà entendu parler du village.

— Tu penses que ça compte ? dit Kuroo.

— C'est mieux que rien. Je n'ai pas envie d'alerter tout le voisinage. Il est discret, lui, et je ne pense pas qu'il soit du genre à raconter tout ça sur les toits.

Akaashi n'aimait pas trop l'idée qu'un nouvel étranger mette les pieds au village. Il doutait toutefois d'avoir son mot à dire. Kiyoko et Kuroo semblaient déjà décidés ; son avis à lui n'aurait d'autre effet que de les décevoir.

— Comment il s'appelle ? demanda-t-il.

— Kita Shinsuke. Il sera là vendredi. Ushijima-san le conduira ici.

— Ushijima ? répéta Kuroo. Je croyais que tu voulais rester discrète.

— Il sait ce qui est en jeu. Et puis, il faut bien quelqu'un pour nous couvrir, non ? Kita ne peut décemment pas arriver ici sans prévenir. Ukai-sama le harponnerait au premier pied dehors.

Kuroo lança un regard las à Akaashi et soupira.

— Si tu le dis.

— Merci pour le vote de confiance. J'ai un peu discuté avec lui. De cette histoire d'âme, vous savez.

— Et ça dit quoi ? fit Kuroo.

— Apparemment, ce n'est pas bien difficile. Il y a une croyance, dans la région, selon laquelle nous laisserions notre empreinte sur nos possessions les plus précieuses. Il suffirait donc de trouver quelque chose qui contienne un peu d'Oikawa. Quelque chose qui lui aura été cher, ou important à ses yeux.

Akaashi pinça les lèvres.

— Sa maison est quasiment vide, dit-il. Tout est parti.

— Et dans le jardin ?

— Ça m'étonnerait.

Kiyoko croisa les bras.

— De toute façon, nous n'avons pas le choix. Tu as quatre jours pour le faire parler. Tu peux sûrement lui soutirer une ou deux informations.

Tout le monde en était tellement certain. Ils ne connaissaient pas Oikawa comme il le connaissait, lui.

— Dis-lui que c'est une question de vie ou de mort, plaisanta Kuroo.

— Entre avec moi et dis-le-lui toi-même, répliqua Akaashi. Je suis sûr que ça le fera beaucoup rire.

— _Mourir_ de rire.

— Ce qui est bien avec toi, Kuroo-san, c'est que même lorsque tu touches le fond, tu trouves encore le moyen de continuer à creuser.

Kuroo siffla, un sourire au coin des lèvres.

— Oulah, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Je t'ai donné un coup de pied en dormant ?

— Vous me fatiguez, intervint Kiyoko, et il n'est même pas huit heures. Allez manger. Je crois qu'Ukai-sama s'attend encore à ce qu'on vérifie les maisons d'en bas.

Elle se détourna, puis lança par-dessus son épaule.

— Ah, et couvrez-vous bien. Ils annoncent une tempête, pour tout à l'heure. Le vent s'est déjà levé.

 _xxxxx_

Il n'y avait pas de vent, dans le jardin. Juste une brise tiède, une odeur d'été, et le parfum sucré des fleurs tout juste ouvertes.

Akaashi ne s'avança pas tout de suite. Il demeura quelque temps près de la porte, les yeux fermés. L'endroit, découvrit-il, lui avait manqué. Maintenant qu'il le retrouvait enfin, il ne savait plus quoi ressentir.

Il expira lorsqu'une main effleura la sienne. La sensation persista pendant quelques secondes. Quand il ouvrit les yeux, pourtant, il ne trouva personne.

— Oikawa-san, dit-il.

Oikawa apparut près de l'étang, les jambes repliées contre son torse. Il bascula la tête en arrière pour le regarder. Un moment, il resta complètement immobile ; puis un sourire étira ses lèvres, et il dit :

— Kei-chan. Ça fait un bail.

Akaashi le rejoignit.

— J'ai fait aussi vite que j'ai pu, répondit-il en s'asseyant à son tour.

— Oh, je sais. J'ai pensé à toi. Je sais quelle est ta fleur favorite.

— C'est perdu d'avance, dit Akaashi.

— Rien n'est jamais perdu d'avance. Regarde.

Il lui tendit une jonquille et l'agita devant ses yeux.

— Non, soupira Akaashi. Ce n'est même pas la saison.

— Pas de saisons dans ce genre d'endroit. Il ne neige jamais ici.

Il s'étira.

— On a du travail à faire. Eux aussi se fichent des saisons. Ils reviendraient dans la pire des sécheresses.

Akaashi se tourna vers le reste du jardin. Sur les parterres, le sol avait quasiment disparu sous des chardons parfois plus hauts que lui. Il ne les avait pas remarqués en entrant.

Oikawa posa le doigt sur l'un d'entre eux et pouffa.

— Ils sont un peu comme toi. Toujours au rendez-vous, et toujours honnêtes. Ils ne font pas semblant. Je sais pourquoi ils sont là.

Il ramassa une paire de gants par terre et les enfila.

— Tu m'aides ? Il faut qu'on en finisse une bonne fois pour toutes.

Akaashi se mit au travail sans rechigner. Quelque chose, dans la résistance que les chardons opposaient faiblement alors qu'il les arrachait du sol, le rendait plus serein. Leurs piquants ne rencontraient pas sa peau à travers l'épaisseur des gants. Il les déposait par terre, l'un au-dessus de l'autre, leurs fleurs violacées déjà presque mortes.

— J'aimerais que ça s'arrête, murmura Oikawa non loin de lui.

Il prit la masse de fleurs et partit les jeter dans l'étang. Celles-ci se mirent à tourner sur elles-mêmes. Oikawa les regarda faire sans réagir.

— Tu sais cuisiner ? demanda-t-il soudain.

Akaashi retira ses gants et s'essuya le front du dos de la main.

— Pourquoi ?

— Je suis à peine sorti de ma chambre, ces derniers mois. Ils ne m'ont même jamais laissé mettre un pied dans la cuisine avant ça. Ma mère passait son temps à me mettre à la porte — elle disait que ce n'étaient pas mes affaires. Je suppose qu'elle ne pensait pas que me l'apprendre serait de la moindre utilité. Mais toi, Kei-chan...

Ce dernier déterra une poignée de chardons et les posa près de lui.

— Je me débrouille, dit-il.

— Tant mieux. Tu m'apprendras, hein ? Ça ne doit pas être bien compliqué.

Ça ne l'était pas, quand on n'avait pas le choix. Ses parents s'étaient si souvent absentés, de corps ou d'esprit, depuis la mort de leur fils aîné, qu'ils avaient passé ce genre de besoin trivial au second plan. L'autel, lui, avait bénéficié de toutes les attentions pendant des mois. Encore aujourd'hui, sa mère le nettoyait tous les jours. Elle remplaçait la photo quand elle disparaissait au milieu de la nuit, rallumait les bougies éteintes, si bien qu'Akaashi avait fini par abandonner, lui aussi. C'était une guerre qu'il avait déjà gagnée. Il ne pouvait pas leur en vouloir plus qu'il leur en avait voulu avant ça.

— J'aurais voulu m'installer à la campagne, déclara Oikawa. C'est plus calme. On serait tranquilles, loin de tout. Il n'y aurait personne pour venir nous ennuyer. On pourrait même aller sur une île, qu'est-ce que t'en dis ? La dernière fois que j'ai vu la mer remonte à une éternité.

— Je ne sais pas, répondit Akaashi. Je n'y ai jamais vraiment réfléchi.

— Tu devrais. C'est important, de savoir où on va.

Il se baissa et ramassa un brin de lavande qu'il lui tendit.

— Sans façon.

— T'es trop difficile.

— Je t'avais prévenu.

— J'aurais dû t'écouter. Mais ce n'est pas grave. On a la vie devant nous.

Il reporta son attention sur les chardons qui tournaient sur l'eau.

— Je me demande s'ils me manqueront.

Puis il retourna à son travail, et Akaashi l'imita.

 _xxxxx_

De l'autre côté du gouffre, l'ombre lui tendait la main.

 _Non_ , dit-il. _Je reste ici._

 _Akaashi Keiji._

 _Arrête. Laisse-moi tranquille._  
L'ombre se jetait dedans, réapparaissait derrière lui. Une douleur aiguë dans son dos. Il revoyait Iwaizumi hurler son nom, loin de là, deux prêtres qui le maintenaient par les épaules. Il le voyait se relever, et puis...

 _Il est parti. Il m'a abandonné. Il..._

Plus loin encore, un souffle sous son oreille, et dans le creux de son cou un sourire invisible.

 _Je sais où aller_ , chuchotait-il droit vers son cœur. _Je sais._

 _Menteur._

 _Je ferai tout ce qu'il faut._

 _Je mourrai avant ça. Regarde, je ressemble déjà à un cadavre._

Iwaizumi rit. Il se redressa et lui fit face, solide comme une statue de pierre.

— Désolé de te l'annoncer, mais t'as toujours ressemblé à ça.

Oikawa grimaça.

— Je devrais te dénoncer.

— Et qui viendrait perturber ton sommeil au milieu de la nuit, hein ? Laisse-moi au moins jouer le mauvais rôle.

— Ça a l'air de beaucoup te plaire. Un peu trop.

— Si c'est ce qu'il faut, tu sais.

Puis il lui appuya un doigt sur le front.

— Ne meurs pas trop vite, ordonna-t-il. Pas avant d'avoir vu tout ce que j'ai prévu pour nous. Et puis, je te croyais plus patient que ça. Fais un petit effort.

Oikawa soupira.

— J'essaie, dit-il.

— Je sais. Oikawa, ça se passera bien.

— T'as l'air bien confiant.

— Il faut bien qu'un de nous deux le soit.

— Et s'il y a un problème ?

— Je le réglerai avant même que tu ne le remarques. Dans un an, on sera loin d'ici, tu verras. Dans notre propre chambre, avec un peu de chance.

Oikawa laissa son regard parcourir la sienne. Elle ne lui manquerait certainement pas. Il la haïssait plus qu'il ne haïssait quoi que ce soit.

— Tu sais cuisiner ? demanda-t-il.

— Juste un peu. J'aurai qu'à me faire engager quelque part, apprendre sur le tas. J'ouvrirai un restau minuscule en dessous de notre futur taudis.

— Belle touche de réalisme, mais j'ai du mal à t'imaginer aux fourneaux.

— Qu'est-ce que t'en sais ? Je me découvrirai peut-être des talents. Et puis, je prendrai ce qui passe. Il y a suffisamment de travail pour tout le monde. Si je dois nettoyer les rues, je le ferai. On s'en fout, non ?

— Je te vois bien pompier. À sortir les gens enfermés dans leurs maisons en flammes, tu sais.

Iwaizumi eut un rire.

— La tenue m'irait à ravir. Et toi, alors ?

— Qu'est-ce que j'en sais ?

— T'as tout le temps d'y penser. Pourquoi pas fleuriste, tiens ? Là-dedans, tu t'y connais.

— Je préfère encore me jeter dans le vide.

Iwaizumi soupira. Il lui pinça férocement le nez.

— Dis pas des trucs comme ça, ça va nous porter la poisse.

Oikawa regarda ailleurs. Iwaizumi lui posa une main sur la nuque. Il espéra qu'elle y reste un moment encore.

— N'abandonne pas maintenant, l'encouragea-t-il doucement. On y est presque. Tu n'es pas seul. Je suis toujours là.

 _Je ne partirai pas sans toi, alors ne pars pas sans moi. Attends encore un peu. Juste un peu. Je serai là, le moment venu._

 _xxxxx_

Ils riaient tous les deux, dans la chambre de Kiyoko, mais Akaashi, lui, nageait dans un océan de pensées détachées qui se cherchaient entre elles comme les pièces d'un puzzle trop longtemps éparpillées.

Kuroo, une main dans les cheveux, fixait son jeu de cartes en se mâchonnant la lèvre inférieure. La partie n'avait pas démarré en sa faveur, et il n'avait que peu de chance de s'en sortir indemne. Il fit une grimace à laquelle Kiyoko répondit par un haussement de sourcils peu impressionné.

Kuroo laissa échapper un grognement et posa une carte sur la table.

— C'est tout ? demanda Kiyoko alors qu'il en repiochait une en claquant la langue.

Elle conservait un visage impassible, mais la lueur qui dansait dans ses pupilles traduisait son envie de rire. Akaashi lui-même sentit un sourire poindre depuis le fond de son palais.

— Je t'aurai au prochain tour, jura Kuroo.

— Si tu le dis. (Elle posa une carte sur la table, en récupéra une autre.) Je relance.

— T'es sans pitié.

— À ton tour.

— Keiji, aide-moi. Elle veut ma peau.

— Ne me mêle pas à ça, dit Akaashi. Bonne chance, Shimizu-san.

Elle lui adressa un sourire joyeux.

— Merci. Je relance.

— Arrête !

Akaashi la regarda compter ses points à voix basse.

— Dommage, Kuroo-san.

— Ah, la ramène pas. T'as qu'à jouer contre elle, toi, qu'on rigole.

Il leva la main.

— Sans façon, merci.

— On recommence ? demanda Kiyoko.

Kuroo émit un soupir appuyé.

— Si tu y tiens. Mais cette fois, pas d'entourloupe !

Elle rit.

— Jamais. Tu me connais.

Ils se remirent à jouer. Akaashi détailla leur visage un moment encore. Kiyoko, ses cheveux noirs qui retombaient devant ses yeux et qu'elle calait derrière ses oreilles en réfléchissant à son prochain coup. La lumière qui brillait à travers l'abat-jour se reflétait sur ses lunettes rectangulaires. D'ici, Akaashi pouvait presque apercevoir son jeu. Quelque chose lui disait qu'elle n'aurait aucun mal à prendre la main cette fois-ci non plus.

De son côté, Kuroo s'était détendu. Une main sur la bouche, il analysait le jeu de Kiyoko, les yeux plissés. Il regarda à nouveau ses cartes, en tira une qu'il posa sur la table, satisfait. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire en coin. Il se tourna vers Akaashi, lui adressa un clin d'œil. Akaashi sentit l'oxygène lui manquer.

 _Qu'est-ce qu'ils font encore là ? Ils auraient dû partir tant qu'il en était encore temps._

Il expira.

 _Ils vont mourir par ta faute._

— Trois rubans bleus, fit Kuroo. Qu'est-ce que tu dis de ça ?

— Tu t'arrêtes ?

— En si bon chemin ? Je relance.

 _Ils ne l'ont pas mérité. Ils sont comme toi, arrivés là par hasard. Avec un peu plus de hasard pour eux, sans doute. Alors qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tu vas les laisser comme ça ?_

Kiyoko ramassa une carte sur la table et la plaça de son côté. Retenant son souffle, elle posa une main sur la pioche.

 _C'est injuste._

Sa nouvelle carte en emporta une autre. Elle sourit.

— Et ça m'en fait dix. On dirait que tu as pris la mauvaise décision, dit-elle. J'arrête là.

— C'est de l'antijeu !

Elle lui tira la langue.

— C'est la règle. Il faut savoir se contenter de ce qu'on a, parfois.

 _Tu peux encore les sortir de là. Ils ont toute la vie devant eux._

— Akaashi ? Tout va bien ?

 _Tout va bien. Viens._

 _Viens._

 _Akaashi Keiji._

 _xxxxx_

Oikawa l'attendait au milieu du jardin, un bouquet de fleurs dans les mains. Il ne souriait pas. Ses yeux vides le voyaient à peine. Son visage, éclairé par la pâle lumière du matin, brillait d'un éclat diaphane, un voile transparent et plus rien derrière. Il entrouvrait les lèvres. Disait d'une voix qui venait de partout et de nulle part en même temps :

— Je n'en ai plus besoin.

 _Mais je n'ai rien accepté._

— Ce n'est pas la peine. Regarde-toi.

Il baissa la tête. Au sol, un miroir brisé reflétait son visage. Non, pas le sien — celui de l'ombre, qui riait à gorge déployée au bord du précipice, les yeux braqués sur lui.

— Kei-chan, j'ai mal.

Oikawa, une main dans le dos, se pencha en avant.

— Je ne comprends pas, sanglota-t-il. Ce n'est pas ma faute.

Une flaque de sang s'étalait sous lui. Comme s'il l'avait tout juste remarqué, il se mit à pleurer de plus belle. Horrifié, Akaashi resta immobile.

— Ne me fais pas de mal, supplia-t-il. Je ne veux pas mourir.

 _Moi non plus._

— S'il te plaît, Kei-chan. S'il te plaît, je ne voulais pas. Ne me laisse pas tout seul.

 _Tout va bien. Tout va bien. Ça ne fait pas mal._

Il lui tendit un bol en terre cuite. Oikawa y but sans broncher.

 _N'aie pas peur._

Une flaque d'eau par terre. Oikawa s'y contempla un moment. Puis il se mit à rire, lui aussi, à rire aux larmes, et Akaashi lentement, se sentit vaciller.

— Il m'appelle, fit Oikawa. Il m'appelle, il m'appelle toujours, je veux juste que ça s'arrête, je veux qu'on s'en aille, qu'on parte d'ici pour toujours, qu'on...

Il fut pris d'un hoquet. Ses mots se transformèrent en un torrent d'eau sale. Il riait toujours, et son rire persista après sa disparition, tout autour d'Akaashi, dans ses oreilles et dans sa tête et dans la tempête qui se levait derrière lui.

 _Ne me laisse pas tout seul._

Il se plaqua les mains sur le visage.  
 _Ne me laisse pas tout seul. Je ne peux pas rester comme ça. J'ai besoin de toi._

 _Oikawa-san._

 _Kuroo-san._

 _Iwaizumi-san._

Yū le regardait depuis l'autre côté du gouffre. Lui fit un signe de la main, et soudain il était juste à côté de lui, appuyant doucement sur son dos.

 _Tu ne vas quand même pas t'arrêter en si bon chemin. Tu ne peux pas fuir, Akaashi Keiji. Après tout, tu nous appartiens déjà._

Il tomba dans le vide.

 _xxxxx_

— Keiji.

Il ouvrit les yeux. Il ne comprit qu'il avait rêvé que lorsqu'il vit le regard inquiet de Kuroo qui, accroupi à côté de lui, l'aida à se redresser.

— Mauvais rêve ? demanda-t-il.

Akaashi se passa une main dans le dos. Il était trempé de sueur, comme son futon et son oreiller. Il grinça des dents. Ce n'était pas la première fois, mais il ne s'y habituait pas pour autant.

— Quel jour on est ?

— Vendredi, répondit Kuroo. Mais on peut retarder tout ça, si tu préfères.

— Il est déjà arrivé ?

— Il viendra ce soir.

Akaashi se leva. Il avait mal partout.

— Tu ferais mieux de rester couché.

Il fit non de la tête. La voix de Yū résonnait encore dans ses oreilles, presque tangible.

— Keiji...

— Il faut que je me lave.

— Attends, Keiji. Je peux te laisser mon lit, si tu veux. Je m'occuperai du reste. Tu pourrais prendre un jour de congé. Oikawa ne t'en voudra pas, hein ? Le temps qu'il s'énerve, tu seras déjà revenu. Sans vouloir t'offenser, t'as l'air au bout de ta vie. Si t'as de la fièvre...

— Je vais prendre une douche.

— Pas avant qu'on ait vérifié. Ne bouge pas.

Il s'empressa de sortir de la pièce et revint une minute plus tard avec un thermomètre. Il le lui mit dans les mains.

— Je te laisse faire.

Sa température n'était guère plus élevée que d'habitude. À vrai dire, il se sentait déjà mieux.

Il écouta la pluie taper contre les carreaux un moment. Dehors, le vent soufflait fort et sans relâche. La tempête, sans doute. Ils n'avaient pas menti.

— J'espère qu'il viendra quand même, fit Kuroo. Va prendre ta douche. Ne t'en fais pas pour le reste.

— Merci.

En sortant de la douche, il trouva une pile de vêtements propres et s'habilla rapidement. Seul Ukai Keishin se tenait dans la cuisine, plongé dans la lecture d'un article sur son téléphone.

— Ah, Keiji. Mange à ton aise. Les autres sont déjà partis.

Sans savoir pourquoi, il se sentit un peu déçu.

Dans le jardin, Oikawa lui offrit tant de fleurs qu'il finit par en oublier la moitié. Certaines étaient déjà fanées. Il reconnaissait même les moins communes, mais il fut incapable d'identifier une poignée d'entre elles, des plantes exotiques, sans doute, du genre qu'on ne voyait qu'à la télévision. Il lui présenta une épaisse glycine complètement inodore. Une belle-de-jour magnifique qu'il abandonna au milieu des chardons morts.

On était le 20 juillet. La cérémonie aurait lieu dans un an, jour pour jour. Peut-être Oikawa l'avait-il compris. Lui aussi se sentait désespéré à sa manière.

Akaashi partit un peu avant le coucher du soleil. Dans le salon, Kiyoko l'attendait, deux parapluies à la main.

— Il faut qu'on le fasse tout de suite. Ushijima retient Ukai et les autres dans sa maison. Ça devrait aller vite. Tu as trouvé...?

Akaashi acquiesça.

— J'espère que ça marchera. Viens.

Ils descendirent le chemin de la maison et tracèrent leur route à travers le village en prenant soin de ne pas être vus. Par chance, les exorcistes étaient peu nombreux à se promener à cette heure. La plupart d'entre eux devaient encore écrire leur compte-rendu de la journée. Ils n'avaient pas beaucoup de temps devant eux, mais c'était mieux que rien.

Kuroo, jusqu'alors assis sur un gros rocher rond, se releva en les voyant arriver. À ses côtés se tenait un jeune homme d'à peu près leur âge qui les salua respectueusement. Il ne souriait pas, mais Akaashi aimait bien son regard. Le genre de regard qui ne mentait pas.

Il n'en dévoilerait pas plus que nécessaire.

— Je m'appelle Kita Shinsuke, se présenta-t-il. Ravi de vous rencontrer.

Akaashi se présenta à son tour.

— Je suppose que nous sommes ici pour toi, dit Kita.

— En partie, répondit-il.

Kita observa un instant de silence.

— Je vois. Je suis prêt si tu l'es.

— Besoin d'assistance ? demanda Kuroo. On peut...

Kita jeta un bref coup d'œil à Akaashi, l'évalua du regard, puis secoua la tête en signe de dénégation.

— Pas la peine. Allons-y.

Kiyoko souleva les cordes qui barraient l'accès à la caverne. Akaashi entra le premier. Il alluma la lampe de poche que Kita lui avait donnée. Derrière lui, Kiyoko lui souhaita bonne chance ; il ne l'entendit qu'à peine.

Ils s'engouffrèrent à l'intérieur du tunnel dans un silence absolu. Kita avançait droit devant lui, l'air assuré, et lorsqu'ils atteignirent l'escalier de pierre, il marqua un arrêt.

— C'est ici ? demanda-t-il.

— Juste en bas.

Il frissonna, le dos glacé par un vent coulis. Alors qu'il faisait mine de poursuivre son chemin, Kita le retint d'une main sur l'épaule.

— Attends.

Il pointa le doigt sur deux larges marques en forme de disques au sol.

— Il y avait une porte, ici. La moindre des choses est d'annoncer notre arrivée.

Il inclina la tête. Un peu mal à l'aise, Akaashi l'imita.

Ils descendirent les marches. Akaashi crut sentir une légère secousse, sous ses pieds, mais Kita n'y réagit pas.

La seconde, en revanche, se révéla difficile à rater. Ils s'immobilisèrent, sur le qui-vive. Kita leva les yeux vers le plafond de la caverne. La poussière qui leur tombait dessus lui fit plisser le nez.

— J'espère qu'on ne finira pas enterrés vivants, dit-il d'un ton égal.

Cela aurait sans doute été préférable. Akaashi retint son souffle dans l'attente d'une nouvelle secousse.

Il s'éloigna du mur lorsqu'un tremblement plus prononcé que les autres agita le sol sous leurs pieds.

— Il s'impatiente, dit-il, le cœur battant.

— Dans ce cas, ne le faisons pas attendre plus longtemps.

L'abysse était ouvert.

Des cordes qui le délimitaient en tant normal, il ne restait rien. À son approche, l'air immobile devenait plus compact, presque solide.

De l'autre côté, l'ombre l'observait.

Akaashi recula d'un pas.

— Non, articula-t-il. C'est trop tôt.

— Ne t'inquiète pas. Il le sait aussi.

Akaashi se tourna vers Kita. Celui-ci examinait le gouffre, le visage inexpressif, mais dans ses yeux brillait un intérêt apparent. Il lui fallut un moment pour s'arracher à sa contemplation.

— Vous vous êtes fait un ennemi peu commun, déclara-t-il. Shimizu m'a dit que vous espériez l'exorciser.

— C'est ce qu'ils disent, fit Akaashi.

Il n'avait pas tellement envie de poursuivre la conversation. Il voulait retrouver l'air du dehors, aussi corrompu fût-il.

— Je ne sais pas s'il est possible d'exorciser un dieu, dit Kita, mais si j'avais une quelconque influence dans votre communauté, je vous dissuaderais de tenter.

— Un dieu ?

Kita pinça les lèvres.

— Eh bien, certaines choses deviennent simplement ce qu'on souhaite qu'elles soient. Il y a des dieux qui font les prières, et les prières qui font les dieux. Celui-ci n'était peut-être qu'un esprit au départ. Peut-être une entité protectrice, passée au rang de divinité par les villageois. C'est courant dans ce genre d'endroit. Il en a bien profité. L'exorciser sera pratiquement impossible.

— Tu as l'air de t'y connaître.

Kita cilla.

— Vous m'avez appelé ici. Je ne serais pas venu sans m'être renseigné au préalable.

— Tu penses que c'est voué à l'échec ?

— Je ne sais pas comment vos exorcistes comptent s'en sortir. Sceller une divinité n'est pas infaisable. C'est déjà arrivé. La bannir pourrait peut-être fonctionner. Vous pourriez aussi essayer de l'apaiser à vie. La libérer de toutes les affaires des hommes. Mmh.

Il chercha une gourde dans le petit sac qu'il avait emporté avec lui.

— Tes mains, demanda-t-il.

Il y versa un peu d'eau, en fit de même pour les siennes, puis se plaça face au trou. Il s'inclina deux fois, frappa dans ses mains, s'inclina à nouveau. Enfin, il ferma les yeux. Après avoir murmuré quelque chose qu'Akaashi n'entendit pas, il invita ce dernier à s'approcher.

— Qu'est-ce que tu as à offrir ?

Akaashi plongea la main dans sa poche. Alors que ses doigts frôlaient l'amulette, son cœur se serra.

Il la tendit à Kita, la gorge nouée.

— Je ne sais pas si ce sera suffisant, expliqua Akaashi.

Kita l'examina, le faisant rouler sur sa paume.

— Ça n'appartient pas à votre esprit fuyant, lâcha-t-il.

— Non.

— Tu es sûr de toi ?

Il n'était jamais sûr de rien. Il acquiesça.

— Pour répondre à ta question, oui, ça fera l'affaire.

Il la détailla à nouveau, le visage indéchiffrable, puis reporta son regard sur l'abysse.

— Tu dois beaucoup y tenir. Il n'acceptera pas de fausse promesse.

L'idée de s'en séparer le rendait malade. Mais la pire des menaces s'en était allée. Il n'avait plus rien à craindre.

Kita plaça correctement l'offrande entre ses mains en coupe, puis il se décala un peu.

— Tu dois promettre, rappela-t-il.

Akaashi déglutit. Il tendit les bras vers le gouffre.

— Je ne suis pas encore prêt, dit-il. C'est tout ce que j'ai à offrir. Je ne demande qu'un an de plus. Un an, et ce sera mon tour.

 _Un an encore_ , murmura Oikawa à ses côtés. _Un an de plus._

Il tenait une paire de ciseaux d'argent qu'il faisait balancer devant lui, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

 _C'est tout ce que j'ai à offrir. Un an, et ce sera mon tour._

Il laissa tomber les ciseaux dans la fosse. Resta un instant là, à peine visible dans l'obscurité.

Puis il lui adressa un clin d'œil, celui de quelqu'un qui ne comptait pas tenir parole, qui reconnaissait un mensonge quand on les murmurait au fond des cavernes silencieuses.

— Je reviendrai, chuchota Akaashi.

Et, alors qu'il relâchait l'amulette, l'ombre lui saisit le poignet si fort qu'il ne put retenir une exclamation. Elle lutta un moment, la bouche s'ouvrant et se refermant sans qu'il en sorte un mot. Soudain traversé d'une bouffée d'irritation, il s'arracha à elle.

Elle disparut à l'instant où l'amulette quitta ses doigts. Il n'entendit pas cette dernière tomber.

— Allons-nous-en, dit Kita en rassemblant ses affaires.

— C'est tout ?

— C'est suffisant. Viens.

Ils quittèrent les lieux d'un pas rapide. Devant l'escalier, toutefois, Akaashi ne put s'empêcher de jeter un regard derrière lui.

Un courant d'air froid lui caressa la nuque. Au loin, le sol était lisse et plein, comme il l'était sans doute depuis leur arrivée.

— Un problème ? demanda Kita.

— Non, rien.

Il fut rassuré de retrouver Kiyoko et Kuroo à la sortie de la caverne. Dehors, il ne pleuvait plus.

— La tempête s'est calmée, leur apprit Kuroo alors qu'ils reconduisaient Kita à l'extérieur du village. Je suppose que c'est bon signe. Tout s'est bien passé ?

— Vous n'avez pas de soucis à vous faire, dit Kita. Jusqu'à l'année prochaine, en tout cas. Ça ne fonctionnera pas deux fois.

— Merci pour ton aide, dit Kiyoko.

Kita leur offrit un faible sourire.

— Je fais ce que je peux. Soyez prudents.

Akaashi ne le vit pas partir.

Ce soir-là, il rêva de la caverne et des dizaines de villageois qui, alignés devant l'abysse, chantaient doucement son nom. L'ombre, accroupie à ses côtés, se levait pour les rejoindre.

Alors ils disparaissaient tous, et il ne restait plus que lui, seul, une paire de ciseaux d'argent dans les mains.

Il refermait les doigts sur les lames. Personne ne venait les chercher.

 _xxxxx_

— Je n'ai jamais pris le bus. Le train non plus. Tu crois que ça coûte cher ? Est-ce qu'il faut réserver ? Je me demande...

Akaashi, qui venait de désherber le dernier parterre de fleurs de la partie principale du jardin, mit un instant à comprendre de quoi il parlait.

— Le train, répéta-t-il, hébété.

— C'est un moyen de transport qui roule sur des rails, ironisa Oikawa.

Il fronça les sourcils.

— Oui, je sais.

— Hé ho, on se réveille ! Le soleil t'a tapé sur la tête, ou quoi ?

Il se passa une main dans les cheveux. Pour tout dire, il n'en savait trop rien. Il se sentait perdu, depuis la veille. Quelque chose s'agitait dans sa poitrine, une sorte de nausée à peine perceptible qui lui donnait l'impression d'avoir oublié quelque chose d'important. Une goutte de sueur s'écoula dans sa nuque. Il l'essuya d'un geste.

— Kei-chan.

— Quoi ?

— Tu sais, je t'apprécie beaucoup, mais il faut avouer que t'es un peu bizarre.

Akaashi arqua un sourcil.

— Merci pour le compliment.

— C'est quoi, la fatigue ? Il faut le dire si tu te sens exploité. Je n'y changerai rien, mais c'est toujours bon à savoir.

— Ravi de voir que tu tiens à ma santé.

— Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ? Quoi que je fasse, tu reviendras de toute façon. Autant en profiter un peu.

Akaashi lui lança un chardon au visage.

— N'abuse pas de ta chance.

— Pourquoi pas ?

— Tu vas vite arriver au bout.

Oikawa eut un rire joyeux.

— Ça, ça m'étonnerait. Alors, tu comptes me parler de tes problèmes ? Profites-en tant que tu as une oreille amicale à disposition.

— Merci pour la proposition, mais j'en ai des tonnes.

— Des problèmes ou des oreilles amicales ?

Il réfléchit un instant.

— Les deux.

Oikawa se leva, se plaça derrière lui et posa le menton sur sa tête.

— Je recevrai tout ce que tu voudras bien me donner, assura-t-il. Tiens, c'est pour toi.

Il sortit une primevère rouge et la lui mit sous le nez. Akaashi l'écarta d'un mouvement du poignet.

— Arrête un peu, dit-il. Je n'aime pas les fleurs, je te l'ai déjà dit.

Oikawa lâcha la fleur, fit glisser ses mains autour du visage d'Akaashi et tira lentement sa tête en arrière pour le regarder dans les yeux.

— Ça, sourit-il, c'est un mensonge. Un excellent mensonge, mais un mensonge quand même.

— Tu ne crois que ce que t'as envie de croire.

— Je sais quelle est ta fleur favorite.

Cette fois, pourtant, il ne lui offrit rien. Il se mit à faire les cent pas, les bras croisés dans le dos.

— Alors, tu penses qu'on doit réserver ?

— Je suppose, répondit Akaashi.

— Je n'ai pas d'argent. Tu devras le faire pour nous deux.

— Et où est-ce qu'on va ?

Oikawa s'immobilisa. Il s'assit en tailleur, l'air mortellement sérieux.

— N'importe où sera mieux qu'ici.

— J'ai besoin d'une destination.

— Choisis-la à ma place.

Akaashi pinça les lèvres.

— Non.

— Allez, fais un effort.

— J'en fais déjà beaucoup trop.

Oikawa fit la moue.

— Tu ne peux pas me demander de prendre des décisions. Je n'ai jamais mis les pieds hors d'ici. Je ne connais rien du reste du pays.

— Tu connais au moins Tokyo.

— Mmh. Mais c'est trop grand.

Il arracha quelques brins d'herbe et les aligna sur sa cuisse, pensif.

— J'aimerais visiter Miyagi, dit-il.

— Miyagi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, là-bas ?

— Qu'est-ce que j'en sais ? Mais ça sonne bien, non ? Personne n'irait nous chercher là-bas. On n'aura qu'à s'installer n'importe où.

Akaashi soupira.

— S'il suffisait de ça.

— Je compte sur toi pour tout organiser. Moi, il faut que je renforce un peu mes jambes. À rester enfermé, on en oublie comment marcher. Alors courir, tu sais...

Akaashi eut un sourire.

— Ça ressemble à une mauvaise excuse.

— Mets-toi un peu à ma place ! Toi, au moins, tu as le droit de te promener où tu veux. Ils ne font vraiment pas attention, de ton côté.

— Ils me font confiance.

— Bah, tant mieux.

Soudain, Oikawa se raidit. Il fit signe à Akaashi d'approcher.

— Ils te font confiance, c'est vrai. Alors qu'est-ce qui te fait peur ?

Akaashi sourcilla.

— Je n'ai pas peur.

Oikawa planta un doigt sur sa poitrine. Akaashi sentit son pouls s'accélérer.

— Si ce n'est pas de la peur, qu'est-ce que c'est ?

C'en était peut-être. Mais tout lui semblait si fade, à côté de celle que Yū lui avait inspirée. Il pouvait encore bouger. Vivre, au moins pour l'instant.

— Tu n'as rien à craindre, dit Oikawa.

— Je sais.

— Tu n'es pas tout seul.

— Je sais. Je n'ai pas peur.

— Tu ne le seras plus jamais.

 _Je te suivrai où que tu ailles, si seulement tu t'en sors._

Akaashi ne répondit rien. Il laissa son regard voguer vers le jardin.

— Kei-chan.

Oikawa posa les mains sur ses joues. Ce n'était pas la première fois. Sans doute pas la dernière. Elles exerçaient sur son visage une pression légère, une invitation, et la chaleur de ses paumes s'étala sur sa peau jusqu'à devenir une partie de lui.

Il voulut parler, mais l'air lui manqua.

— Je te fais confiance, murmura Oikawa. Je sais que ça marchera.

Il lui sourit. L'espace d'un instant, Akaashi oublia où il se trouvait. Il oublia pourquoi il se trouvait là. Il laissa ses mains retomber sur ses cuisses, les referma en deux poings lâches, puis il embrassa Oikawa.

Ses lèvres étaient comme tout le reste. Réelles, comme les battements de son cœur contre sa poitrine, comme le sang qui pulsait dans ses poignets, comme les fleurs qui, tournées vers le soleil, ne s'intéressaient pas plus à eux qu'ils ne s'intéressaient à elles. Réelles, comme son nom prononcé au milieu d'un rêve sombre, son reflet qui riait dans le miroir de la salle de bain, un vœu de retour jamais exaucé. Réelles dans le jardin. Réelles, dans son monde à lui.

Oikawa le dévisagea longuement. Il ne souriait pas. Akaashi se demanda à quoi il pouvait bien penser, s'il pensait seulement.

Oikawa le relâcha. Il resta à genoux, bien droit. Au-dessus de lui, le ciel avait viré à l'or.

— Tu reviendras demain ?

Akaashi fit oui de la tête.

— C'est bien. À demain, Kei-chan.

Le jardin disparut.

 _xxxxx_

Il avait abandonné l'éponge quelque part à côté de lui. Il ne songeait à rien. À rien, sinon à la chaleur de la salle d'eau, et à son souffle qu'il pensait ne jamais pouvoir retrouver.

Kuroo lui jeta un regard interrogateur. Il soupira — essaya, du moins, mais l'humidité, partout dans ses poumons, lui donna l'impression de se noyer.

Il ramassa l'éponge et poursuivit ses purifications. Kuroo l'attendit avant de quitter la pièce, et il pouvait deviner ses pensées, trop visibles sur son visage franc, les souvenirs qui remontaient à la surface comme des bulles d'air prêtes à exploser.

— Ça va, dit-il pour répondre à sa question muette.

— Je n'ai rien dit.

Il n'en avait pas besoin.

Akaashi n'écouta pas les conversations, lors du dîner. Il crut entendre Kiyoko et Kuroo rire ensemble, alors qu'ils remontaient les escaliers, mais l'objet de leur bonne humeur lui resta inaccessible. Il se sentait pris au piège derrière deux portes hermétiques, la réalité seulement visible depuis un trou de serrure minuscule et tordu.

Ils étaient presque rentrés dans leurs chambres respectives quand il prit la parole.

— Je n'y arriverai pas, déclara-t-il.

Kuroo fronça les sourcils. Kiyoko, elle, afficha une mine surprise.

— Arriver à quoi ?

Les mots se mélangeaient dans sa tête. Il doutait de pouvoir formuler ses pensées de manière à leur donner du sens. Il aurait préféré qu'ils comprennent sans avoir à leur dire quoi que ce soit.

— Viens, dit précipitamment Kuroo alors que des bruits pas leur parvenaient depuis l'escalier.

Il les fit entrer dans leur chambre, s'assura que personne ne les écoutait de l'extérieur, puis fit signe à Akaashi de poursuivre.

— Je ne sais pas quoi dire, s'excusa Akaashi.

— Tu as pourtant bien commencé, remarqua Kuroo. T'as dit que tu n'y arriverais pas. Explique-toi.

— Je ne peux pas le laisser participer à la cérémonie.

Kuroo cilla.

— Excuse-moi ?

— Je ne peux pas. Il ne le mérite pas. Tu sais ce qui l'attend, tu me l'as dit toi-même.

— Tu...

Kuroo pinça les lèvres, sembla réfléchir un moment. Reprit :

— Dis-moi que tu n'es pas sérieux.

— Ça ne peut pas se terminer comme ça.

— Est-ce que t'es... attends. Ça ne peut pas se terminer comme ça ? Bien sûr que non. Ça _doit_ se terminer comme ça. T'étais là, quand on nous a tout expliqué, hein ? T'as bien compris ce que Keishin t'a raconté, quand même ?

— Tetsurō, le prévint Kiyoko d'un ton prudent.

— Tu ne comprends pas, fit Akaashi. Ce n'est pas n'importe quel esprit. Tu ne sais pas comment il est. Mais moi, je le connais. Il...

— Merde, Keiji. J'aurais dû m'y attendre, mais...

Akaashi expira longuement.

— J'essaie juste de te faire comprendre. Je ne peux pas le laisser mourir.

Kuroo laissa échapper un hoquet de stupéfaction.

— Le laisser _mourir_ ?

— Calme-toi, le pressa Kiyoko. Akaashi, je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé, mais tu prononces des paroles inconsidérées. Prends un moment pour réfléchir. Tu sais que ce que tu dis n'a pas de sens.

— Ça en a pour moi.

— Alors je suis désolé de te l'apprendre, asséna Kuroo, mais t'es complètement déconnecté de la réalité. Putain, mec. Tu t'es entendu ? Tu ne peux pas le laisser mourir ? Et puis quoi encore, qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ? Le ramener à la vie ?

Il lui posa une main sur l'épaule, un peu trop brutalement, et Akaashi se figea.

 _Voyons. Tu sais bien que ce n'est pas comme ça._

— Oikawa est déjà mort. Il est mort. On l'a abattu il y a quarante ans, et on a jeté son corps dans la fosse sans même y penser à deux fois. Il n'est plus nulle part. Ce qu'il reste de lui est juste...

Il lui relâcha l'épaule, comme s'il venait de se rendre compte de qu'il faisait.

— ... une erreur, continua-t-il à mi-voix. Excuse-moi.

Akaashi ignora l'engourdissement qui persistait dans son bras. Il prit une inspiration.

— Je sais ce qu'il est.

— T'en es sûr ? Parce que j'ai franchement du mal à y croire. Tu parles de lui comme si c'était un de tes amis, qu'il pouvait venir à n'importe quel moment frapper à ta porte pour prendre le thé. Mais au fond, tu sais que ce n'est pas réel. C'est juste une empreinte. Il ne peut pas rester là.

— Je sais ce qu'il est, insista Akaashi avec autant d'assurance qu'il fut capable d'en trouver.

— Akaashi, intervint Kiyoko, il a raison. Oikawa est un fantôme, rien de plus. Il est mort. Tu ne peux rien faire pour lui. Nous sommes exorcistes. On a été engagés pour ça. Tout le monde travaille là-dessus depuis des années. Ils ont été témoins de tellement d'échecs — mais cette fois-ci, la situation est différente. Je sais que tu as établi un lien avec lui. Tu as l'impression de le comprendre, et il t'a compris, lui aussi. Tu ne dois pas le laisser te manipuler. Tu as un devoir à accomplir, comme nous tous. Ce n'est pas facile, mais c'est comme ça.

— Parce qu' _ils_ ne me manipulent pas ? Ils m'ont fait croire qu'ils me laissaient le choix.

— Tu l'as eu, lui rappela-t-elle. Tu as décidé de rester.

 _Mais la vie de Kuroo était en jeu. Qu'est-ce que j'aurais pu faire d'autre ?_

Il ravala sa réponse. Il n'avait pas envie de continuer. Les voix se mêlaient dans sa tête, formant lentement un nœud inextricable ; bientôt, il se retrouverait tout à fait incapable de penser.

— Ça n'a aucune importance, lâcha-t-il, le souffle court. Je ne peux pas, c'est tout.

Kuroo laissa échapper un soupir.

— Aucune importance, bien sûr. Rien n'a d'importance pour toi, pas vrai ? Mais ça en a pour moi. Pour nous. Je t'en supplie, réfléchis un petit peu. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Qu'est-ce que tu cherches ? On a encore un an. Mais si tu ne fais rien, tu sais ce qui va se produire. Quelqu'un doit y passer, tu comprends ? Et je préfère encore que ce soit quelqu'un de déjà mort.

— Tu ne comprends pas. Tu n'es pas...

— Je ne suis pas quoi ? l'interrompit Kuroo. J'y ai été aussi, pour rappel. J'ai vu ton Oikawa, j'ai vu tous les autres, et je peux te dire qu'il n'est pas celui que tu penses qu'il est. Il te fait voir ce que tu as envie de voir. Tout ce qu'il veut, c'est que tu te sacrifies à sa place, comme tous ceux qui ont tenté le coup avant toi.

— Ce n'est pas vrai.

— Par pitié, réveille-toi. Oikawa ne t'aime pas. Même s'il le voulait, il en serait incapable. Il rentre dans ta tête pour essayer de te faire croire le contraire. Visiblement, ça fonctionne bien.

— Arrête, souffla Akaashi.

— Je ne suis pas idiot, tu sais. Tu tiens à lui. Ça se voit à des kilomètres, mais ça va te conduire au désastre — nous y conduire tous. Il est mort, d'accord ? Il est mort, au contraire de toi, de Kiyoko, de ta sœur, ta famille, de tous les autres exorcistes, de moi aussi. On est encore là. On fait tout pour que ça se passe du mieux possible.

Akaashi se passa une main sur le visage. Il se sentait nauséeux.

— Tu ne comprends pas, répéta-t-il à nouveau.

— Et comment je pourrais comprendre ? Tu ne nous dis jamais rien. Tu nous parles à peine. Je passe la moitié de mon temps à essayer de deviner ce que tu penses. Tu nous caches tout un tas de choses, et on ne s'en est jamais plaint, parce que t'es comme ça, voilà, qu'on pensait que tu nous parlerais en temps voulu. Mais c'est difficile, merde. C'est presque impossible, parfois. J'aimerais juste que toi, tu comprennes. Cette histoire me fout la trouille, tout ce village me donne envie de vomir, et j'en fais tellement de cauchemars que je passe des nuits à garder les yeux ouverts, à attendre de pouvoir récupérer un peu. Je me dis que ce n'est qu'un mauvais moment à passer. Que dans un an, tout sera fini, qu'on sera enfin tranquilles, qu'on pourra mener la vie qu'on a toujours voulu avoir. Je crève de peur, tout le temps, mais je reviens quand même, parce que c'est tout ce que je peux faire pour t'aider, toi. Parce qu'on tient à toi, d'accord ? C'est pour ça qu'on est là.

Akaashi ne répondit rien. Il ne savait plus quoi dire.

Ses pensées se rassemblèrent en quelques phrases cohérentes.

 _Il ment, tu sais. Il ne tient qu'à lui-même. Il fait ça pour se sauver, c'est tout. C'est pour ça qu'il est revenu._

Son cœur tambourinait contre ses tempes, insupportable. Kiyoko lui jeta un regard inquiet.

— Écoute, reprit finalement Kuroo d'un ton plus calme. Si tu tiens à lui plus que tu ne tiens à nous, ça me va. Ça fait un mal de chien, mais je peux l'accepter. Ce que je ne peux pas accepter, par contre, c'est que tu te fasses du mal pour rien. Tu n'es pas obligé d'abandonner. La situation a l'air désespérée, mais elle ne l'est pas. S'il te pousse à agir comme ça, c'est parce qu'il sait que tu as toutes les cartes en main. Il sait qu'il est en danger. Et je comprends que ça te fasse peur, parce que tu as l'impression que ses sentiments sont sincères, mais c'est juste un écho, rien de plus. Ici, on fait tout ce qu'on peut pour que ça marche. On travaillera nuit et jour, s'il le faut. Mais crois-moi, si je pouvais le faire à ta place, je le ferais. Parce que tu dois comprendre, Keiji, qu'on ne veut pas simplement que la cérémonie fonctionne. On veut qu'elle fonctionne avec toi vivant au bout.

Akaashi sentit son cœur chavirer. Il baissa les yeux.

— Je suis désolé, murmura-t-il.

 _Je ne peux pas._

Kuroo soupira.

— Très bien. Si tu refuses de m'écouter, ce n'est pas grave. Je sais que tu reprendras tes esprits à un moment ou à un autre, parce que je te connais, moi aussi. Je sais que tu n'es ni idiot, ni égoïste. Mais si tu persistais dans cette façon de penser — si tu te retrouvais incapable de voir la vérité en face, alors ne compte pas sur moi pour te laisser faire. Je ne te laisserai pas tout réduire à néant d'un claquement de doigts. Crois-moi sur parole. Quoi qu'il arrive, je ferai tout pour te sortir de là corps et âme, et en un seul morceau.

Il se releva et quitta la pièce sans un mot de plus. Kiyoko, elle, resta derrière.

— Je suis désolée, dit-elle. Il n'aurait pas dû s'énerver comme ça. Mais il a raison, tu sais. Tu n'es pas seul. On est toujours là.

Ses yeux s'embuèrent. Il détourna la tête.

— Je vais aller le calmer un peu. Tu devrais te reposer. Bonne nuit, Akaashi.

Seul le silence lui répondit.

 _xxxxx_

— Il est magnifique, comme ça. On en oublierait presque les petites coupures et les maux de dos.

Oikawa avait raison. Le jardin, enfin libéré des chardons qui le hantaient jusqu'ici, resplendissait sous le ciel d'été. Akaashi se laissa tomber dans l'herbe, harassé. Les fleurs qu'il avait arrachées et déposées sur la terre sèche s'étaient envolées pour de bon.

— Merci pour ton aide.

— Je ne pensais pas entendre un mot de reconnaissance de ta bouche, dit Akaashi.

Oikawa lui poussa gentiment l'épaule.

— J'ai mes secrets, moi aussi. Il m'arrive même d'être gentil, t'imagines ?

— Pas trop.

— Par contre, j'ai de gros doutes à ton sujet.

Oikawa se laissa aller en arrière et leva les yeux vers le ciel. Quelques nuages épars progressaient tranquillement vers la montagne au loin. Le ciel s'était déjà transformé. Le crépuscule n'épargnait personne.

— Le voilà qui s'en va, lâcha Oikawa d'un ton joyeux. Et bientôt, ce sera ton tour.

— De quoi tu parles ?

— Du soleil. Chaque soir il s'en va, et chaque matin, le revoilà exactement comme la veille. Toi non plus, tu ne changes pas. Tu le prendras avec toi jusqu'à l'année prochaine pour un nouveau matin.

— Ça n'a pas de sens.

— Bien sûr que si. Cette maison, c'est comme être plongé dans une nuit permanente. Un sommeil sans fin. Dès que tu t'en vas, c'est comme si tout s'évaporait dans les airs. Je n'ai plus qu'à attendre éternellement.

— Dramatique.

— Pas vrai ? Mais c'est comme ça.

— Mmh.

Il passa sa main dans l'herbe. Elle était un peu humide, juste assez pour laisser une sensation de fraîcheur sur les doigts.

— Et toi ? demanda-t-il enfin.

— Moi ? fit Oikawa.

— Si tout s'évapore, où est-ce que tu vas ?

— Ah. Qui sait. Ma chambre m'est tellement familière que c'est comme si je faisais partie du mobilier. Je suppose que si elle disparaissait, je disparaîtrais avec elle.

— Je ne veux pas que tu disparaisses.  
Oikawa éclata d'un rire clair.

— Tu sais, Kei-chan, tu n'es pas très bavard, mais au fond, je t'ai toujours trouvé très honnête. Droit, aussi, et loyal. C'est dans tes yeux. Il suffit de les regarder une fois pour savoir que tu ne nous trahiras jamais. Sur ce point, tu ressembles un peu à Iwa-chan.

Il s'assombrit.

— Mais lui n'est jamais revenu.

Il secoua légèrement la tête, comme pour se débarrasser de ses pensées parasites, puis sourit à nouveau. Il se plaça face à lui, leurs visages si proches qu'Akaashi pouvait sentir son souffle contre sa peau.

— Ce n'est pas la même chose, avec toi. Je n'ai pas peur. Tu es toujours si sérieux. Tu ne prends pas tes promesses à la légère. Moi non plus, d'ailleurs. Je t'ai attendu chaque jour et chaque minute. Je t'attendrai encore, j'attendrai jusqu'au bout. Je sais que tu reviendras. Tu reviens toujours.

Et il reviendrait encore, quoi que Kuroo dise, quoi qu'Ukai ordonne. Il avait joué, et il avait perdu. Gagné. Les deux, sans doute. Il n'en savait plus rien.

Oikawa lui pressa une main sur la joue. Il la caressa doucement du pouce. Sa paume était chaude, désormais. Plus vivante que lui.

— Parce que tu m'aimes, souffla Oikawa contre ses lèvres.

Peut-être.

— Mais ne t'en fais pas. Moi aussi, Kei-chan. Ça ne changera pas. Jamais. C'est promis.

Il se pencha vers lui. Le monde vacilla un peu.

Il ferma les yeux lorsque leurs lèvres entrèrent en contact, et c'était infiniment plus doux que la veille, infiniment plus vrai. Akaashi n'était plus seulement un visiteur. Plus un être de passage, qui s'effaçait au coucher du soleil, disparaissait au milieu de l'été. Il faisait partie du jardin au même titre que les fleurs qui s'y déployaient, une myriade de couleurs sur un fond monochrome. Les chardons qui les étouffaient lentement ne pensaient pas à mal. Peut-être les protégeaient-elles simplement du reste du monde.

Oikawa le regarda dans les yeux. Le crépuscule parait ses cheveux d'un reflet cuivré. Akaashi n'était pas certain de pouvoir soutenir son regard plus longtemps. Il se sentait faible et sans énergie, son cœur prêt à se briser au plus petit souffle de vent.

— C'était notre dernier au revoir, dit Oikawa en dégageant une mèche de son front. Tu reviendras l'année prochaine ?

Il acquiesça, soudain muet.

— Alors j'attendrai.

Il lui offrit un dernier sourire. Le jardin disparut.

Akaashi, lui, resta là, les deux pieds fixés sur le sol de terre sèche, et dans la bouche une touche d'amertume, comme on venait de perdre un combat qu'on ne savait pas avoir mené.

 _C'est fini_ , songea-t-il rêveusement. _Il n'y a plus rien après ça._

Il recula d'un pas, prit une inspiration et, comme un condamné, se dirigea vers la porte du jardin. Il y était presque quand un drôle de frisson lui parcourut l'échine. Un frottement dans l'air, juste derrière lui.

— Oikawa-san ?

Sa silhouette blême et imprécise contemplait l'étang, le visage tourné vers le sol. Il s'évanouit avant qu'Akaashi ait pu esquisser un seul mouvement.

Dans le fond de l'étang asséché, un chardon pointait la tête, plus vif que jamais. Il mourut à l'instant où Akaashi l'effleura du bout des doigts.

Juste en dessous, la terre, fraîchement retournée, semblait l'inviter à y plonger les mains. Il aurait pu partir. Laisser le jardin où il était, épargné par le temps pour une année encore. Il hésita d'ailleurs un moment.

Puis il se vit, accroupi par terre, grattant frénétiquement le sol, le visage dévoré par les ombres.

 _Va-t'en_ , songea-t-il, mais l'ombre se contenta de se tourner vers lui, affreusement raide, et ne disparut que lorsqu'il plongea lui-même la main dans la terre molle.

Il n'eut pas à creuser longtemps.

Ses doigts entrèrent en contact avec un objet plat et lisse. Il le dégagea des anciennes racines qui l'emprisonnaient et le sortit de terre, comprenant lentement de quoi il s'agissait.

Le carnet était étonnamment propre, sans une seule trace de boue ou de poussière, et ses pages d'une blancheur immaculée, si ce n'était par l'encre bleue qu'elle avait absorbée au fil des ans.

Akaashi l'ouvrit, l'estomac noué.

 _Pour mes pensées._

 _Elle est trop optimiste. Je ne pense à rien. Je n'ai rien à dire. C'est toujours les mêmes murs et les mêmes promenades entre les mêmes plantes immobiles. C'est toujours le même plafond et les mêmes draps et la même solitude. J'aimerais avoir une fenêtre plus large. Un étang plus profond, des couteaux plus aiguisés, des cordes plus solides. Je me sens tellement seul que je pourrais tomber en poussière, mais ce serait inutile, parce que quelqu'un serait toujours là pour me recomposer._

 _Si seul. Si seul. Elle ne me laissera pas l'oublier. Elle me surveille constamment. Dans mes rêves et partout ailleurs._

 _Je ne pense à rien._

 _Je veux juste m'en aller._

La calligraphie d'Oikawa était propre et soignée. Celle de la page suivante, plus ronde et plus pressée, de moins en moins claire à mesure que son auteur détaillait ses journées.

 _Je n'en ai jamais rencontré de pareils_ , écrivait-il. _Il n'est pas difficile de voir qu'il s'agit d'un esprit, mais quelque chose dans son visage..._

 _... me parle sans cesse, me pose des questions sur ma famille, sur mon frère aîné, ma maison. Il n'arrête pas de me demander de parler de mes derniers matchs. Quand je commence, je ne peux plus m'arrêter. Personne ne s'y était intéressé avant ça..._

 _... il m'a supplié de l'aider, de le laisser partir, et si j'avais pu, ce serait fait depuis longtemps. Cette histoire est ridicule. Il n'a pas mérité ça. Quant à moi... quelqu'un doit le faire, au moins pour cette fois. Il n'y a personne d'autre._

Une autre disait :

 _Il est plutôt du genre espiègle. C'est pas dommage. Ça me change un peu. Ça fait des mois que je suis coincée avec les autres exorcistes pour ma préparation, et franchement, c'est pas les personnes les plus sympas ni les plus énergiques. Qu'est-ce qu'on s'ennuie..._

 _Tous mes amis me manquent et j'espère que je les reverrai bientôt mais ça me paraît de plus en plus compromis..._

 _En fait, je l'aime bien, je crois. Il me rappelle de bons souvenirs, des sorties avec les autres, ah, ça me manque, ça me manque tellement..._

 _On joue à pas mal de trucs stupides, d'habitude, et ça me donne le cœur léger. Tout à l'heure, je pensais à ce qui se passera demain, quand on tentera la cérémonie, mais plus j'y pense, et plus je me dis que de toute façon, ça ne mène à rien. Mourir comme ça, c'est terrible. C'est comme si on le punissait pour le simple fait d'exister. Je sais qu'il est déjà mort, mais qu'est-ce que j'y peux ? Il a fui une fois. Le ramener là-bas, c'est injuste..._

 _Mes amis s'en sortiront très bien tout seuls. Ils pleureront un jour ou deux, puis ce sera oublié._

Un autre encore n'avait écrit que quelques lignes, quelques phrases entourées de petits dessins du jardin, de l'étang, des poissons qui y nageaient.

 _Cet endroit est coupé de tout. Si je pouvais, j'y resterais toute l'année. Mon cœur appartient au village, et je l'ai cédé si vite, à croire que je n'y tenais pas tant que ça._

Les témoignages se succédaient, aussi tristes qu'ils étaient terrifiants. Tous se terminaient de la même façon.

Le tout dernier, cependant, différait un peu du reste. L'écriture était brouillonne, difficilement lisible, mais les mots, eux, portaient leur message avec une clarté réfléchie.

 _Cette cérémonie ne peut mener qu'à l'échec. Au sein de la communauté, plus personne n'y croit. Je ne sais pas pourquoi ils m'ont choisi. Keishin vient d'une meilleure famille (mais il est fils unique, et jamais le grand maître ne le laissera se jeter dans ce jeu perdu d'avance). Yū est plus doué que moi (il est plus utile à la communauté)._

 _Je suis entré dans le jardin il y a cinq jours, maintenant. Demain, ils me demanderont de mener Tooru jusqu'au lieu de la cérémonie. C'est juste une question rhétorique. Ils savent que je m'y rendrai seul._

 _Une nouvelle défaite. Ils choisiront quelqu'un d'autre, après ça. J'espère que cette personne lira ces lignes avant d'aller plus loin. Qu'elle comprendra que l'entreprise est vaine. Elle l'a toujours été._

 _Ce rituel n'est pas le simple fruit du hasard. Tooru doit se sacrifier, mais il ne le fera pas. Personne ne peut convaincre un esprit à ce point plongé dans le désespoir et la peur. Il n'ira pas, parce qu'il est terrifié. Il ne fait confiance à personne. Mais il sait comment le laisser croire._

 _J'ai tout lu. Je sais ce qui arrivera après ça. C'est déjà arrivé. Il était exactement comme j'espérais qu'il soit. Il me montre ce que je veux voir. Dit ce que je veux entendre. Ukai m'avait prévenu. J'avais juré de ne pas me laisser charmer, mais comment rester de marbre quand il offre tout ce que j'ai toujours cherché, toujours voulu sans comprendre..._

 _Les esprits mentent. Je le sais, je le sais, et j'essaie de ne pas y croire, mais c'est plus fort que moi. Il me fait pitié, dans un sens. Je me vois à sa place, enfermé dans un cycle sans fin, errant pour l'éternité. Il cherche sa liberté, et je ne peux pas la lui offrir. Si je pouvais le forcer à accomplir son rituel, je ne sais pas si je le ferais. Mais j'aimerais pouvoir l'apaiser au moins un peu. Juste un peu._

 _Mais il ne m'en laissera pas le temps. Je suis juste un remplacement. En tant que tel, je dois respecter mes promesses. Ma perte n'est pas énorme pour la communauté. Mon frère est toujours là. Ma famille peut perdurer._

 _Je suis fatigué des mensonges, de toute façon._

 _À la personne qui viendra après moi, tu dois comprendre : le dé est pipé. Tant qu'on continuera à faire les mêmes erreurs, rien ne changera jamais. Pars si tu en as encore l'occasion. Mais si tu restes, prépare-toi à faire face. Ne te laisse pas charmer._

 _Et si c'est trop tard... alors c'est déjà terminé._

 _J'irai à la caverne, demain, parce que c'est ce qu'on attend de moi. Même si c'est sans espoir._

Akaashi referma le carnet.

— C'est sans espoir, dit-il doucement.

 _Je vais mourir._

Alors il se releva sans un bruit et, cachant le carnet à l'abri des regards, sortit du jardin.

* * *

ptdr bah ouais déso

Sur ces bons mots ! Don't go out it's dangerous out there and also i just cant wait to show you the next chapters... im gonna LAUGH


	8. Cinquième été - 2

Je le publie maintenant juste pour fêter les 10 ans de ce compte blblbl le confinement ça rend productif

Merci à **Jeymay** as always qui sacrifie sa lecture d'autre fanfic pour relire la mienne... thank u very much. Also thank you **Thalilitwen** for being there always, love youuu

Dans l'épisode précédent : Akaashi a fait un rituel chelou pour sacrifier une partie de son âme ! paraît-il. Bercé d'illusions par Oikawa depuis le début, il a enfin ouvert les yeux après avoir trouvé le journal intime d'absolument tous les anciens exorcistes sacrifiés ! Est-ce que ça va changer quelque chose à sa vie ? More at ten. Le compte a rebours a commencé car il ne reste qu'un an avant La Cérémonie ! Also il s'est fighté avec Kuroo et Kiyoko, not cool

* * *

À travers les fenêtres, le paysage défilait à toute allure tandis qu'ils s'éloignaient du jardin. Des arbres, des montagnes, des cultures. Ils suivirent une rivière pendant un long moment, la quittèrent sans un adieu.

 _Je vais mourir_ , pensa Akaashi.

Juste des mots, légers comme les nuages qui naviguaient tranquillement dans le ciel. « Je vais mourir », ça n'avait pas sens. Pas pour lui. Pour personne, sans doute.

Il se revoyait dans la voiture d'Ukai, deux ans plutôt, le village encore loin sur l'horizon. Sa voix sourde, étouffée comme derrière une vitre, un peu distordue.

 _Si Oikawa n'est pas convaincu, nous sommes tous condamnés. Aucun de ceux qui ont un jour mis les pieds ici n'en ressortira vivant._

Ça sonnait comme un mensonge. Tout sonnait comme un mensonge, désormais. Des promesses d'Oikawa aux inquiétudes de Kuroo. Des avertissements d'Ukai aux vœux de réussite des exorcistes. Son nom, soufflé au cœur de ses cauchemars — même _ça_ commençait à sonner faux. Il ne pouvait plus croire ce qui sortait de sa propre bouche. Aucun regard, aucun geste d'affection, plus rien, jamais.

Seule la nature demeurait, changeante mais inchangée, ni vraie ni malhonnête, une image fugace imprimée sur sa rétine, les nuages, les cours d'eau et les cultures.

Les murs de sa chambre non plus ne mentaient pas. Ils restaient lisses, simples, parfaitement muets. Ils n'espéraient rien de lui. Ne lui demandaient rien. Il aurait tout aussi bien pu disparaître. On enlèverait peut-être les meubles (on ne l'avait pas fait, dans la chambre de Yū, mais Yū était quelqu'un, il l'avait toujours été), on donnerait ses vêtements, on jetterait ses cours, on démonterait son lit, mais personne n'abattrait les murs. Il ne savait pas ce que deviendrait la pièce en elle-même. Un débarras, peut-être. Le genre d'endroit dont personne n'a envie de se souvenir, et où on n'entre que pour ressortir aussitôt.

Il termina ses devoirs, sur son bureau, rassurants parce qu'eux n'avaient jamais eu de sens. D'un geste, il fit tourner son stylo sur le bois clair. Les chardons, sur l'étang, avaient dansé de la même façon.

Quand il fut frappé du besoin irrépressible d'écrire son nom partout sur le papier peint, il partit prendre une douche tiède, se lava pendant ce qui lui parut des heures. Il le traça du bout du doigt sur le contour de sa baignoire, sur le miroir embué de la salle de bain. Il se souvenait l'avoir brisé, tout au fond d'un rêve lointain. Ses jointures picotaient légèrement, désireuses de réitérer l'expérience. Ça n'avait pas fait si mal, alors. Ça l'avait transporté dans un lieu sans lumière, sans peur, sans rien. Où cela le conduirait-il aujourd'hui ?

Il effaça les lettres de son nom. Akaashi Keiji. Ça non plus n'avait jamais eu de sens, et ça n'en aurait bientôt plus.

Il retourna dans sa chambre, recula un peu son lit. Sur le mur derrière, il n'écrivit que son prénom, juste assez bas pour que personne ne puisse le voit, tout ce qui restait de vrai en lui.

Dans ses rêves, l'entité l'appelait toujours, mais il ne l'écoutait plus. Il s'asseyait les pieds, les pieds dans le vide, l'amulette entre ses mains. Il regardait l'ombre longer les bords du gouffre comme un drôle d'équilibriste, entendait Iwaizumi prévoir un futur qui n'existait pas. Il lui arrivait d'apercevoir Oikawa, plus rarement Kuroo ou Kiyoko, une fois Reiko, même, et il ne suivait aucun d'entre eux. Ces voix n'étaient pas les leurs. Elles n'appartenaient qu'à lui, un vœu non formulé.

Parfois, il revoyait des scènes de son enfance, étrangement floues ; parfois de l'enfance d'Oikawa, trop familières. Souvent, il doutait de sa propre identité, s'arrêtait au milieu du rêve, hésitant, tentait par tous les moyens de se rappeler où il vivait, le nom de ses amis, ce qu'il aimait manger. C'était dans ces moments-là que se manifestaient les pires de ses souvenirs. Alors seulement il savait ce qu'il était.

Une poupée de chiffon noyée dans un bol de terre cuite. Un éclat d'âme égarée. On l'avait démontée morceau par morceau, disséminée dans les recoins les plus sombres, les greniers et les jardins, des feuilles de sauge, des bracelets aux perles brisées. Personne n'avait pris la peine de les ramasser. Personne n'avait essayé de les recoller, de trouver le sens du puzzle, de le remettre en forme, correctement ou pas. Ainsi, les pièces manquantes demeuraient invisibles. Personne n'avait besoin d'aller les chercher.

Il n'en avait pas besoin.

Le vide avait un petit quelque chose d'agréable, quand tout le reste devenait trop insensé.

Et puis, parfois, quand tout allait mal, que même les murs de sa chambre commençaient à vaciller, il fermait les yeux et rêvait d'un café loin de tout.

La neige assourdissait les bruits de l'extérieur. Elle s'entassait sur les vitres, cotonneuse, et Akaashi faisait mine d'y plonger le bout des doigts, un soupir au bord des lèvres. Il attendait longtemps. Kiyoko arrivait, suivie par Kuroo. Ses mains étaient froides.

— Keiji, Keiji, toujours à l'avance, disait Kuroo, un sourire flottant sur le visage.

— J'avais peur de me tromper de chemin.

Kiyoko s'assit en face de lui.

— Te tromper ? Où pensais-tu arriver ?

— Je ne sais pas. Ailleurs.

— Je suis sûr que tu aurais terminé ici, affirma Kuroo. Le dernier bastion de la Terre. Le seul à faire des glaces aussi bonnes, en tout cas.

Manger des glaces en hiver ne lui semblait pas être une si bonne idée.

— Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? demanda Akaashi.

— Je t'ai entendu crier, dit Kiyoko.

— Je savais que tu viendrais ici, ajouta Kuroo. Tout est si morne, là dehors. Éteint. C'est normal de chercher un peu de lumière. À ta place, je serais devenu fou. Mais tu tiens bien le coup, hein ?

— J'aurais aimé que tu nous appelles.

Akaashi baissa les yeux, soudain embarrassé.

— Je ne saurais pas quoi dire.

— Alors ne dis rien, dit Kiyoko. Viens.

 _xxxxx_

— Il me faudrait juste une signature, dit le livreur alors qu'Akaashi posait le colis sur le côté.

Il signa puis le regarda disparaître dans l'allée.

— Qu'est-ce que c'était ? demanda son père de loin.

— Rien.

Il ouvrit le paquet. Une paire de chaussures de sport d'une blancheur éclatante se trouvait à l'intérieur.

— Ce n'est pas rien, le réprimanda sa mère en surgissant derrière lui. D'où ça vient ?

— D'internet.

— Quoi, tu ne les as même pas essayées ? Et puis, qu'est-ce que tu comptes en faire ?

— Courir.

— Courir ? Pour quoi faire ?

— Laisse-le, intervint son père. Il peut bien faire ce qu'il veut. Mais change-toi avant, Keiji. Et ne reviens pas trop tard.

Il hocha la tête.

— D'accord.

Il sortit vêtu de la tenue de sport de son lycée. Dehors, la chaleur de la fin de l'été était toujours bien présente, mais un vent humide le rafraîchit dès qu'il se mit à courir.

Il n'avait jamais beaucoup aimé ça. Il se débrouillait, à l'école, pour ne pas se laisser distancer, mais jamais il n'avait cherché à en faire plus que nécessaire. Il avait de bons résultats, sans plus. Rien qui ne change de l'ordinaire.

C'est pourquoi son souffle lui fit défaut bien plus rapidement que prévu. L'air, coulée de lave, lui brûla les poumons. Il sentit son cœur battre jusque dans ses oreilles, sa gorge réclamer l'eau qu'il n'avait pas emportée avec lui.

Mais il n'abandonna pas.

Il courut jusqu'à être incapable de respirer. Jusqu'à ce que ses jambes crient grâce, que tout son corps se mette à trembler. Il s'arrêta une minute, l'estomac au bord des lèvres, ferma les paupières pour ne pas voir la forêt autour de lui, Iwaizumi qui lui tendait la main, qui murmurait : _Ils sont déjà à notre recherche. Cours._

Sa cheville le lançait douloureusement. Il courut.

Il ne croisa pas grand monde, sur la route. Une paire de collégiens concentrés sur un distributeur défectueux, quelques clients hésitants devant un magasin de petit électroménager, un ou deux villageois en colère. Il les ignora tous, balaya leurs regards et leurs conversations. Il se perdit dans un chemin immobile et silencieux. Lorsqu'il s'arrêta enfin, il ne distinguait plus rien d'autre que le rouge du crépuscule au-dessus de sa tête.

Son front se réchauffa. Ses joues aussi.

 _Ne t'en fais pas._

Il serra les poings, puis repartit sans attendre de reprendre son souffle. Et si ses jambes affaiblies ne le ramenaient pas chez lui, tant pis. Personne ne s'en soucierait.

 _xxxxx_

Il était couché sur le sol, au milieu de nulle part. Ses pas l'avaient mené plus loin qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais fait. Il ne se sentait pas vraiment mal. Pas bien non plus. Il était allé jusqu'ici aujourd'hui, il irait plus loin encore demain.

L'ombre, debout à côté de lui, l'observait sans bouger.

 _Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?_ pensa-t-il. _M'empêcher de continuer ?_

S'assurer qu'il revienne à bon port, peut-être, qu'il se rendrait là où il aurait toujours dû rester.

 _Laisse-moi._

Elle le regarda se relever lentement, puis disparut.

Il rentra trempé par les pluies d'octobre. Dans le couloir, sa mère le réprimanda un peu pour la forme. Il hocha la tête sans l'entendre.

 _xxxxx_

Les températures chutèrent au début du mois de novembre. Akaashi n'y fit guère attention. Il courait sans plus savoir pourquoi, son souffle formant devant lui un petit nuage de brume vite envolé. Ses chaussures s'usaient déjà. Il ne les avait pas payées très cher, et commençait à se demander si elles lui convenaient vraiment.

Il les avait choisies sans réfléchir.

Il avait emprunté un chemin au hasard, une fois de plus. Cette fois, celui-ci le conduisit à un abribus tout juste rénové, et il s'y arrêta, la respiration hachée.

Le bus se gara devant lui.

 _Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Il faut y aller._

Il s'installa tout au fond, les bras croisés sur son ventre et les paupières alourdies par la fatigue. Il crut sentir une main sur sa nuque, quelqu'un qui disait :

 _N'abandonne pas maintenant. Ne t'en fais pas. N'aie pas peur._

Son cœur se calma un peu. Il s'endormit.

 _xxxxx_

 _Ne t'inquiète pas._

 _Ce n'est rien._

 _Ce n'est pas si grave. Toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin. C'est juste un mauvais moment à passer._

 _xxxxx_

Une adolescente a l'air timide le réveilla en lui touchant l'épaule. Il s'excusa, sortit du véhicule, et quand celui-ci repartit, il n'y distingua aucun passager.

 _Où est-ce que tu vas ?_

 _N'importe où sera mieux qu'ici._

 _Loin, loin d'ici. Quelque part où on ne nous retrouvera jamais. Viens._

 _Laisse-moi tranquille._

Dehors, il faisait presque nuit. Il se dirigea vers un magasin de proximité sans aucun client, acheta une bouteille d'eau et la vida d'un trait. Puis il s'assit sur un banc et attendit.

 _N'importe où sera mieux qu'ici._

— Arrête, murmura-t-il.

Le vent le fit frissonner. Il se leva et déambula dans le quartier sans regarder où il allait.

 _N'importe où._

 _N'importe où._

Devant une maison abandonnée, les fenêtres béantes à la merci des éléments. Il songea : _je pourrais m'arrêter ici un moment. Patienter jusqu'à l'automne prochain. Tout le monde aura oublié._

Puis il partit, marcha droit devant lui, _loin, loin d'ici._

Un lac luisant dans la nuit. Une lune gibbeuse y ondulait, pâle et troublée. Akaashi l'étouffa de ses mains. La lumière disparut.

Il la relâcha, enjamba la barrière de bois qui séparait la route de l'eau et y plongea les pieds. Il ne se vit pas dans ses reflets glacials. Il sentit sa fraîcheur à travers tout son corps. _C'est mieux comme ça,_ pensa-t-il. _Personne ne me retrouvera ici._

Il s'accroupit. Son pantalon collait désagréablement à ses cuisses, soudain trop lourd pour sa peau trop fragile.

 _Ne t'en fais pas. N'aie pas peur. Ça ne fait pas mal._

Il pinça les lèvres.

 _Menteur._

Lorsqu'il rentra, ce soir-là, personne ne remarqua son arrivée.

 _xxxxx_

Il courut à n'en plus finir, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que ses jambes se retrouvent incapables de le porter. Personne ne le poursuivait sur la route. Personne ne l'attendait au bout.

Il s'appuya sur un mur, pantelant.

 _Où est-ce que tu vas ?_

 _Loin, loin d'ici._

 _Pour chercher quoi ?_

 _Un peu de tranquillité._

— Voyons, c'est ridicule. Tu sais bien que tu ne seras tranquille nulle part.

Akaashi se retourna. Un homme le regardait, le sourire aux lèvres. Une odeur d'eau stagnante le prit aux narines.

— Utsui-san, murmura-t-il.

— T'en apprends, des choses. Allez, demi-tour. Tu ne pourras pas fuir éternellement.

Il essayerait quand même.

— Je ne crois pas, non. Tu sais, moi non plus, j'ai rien à faire là. J'avais pas envie d'y être mêlé, mais c'est comme ça.

Akaashi lui tourna le dos. Discuter avec les morts ne lui disait plus rien.

— Pourquoi ? Aux dernières nouvelles, ça ne te dérangeait pas tant que ça.

Akaashi expira longuement. Il but une gorgée d'eau.

— Vous m'avez prévenu pour mon frère, lâcha-t-il finalement, mais ça n'a servi à rien.

— Tu l'as mis en colère.

— Il était toujours en colère.

— On dirait que c'est de famille.

— Il ne fait pas partie de ma famille. Et je ne suis pas en colère.

L'homme rit aux éclats.

— Tu devrais peut-être essayer.

Peut-être. Il se laissa glisser au sol, un peu étourdi.

— Allez-vous-en, dit-il.

— Pas tout de suite, exorciste. Il ne te laissera pas abandonner si facilement, sais-tu ? Il faut bien que quelqu'un te remette sur le droit chemin, en l'absence de ton maître de cérémonie.

Son absence ?

— Il est mort, remarqua Akaashi.

— Oh, il l'est. C'est que le choix commence à être sacrément limité. Et puis, les vivants, tu sais. Ils ne comprennent pas grand-chose.

Akaashi fronça les sourcils.

— De qui vous parlez ?

— De qui parles-tu ?

Il ouvrit la bouche sans rien trouver à répondre. L'esprit s'effaça pour réapparaître à côté de lui. Son sourire lui disait qu'il ne tirerait rien de lui.

— En effet.

— Rentrez chez vous, ordonna Akaashi.

— Je suis chez moi. Tu pensais avoir fui le village ?

— Je ne compte pas m'enfuir.

— Alors à quoi est-ce que tu t'entraînes ?

Il mit la main dans sa poche, mais l'amulette était perdue. Il s'éclaircit la gorge. L'esprit appuya sur sa poitrine ; le contact lui glaça le cœur.

— Je croyais que tu avais fait ton choix, dit l'esprit d'une voix rauque.

— J'ai fait mon choix.

— Quelle chance. Alors ma tâche est terminée. Adieu, Keiji.

Akaashi se passa une main sur le visage, nauséeux, une fois de plus.

— Attendez, l'arrêta-t-il. Vous vous êtes fait passer pour l'oncle de mon ami, la dernière fois. Pourquoi ?

— Tu sais pourquoi.

 _Parce que les esprits mentent. C'est comme ça._

— La vérité ne plaît pas à tout le monde. Mais je ne peux pas rester ici plus longtemps. Une autre question, avant le grand voyage ?

 _Demande-lui._

Les mots restèrent coincés dans sa gorge. Il regarda ailleurs.

— Bien sûr qu'il est mort, répondit l'esprit. Quelle idée. Au revoir, Keiji. Ne t'en va pas trop loin.

Il disparut.

Akaashi se redressa. Il se remit à courir.

 _xxxxx_

 _N'aie pas peur. Tout va bien._

 _Il n'y a pas de choix à faire._

 _Tout ira bien._

 _C'est fait depuis longtemps._

— Je ne sais pas.

Dans la lumière du crépuscule, Oikawa lui tendit la main.

— Tu as déjà choisi, dit-il. Viens.

 _Ça ne fait pas mal._

 _Viens..._

 _xxxxx_

L'ombre derrière l'abysse. Il était à genoux, et Oikawa tenait fermement son visage entre ses mains.

 _Parce que tu m'aimes. Je t'attendrai._

 _Mensonge_ , souffla sa propre voix au milieu des ténèbres. _Les esprits mentent. Ils mentent tous, tous autant qu'ils sont. Les croire ne peut te conduire qu'à ta perte. Tout ce qu'ils veulent, c'est t'emporter avec eux._

 _Lui aussi a choisi. Tu n'es pas celui qu'il attend._

De l'autre côté du gouffre, l'ombre lui sourit. Il aurait voulu se mettre à pleurer, effacer tout ce qui restait de son âme, juste pour une nuit. Il s'approcha du vide. L'ombre se jeta dedans.

Au fond, tout au fond de l'abîme, les ténèbres s'emmêlaient dans un tourbillon sans fin. Des voix et des souvenirs.

 _Tu n'es pas obligé d'abandonner._

 _Tu as déjà choisi._

Il ferma les yeux. Son cœur battait dans ses oreilles, tranquille, un peu irrégulier. _J'ai choisi_ , pensa-t-il. _J'ai choisi, c'est vrai._

 _Tu dois persévérer. Nous t'offrons plus de temps qu'à quiconque avant toi._

Iwaizumi, qui agrippait son bras avec ferveur. _Pas de liens, pas de regrets. L'isolation te rendra débile. Viendra un moment où tu ne penseras même plus à tenter de t'échapper. C'est ce qu'ils espèrent, en tout cas._

 _Iwa-chan, je ne veux pas mourir._

 _Je sais, et moi non plus. On ne se laissera pas faire. Ce n'est pas terminé._

 _Ce n'est pas terminé._

 _On a encore un an. Tu n'es pas obligé d'abandonner._

 _Réveille-toi, c'est ridicule. Tu ne vas quand même pas laisser faire ça._

 _Tu t'étais laissé faire, mais plus jamais._

 _Bien sûr qu'il est mort, quelle idée._

Une anémone chiffonnée au creux de sa paume. La voix d'Oikawa qui résonnait dans le noir, une main sur les ciseaux, la bougie presque éteinte.

 _Tu les écoutes, eux tous, mais pas moi. Pas moi. Ils t'ont menti encore et encore — mais tu les as écoutés. Ils nous veulent seuls et sans espoir. Ils ne nous laisseront jamais partir. Ils ne nous veulent que du mal, toujours. Jusqu'à ce qu'on disparaisse. Je n'ai rien fait. Je me suis laissé faire. Et toi ?_

 _Et moi ?_

Lui aussi a choisi, oui — il t'a menti, encore et encore — mais tu l'as écouté. Il te veut seul et sans espoir. Il ne te laissera jamais partir. Tu le savais et tu l'as laissé faire. Tu l'as laissé faire.

Mais tu n'es pas obligé d'abandonner. Tu as encore un an. Les esprits mentent.

 _Je sais_ , souffla Akaashi. _Je sais._

 _Je ne suis pas celui qu'il attend._

 _xxxxx_

Le téléphone sonna deux fois dans le vide. Kuroo décrocha à la troisième sonnerie, la voix pâteuse.

« Keiji ? »

Il ne s'était pas vraiment attendu à ce qu'il réponde. Il chercha ses mots un moment.

« Je suis désolé, Kuroo-san. Je sais qu'il est tôt. Tard. Je ne sais pas.

— Attends une seconde. »

Il bâilla à se décrocher la mâchoire. Un peu nerveux, Akaashi tapota le bord de son lit. Ses yeux le picotaient dangereusement.

« Dis-moi », fit Kuroo. Il n'avait pas l'air en colère.

« Je voulais m'excuser, articula Akaashi. Pour la dernière fois. »

Kuroo soupira. « Écoute, ça va. N'en parlons plus. Mais il est vraiment tard, Keiji, alors il faut qu'on dorme. Qu'est-ce que tu fais réveillé à cette heure-ci, déjà ?

— Je réfléchissais. »

Il pouvait presque l'entendre sourire de l'autre côté du combiné.

« Et qu'est-ce que ça a donné ?

— Je ne pourrai sans doute pas convaincre Oikawa, déclara-t-il d'un ton prudent. Mais je sais qui le pourrait.

— Pitié, ne dis pas Iwaizumi.

— Je sais ce que tu en penses, mais s'il te plaît, attends une seconde. Tu as peut-être raison, peut-être qu'il est mort, mais il y a aussi une infime possibilité...

— Arrête, Keiji.

— Je te demande juste d'y penser. T'es bon, pour dénicher des informations comme ça, non ? S'il te plaît.

— Pas la peine de me prendre par les sentiments, soupira Kuroo. J'ai déjà cherché, figure-toi. Puisqu'on en avait parlé, tu sais... mais crois-moi, il n'y a rien sur lui nulle part. S'il n'est pas mort, il s'est envolé depuis longtemps. De toute façon, la malédiction l'a probablement rattrapé. Cette histoire, c'est juste une impasse. Mieux vaut laisser tomber.

— Et si on pouvait vérifier ? Si on était certain qu'il n'était pas mort ?

— Comment tu comptes vérifier, en partant en pèlerinage jusqu'aux enfers ?

— Il y a plus simple.

— Vas-y, je t'écoute. »

Il y avait réfléchi des heures durant. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de se rendre de l'autre côté. Ils pouvaient jeter un coup d'œil au-delà du voile, juste un instant, et voir ce qui se trouvait derrière.

« Ushijima-san possède une pièce, chez lui, qui permet de rentrer en contact avec l'autre côté. Il suffirait de l'appeler. S'il s'y trouve, il viendra.

— Kiyoko m'a parlé de ça. Elle m'a dit que tu l'avais déjà utilisée. Elle a aussi dit que c'était très dangereux.

— Je sais comment ça marche. Ça pourrait fonctionner. Kuroo-san, c'est notre dernière chance. Je ne veux pas la rejeter sans être absolument sûr...

— Attends, Keiji. Imaginons un instant qu'il soit vraiment mort. S'il a été sacrifié dans l'abysse, tu ne le retrouveras pas. Il n'est pas de l'autre côté.

— Il doit en rester une trace. Un écho, n'importe quoi. Quelqu'un qui puisse nous en parler, au moins. S'il te plaît, crois-moi. Je sais qu'il n'est pas complètement parti. Quoi qu'il lui soit arrivé, il est toujours là. Vivant ou mort. Conscient ou non. Caché. Laisse-moi essayer. Juste essayer.

— J'ai compris, j'ai compris. Écoute, il faut que j'y réfléchisse. Je suis à moitié endormi.

— J'en parlerai à Shimizu-san.

— Laisse-moi faire. Je vais chez Ukai, demain, et je crois qu'Ushijima est censé se pointer aussi. Elle sera sans doute là. Maintenant, il faut que tu dormes. Moi aussi, d'ailleurs.

— D'accord.

— Bonne nuit, Keiji. Je te tiens au courant. »

Il raccrocha. Akaashi garda son téléphone en main un moment, les yeux rivés sur l'écran jusqu'à le voir disparaître dans le noir complet.

 _xxxxx_

Akaashi n'entendait pas la conversation d'Ushijima et sa femme d'ici, mais cette dernière ne paraissait pas convaincue. Il la vit jeter de frénétiques regards vers la maison, puis sur lui, et quand elle agita enfin la main pour signifier qu'elle abandonnait la partie, Ushijima la remercia en inclinant la tête.

Après avoir placé ses bagages dans le coffre de la voiture, elle se tourna vers eux, comme sur le point de dire quelque chose. Elle n'en fit rien. Ushijima la regarda partir, immobile.

Son visage n'affichait aucune émotion lorsqu'il revint vers eux.

— Mon épouse pense que c'est une très mauvaise idée, déclara-t-il. J'aurais tendance à approuver, mais à ce stade, il faut parfois faire preuve d'audace. Nous ne réglerons pas ce problème sans quelques sacrifices. Enfin, elle s'en remettra.

Kuroo se passa une main dans la nuque.

— Et Wakatoshi ? demanda-t-il.

— Par chance, il est en compétition à Tokyo. Je préfère autant le tenir éloigné.

Ils entrèrent dans la maison. Akaashi tendit l'oreille. Hormis un grincement lointain, il n'entendit pas un bruit.

— Comment te sens-tu ? demanda Ushijima.

— Ça va, répondit-il, un peu surpris par la question.

— Tant mieux. J'ai annulé quelques protections, au cas où elles vous empêcheraient de contacter l'autre côté, mais je craignais que celles qui restent ne t'affaiblissent encore. Cette histoire de promesse m'a fait réfléchir. Je ne savais pas si tu serais encore toi-même, en revenant.

— Je vais bien, fit Akaashi.

Et si ce n'était pas la pure vérité, ce n'était pas un mensonge non plus. Il n'allait ni bien ni mal. Il était concentré sur un seul objectif sans exister au-dehors.

— Bien. Avant toute chose, mangeons.

Ils prirent leur repas dans un silence tendu, chacun replié sur ses propres pensées. De temps à autre, Kuroo jetait à Akaashi un regard indéchiffrable. Ce dernier le soutenait quelques secondes, puis se remettait à manger.

Ushijima ramassa la vaisselle sale.

— Je suppose que vous êtes décidés, dit-il après un moment. Mais laissez-moi vous remettre en garde.

Il croisa les bras.

— Cette pièce doit être manipulée avec la plus grande prudence. Son utilisation requiert énormément de préparations, lesquelles ont été réalisées au cours des dernières heures par mes assistants.

— Reiko est au courant ? demanda Akaashi avec inquiétude.

— Je n'ai pas partagé les détails. Si elle avait été au courant de ton implication, elle n'en aurait probablement rien fait. Quoi qu'il en soit, je leur ai demandé de partir pour éviter d'éventuels incidents. Il faut que vous sachiez que contacter volontairement des esprits coincés entre deux eaux n'est pas un acte anodin. Le voile qui sépare le monde des vivants de celui des morts dans cette pièce est très fragile. Un faux pas, et il se déchirera complètement.

— On sera prudent, intervint Kuroo. On...

— Je sais. Mais vous êtes jeunes, et vous n'avez pas mon expérience, alors écoutez-moi encore un peu. Keiji, je sais que tu es déjà entré dans cette pièce, mais ce que tu as fait à ce moment-là et ce que vous comptez faire maintenant est tout à fait différent. La dernière fois, nous avons agi parce que la situation l'exigeait. En général, je préfère autant procéder autrement. Tu étais déjà en contact avec Oikawa, cependant, ce qui nous a grandement facilité la tâche. Mais l'esprit que tu cherches aujourd'hui n'est lié à personne. Il n'est pas dit qu'il répondra à ton appel — et surtout, il n'est pas dit qu'il y répondra seul. Quand vous serez à l'intérieur, soyez bien conscient de ce qui se produit autour de vous. Certains vous entendront quoi qu'il en soit. Ne les laissez pas traverser.

Ils acquiescèrent. Ushijima soupira.

— Comme je l'ai promis à Kiyoko, je ne parlerai pas de tout cela à Ukai. Il serait cependant judicieux de partager vos informations à un moment ou un autre. L'exorcisme ne se passera bien que si chacun a toutes les cartes en main.

Le couloir comme les pièces qu'ils traversèrent n'avaient pas changé depuis la dernière visite d'Akaashi. L'étroitesse des lieux lui donnait l'impression d'étouffer. Ushijima, muet, les mena jusqu'à la porte carrée de la chambre nord. Le nombre de talismans qui y étaient collés avait pratiquement doublé ; certains d'entre eux avaient jauni comme s'ils y étaient restés de longues années.

Ushijima ouvrit le tiroir du guéridon derrière lui.

— L'un d'entre vous doit diriger les opérations. Ton lien avec le village fait de toi l'option la plus sage, Keiji, mais ce n'est pas une obligation.

— Ça ira, dit Akaashi. Je vais le faire.

— Bien.

Il sortit deux masques inexpressifs et les distribua à Kiyoko et Kuroo.

— Pas un mot à l'intérieur, expliqua-t-il une fois de plus. Et restez calmes. N'oubliez pas que les esprits se nourrissent aussi de votre peur ; mieux vaut ne pas leur offrir de l'énergie facile.

Il attendit qu'ils signifient leur bonne compréhension avant de poursuivre :

— Il y a une grande bougie rouge à l'intérieur. Allumez-la quand vous voudrez commencer. Si vous veniez à traverser, c'est elle qui vous guidera jusqu'ici. Car certains tenteront de vous attirer dehors, que vous le vouliez ou non. Ne vous laissez pas manipuler. Je ne serai pas là pour vous ramener, cette fois.

— Vous ne nous accompagnez pas ? s'étonna Kiyoko.

— Je ne suis que trop mêlé aux affaires du village. Pour notre sécurité à tous, mieux vaut que je m'en tienne le plus possible éloigné.

Akaashi doutait qu'il puisse y échapper longtemps. Le village n'abandonnait pas facilement ses héritiers.

— Bonne chance, dit-il. Et n'oubliez pas : pas un mot. S'il se produit quoi que ce soit, ressortez immédiatement.

Kiyoko et Kuroo rabattirent les masques sur leur visage.

— Prêts ? demanda Kiyoko.

— Quand vous voulez.

Akaashi posa la main sur la porte. Elle s'ouvrit avec un doux chuintement.

Trois coussins rouges, disposés en triangle, les attendaient dans la pièce recouverte de miroirs. Les bougies rondes placées de chaque côté brillaient clair. Akaashi hésita un moment avant de s'installer sur le coussin le plus proche de la chandelle écarlate. Plus longue que dans ses souvenirs, elle était plantée dans un petit réceptacle de bronze, et à côté d'elle se trouvait une boîte d'allumettes entrouverte.

Il leva les yeux vers les écritures gravées sur le haut de chaque miroir. D'une certaine façon, elles semblaient flotter au milieu des airs, insensées.

Akaashi observa son image. Son regard l'atteignit à peine. Il eut la sensation de voir un étranger. Un garçon trop pâle, trop grand, un visage qui prenait peu à peu les angles d'un âge adulte qu'il n'aurait probablement jamais l'occasion de vivre. En cet instant, c'était lui, le mort, pour toujours bloqué dans une réalité chimérique. Il était aussi seul qu'il existait en une infinité d'exemplaires. Mille reflets, partout en même temps.

Ses yeux cernés cillèrent. Il se sentit sourire, sans savoir pourquoi, mais sa réflexion ne fit pas un mouvement. Il déglutit. Il avait soif, la bouche pâteuse.

Il avait envie de courir.

Kiyoko lui posa une main sur l'épaule. Il hocha la tête. Souffla doucement.

 _Iwaizumi Hajime_ , pensa-t-il.

Sa gorge se noua douloureusement. Il attendit, nerveux, que quelque chose se manifeste. Rien ne se produisit. Il jeta un regard vers Kuroo ; celui-ci haussa les épaules. Il revint au miroir, mal à l'aise.

 _Iwaizumi Hajime._

Un léger frisson lui parcourut l'échine. Dans le reflet, il ne trouva rien d'autre que sa propre image.

 _Aucun lien_ , se dit-il. _Ce n'est pas comme la dernière fois. Il faut qu'il m'entende. Qu'il comprenne..._

 _Iwaizumi Hajime._

 _Iwaizumi Hajime._

Il ouvrit la bouche.

— Iwaizumi Hajime, prononça-t-il à mi-voix.

Il fut enveloppé d'un courant d'air glacial. Une forme indistincte se dessina derrière lui, comme une tache de buée.

 _Ça y est. Ça y est. Il faut que je lui parle —_

Il fit signe à Kiyoko. Celle-ci se leva, craqua une allumette et enflamma la chandelle.

Les contours de la chose se précisèrent soudain. Elle tendit vers son épaule des doigts squelettiques.

Ce n'était pas Iwaizumi.

 _Iwaizumi Hajime_ , prononça le villageois.

Akaashi se plaqua une main sur la bouche pour ne pas crier. L'esprit fit mine de lui toucher le visage. Alors qu'il parvenait à l'éviter de justesse, le spectre disparut.

 _Qu'est-ce que..._

Un grincement sinistre se fit entendre à sa droite. Il vit une petite bougie s'éteindre avant de remarquer la silhouette instable qui s'était lentement baissée vers elle. Plus loin, une deuxième flamme s'étouffa, puis une troisième, à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Kuroo lui secoua l'épaule et montra le côté gauche d'un bras tremblant.

Ce n'était pas un villageois qui l'observait de là : c'en étaient des dizaines. Ils avancèrent vers lui, les mouvements raides d'un groupe de marionnettes rouillées. En un instant, toutes les bougies moururent.

Toutes à l'exception de la chandelle rouge, qui brûlait d'un feu vif, dernière source de lumière de la chambre.

 _On a échoué. Ils sont venus pour nous._

L'un des esprits appuya sur le miroir. Akaashi sentit son cœur s'arrêter de battre.

 _Iwaizumi Hajime..._

Il entendit quelque chose tomber par terre, suivi d'une inspiration terrifiée. Les masques, proprement coupés en deux, gisaient au sol, inutiles. Quelque chose ricana, derrière lui. Quelque chose devant laissa échapper un long gémissement.

L'estomac d'Akaashi se tordit à lui en donner la nausée. À quatre pattes, il réduisit la distance qui le séparait de la sortie et posa la main sur la poignée.

Il se revit soudain, dans le salon des Oikawa. L'air lourd tout autour de lui. Ses doigts crispés sur une porte fermée. Il avait ri, alors, mais cette fois, il ne riait pas : il était terrifié.

Il y eut comme un sifflement, tout près de lui, un petit bruit aigu qui lui transperça les oreilles, et juste sous sa main, un éclat minuscule dans le miroir auparavant sans défaut.

 _Hajime ?_ dit une voix gutturale tout autour de lui. _Hajime_.

 _Non_ , suffoqua Akaashi.

L'éclat s'agrandit.

 _Hajime_ , gronda à nouveau la voix.

Comme un signal, l'éclat se changea en fissure accidentée qui partit à l'assaut des murs adjacents. Il la vit se séparer en dizaines de minces lézardes rampantes, leurs craquements sifflants emplissant la pièce jusqu'à réduire les villageois au silence. Ceux-ci reculèrent, visiblement paniqués. Ils se mêlèrent à l'obscurité.

 _Où est-il ?_

Akaashi se figea.

Dans le miroir en face de lui, une femme vêtue d'habits de cérémonie se détacha de l'ombre. Il n'eut aucun mal à la reconnaître. Il avait lu son nom sur l'arbre généalogique, juste au-dessus de celui d'Hajime. Iwaizumi Kirie. Maître de cérémonie.

Elle avait le visage — ce qu'il en restait — tourné dans sa direction. En lieu et place de ses yeux ne se trouvait plus qu'un amas de chairs brûlées dont s'écoulait un sang noir et visqueux. Pendant un moment, elle demeura étrangement immobile ; puis Kuroo laissa échapper une exclamation étouffée et l'esprit redressa brusquement la tête.

 _Elle l'a entendu._

Le miroir se fissura à mesure qu'elle s'approchait d'eux. Chaque pas la rendait un peu plus cauchemardesque. Bientôt, elle fut juste derrière Akaashi. Elle émit un râle sinistre, relevant lentement les mains vers ses épaules. Paralysé, Akaashi ne réagit pas. Il suivit ses mouvements des yeux, le souffle coupé.

Une main bien réelle surgit soudain derrière lui et se plaqua contre sa bouche. Kuroo le tira hors de portée, silencieux comme une ombre. Ils restèrent là, statues de verre, tandis qu'Iwaizumi Kirie posait la paume sur le miroir comme s'il s'agissait d'une simple fenêtre entre elle et le reste du monde. Akaashi aperçut Kiyoko qui, de l'autre côté de la pièce, la fixait sans bouger, les jambes fermement repliées contre elle. Le talisman qu'elle conservait dans son poing s'était entièrement consumé.

L'esprit regarda à droite, puis à gauche. Son bras remonta, à la recherche d'une porte de sortie. Ignorant les battements frénétiques de son cœur, Akaashi attendit.

 _Hajime_ , répéta-t-elle d'une voix gutturale. _Où est-il ?_

Ils retinrent leur respiration. Elle se tourna vers la droite et suivit les parois du miroir, glissant d'un mur à l'autre, les fissurant sur son passage comme on marchait sur un étang gelé. Sa traversée était inévitable. La glace était trop fine et trop fragile. Elle entrerait, ne les laisserait jamais partir.

Elle ne tenta plus de les approcher, cependant. Elle continua à glisser sans but. Il fallut un moment à Akaashi pour comprendre qu'elle se dirigeait vers la bougie écarlate. Elle avançait à pas lents, sûrs, et l'écart entre la bougie et elle se réduisait de plus en plus.

Dans le noir, vous aussi.

Akaashi se détacha lentement de Kuroo. Si l'esprit atteignait la chandelle — s'il la faisait disparaître, ils perdraient leur unique point d'ancrage. Les brèches, dans le miroir, poursuivaient leur conquête sans faillir. Certaines craquelaient déjà le plafond. La pièce était encore protégée, mais elle ne le serait plus pour longtemps ; et s'ils ne pouvaient pas s'enfuir, où les emmènerait-elle sinon de l'autre côté, dans cet endroit vide et sans autre lumière qu'une flamme tremblante et vulnérable ?

Il avança petit à petit, aussi discrètement qu'il le put. La bougie était presque à portée. Quelques pas seulement, et il pourrait tendre le bras et la détacher de son socle, la conserver loin d'elle jusqu'à ce qu'ils trouvent un moyen de...

Iwaizumi Kirie disparut.

Une seconde interminable resta suspendue dans les airs. Elle réapparut.

Juste derrière la bougie.

— Non ! s'écria Akaashi, mais alors qu'il s'élançait en avant, la main de l'esprit traversa le miroir et s'enroula autour de la cire rouge.

De la cire bleue.

Akaashi se tourna vers Kuroo et Kiyoko. Il n'eut pas le temps de les rattraper. Une forte odeur d'humidité lui emplit les narines, et la pièce s'effaça.

 _xxxxx_

Il courait dans le vide, poursuivant un minuscule point jaune flottant dans l'infini. Il ne savait pas s'il s'en rapprochait ou non. Kirie, elle, ne s'éloignait pas.

Qui t'a laissé sortir ?

Il continua à courir. L'atmosphère autour de lui, de plus en plus dense, commençait à peser sur ses épaules. Il appela Kiyoko, puis Kuroo, mais personne ne lui répondit.

Reviens. Ne fais pas l'enfant.

Au loin, la lumière se divisa en centaines de paillettes dorées. Il plissa les yeux, les vit danser dans la nuit. La présence de Kirie s'atténua enfin. Vint un moment où il ne sentit plus sa respiration râpeuse contre ses oreilles — juste le sifflement du vent et, dans le lointain, une litanie sourde, un souvenir familier.

Le sol invisible se fit soudain rugueux. De petits cailloux roulèrent sous ses semelles. Il ralentit la cadence.

Le long de la route de terre, les villageois formaient une haie d'honneur figée. Il entendit des clochettes sonner au loin ; la chanson gagna en intensité. Akaashi s'immobilisa.

Tu connais ton devoir.

Il avança prudemment. Le premier villageois qu'il croisa inclina profondément la tête. Les autres l'imitèrent dans le plus grand silence. Au-dessus d'eux, le vide avait été remplacé par un plafond de pierre. Quelques bougies au sol éclairaient le chemin.

Il descendit les escaliers au bout du tunnel, et lorsqu'il arriva enfin au cœur de la caverne, les chants se turent brusquement.

Il y avait quelqu'un, au centre de la salle, un mirage entouré de silhouettes à peine ébauchées et vêtu d'un kimono blanc. Une forme humaine renversa un bol de liquide noir sur ses cheveux. Le sacrifice se releva doucement, la tête penchée en avant, et le sang sombre qui coulait de sa main s'écrasa sur le sol en gouttes épaisses.

 _Oikawa_ , songea Akaashi, pendant qu'un prêtre grondait : _C'est l'heure._

Quant à lui, plus personne ne le regardait.

On poussa le sacrifice vers la fosse et celui-ci s'en approcha, docile. Akaashi se détourna. Il connaissait cette scène ; il l'avait déjà vécue, la poussière qui tombait du plafond, les villageois inquiets, les gardes et l'ombre qui l'attendait derrière le gouffre.

Il fit demi-tour.

À l'opposé de la caverne, un garçon était maintenu par deux prêtres voilés, les épaules secouées de sanglots silencieux. Akaashi l'observa longuement. Le garçon se débattait parfois, ouvrant la bouche pour crier quelque chose, mais aucun son ne parvenait jusqu'à lui.

 _Iwaizumi-san_ , l'appela Akaashi.

Le garçon leva la tête vers lui. Ce n'était pas Iwaizumi.

Kuroo se tourna brusquement vers l'abysse, les yeux écarquillés. Il poussa un hurlement inaudible.

De l'autre côté, le sacrifice attendait, immobile, ses longs cheveux soulevés par le souffle glacial du gouffre.

— Shimizu-san, comprit Akaashi.

Il resta un moment pantois. Il ne s'élança qu'en voyant Kiyoko faire un pas vers l'abysse, le pied à moitié dans le vide.

Autour de lui éclata un rire, puis deux, un troisième, une marée incoercible toute prête à le noyer dans ses eaux troubles. Il ne les perçut qu'à peine. Le corps de Kiyoko se pencha vers la fosse, lentement, lentement, les bras tendus comme pour enlacer un ami perdu de vue. Le temps se déroula comme au ralenti. Ses épaules se détendirent. Ses talons se soulevèrent légèrement, juste assez pour lui offrir la poussée manquante. Elle bascula.

Akaashi se jeta en avant. Il crut un instant qu'il ne l'atteindrait pas, qu'elle s'enfoncerait dans le néant sans espoir de retour, errant avec le reste du village ou nulle part, jamais. Sa main, pourtant, entra par miracle en contact avec l'épais tissu de son kimono. Envahi par son instinct, Akaashi la tira brutalement vers l'arrière. Haletants, ils s'effondrèrent au sol. Les spectateurs s'étaient envolés, emportant leurs rires avec eux.

Kiyoko, les deux mains plaquées sur le visage, tremblait de tous ses membres. Akaashi tenta de la rassurer, mais son état n'était pas plus réjouissant. Il balbutia un « allons-nous-en » étouffé et l'aida à se relever. Elle ne lui jeta pas un regard.

— Ils m'ont dit qu'il m'attendait là-bas, souffla-t-elle. Qu'il était seul. C'est le dernier héritier du village. Ils finiront par venir le chercher.

Elle devait parler de Wakatoshi. Elle ne le mentionnait pas souvent.

— Où est Tetsurō ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix presque inaudible.

Étrangement, Kuroo n'avait pas bougé, pas plus que les deux prêtres autour de lui. Tous trois les fixaient sans ciller. Akaashi tressaillit.

— Kuroo-san ? l'appela-t-il.

Sa voix se réverbéra sur les parois de la caverne.

Alors Kuroo commença à se débattre férocement. Les prêtres le retinrent un moment ; puis ils le lâchèrent, disparurent, et Kuroo leur tourna le dos pour remonter les escaliers en trébuchant.

 _C'est son tour_ , gronda Kirie quelque part derrière lui. _Ne le laissez pas s'enfuir._

Akaashi courut.

Les escaliers humides glissaient un peu. Il dut se rattraper au mur, s'y cogna plus d'une fois, éraflant ses bras sur la pierre brute. Ses pieds perdaient trop facilement leur appui. Il ne s'interrogea sur cet équilibre précaire qu'au moment où il manqua de dégringoler les marches derrière lui, heureusement arrêté dans son mouvement par Kiyoko. Ils échangèrent un regard, à bout de souffle.

Quand la secousse suivante les frappa, ils étaient préparés. Elle ne dura pas longtemps, une poignée de seconde tout au plus, mais il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un simple tremblement de terre. C'était un grondement de fureur, un coup de tonnerre, le roulement d'une vague d'obscurité toute prête à s'écraser sur le reste du village. La peur saisit Akaashi. Elle enfonça ses crocs dans sa gorge, affamée.

— Il va nous semer, articula-t-il pour en effacer la sensation.

Le tunnel était couvert de cordes tressées plantées sur les murs et de talismans de papier. Ces derniers frissonnaient sous le vent qui s'échappait de la caverne en hurlant une complainte sinistre. Un froid pénétrant s'infiltra dans les vêtements d'Akaashi. Il ne le quitta pas quand il mit enfin le pied dehors, alors que collait sur sa peau l'atmosphère lourde de l'été.

Il regarda autour de lui. Le village, décoré pour les festivités, était méconnaissable. Ses limites se mêlaient au vide de la chambre des reflets, un tableau abandonné par son peintre et laissé à moisir au fond d'un grenier humide. Il pouvait apercevoir la maison Oikawa, contre l'horizon, reliée à la caverne par un chemin de cordes et de lanternes rouges. Plus loin encore, l'orée engageante d'un bois tout juste esquissé.

— Il ne peut pas être allé bien loin. Il faut qu'on le récupère. L'abysse n'attendra pas. S'il s'échappe...

Akaashi acquiesça.

— Il est probablement parti vers la forêt.

Cela avait toujours été son plan, après tout. C'était là-bas qu'on l'avait retrouvé, jurant et gesticulant comme un animal furieux.

La forêt se précisa à mesure qu'ils s'en approchèrent, ses grands arbres aux troncs rugueux, et au sol un tapis d'aiguilles brunes. Des branches craquaient tout autour d'eux. L'oreille tendue, Akaashi ignora la symphonie tranquille de la nuit. Les pas rapides d'un homme en fuite parvinrent jusqu'à lui. Après un signe à Kiyoko, ils reprirent leur poursuite.

Les bois s'assombrirent tandis qu'ils s'y enfonçaient, toujours aux aguets. Ils couraient sans relâche en direction de la route, celle qui sinuait bien au-dessus du village et menait partout ailleurs, trop loin pour qu'ils puissent jamais espérer le retrouver. Des échardes transpercèrent ses paumes pendant qu'il s'accrochait à ce que lui offrait la nature pour gravir les flancs de la montagne. De temps à autre, il distinguait une forme noire dans le coin de son champ de vision, mais celle-ci disparaissait dès qu'il tentait d'y poser les yeux.

La sensation d'être scruté s'accentua néanmoins alors qu'il aidait Kiyoko à se hisser sur un rocher couvert de mousse, et elle ne cessa d'empirer ensuite. Il discernait parfois la silhouette de Kuroo qui, au loin, courait sans se retourner. Il n'y avait plus personne sur la route elle-même, cependant. Ils s'immobilisèrent. À gauche, celle-ci s'engageait dans un tunnel sous la montagne, juste un trou noir et plus rien dedans. À droite, elle longeait une falaise de pierre, prisonnière de filets en mauvais état, pour se jeter dans la vallée.

— Où est-il... marmonna Kiyoko.

Elle vacilla un instant, puis se reprit.

— Les voitures sont-elles parties ?

— J'ai vu la fille Oikawa s'en aller avec son fils, lui apprit Akaashi.

Elle les quittait pour ne plus jamais revenir, mais elle reviendrait pourtant.

— C'est tout ?

— Utsui-san le ramènera s'il le croise en route. Il se rend au village d'à côté. Si Hajime cherche à quitter la région, il devra...

Il se tut. Quelque chose de chaud lui toucha la nuque, comme une respiration. Il cilla, étourdi. Ses jambes fléchirent brusquement.

— Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

Un mouvement à sa gauche lui glaça le sang. Le tunnel paraissait beaucoup trop proche. Beaucoup trop large, une bouche béante ouverte sur le néant.

Un vent tiède s'en échappait, une lamentation. Peut-être un avertissement. Ou une prière, une demande, _tu sais ce que tu as à faire_ , un rappel, _tu reviendras vers moi_. Akaashi sentit une céphalée éclore près de ses tempes. Il se mordit l'intérieur de la joue. Il cherchait quelqu'un. Il fallait qu'il fasse demi-tour. Qu'il trouve...

Une ombre se détacha lentement du tunnel, à peine visible dans les ténèbres ondulantes. Il frémit. Ce n'était pas la sienne. Pas celle d'Oikawa, qu'il avait vue dans un souvenir lointain, un secret chuchoté au creux de son oreille. Non, celle-là était différente, large et droite et bouillonnante, des pas pesants sûrs de leur destination, et une bouche fine qui souriait plus grand que l'abysse lui-même.

L'ombre le pointa du doigt. Il ne fit pas un mouvement.

 _Ce n'est pas la mienne_ , pensa-t-il. _Elle ne peut pas être venue pour moi._

Kiyoko le tira par la manche, et tout à coup, l'ombre s'évanouit.

— Ne traînons pas ici plus longtemps, dit-elle.

Il la prit par les épaules. Son regard, vif d'ordinaire, se perdait à travers lui.

— Shimizu-san, dit-il doucement.

Elle sourcilla, puis releva la tête, et ses yeux parcoururent son visage comme si elle remarquait seulement sa présence.

— Akaashi-kun. Où...

Il la relâcha.

— On va trop loin. On ne peut pas continuer.

— Mais, Tetsurō... il est quelque part, il...

— On le retrouvera plus tard. Il faut qu'on s'en aille.

Pas encore.

Le décor se transforma. Ils n'étaient plus sur la route, désormais, mais dans un couloir étroit et sombre, étouffant. Il reconnut les lieux immédiatement. Kiyoko aussi, à en juger par son expression troublée.

La maison Iwaizumi semblait se refermer sur eux dans une étreinte mortelle. La moisissure s'étalait tant sur les murs que sur les panneaux des portes. Une odeur insupportable le frappa de plein fouet, lui tirant un haut-le-cœur.

— Elle essaye de nous coincer ici, dit précipitamment Kiyoko.

 _Je sais._

Il remonta le col de son t-shirt sur son nez. Il avançait d'un pas prudent quand un cri strident et inhumain retentit à quelques mètres de lui. Ses cheveux se dressèrent dans sa nuque.

— Qu'est-ce que c'était ? souffla Kiyoko.

L'apprendre ne lui disait rien. Il regarda autour de lui.

— Par ici, dit-il en montrant une porte plus loin à sa gauche.

La moisissure l'avait épargnée, ce qui était sans doute bon signe. Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers elle, cependant, la maison se mit à craquer de façon sinistre. Il leva la tête. Une inquiétante lézarde sillonnait le plafond qui commençait à se tasser sur lui-même, toujours plus étroit.

— Merde, murmura-t-il.

Kiyoko essaya d'ouvrir la porte, en vain.

— C'est fermé ! s'exclama-t-elle. Akaashi, on va...

Une des plaques du plafond se fendit en deux et s'écrasa au sol juste devant eux. Akaashi recula d'un bond.

— Ouvre ! la pressa-t-il.

— J'essaye, je te jure que...

La porte coulissa enfin. Kiyoko l'attira à l'intérieur et referma derrière eux.

Le silence s'abattit, brutal, si bien qu'ils n'entendirent plus que le bruit de leur respiration. La pièce n'était pas inconnue. Elle était tout à fait identique à celle où Akaashi avait vu la première cérémonie. Le grand miroir, fissuré de haut en bas, était sur le point de tomber en morceau. Ignorant les avertissements de Kiyoko, Akaashi s'en approcha. Son cœur battait dans son crâne, assourdissant.

Dans le reflet, Kuroo était couché au sol avec l'immobilité d'un gisant. Sa poitrine, terriblement figée, était déformée par une cassure dans le miroir. Akaashi exhala un « non » muet. Il fit craquer ses jointures. Il ne fallait pas qu'il panique. C'était une illusion, rien de plus. Kuroo allait bien.

— Tetsurō, souffla Kiyoko d'une voix tremblante.

— Il va bien, fit Akaashi.

— Il n'a pas l'air d'aller bien. Il n'a pas l'air bien du tout. Akaashi, on doit...

Elle esquissa un geste vers le miroir. Il l'arrêta d'une main sur le poignet.

— Non, fit-il.

— Mais il faut qu'on y aille ! Si on le laisse comme ça, il va...

La glace était trop fragile. Elle se briserait sans leur laisser l'occasion de partir ni l'espoir de le rejoindre. Il devait y avoir un autre moyen. Une issue, quelque part, une porte, n'importe quoi.

— Tetsurō, l'appela-t-elle. Réveille-toi. Tetsurō, s'il te plaît.

 _Réveille-toi_.

Il serra les dents. Dans le miroir, Kuroo ne bougeait pas d'un pouce. Ses yeux demeuraient fermés, ses paupières scellées, et rien ne permettait de deviner qu'il respirait.

 _Ce n'est rien. Ne t'en fais pas. Ce n'est pas si grave. Il était déjà à moitié ici, de toute façon._

— Non ! s'écria-t-il. _Vous_ êtes ici, vous êtes les seuls ici, et vous y resterez pour l'éternité si vous essayez encore de...

— Calme-toi, mon garçon. Tu veux qu'elle t'entende ? Pour ton information, elle n'est pas de très bonne humeur.

Il fit volte-face. Kiyoko le rejoignit, prête à se défendre. L'esprit d'Utsui darda sur eux un regard peu impressionné. Il se caressa le menton, visiblement en pleine réflexion.

— Où est Tetsurō ? demanda Kiyoko d'un ton sec.

— Où êtes-vous ? répliqua Utsui.

— Ne te moque pas de nous, esprit. Conduis-nous à lui tout de suite.

— À quoi bon ? Il n'en reste plus grand-chose. Ce gosse était perdu à la seconde où le gamin l'a balancé au milieu du village. Je l'aimais bien, moi, vous savez. Il...

Akaashi se jeta sur lui. Surpris, l'esprit s'éclipsa pour réapparaître derrière lui.

— Voyons, Keiji.

— Fermez-la, cracha-t-il.

— Ne le prends pas comme ça. Tu sais que c'est ta faute. Tu n'aurais pas dû insister. Ils ne font pas partie du village — les amener ici était une erreur, et tu le savais très bien.

Il lui offrit un sourire joyeux.

— Et puis, tu aurais dû courir plus vite.

Akaashi leva les yeux vers lui. Son sang se mit à bouillir dans ses veines. Jamais il n'avait eu à ce point envie de tuer quelqu'un — mais celui-là était déjà mort, et il s'en servait pour se moquer de lui.

— Je me fous de savoir qui vous êtes, articula Akaashi d'un ton glacial qui ne parvenait pas à masquer ses tremblements de rage. Je me fous de savoir ce que vous attendez de moi. Quoi qu'il soit arrivé au village, vous l'avez cherché. Vous n'avez qu'à errer jusqu'à la fin des temps. Personne ne viendra vous chercher. Je les en empêcherai tous, mort ou vif. Vous ne méritez ni notre compassion ni mon allégeance. Je n'ai aucun devoir envers vous. Aucun envers Oikawa, aucun envers la communauté, aucun envers qui que ce soit d'autre que moi. Kuroo est encore l'un des nôtres. Si vous le gardez ici, je ne vous laisserai jamais partir. C'est une promesse, et vous ne ferez pas de moi un menteur.

Un lourd silence s'installa dans la pièce. Kiyoko lui jeta un drôle de regard.

— Pas la peine de s'énerver, soupira Utsui. Je t'ai dit que je l'aimais bien, pas que je voulais l'adopter. Rejoignez-le si vous voulez. Ça ne le sauvera pas.

Et soudain, ils ne furent plus dans la maison Iwaizumi, mais à nouveau debout dans le vide, Kuroo étendu à leurs pieds.

— Tetsurō ! s'écria Kiyoko en s'agenouillant à ses côtés.

Elle lui prit la main, mais il ne réagit pas.

— Il est allé trop loin, dit Akaashi.

Encore une fois. _Il connaissait le chemin. Il s'est laissé..._

— Alors il faut qu'on le rappelle ici, déclara Kiyoko. Il n'est peut-être pas perdu.

— Le rappeler ?

— Le guider jusqu'ici.

Elle se pencha vers son oreille.

— Tetsurō. On est là. On attend, alors viens. Rentre avec nous.

Elle lui jeta un regard implorant. Akaashi ferma les yeux.

 _Kuroo-san_ , appela-t-il. _Tu m'entends ?_

Le silence se fit presque palpable. Il expira longuement.

 _Kuroo-san. Tout va bien. Tu n'es pas au village, cette fois. Ne les laisse pas te faire croire le contraire._

Il percevait distraitement la voix de Kiyoko, juste à côté de lui.

 _Tu ne leur appartiens pas._

Il le contempla un moment. Un souvenir lui revenait par vague, des voix mélangées entre elles, des menaces et des supplications, _un seul mot_ , et la voix de Kuroo qui disait : _Je ne vois rien. Aide-moi._

 _Je t'ai entendu crier. S'il te plaît, reviens. On ne peut pas y arriver sans toi._

 _Kuroo-san._

 _J'entends_ , fit une voix déliée, un écho, et Akaashi sourit.

— Il est encore là, dit-il.

— Akaashi, regarde.

Kiyoko fixait le poignet de Kuroo. À la place de la malédiction qui l'avait marqué quelques années plus tôt s'enroulait une fine tige d'un vert brillant. Elle rampait sur le sol, piquée de quelques feuilles timides ; plus loin, une fleur aux pétales rose et blanc s'épanouissait avec lenteur.

Une clématite. Akaashi la toucha du bout des doigts.

 _Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?_

— Il y en a d'autres, fit remarquer Kiyoko.

Tout le long de la liane qui s'allongeait sans cesse pour finir avalée par la nuit. Akaashi se redressa brusquement.

— Viens, dit-il en lui tendant la main.

Elle l'accepta sans rien dire. La tige s'entortillait parfois sur elle-même, formant de petits nœuds solides, tandis que des dizaines, des centaines de fleurs commençaient à éclore sur leur passage en leur montrant la voie.

— Kuroo-san ? appela Akaashi.

— Tetsurō !

Ils se mirent à trottiner. La plante grandissait si vite qu'Akaashi la crut un instant infinie. Quand une fleur s'ouvrait devant eux, une autre se refermait derrière. Ils appelèrent Kuroo, leurs voix absorbées par un mur de silence.

Puis le mur se brisa, et soudain, Kuroo les appelait aussi.

Ils le trouvèrent allongé, l'autre extrémité de la clématite enroulée autour de son poignet, et ses yeux clignèrent plusieurs fois lorsqu'ils l'aidèrent à s'asseoir.

— Merde, marmonna-t-il. C'est vous ?

— Qui veux-tu que ce soit ? répondit Kiyoko.

— J'en sais rien. J'ai vu tellement de... j'étais perdu. Je ne savais pas si...

Il s'interrompit.

— Où est-ce qu'on est ?

— Dans la chambre des reflets, répondit Akaashi.

— De l'autre côté ?

Akaashi confirma d'un signe de tête. Kuroo le regarda un instant puis se pinça l'arête du nez.

— Je suis désolé, lâcha-t-il à mi-voix. Je vous ai perdu de vue.

— Tu n'as pas de raison de t'excuser.

— Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, maintenant ? demanda Kiyoko. La bougie s'est éteinte. On ne pourra pas traverser.

— On est trop loin, de toute façon, dit Kuroo. J'ai l'impression d'être en enfer. Comment tu t'en étais sorti, la dernière fois ?

— J'ai suivi Oikawa, répondit Akaashi.

Il avait suivi ses souvenirs. Des reflets. Quand il en fit part aux autres, Kiyoko réfléchit un moment.

— Briser un miroir, dit-elle.

Elle ôta ses lunettes, s'y regarda.

— Elles ne sont pas réelles, pas vrai ?

— Je ne pense pas que ce soit..., commença Kuroo, mais, sans attendre sa bénédiction, Kiyoko les écrasa sous son poing.

Le miroir de la chambre fut soudain devant eux. Il était fendu, en mauvais état, mais Akaashi se voyait au travers, visiblement évanoui.

— Comment passe-t-on..., demanda-t-il.

Il y eut comme un frottement dans l'air. Tous trois se retournèrent.

— Avec un peu de lumière, répondit Ushijima.

Il se tenait devant eux comme s'il avait toujours été là. Il avait dans la main une grande bougie bleue. Personne ne l'avait allumée.

— Elle l'avait prise, dit Kiyoko. Je suis désolée.

— Vous allez bien, c'est tout ce qui importe. Je suis heureux que vous soyez parvenus à revenir jusqu'ici. Je suppose qu'elle vous cherche encore. Mieux vaut ne pas traîner. On ne la retiendra pas longtemps.

Kuroo fit un geste pour prendre la bougie, mais Ushijima secoua la tête.

— Laisse-moi faire.

Il la plaça devant le miroir, juste en face de celle du reflet. Akaashi fut envahi par un drôle de malaise. Il dévisagea Ushijima sans rien lui trouver d'anormal. Celui-ci lui sourit.

— Keiji, dit-il. As-tu trouvé ce que tu cherchais ?

— Je pense.

— Alors tout n'est pas perdu. Allumez la bougie. Elle vous emmènera de l'autre côté.

— Et vous ? tiqua Kuroo.

— Comme tu le vois, la chambre a subi de lourds dégâts. Quelqu'un doit colmater la brèche. Elle a été faite de l'intérieur ; elle doit donc être réparée de l'intérieur. Mais ne vous en faites pas.

 _Tout va bien_.

— Ce n'est pas la première fois. Je m'en sortirai. Maintenant, allez-y. Vous êtes des personnes intelligentes. Vous savez que cet endroit n'est pas fait pour vous.

Il fit signe à Kuroo d'allumer la bougie. Ce dernier craqua l'allumette posée au sol, hésita un moment.

— Au revoir, dit Ushijima, puis Kuroo enflamma la mèche.

 _xxxxx_

Lorsqu'Akaashi revint à lui, il était allongé sous un miroir dont les fissures, pareilles aux fils d'une araignée, se liaient les unes aux autres au point de ne plus refléter que quelques fragments de lumière dorée. Il se redressa sur ses coudes, exténué. La chandelle rouge brilla quelques instants d'une flamme vive. Enfin, elle s'éteignit.

— Ushijima-san, prononça Kiyoko en se relevant.

Elle n'attendit pas qu'ils l'accompagnent. Elle ramassa le masque brisé, ouvrit la porte et sortit en chancelant.

Akaashi, lui, ne bougea pas. Il observait les petites bougies alignées au sol, toutes allumées, désormais, comme si rien ne s'était produit. À ses côtés, Kuroo refusait d'émerger du sommeil, le visage traversé de brèves crispations. Il s'était enfoncé plus loin qu'eux. On ne revenait sans doute pas d'une expérience pareille si facilement.

— Kuroo-san, dit Akaashi. Ce n'est pas le moment de partir.

 _Réveille-toi._

Kuroo prit une longue inspiration. Ses paupières papillonnèrent. Il s'assit, l'air perdu.

— On est rentrés ?

— On dirait.

Ils sortirent de la chambre avec prudence. Des débris de miroir gisaient au sol, étincelants, un trésor abandonné. Alors qu'il suivait Kuroo, Akaashi distingua un mouvement au bord de son champ de vision, une ombre évanescente déjà effacée.

De l'autre côté de la porte, les talismans s'étaient déchirés de haut en bas. Kuroo fit une grimace.

— Une brèche, répéta-t-il comme si on venait de le lui souffler à l'oreille. Ah...

La sécurité de la maison avait été compromise. Une culpabilité acide monta dans la gorge d'Akaashi. Ushijima les avait pourtant mis en garde.

— Ne restons pas là, dit Kuroo en le poussant en avant.

Ils traversèrent des couloirs d'un calme troublant, celui qui suivait un raz-de-marée, choqué et attentif. Ils croisèrent une paire de statuettes de protection, toutes deux faces contre terre, inutiles. Un miroir, dans la cuisine, s'était décroché du mur. Kuroo écarta les morceaux du passage.

Ushijima se trouvait dans un petit salon dégagé, éclairé par le soleil de l'après-midi. Kiyoko devait avoir ouvert les panneaux de la fenêtre. Quelques oiseaux sifflaient sans se préoccuper d'eux.

Kiyoko ne les regarda pas, mais Akaashi l'entendit étouffer un sanglot. Il s'assit auprès d'elle. Kuroo contourna le corps, prit son pouls un moment. Il ne dit rien.

Alors il défit le cercle de protection, rassembla les plantes, les bougies, les objets divers qui l'avaient formé, puis retira le petit miroir fêlé qu'Ushijima tenait encore fermement dans son poing.

— Les esprits mentent, murmura Kiyoko. J'aurais dû comprendre.

Akaashi resta silencieux, la voix perdue dans un abîme de culpabilité. Il résista à l'envie de soulager la brûlure dans sa gorge. Pleurer ne l'avancerait plus à rien.

 _Tu aurais dû courir plus vite._

Il leva les yeux vers Kuroo. Celui-ci sortit son téléphone de sa poche.

— Je vais appeler Ukai.

En quittant de la pièce, il posa une main sur son épaule et referma doucement la porte derrière lui.

 _xxxxx_

Il gardait le carnet ouvert sur son bureau. Les pages étaient si fines qu'elles laissaient deviner les mots écrits à l'arrière, des pensées qu'Akaashi connaissait déjà par cœur.

 _Cette cérémonie ne peut mener qu'à l'échec. J'irai, parce que c'est ce qu'on attend de moi, même si c'est sans espoir. Mon cœur appartient au village, et je l'ai cédé si vite, à croire que je n'y tenais pas tant que ça._

Ils avaient tous écrit quelque chose. Tous laissés une trace, et si ce n'était qu'un peu d'encre sur du papier, c'était déjà ça.

Son tour était venu, à présent. Oikawa le lui avait montré. Il avait caché le carnet pour qu'il le trouve. Pour qu'il comprenne, peut-être.

Son tour était venu, pourtant il ne pensait à rien. Son stylo demeura scellé. Il le tapota contre le bord du bureau sur un rythme de son invention.

Enfin, il retira le capuchon, inscrivit : _J'ai commis une erreur,_ puis gribouilla sur ses mots jusqu'à les rendre méconnaissables. Il referma le cahier.

Il n'avait rien à laisser.

 _xxxxx_

Il contemplait le téléphone sur la table de la cuisine, son écran noir et muet. Quand il se mit enfin à vibrer, il le colla contre son oreille, les battements de son cœur résonnant dans le vide.

« La réunion est terminée, lui annonça Kiyoko. Ukai-sama veut que tout continue selon les plans. »

Une décision qui ne l'étonnait pas. Ukai n'accordait pas tant d'importance aux exorcistes qui formaient la communauté qu'en la communauté elle-même. Ushijima n'avait jamais joué qu'un rôle passif dans l'histoire. Sa disparition était terrible, mais elle ne gênerait pas les préparations.

« Yae-san s'est retirée de l'exorcisme. La femme d'Ushijima.

— Ah.

— C'est la bonne décision. Si elle était restée, Wakatoshi... »

Elle se tut. Akaashi attendit un moment, puis il dit : « Et nous ? »

Il entendit un soupir. « C'était compliqué. Yae-san nous a couverts, par respect pour son mari. Tetsurō a beaucoup discuté avec le grand maître, il y a quelques jours, et je pense que le ton est monté, mais il nous a soutenus, lui aussi. Mes parents ne sont pas aussi enthousiastes. Reiko-san a demandé à ce qu'on te retire, mais elle sait très bien que c'est impossible. La plupart de ceux qui demandaient des comptes n'ont pas assez de poids pour faire flancher Ukai-sama. Toute cette histoire finira par lui retomber dessus. Ils pensent que tu aurais dû être plus surveillé. Qu'on aurait dû t'isoler pour de bon. Keishin-san s'est énervé, Kuroo s'est énervé, bref. Compliqué.

— M'isoler pour de bon, répéta Akaashi.

— Le rituel les terrifie. Il n'y a rien qu'ils craignent plus qu'un échec. Les autres n'avaient pas autant de libertés, visiblement. Ceux d'avant. Ukai a fait le choix de nous laisser le champ libre. C'était quitte ou double. Mais tu sais, je pense qu'il a pris la bonne décision. »

Personne n'en saurait rien avant quelques mois. Akaashi fit craquer ses jointures. Il avait un drôle de goût dans la bouche.

 _Si seul_ , disait Oikawa dans son cahier. _Si seul. Je ne pense à rien. Je veux juste m'en aller._

« Kiyoko-san, dit-il.

— Oui ? répondit-elle sans relever l'utilisation de son prénom.

— J'aimerais aller à Sendai. »

Il y eut un moment de silence, puis sa voix grésillante répéta : « Sendai ?

— Iwaizumi-san s'est enfui. »

Ils l'avaient vu faire, cette fois. Le doute n'était plus permis. Au fond, Oikawa l'avait toujours su. Il avait essayé de le lui dire, mais Akaashi n'avait pas compris.

« Ça fait quarante ans, Akaashi. Il faisait partie du village. Avec le temps, la malédiction...

— Il se serait retrouvé avec le reste du village. Mais il n'y était pas, tu l'as vu. Il n'est pas mort.

— Même si c'était le cas... et puis, pourquoi Sendai ? »

Il se laissa aller contre le dos de sa chaise. « Il en parlait dans une lettre. Oikawa a mentionné Miyagi, et tu sais que les esprits ne disent rien au hasard. Iwaizumi vient d'un petit village. Si j'étais lui, je m'en serais éloigné un maximum. Et Sendai est une grande ville. Elle est accessible, mais assez loin pour qu'on ne l'y retrouve pas. »

 _Et puis_ , pensa-t-il, _c'est en bord de mer._

« C'est long, quarante ans, tu sais. En imaginant qu'il soit réellement allé là-bas, il aurait pu déménager dix fois.

— Ou pas du tout.

— Et puis, c'est vrai, c'est une grande ville. C'est combien d'habitants, une ville comme ça ? Un million ? Tu penses vraiment qu'on pourrait...

— Si tu as une meilleure idée, vas-y. Mais c'est notre seule piste.

— Ce n'est pas ce que j'appellerais une piste.

— Je sais qu'il y est. »

Elle ne répondit rien. Enfin, il l'entendit émettre un discret soupir. « Va pour Sendai, alors. »

 _xxxxx_

Il ne rêvait plus seulement de l'abysse, désormais.

Il rêvait du village, des rues illuminées par les lanternes. Il rêvait des chants et des villageois qui l'accueillaient en s'inclinant. Il rêvait des bougies, par terre, des gardes et de l'ombre. Il rêvait du maître de cérémonie, devant lui, qui tranchait dans la chair de sa main sans le regarder. Ce n'était pas Yū. Yū n'existait plus.

L'abysse ne parlait plus. Il se voyait, tout au fond, nageant dans un océan insondable. Ce genre de rêve le mettait mal à l'aise. Ils le rendaient plus nerveux qu'effrayé. Il y pensait toute la journée, quand il ne somnolait pas pour en faire un autre, pratiquement identique.

Il se sentit partir dès le train en route et lutta pour rester éveillé. Kuroo ne prit pas cette peine. Il avait démarré à l'aube pour les rejoindre, et dormait à présent le visage détendu.

— Tu peux dormir, tu sais, dit Kiyoko. Je ne vais pas mal le prendre.

— Je ne préfère pas.

Elle eut un hochement de tête compréhensif.

— Des cauchemars ?

— Pas vraiment. Je rêve du village. C'était plus effrayant avant ça.

— Ah. J'espère que ça passera.

 _Les cauchemars ne passent jamais_ , avait dit Oikawa. _Ils s'oublient, c'est tout._

Les siens ne se laissaient pas oublier.

— Tu sais, dit-elle, je te trouve plus calme, depuis cet été. Kita a dit que la cérémonie s'était bien passée, mais parfois...

Elle chercha ses mots et revint bredouille. Akaashi regarda le paysage défiler par la fenêtre. Toutes les forêts paraissaient familières à leur façon.

— Je ne sais pas comment demander ça, reprit-elle. Est-ce que quelque chose a changé ?

Il songea au carnet.

— Je ne me sens pas toujours moi-même, dit-il.

— Oikawa ?

— Peut-être.

Mais pas seulement. Il revit l'amulette tomber de sa main. Il n'en avait rien pensé, alors, mais il n'avait jamais pensé grand-chose d'Akaashi Keiji. Quoi qu'il lui manque, c'était parti pour toujours.

— Il parle beaucoup. Quand je suis là-bas, précisa-t-il. Mais Kuroo avait raison. Il disait juste ce que j'avais envie d'entendre. J'ai fini par comprendre.

Trop tard.

— Tu sais, dit Kiyoko, les esprits... ils ne pensent pas comme nous. Ils sont coincés entre deux eaux. Tout ce qu'ils peuvent faire, c'est remâcher leur propre histoire. Je ne pense pas qu'Oikawa te veuille du mal. Et puis, ce n'est pas un esprit comme les autres.

— Il nous a aidés, dans... avec la clématite.

— Il t'a parlé ?

— Non, mais je ne suis pas idiot. Il a maudit Yū, et ce n'était pas une répétition.

— Il a aussi maudit Tetsurō, rappela-t-elle.

— Je sais.

Ils passèrent à côté d'une petite ville tranquille. Akaashi s'y perdit un moment.

— Il a dit qu'il m'aimait.

— Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

Il dessina une ligne invisible sur la vitre.

 _Il m'a menti. Il n'aime personne. Il a juste dit ce que j'avais besoin d'entendre._

— Je ne sais pas trop...

— Et toi ?

Comment aurait-il pu en être autrement ? Oikawa avait tout fait pour. Akaashi l'avait voulu, lui aussi. Il n'avait jamais aimé personne. Ses parents le traitaient avec une politesse teintée d'indifférence, une obligation qu'on espérait oublier. Sa sœur avait préféré fonder sa propre famille, loin d'eux tous, et il n'avait quasiment aucun contact avec son neveu. Quant à Yū, eh bien...

Au final, la communauté n'avait jamais eu besoin de l'isoler.

Il repensa aux mains d'Oikawa sur ses joues, à la façon dont il l'avait embrassé. Il s'était senti si réel. Libéré de tout le reste.

Il laissa échapper un bref soupir.

— D'accord, dit Kiyoko.

— Et toi ? Avec Wakatoshi.

Elle réfléchit un instant.

— C'est difficile, tu sais. Wakatoshi et moi, on se connaît depuis longtemps. C'est quelqu'un de bien. Il ne parle pas beaucoup, mais il est passionné à sa manière. Déterminé. Il sait ce qu'il veut. Je l'aime bien, tu vois. Je sais que lui aussi, même si ce n'est pas toujours évident. Mais cette situation...

Elle noua ses mains comme en prière.

— On ne sait pas ce qui va se produire à partir de maintenant. Qu'est-ce que je peux lui dire, sans savoir si je serai encore là l'été prochain ? Il vient de perdre son père. Pour lui, ce sera toujours de la responsabilité de la communauté. Je ne peux pas lui imposer ça aussi.

— Je ne crois pas qu'officialiser les choses changera quoi que ce soit, intervint Kuroo.

Il s'étira avec un grognement. Reposer la tête contre le siège l'avait rendu encore plus échevelé. Brillants d'une vive lueur, ses yeux semblaient ne jamais s'être endormis.

— Pourquoi ? dit Akaashi.

Kuroo se passa une main dans la nuque.

— Bah, tu sais. S'il est amoureux, il est amoureux. Ce n'est pas comme si on pouvait effacer ça d'un coup de baguette magique.

Kiyoko s'empourpra.

— Je ne sais pas ce qu'il ressent. De toute façon, c'est différent.

— Pas du tout.

— Un amour déçu, ça s'oublie. Quand c'est réciproque, en revanche...

Kuroo haussa un sourcil dubitatif.

— Parle pour toi ! Réciproque ou pas, j'oublierai rien du tout.

Kiyoko lui lança un regard lourd de sens. Akaashi eut la très nette impression d'assister à la suite d'une conversation déjà entamée. Il préféra ne pas s'y impliquer.

— Enfin, de toute façon, la question ne se posera plus si on meurt tous.

— Merci pour ce moment d'optimisme, Kuroo-san.

— Je rigole. On va trouver Iwaizumi et tout ira comme sur des roulettes. Ça ne m'empêchera pas de rédiger mon testament, cela dit. J'ai déjà refilé ma Nintendo à Kenma, vu que je suis jamais chez moi.

— Tu pouvais me la donner, sinon, le taquina Kiyoko. J'en aurais pris soin.

— Vous avez déjà le droit à mon temps, je ne vais pas en plus vous refiler mes jeux vidéos.

Akaashi, lui, ne possédait pas grand-chose. Il se demanda distraitement s'il y aurait quelqu'un pour récupérer ses affaires, à la fin de l'été.

Kiyoko dit quelque chose d'un ton réprobateur, ce à quoi Kuroo répondit joyeusement. Il voulut écouter, mais sa conscience lui échappait déjà. Une seconde plus tard, il était au village, et les villageois le saluaient avec déférence.

—... et il m'a fait la tronche pendant des jours. Des _jours_. Il est vraiment têtu, quand il s'y met.

— Tu t'es excusé, j'espère ?

— Bien sûr, pour qui tu me prends ? Mais c'était sa meilleure sauvegarde et j'avais quoi, douze ans ? On est con, à cet âge-là. Tiens, le revoilà. Keiji, t'es avec nous ?

Il bâilla.

— Je prends ça pour un non, sourit Kuroo.

Le train ralentissait l'allure. Kuroo se leva, prit leurs affaires et leur fit signe de le suivre. Ils descendirent sur le quai.

— Bien ! s'exclama Kuroo. Où est-ce qu'on va ?

— T'as l'air vachement heureux, remarqua Akaashi.

— J'ai l'impression de partir en voyage. Avec un peu de mystère en prime, c'est parfait. Il y a des trucs à visiter ?

— Le château d'Aoba, l'informa Kiyoko.

— Je doute qu'Iwaizumi-san soit en train de faire du tourisme, intervint Akaashi.

Il se sentait terriblement fatigué. Il se frotta les yeux en espérant rendre sa vision plus claire, mais ils picotaient toujours.

— Rabat-joie, le taquina Kuroo. Cela dit, vraie question : où est-ce qu'on commence à chercher ? Comment on s'y prend ? On a essayé d'en discuter entre nous, dans le train, mais tout ce que je sais de lui, c'est qu'il court vite. Et si on commence à demander à gauche et à droite pour un Iwaizumi Hajime, on en a pour un siècle.

— Il a sûrement changé de nom, avança Kiyoko.

— En plus. Ah, j'aimerais bien être médium. Pouvoir sentir les auras, ce genre de truc. On aurait qu'à suivre les relents de malédiction.

Akaashi observait les visages des voyageurs, sur le qui-vive. Kuroo claqua des doigts devant son nez.

— Tu nous écoutes ?

— Oui. Je ne sais pas comment faire. J'espérais qu'on finirait par tomber sur lui.

— Qu'on finirait par... Keiji, tu sais quoi ? Les certitudes sans fondement concret, c'est pas ce que j'appelle un plan. Ça fait partie de ton charme, pour sûr, mais parfois tu pourrais, je ne sais pas, te poser et réfléchir...

— Je fais ce que je peux, répliqua Akaashi.

Il se sentait sur la défensive. La ville lui laissait une drôle d'impression. Celle d'être entré sur un territoire interdit. On lui ordonnait de faire demi-tour et de prendre le premier train disponible.

— Je sais, excuse-moi. Tu sais quoi, on n'a qu'à aller faire un tour dans les endroits les plus populaires. Je ne sais pas si je serai capable de le reconnaître tout de suite, mais...

Akaashi ouvrit la poche de son sac et en sortit la photo d'Iwaizumi et Oikawa. Il la tendit à Kiyoko.

— Si ça peut vous aider.

Il le reconnaîtrait. Il n'avait aucun doute à ce sujet.

— Bon, allons-y, dit Kuroo. Au moins, il fait beau.

 _xxxxx_

Il se mit à pleuvoir vers dix-neuf heures. Akaashi sentit l'odeur arriver avant même que la première goutte ne s'écrase sur son nez. Il l'essuya d'un geste.

— 'Manquait plus que ça, ronchonna Kuroo.

Assis sur un banc, il bataillait avec une canette de soda qu'Akaashi finit par ouvrir pour lui. Kiyoko, elle, sirotait son thé froid, le regard perdu sur les passants. Ils avaient examiné tellement de visages, aujourd'hui, qu'ils leur paraissaient à présent tous semblables. Cela faisait un moment qu'Akaashi avait cessé de leur trouver des points distinctifs. Il espérait juste que ses yeux s'arrêteraient sur le bon.

— Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, si on ne le trouve pas ? On rentre ?

Il avait refusé de se poser la question.

— Et puis, poursuivit Kuroo, il fait nuit. Je ne sais pas vous, mais je ne crois pas que je reconnaîtrais ma propre mère, si je la croisais.

— Le dernier train part vers vingt-et-une heures trente, annonça Kiyoko après une rapide recherche sur son téléphone.

— Ça fait court.

— On peut encore chercher une heure, proposa-t-elle.

Elle disait ça pour lui faire plaisir. Akaashi but une gorgée de soda.

— Dans le noir ? s'exclama Kuroo. Je commence vraiment à mélanger tout le monde.

Un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années passa devant eux, ses lunettes reflétant les lumières jaunes de la ville. Ils le suivirent attentivement du regard.

— Raté, fit Kuroo. Enfin, je crois.

Akaashi écrasa sa canette.

— C'est sans espoir, dit-il.

— Ah non, pas toi ! s'indigna Kuroo. Que j'abandonne, d'accord ; que Kiyoko lâche l'affaire, ça passe. Mais si tu laisses tomber, on est fichus.

— Je ne sais plus quoi faire.

Un silence embarrassé plana au-dessus de leur tête. Kuroo tendit la main pour sentir la pluie.

— Ça va pas aider, nota-t-il. Vous savez quoi ? On n'a qu'à faire une pause. Arrêter là pour aujourd'hui, et chercher une autre fois. Un garçon qui arrive de nulle part, ça doit laisser des traces, non ? Il y a peut-être des archives. On se renseignera. Ou on engagera un médium. Ça existe, d'ailleurs ?

Une promesse en l'air. Akaashi retira sa veste et s'en servit pour se protéger de l'averse. Il faisait étonnamment doux pour la saison, mais la pluie, elle, était glacée.

— Je ne crois pas, dit Kiyoko. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, alors ? On s'en va ?

Un employé pressé courut pour se mettre à l'abri. Trop jeune.

— Il n'est pas si tard, déclara Kuroo. Je sais pas vous, mais j'ai la dalle. On est venus jusqu'ici, autant découvrir les spécialités locales.

Kiyoko lui accorda un sourire.

— Je ne dis pas non. Akaashi ?

— Vous croyez qu'ils se spécialisent dans les onigiris ?

— Malheureusement, j'en doute, rit Kuroo. C'est le soir, on va se trouver mieux que ça. J'invite, bien entendu.

— Après toi, dans ce cas.

Kuroo regarda autour de lui.

— Je ne sais même pas où on est, dit-il.

Akaashi sortit son portable et lança le GPS.

— Pas loin du centre commercial.

— Le Sun Mall ?

Akaashi opina du chef.

— C'est couvert, nota Kiyoko. Et on a vu quelques restaurants tout à l'heure, non ?

— Alors qu'est-ce qu'on attend ? C'est parti.

Suivant les indications du téléphone, ils traversèrent la rue en trottinant. Kiyoko acheta un parapluie dans un petit magasin et Kuroo l'ouvrit au-dessus d'eux. Les lumières de la métropole se reflétaient dans les flaques, blanches et tremblantes. Akaashi ne voyait qu'elles.

Il se demanda s'il avait plu, le jour où Iwaizumi avait atterri ici. S'il était resté là, ou s'il était parti se mettre à l'abri. Il avait dû se sentir si seul, perdu dans une ville inconnue. Il l'imaginait longer les murs, jetant de fréquents coups d'œil par-dessus son épaule, se figurant que sa mère le poursuivait encore. Il l'imaginait s'arrêter, le souffle court, la tête toujours dans la caverne, Oikawa qui tombait en boucle, la traînée de sang derrière lui alors qu'on le tirait jusqu'à l'abysse infernal.

Il se demanda si Iwaizumi était jamais parvenu à quitter le village comme il l'avait espéré.

Kuroo rit de quelque chose, mais il ne comprit pas de quoi. Il étudia les directions suggérées par son application. Le centre commercial n'était plus très loin. Alors qu'il levait la tête pour prévenir les autres, quelqu'un le bouscula violemment ; son portable vola par terre, juste à côté d'une flaque peu profonde.

— Fais gaffe, grommela l'homme en poursuivant sa route.

— T'excuse surtout pas ! lui cria Kuroo. Putain, je vous jure.

Le téléphone, par bonheur, était toujours intact. Alors qu'Akaashi vérifiait l'état de l'écran, un mouvement fugace attira son attention.

La flaque ondulait doucement. Elle lui inspirait un drôle de sentiment, à mi-chemin entre la perplexité et l'effroi. Il la contempla avec un malaise grandissant. Les lumières réapparurent ; il comprit enfin que c'était leur absence qui l'avait arrêté.

Une eau noire, comme si quelqu'un s'était penché au-dessus. Il se releva lentement. Quelque chose passa à sa droite. Quand il se retourna, il n'y avait rien. Rien d'autre qu'une fenêtre sale dans laquelle l'observait son reflet immobile.

— Rien de cassé ? demanda Kiyoko.

Il voulut se détourner de la fenêtre. Cette fois, l'ombre se manifesta clairement. Il l'avait vue, dans le tunnel. Elle l'avait vu aussi.

L'ombre glissa le long de la vitre et disparut dans la direction d'où ils étaient venus. Akaashi serra son téléphone. Il ne l'avait pas rêvée.

— Hé, fit Kuroo en lui posant une main sur l'épaule.

— Je me suis trompé de chemin, dit-il, les yeux fixés sur le reflet.

— T'es sûr ? On est passés par ici tout à l'heure, je reconnais le...

— Demi-tour.

Kuroo et Kiyoko échangèrent un regard.

— On te suit, alors, dit cette dernière.

Ils retournèrent sur leurs pas. La pluie s'était calmée, ne dispensant désormais plus que quelques gouttelettes éparses. Akaashi avait abandonné le GPS, inutile à présent, pour examiner les fenêtres de toutes les tailles qui parsemaient les bâtiments. L'ombre avançait, toute proche ou si éloignée qu'il ne la distinguait qu'à peine. Elle ne ralentissait jamais. Parfois, Akaashi la perdait de vue ; alors il changeait de direction, tournait à droite ou à gauche, dans des rues toujours différentes, certaines figées et silencieuses, d'autres enveloppées dans le bruit des moteurs et des conversations.

Puis il entra dans une allée étroite et, lorsqu'il regarda autour de lui, l'ombre ne se trouvait nulle part. Les vitres ne reflétaient rien d'autre que Kuroo, Kiyoko et lui. Il revint en arrière, mais elle ne l'attendait plus.

— Elle est partie, dit-il.

— Un esprit ? s'enquit Kuroo. C'est ça qu'on suivait ?

Il fit non de la tête. Il se sentait étrangement étourdi. Seul. Laissé derrière.  
— Quelle heure il est ? demanda-t-il.

— Huit heures moins le quart. Si on veut se poser, c'est maintenant. Il y a quelque chose pas loin ?

Akaashi ressortit son téléphone, l'estomac noué. La déception lui donna envie de le jeter par terre. Il chercha dans les rues adjacentes, tomba sur un petit restaurant non loin de là.

La devanture de celui-ci contrastait avec l'uniformité grisâtre des bâtiments alentour. Les menus alléchants rivalisaient de couleurs et de points d'exclamation de toutes les tailles, bien maigres appâts pour ferrer les clients fatigués. Sa lumière chaleureuse éclaboussait la rue. Le restaurant offrait peu de places, et la majorité était déjà occupée. Ils entrèrent.

— Trois personnes, annonça Kuroo à la serveuse qui les comptait silencieusement.

Elle les mena jusqu'à une table en coin. Tout était si compact qu'Akaashi eut le plus grand mal à s'installer sur sa chaise. Ses genoux cognèrent la table. Il soupira.

— Ils devraient penser aux gens comme nous, se plaignit-il alors que Kiyoko lui tendait la carte.

— Comme nous ? railla Kuroo. Voyons, Keiji, t'es minuscule.

— Et toi inutilement grand.

Les plats proposés étaient plutôt classiques. La serveuse vint prendre leur commande, les joues rosies par la chaleur ambiante. Elle sourit timidement à Akaashi, le remercia d'une petite voix et fila vers les cuisines.

— Tombeur, commenta Kuroo. T'as pas honte ?

— Honte de ?

— Je me demande combien de cœurs il a déjà brisés sans s'en rendre compte, rit Kiyoko.

— Je ne lui ai pas brisé le cœur. Je n'ai rien dit du tout.

— Mais tu partiras, bel étranger, soupira Kuroo. Et jamais son cœur ne se libérera de ton charmant sourire.

Il ne souriait même pas.

— Ferme-la, dit-il sans conviction.

— Ah, enfin, déclara Kuroo d'un ton dramatique. Le jour est venu.

— Il dévoile ses faiblesses, enchérit Kiyoko. Nous voilà enfin dignes.

Il se renfrogna.

— Je n'ai pas de faiblesses, dit-il.

— Alors les compliments ne te font rien, joli garçon ?

Akaashi lui lança un regard atterré.

— Quelqu'un va finir par hanter les lieux, si ça continue.

— Il a raison, cela dit, dit Kiyoko avec amusement.

— Ne l'encourage pas, Kiyoko-san. Et toi..., commença-t-il à l'attention de Kuroo, mais celui-ci l'interrompit d'un geste.

— Allez Keiji, il serait temps que tu regardes la vérité en face. Vous deux, vous ressemblez à des dieux injustement arrachés du ciel. Je le remercie chaque jour de m'avoir laissé la chance de me tenir à vos côtés, même si mon ego doit en souffrir.

— Je suis très touchée, dit Kiyoko.

— N'importe quoi.

Kuroo secoua la tête de dépit.

— Tu sais, dit-il, je suis certain que quatre-vingts pour cent des filles de ton école en pincent pour toi, et quelques mecs, garanti. Personne n'est préparé à ça. Fais preuve d'un peu de pitié, s'il te plaît. Tu sous-estimes grandement l'effet que les êtres comme vous peuvent avoir sur nous autres simples mortels. Et en parlant de mortels, ajouta-t-il, en voilà une qui ne risque pas d'oublier l'expérience de sitôt.

En effet, la serveuse revenait chargée de deux assiettes fumantes. Leurs regards se croisèrent ; elle se mit à rougir furieusement, ouvrit la bouche sans rien dire, puis, alors qu'elle s'arrachait enfin à sa contemplation, elle trébucha.

Le plat qu'elle tenait dans sa main droite tangua dangereusement. L'autre s'envola pour éclater non loin d'elle, aux pieds d'un homme d'affaires aux traits tirés.

— Imbécile, cracha l'homme. Une serveuse incapable de transporter une assiette n'a rien à faire dans un restaurant. Tu fais honte à ton patron. Qu'est-ce que tu attends pour ramasser ça ? J'ai pas toute la nuit. Il y en a qui travaillent, ici.

Elle s'excusa d'une petite voix.

— Hé, fit Kuroo. Pas la peine de lui parler comme ça. Les accidents, ça arrive.

— Mêle-toi de ce qui te regarde, merdeux, rétorqua l'homme.

Kuroo siffla entre ses dents. Akaashi et Kiyoko se levèrent pour aider la jeune fille à ramasser les dégâts. Quand elle se mit à sangloter, Kiyoko lui passa une main dans le dos.

— Vous savez, dit Kuroo, si votre travail vous rend si malheureux, je connais un gars super qui pourrait vous aider. C'est un spécialiste des trous du cul, ça devrait vous aller comme un gant. Il est quelque part à l'autre bout de la ville. Je vous invite cordialement à l'y retrouver de ce pas, ça vous calmera pour sûr.

— Alors c'est ça, la population, ici ? Des gamines incompétentes et des fils de putes qui se croient tout permis ? Si j'avais su, je serais allé ailleurs. Cet endroit est à vomir.

— Libre à vous de vous en aller, dans ce cas, tonna une voix non loin d'eux. Je ne vous chargerai pas le repas. Bonne soirée.

Le patron, bras croisés sur son tablier, l'observait sans ciller. Sa carrure aurait intimidé n'importe qui. L'homme déglutit, vociféra quelque chose puis quitta les lieux d'un pas vif. Une fois le client hors de vue, le patron marmonna un « connard » à peine contenu. Il les dépassa et s'accroupit près d'eux.

— Laissez, dit-il d'une voix dont la fermeté ne parvenait pas à masquer la douceur qui se cachait dessous. Je m'en charge.

La fille balbutia un remerciement et partit. Akaashi se releva pour jeter à la poubelle les serviettes sales que lui tendait Kiyoko. Un craquement désagréable, dans sa poche, attira son attention. Il y plongea la main, intrigué.

Une fissure sillonnait l'écran de son portable et, coupée en deux, la troisième ombre souriait. Lorsqu'il voulut l'examiner de plus près, l'écran éclata tout à fait.

Il baissa les yeux.

L'homme, accroupi, ne le vit d'abord pas. Il fixait un point juste derrière Akaashi, la bouche entrouverte, paralysé. Puis son regard se déplaça lentement jusqu'à lui.

Akaashi serra la main sur son téléphone.

— Iwaizumi-san, dit-il dans un souffle.

 _Tu es revenu._

* * *

Lol

Imaginer Iwaizumi à 58 ans ça demande un peu de brain gym mais je suis sûre que vous en êtes capables. Je dirais bien prochain chapitre bientôt mais la réalité c'est que je dois faire plein de travaux pour les cours lol je procrastinais... Et puis les prochains trucs à sortir sur ce compte probablement c'est genre... une nouvelle fic... et also Celles qui restent car j'alterne. Au revoir my dudes


End file.
